


Avengers Lockdown: Code Seven-Eight (SFW)

by FlickeringHearth



Series: Avengers Lockdown (SFW) [1]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Avengers Family, Crossover, Drama, Eating Disorders, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Occasional swearing, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 87,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlickeringHearth/pseuds/FlickeringHearth
Summary: (SFW)Almost 4 months after the Battle of New York, the Avengers receive a call that they're in danger. SHIELD has been compromised and they're the top targets. They head to Stark Tower, already fixed and prepared, to come together to deal with this new threat. Three Avengers have a secret they know the others won't like - a surprise guest! Budding relationships are put to the test and Tony has discovered a secret the powers that be would rather remained a secret.Compliant with Avengers (2012), includes OCs.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/OC, Bruce Banner/Original Female Character(s), Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Gillian Foster/Cal Lightman, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/OC, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), loki/ocs
Series: Avengers Lockdown (SFW) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806316
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those who haven't seen the show Lie To Me: Dr. Cal Lightman runs The Lightman Group with Dr. Gillian Foster. They use the science of microexpressions to study emotions, solve crimes, and uncover lies. The OCs work for them and are secretly Avengers, something they strive to hide from Cal's over-seeing eyes. After accidental mutation at the age of 11, the OCs were raised in SHIELD from the age of 12 and have known Tony Stark since they were 14.
> 
> Compliant with Avengers (2012) but with an altered timeline of events before that.
> 
> Telepathic communication is in italics.  
> Translations of non-English are in parentheses.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places relating to or involving the Avengers or Lie To Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Avengers known as the Triplets (OCs) get a call from Director Fury sending them racing for Stark Tower. Tony begins gathering the remaining Avengers.

Lizzy pushed the door of their shared office shut with a stack of files in her arms and let out a sigh. “It’s nice being back to some normalcy.”

Arriana looked up from the book she was searching through. “I know. This is the longest stretch of calm we’ve had since before New York.”

“How long is it now?”

“Bad idea to count, you know.” Michael moved the tea tray to the coffee table and dropped onto the couch. “Here you go, Arri.”

“Thanks, Mickey.”

Lizzy gave a sharp snort. “You know, we should really get one of those clocks that shows how many days it’s been since an accident.” She swept a hand through the air. “Days since planet was attacked.”

Mid-drink, Arriana choked on her tea as she laughed. Michael stared for a moment and then started thumping Arriana on the back.

“Really, Lizzy?” he asked.

She kept nodding at them and sweeping her hand grandly through the air.

After several minutes shrieking with laughter in between coughs, Arriana managed to calm down enough to clear the tea from her lungs. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh. “And there could be one under it of ‘days since council tried to nuke a major city’.”

Lizzy rolled her eyes. “No shit.” She dropped onto the couch and flopped her legs onto Michael’s lap.

He simply shifted the file he was reading. “After everything, I'm amazed we made it to 24.”

“Speak for yourself,” Lizzy said. “I haven't gotten there yet. I've got another five days.”

“Oh, I don't think we'll have any major emergencies before then,” Arriana laughed.

They looked up at the beep of the intercom.

“Hey, darlin’s,” Cal’s voice sounded normal, for which they were grateful.

“Morning, Cal,” they chimed in unison.

“Damn, I feel like Charlie an’ I get you three fer m’ angels.”

They laughed.

“Oh, I’m such a pretty angel,” Michael said with a flip of his hand.

“So what’s our new mission?” Lizzy laughed. Arriana clapped her hands over her mouth, trying to stifle the hysterical irony that Cal was inches from the truth but would never guess they were agents of the highest secret intelligence organization in the world. Michael quirked a brow at Lizzy and slowly shook his head.

“Your mission, should you choose to accept it,” Cal said with a laugh, “is to be in the conference room at nine a.m. sharp for our weekly meetin’. There you’ll find coffee and donuts. You’ll need paper and…” He paused for a dramatic moment. “A pen.”

“Dun, dun, dun,” Lizzy giggled.

“Not a pen,” Arriana softly cried. “Oh my goodness me.”

He laughed. “It’s 8:30 now, so you’ve got half an hour.”

“Thanks, Cal.”

The intercom beeped off again.

“Good, I’ll actually remember to pee before the meeting today,” Lizzy said.

Arriana laughed and glanced at her watch.

“He close?” Michael asked.

“Pretty close,” she shrugged. “It’s 8:32 to be exact.”

“For Cal, that’s spot on.” Lizzy settled back and opened a file. Her 'Enter Sandman' ringtone sounded and she sighed. “Why is it every time I get comfortable something happens?”

“Fate,” Michael said. “I’d think the fact that we’re super-powered ninja mutants should explain just about everything.”

Arriana nodded. “True. I hope I don't have to take back the comment about no major emergencies before your birthday.”

“Don't hold your breath.” Lizzy grabbed her phone. “Morning, Director.”

The deep voice on the other end of the line growled out, “Seven-eight,” and then hung up. The voice echoed through the shared portion of their minds. _Code seven-eight. Level 6 emergency._

They were still for a split second, and then leaped to their feet. Arriana grabbed her and Lizzy’s purses from the drawer. Lizzy opened the secret compartment in the arm of their couch, pulling out three hand guns. She loaded them with three sharp snaps. Michael hopped up on the other arm of the couch and pulled down a decorative box from the top of their overstuffed bookcase. He flipped it open, popped out the false bottom, and grabbed three packets containing their various fake IDs.

Lizzy handed a gun to each of them. As one, they slid them into their waistbands. The girls slung their purses over their shoulders, and they hurried into the hallway.

 _What are we going to tell him this time?_ Arriana asked silently, eyes flicking back and forth into each doorway and office off the hall.

 _Another emergency with our friends is our safest bet._ Lizzy casually turned around for a second as they hurried down the hallway to check their six.

 _He’s not going to take that as well, since we came home bloodied and beat to hell after New York._ Michael put a hand on Arriana’s shoulder to steady himself as he focused his mind to any human near them. He flipped through flash after flash of whatever was in their vision. _Nothing unusual._ With a few blinks, he focused into his own vision again.

 _We don’t have time to explain anything anyway_ , Lizzy added. _We’ll just tell him we’re not sure and we’ll let him know as soon as we know anything._

They couldn’t argue. _I’m getting nervous that Cal will figure out who we are,_ Arriana sighed. She knocked and pushed his office door open.

He looked up with a smile that vanished a moment later. “What’s the matter?”

“We have to go,” Lizzy said. “We just got a call from one of our friends.”

“Darlin’…” He was already shaking his head. “Not again. You've been gone more than here since New York.”

“I’m sorry, Cal, but we have to go.”

“What friend?”

“Nick,” Arriana said. “We met him through our friend… Phil.” She swallowed for a moment. Coulson’s death was still too sharp to think about. Four years wouldn't be enough to get over it, and the four months since sure wasn't, but she also knew the emotion on their faces would throw Cal off the scent.

Cal opened his mouth to protest, but looked between them for a moment, worry pinching his brow. “Please tell me you’re not goin’ to New York.”

“We are, Cal,” Michael said. “We’re meeting at Tony’s.”

“But…”

“It’s the safest place, Cal,” Arriana said. “But we really have to go.”

He leaped up and hurried over to them. “You be careful. Alright?” He pulled them into a tight hug. “You’re m’ little minions. I can’t live with anythin’ happenin’ to you. You understand me?”

They hugged him back.

“We know, Cal,” Arriana said. “We’ll call you as soon as we figure out what’s going on.”

Michael tightened his hug. “Hopefully whatever it is will just blow over.”

“We’ll text you when we land, Cal,” Lizzy said.

They couldn’t help themselves and hugged him for longer than they should have, afraid they might never see him again. Finally they gently used their telekinetic powers to force each other to let go, knowing they didn’t quite have the self-control in that moment to make themselves let go.

“We love you, Cal,” they called as they hurried out the door.

“I love you.”

They pulled the door shut and walked as fast as they possibly could out of the building, grateful Heidi wasn’t at her desk. Once they were out the front doors they broke into a sprint.

“I’ll drive,” Arriana called.

Lizzy tossed the keys to her and then jumped, sliding over the hood of their car to the passenger side. They dropped into their seats at the same moment. Arriana wrenched the car into reverse and slammed on the gas for three seconds.

The car screamed backwards, making a perfect 90 degree turn. She jammed the car into drive and dropped her foot onto the pedal again. They tore out of the parking lot.

Pulling her cell phone out, Lizzy said, “Jarvis, call Tony.”

“Yes, ma’am,” came the posh English voice.

The next moment they heard, “Hey, kiddo,” with ACDC playing in the background. “What’s up?”

“Seven-eight, Tony,” she said, gripping the overhead handle as Arriana raced around another corner.

They passed a cop car. Lizzy put her hand up and thought, _You don’t think we’re going fast enough to bother with._

Michael put his hand up and changed the color and size of their car in the cop’s mind.

“Gotcha, Lizzy,” Tony said. “I’ll take care of it.”

Lizzy slid her phone back into her pocket. “This is exactly why we should live closer to work.”

“Fair, but not the time,” Arriana said as she wrenched the car onto the ramp and zoomed onto the highway.

Focusing her attention for a moment into herself, Lizzy slid into the shared portion of their mind. _Loki, sweetheart._

 _Yes, my darling?_ came his smooth as silk voice. _You sound strained._

_Emergency. We’re on our way home. Get the cats into their carriers – they’re in the top of the litter box closet – and the leash on Tani. Then unplug everything and grab the emergency bags._

_Of course, darling. Is there anything else I need to pack?_

Lizzy thought for a moment. Just about everything they could want was duplicated at Stark Tower. _Grab our notebooks, Stark-pads, and our zip drives._

_Right away. I’ll also grab the favored stuffies._

_Thanks._ Lizzy refocused into her present surroundings. They were miles from home, but making good time.

***

“Jarvis, call Banner, and turn the Thor signal on.” Tony leaped up from the scattered pieces of the engine he was working on and slid into the chair behind his desk. “Emergency mode, boys.” Screens appeared around him. “Locate Avengers.” A map appeared on the screen in front of him with small colored dots around the world. “Locate Stark jets.” Blinking red dots appeared across the globe. “Get Banner’s plane ready to go and send a car to his location.”

“Sir,” Jarvis’s voice broke into his thoughts, “Dr. Banner.”

“I hope this is important, Tony,” Bruce said. His voice steady for once.

“Stitch him up, Bruce. The triplets called. We’re okay, but we need to be prompt.”

“I appreciate your gentle way of going about this,” he said with a dry laugh. “What’s going on?”

“Seven-eight.” There was silence for a moment. “Bruce?”

“I need five minutes.”

“A car will be waiting for you.”

“Thanks.”

Tony swiped the red button to end the call, and snapped his fingers. A countdown clock appeared on the screen near Bruce’s green dot that read twelve hours and twenty minutes. “Get Rogers, Jarvis.” He scanned the map. _Let’s see… Banner will be in the air shortly, as will the triplets and Loki._ He flicked another countdown clock up near the triplets’ pink, indigo, and yellow dots. Two hours, twenty-two minutes. _Okay… Thor signaled. Barton and Romanoff… North Korea. Perfect._ He rolled his eyes. _Rogers… home. Good._

“H-hello?” Steve’s voice was louder than necessary. “Tony? Can you hear me?”

“I can hear you, Rogers,” Tony said with an epic eye roll. “Just listen, okay? The triplets called. Seven-eight. You don’t need any clothes and don’t bring any tech except your phone.”

“Got it. I’ll be out in two minutes.”

“Good.” He swiped the screen in front of him. The call ended and a timer automatically appeared next to Rogers’s blue dot. It read twenty minutes – arrival at 9:59 a.m. “Barton, Jarvis.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony rolled a ball between his hands while he waited for Barton to pick up.

“What is it, Stark?” came Barton’s hissed whisper.

“The triplets called. Seven-eight.”

“Got it. Mission abort. Approximately nineteen minutes to take off.”

“Gotcha.” The call clicked off. “Get me Pepper, Jarvis. Interrupt anything.”

“Yes, sir.”

He spread his hands over the map to expand the North Korea area. “Calculate with SHIELD jet speeds,” he said. The countdown timer that had appeared next to their purple and red dots adjusted itself – nine hours, forty-two minutes. Getting to his feet, he paced back and forth. “Get Pepper's plane ready. Take off as soon as she’s onboard.”

“Ms. Potts, sir.”

“Tony, what is the matter? I’m in the middle of–”

“Sorry, Pep. Emergency. Seven-eight. Don’t bother finishing your meeting.”

“But…”

“No, Pepper. Get in the car and get on the damn plane.”

“Alright.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Tony. But what do I tell them?”

“Tell them there’s been an accident at Stark Industries and you need to see to it immediately.”

“Alright.” She hung up and a counter appeared next to her white dot.

“Jarvis, let Happy know I need him to make some runs to the airport. He needs to leave to get Pepper pretty soon.”

“Yes, sir. Would you like me to have cars readied for any arrivals?”

“Yeah, set up a car for the triplets, and Barton and Romanoff. They're definitely capable of driving themselves no matter what gets thrown at them.”

“And how would you like me to arrange Dr. Banner's arrival, sir?”

“Have Happy pick him up. The last thing he needs is driving through Manhattan traffic.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony surveyed the map. “Jarvis, put me on the Stark Industries speakers in the tower.” He waited a moment.

“You’re on, sir.”

“Good morning, people,” he said in his usual cheerful tone. “Don’t panic, you’re not in any danger. We’ve had a little accident up in the lab here. We seem to have a leak of Diborane gas. I’m not detecting any of the gas down in the Stark Industries levels, but we’re going to take some precautions. Have a day off on me. If you have any symptoms of severe skin, eye, or respiratory irritation, let us know and we’ll take care of any doctor bills. Watch your emails as we’ll send out notification if you’re to return here tomorrow or work from our alternate New York location. Thanks.” He made a swiping motion across his throat. The intercom cut off.

“Should I add the hypothetical leak into the records, sir?” Jarvis asked.

“Good idea. Set it to four-point-seven parts per million in the testing lab, diminishing as floor distance increases with a reading of at least one-point-eight parts per million on the fifty-seventh floor.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony kept an eye on the timers as he watched the fifty stories of Stark Industries quickly clear of anyone else.

***

Steve slung his near-empty rucksack over his shoulder and swung a leg over his bike. He glanced at his watch. “Nine-forty-one.” He nodded and kicked his bike to life. “Right on time.”

With a glance over his broad shoulder, he pulled out into traffic. He glanced at his speedometer.

“Right, 2017, Rogers.” He shook his head at himself and sped up. It took him a moment more before he reminded himself this was an emergency and called for speed. A flick of his wrist and a roar from the engine, and he jolted forward, weaving in and out of traffic as he headed across the Brooklyn Bridge.

***

“What’s going on?” Natasha slid down next to Clint.

“Seven-eight. We need to abort.”

“Who called it?”

“The triplets.”

“Right. I’ll take him.” She pulled out a small black pod and threw it over the wall. It began to issue a thick smoke from the edge.

“Dodaeche mwoya?” (What the hell?) were the last words of the North Korean guard.

Natasha leaped over the wall, hung from the top and wrapped her thighs around the man’s neck. With a soft crunch, he stopped fighting. She let go. The man crumpled to the ground and she dropped down beside him.

An arrow flew past her ear and the soft thud of another body falling from the top of the wall was the only other sound. She raced along the wall as two more arrow flicks and soft thuds were silenced by the growing distance. With long strides, she ran up the wall and flipped over the other side, landing on a guard who let out only one soft grunt before she broke his windpipe with her fingers. The thwack of an arrow hitting and clutching into concrete made her look up. She raced forward, with the rapid steps of Clint just behind her.

A thin black rope dangled from the arrow. She paused for a quick moment for Clint to catch up to her. He clicked the trigger button on his bow and held it in front of him as the rope wound back to it. Natasha caught the bow and they were both pulled upward. She whipped out her gun, and with three rapid pops, three more bodies fell.

They didn’t wait at the top of the wall and jumped the twelve feet to the ground, rolling as they landed. Popping up like wildcats, they raced out into the surrounding tree cover.

“Wires,” Natasha called.

Clint shot an arrow trailing another thin black cord past her. It lodged in a thick branch far overhead. She spun and grabbed his bow. They swung over the thick brush threaded with razor sharp trip wires and landed on the other side. They kept running through half a mile before they had to slow down. Coming to the edge of the city, they crouched behind the corner of a cinder-block building and waited for three national police cars to go by. Once out of sight, they ran around to the entrance of the building.

They heaved back on the heavy steel door and then raced inside, letting it slam behind them.

“You get us off the ground, I’ll open the door,” Natasha said with a small wicked smile. A call came from the corner of the building. Without looking over, she fired a single shot. The leaded pop and the thud of another dead body echoed off the walls.

Dropping into the pilot seat, Clint flipped a few switches and jammed his hand down on the ignition. The roar of the turbines revving up filled the warehouse. Natasha dropped into the seat beside him. She flipped a switch, opening a hatch on the top of the jet. A short range remote missile rose from its confines. Grabbing the control stick, she punched the launch button and guided the missile into the roof of the warehouse as the jet rose from the ground.

Clint guided the jet straight up through the hole in the roof, climbing toward the stars. Natasha switched to the machine gun, spinning it to point behind them. She watched the screen and fired several quick rounds. An explosion on the ground bid them farewell.

“Somehow I don’t think they’ll want us to visit again soon,” Clint said.

“Too bad, kind of pretty here,” Natasha said, firing off a few more rounds for another explosion.

“I don’t know. Our hotel wasn’t up to my standards. I prefer metal to concrete.”

“Picky.” She flicked the switch to put the machine gun away. “We’re out of short range.”

“Good. Estimated arrival at eighteen-hundred, fifty-eight hours.”

“Were the triplets on a mission?” Natasha asked.

“Stark didn’t say. He said they were the ones who called the code.”

“Hopefully they’re in Stark Tower already.”

As the black oblivion of the night’s cloud cover swallowed them up, the pinpricks of starlight illuminated their world.

“Pretty up here,” Clint said, glancing over at her.

“Eyes on the road,” she said with a smile hidden in the dark.

***

“I am finished,” Bruce said in Hindi, putting a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Keep the stitches clean. Use warm water and soap at least twice every day.” He turned to the man’s wife. “In three weeks, carefully cut the stitches and gently pull them out. Keep cleaning for another week after you take the stitches out.”

“Thank you, thank you,” the woman said. “We have a chicken for you.”

“Oh, no. Thank you,” Bruce said. “But I must go quickly. Thank you for your generosity, but there’s no charge. Feel better.” He quickly grabbed his bag and raced out the door. A knot of fear wound its way around his chest as he spotted the black car waiting for him under a dim street light. _What if that wasn’t actually Tony? What if this is a trap?_ He slowly made his way toward the car.

A driver climbed out. “Dr. Banner?” the man asked.

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Mr. Stark said ‘stop worrying and get in the damn car’.” He shifted nervously. “My apologies. I was instructed to give you the message.”

Bruce let out a sigh. “Oh, no, you’re… you’re fine.”

The driver nodded and pulled open the back door of the car. Bruce slid in with a sigh.

“Relax, Bruce,” came Tony’s slightly tinny voice. “The plane’s waiting at the nearest airport for you.”

He shook his head, letting his breath slowly slip out after the startle as he looked up at the black mesh of the speaker. “Thanks, Tony.”

“You got it, big man. See you when you get here.”

“Is Lizzy there yet?”

“No. She’s on her way, though.”

“Oh… okay.” He clenched his fists for a moment and then started slowly wringing his hands.

“As Lizzy would say, deep breath, baby.”

“Go away, Tony.”

“See you soon.” The call clicked off.

The ride to the airport took longer than the eternity he was prepared for. Bruce felt his blood pressure steadily rising and he concentrated on breathing slowly, trying to retreat in his brain to a calmer space. He could feel the box rattling in the back of his mind. Against his better judgment, he watched the clock, not wholly knowing what he was waiting for – other than a life-threatening explosion that would bring the other guy out and kill hundreds, if not thousands of people.

At seven-thirty-six the car pulled up next to the plane. It was darker here without the hundreds of lights of the city around him. He jogged up the stairs, noting that the engines were already at a roar by the time the door closed behind him.

“Please take a seat for takeoff, Dr. Banner,” the flight attendant said before disappearing up front.

“Thank you.” He dropped into one of the plush seats with a sigh and felt the plane start forward. As much as being in this tin can made him nervous, it felt better being in the air than on the ground where thousands of people surrounded him.

The flight attendant came back into the cabin, giving him a smile. “Would you like something to eat or drink, Dr. Banner?”

“Oh, uh…”

“Mr. Stark had me put some Coke in to chill and had several cheeseburgers brought on board for you.”

He chuckled slightly. “He would do that.” Still wringing his hands, he said, “Sure, that… that sounds great.”

She brought the food and an ice bucket filled with bottles of Coke to him, and then disappeared up front again. Bruce was grateful for the peace and quiet. After devouring the large dinner, he settled back to rest and, before he realized he was that tired, fell asleep.

***

“Now, tell me what’s going on?” Loki asked as he pushed the door shut. He looked over at the loudly complaining cats. “Hush now. I already told you, you’re fine.”

The girls dropped their purses next to the door.

“Quiet, Munchies,” Arriana said. “You’re not getting out. We’re going to your play house.”

“It’s okay, princess,” Lizzy said. “We’re going to your really plush bed.”

Tani knocked several books off the coffee table with her eagerly wagging chocolate lab tail as she waited for Michael to pet her.

Loki caught Lizzy by the arm. “What is going on?”

“We’ll talk in a few minutes,” she said.

He nodded. “I have everything you asked me to get, and I’ve unplugged everything, made certain all windows are shut and locked, and all lights and fans are off.”

“Thank you,” Arriana said, reaching up to kiss him. “We really appreciate it.”

“Of course, my darling.”

They headed for the bedroom and unloaded their secret stash of weapons into a bag and onto their persons, handing Loki several guns and knives. Then they grabbed the bags, their cats and Tani, and rushed back out to the car, locking the door and telekinetically setting the few protections they kept in place.

Arriana glanced at the clock as she pulled away from the curb. “We should be in the air in about twenty minutes.”

“Sounds right. We’ll be at Stark Tower in about two hours,” Lizzy said.

“Will you tell me what’s going on now?” Loki asked, drawing Michael to him in the back seat.

“Sorry, sweetie,” Lizzy said, turning with a smile. Loki leaned forward for a moment to kiss her. “Director Fury called with code seven-eight.”

“They’re coming for you?”

They nodded.

“We don’t know anything for certain,” Michael said. “We don’t know if they’re coming now or if we’ve got the jump on them. Fury may have called us long before they intend to track us down.”

Loki swallowed thickly, tightening his arms around Michael, willing the car to move faster to get the loves of his life to safety.

“It’s alright, baby,” Michael said, kissing him again. “We take trips all the time. Even if they are watching us, if we just look like we’re off for a vacation, we’ll be fine.”

“Did you alert your friends already?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Michael brushed back Loki's glorious black hair.

The drive to the airport was mostly quiet except for the grumpy yowling of the cats. Arriana pulled the car up next to the steps of the plane. They grabbed their bags and the cat’s crates and hurried out. Michael let go of Tani’s leash and she raced up the steps onto the plane and stood waiting for them.

 _I can’t believe I have to let my loves carry everything_ , Loki grumbled.

 _I’m sorry, darling,_ Arriana said, _but it would be strange for us not to have the cats with us. You’d either have to cloak whatever you were carrying, then we wouldn’t be seen with it, and if you didn’t cloak it, then there would be cats floating through the air._

_A thing which you can do._

_But we try to keep it a secret,_ Lizzy said. _We don’t usually just levitate things through the air in plain view of everyone._

As soon as Loki was in, Lizzy pulled the door shut. Arriana hurried up to the cockpit and dropped into the seat. She flipped switches and hit buttons. The sound of the engines roaring to life was the sweetest Loki had ever heard. He helped Lizzy safely stow the cats and get Tani settled, and then followed her and Michael to the front.

“Tower, this is Stark three requesting priority takeoff, en route to LaGuardia airport, New York, New York.”

“Stark three, this is tower, you are cleared to taxi to runway two and proceed with takeoff.”

Michael dropped into the co-pilot seat, and put on the headset.

“Roger, tower.” Arriana pushed the throttle forward and the plane began to move. She steered the plane around to the runway. “Tower, Stark three requesting permission to takeoff.”

“You are a-go, Stark three.”

“Roger, tower. Stark three throttling up.”

Loki stood in the door of the cabin, watching them. He loved their effortless prowess at seemingly everything. The plane picked up speed along the runway and then lurched into the air as Arriana pulled back on the stick. Loki braced himself against the cockpit threshold with Lizzy leaning back against him.

“Stark three en route to cruising altitude of 60,000 feet.”

“Roger, Stark three. Safe flight.”

Arriana pushed the throttle forward to climb faster. Michael glanced at a few dials and turned to the computer positioned just behind the co-pilot seat, and began tapping away.

“I’ve rerouted a few military aircraft and rescheduled a couple passenger flights heading to LaGuardia to increase our speed,” he said.

“Okay, thanks. Estimated arrival at eleven-hundred-thirty-five, Eastern standard time.”

The plane leveled out above the clouds.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve arrives at Stark Tower and immediately butts heads with Tony, Pepper arrives and tries to talk sense into him, and Tony discovers something that could make them all feel more than a little betrayed.

“Sir.”

“What’s up, Jarvis?”

“Captain Rogers has arrived in the parking garage.”

“Sweet. Nine-fifty-nine.” Tony flicked Steve’s counter off the screen. “Right on time. Bring him up to the party deck, Jarvis.”

“Yes, sir.”

With a quick glance across the map, Tony made a grabbing motion at the screens and pointed at his phone. The maps miniaturized and appeared on the phone screen. He kept a close eye on the various moving dots as he headed into the elevator and dropped down onto the bench. He held his phone up and the maps projected in front of him. Pepper's jet turned white.

“Good. She's in the air,” he sighed.

The elevator dinged. He flicked the screens away as he jogged to the bar. As the elevator dinged again, he grabbed a second glass.

“Tony, what's going on? Where's Arriana?” Steve exploded out of the elevator. He screeched to a halt when his own words reached his ears. “I mean, where is everyone?”

A wry smile lifted the corner of Tony's mouth. He took a long drink from his glass. “That's what daddy needs,” he sighed. He held the second out to Steve.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Where is everyone?” he asked again, taking the glass and draining it without thought.

Tony pulled out his phone again and tossed the projection onto the large windows looking out over New York. He peered at it for a moment.

“The triplets are just leaving home. They had to stop to pick up their pets and Loki.” He gave a wry chuckle. “So... all their pets. And Banner is minutes away from the airport. The plane is ready to go the second he's on it.”

Steve froze. “What did you say?”

Tony frowned. “Triplets headed for airport. Banner almost to airport. What didn't compute?”

Steve's features hardened. “You said Loki.”

Tony winced. “Oops.”

“Oops what, Stark?”

“Whoa, whoa, calm down, Cap. I'll explain...” He turned to keep facing Steve as he walked back to the bar. “Since I did let the cat out of the bag. Or the megalomaniac god-king, as the case may be.”

Steve crossed his arms over his broad chest. “Talk fast, Stark.”

“Need another drink?” Steve didn't answer. “No drink? You sure?”

“Stark.”

“Okay, long story short, the triplets accidentally tangled their brains with Loki's when he was on the Helicarrier. Thor took him back, yada, yada... He was being beaten and starved and, not knowing what he was doing, sort of contacted the triplets. They talked, got the story out of him. We decided to bust him out of jail. So they've been keeping him with them to... rehabilitate him. Sort of.” He poured himself another drink.

“We decided? I don't recall that discussion.”

“Time was of the essence, Cap. The triplets and I just made a decision.” He took another swallow of scotch. “And sort of Thor. But we'd already decided before we called Thor. He was just the chauffeur.”

“You broke a known criminal out of prison...”

“Well, not me personally.”

“And brought him back to the exact place he attacked...”

“Wasn't even here for two weeks.”

“Killing thousands of people...”

“Technically that was the aliens.”

“And letting him go off with Arriana...”

“And Lizzy and Michael. But you keep forgetting them.” Tony grinned. “For some reason.”

Though his face still icy, Steve's cheeks warmed.

“Oh, and on that note, you should know they're together.”

“Arriana and Loki?” His voice caught.

“Yeah,” Tony winced. “Well, all of them actually.”

Steve frowned. “I thought Michael was homosexual.”

“Oh he is. They're all with Loki.” Tony watched him for a moment. “They're each in love with him, and he's in love with each of them. It's called polyamory.”

The frown didn't clear. “Oh, I... I didn't know that was allowed. I mean, I guess... nowadays...” He trailed off.

“Not really. It's not legal to marry more than one person. And it's not the norm.” Tony's brain finally realized Steve was thinking he no longer had a chance with Arriana. “But the triplets aren't the norm. They're different than most people. They love more. So she still, you know, _cares_ about you.”

“I'm sure she does. Arriana's a wonderful friend.” He swallowed thickly and turned back to the maps, forcing his mind into battle mode again. “What are their ETAs?”

“Whoa there, Captain Heartbreak. Don't jump to conclusions. She wasn't just yanking your chain.”

“We're friends, Stark. That's all.”

“Oh, fuck you, Rogers.” Tony stepped in front of him. “You think she gave up time with Lizzy and Michael- slept with you-”

“It's called 'friends with benefits', Stark. I would think you'd be familiar with the term.” Steve folded his arms and stood to his full height.

“I thought you were smarter than this. You love her and she has the right to know, Rogers.”

“She's found a man she loves, and if she loves him then he must be good.”

Jarvis's calm voice interrupted them. “Dr. Banner's plane is in the air, sir.”

“Thank you, Jarvis,” Tony said, breathing heavily as he glared back at Steve. “Look, Steve. I'm not going to tell you her business. But I have known Arriana since she was fourteen years old, and one thing that I have always known is that she is not the usual. Neither are Lizzy or Michael. They don't just love like everyone else. They love more, much more. If ever there were people who could completely and truly love more than one person, it's them. The girls have been happy with Loki, but there's something wrong. It's like they're missing something.”

“What are you talking about, Stark?”

“I talked with Loki just the other night. He's concerned. He knows they love him and need him, but he said they're missing something. Like they're missing half themselves.”

“Just the girls?”

“Michael has been having a similar feeling, but not as intense.” Tony watched him for a moment. “They're not really eating again. Loki's been trying to get them to eat. It takes a lot of begging and it's still not enough.”

“What are you talking about?”

“What if she's still in love with you, Rogers? What if she needs you?”

“She. Has. Loki.” Steve enunciated every word.

“What if she needs both? Do you love her enough to share her?”

“She's with Loki.” His voice rose.

Tony lifted a brow. “You don't really love her, do you?” He stepped forward, pushing into Steve's personal space. “You just wanted to bang her.”

“Shut up, Stark.” Steve's hands sprang to his sides and his stance spread.

“Do you love her?” Tony pushed.

“I said shut up!” Steve leaned forward.

“Do you love her?” Tony barked.

“Yes!” he bellowed, “Alright?” Steve turned away, trying to think of anything other than Arriana in another man's arms.

Tony moved in front of him again. “Then tell her.”

“I'm not going to steal another man's girl,” Steve spat back, veering away again.

“She's not his property. Loki knows she needs more.” He stayed in front of Steve. “He understands. They all share him and know he loves them all equally. That he couldn't live without all three of them.” Tony dropped his voice, panting slightly. “He understands. And he loves her enough to be happy to share her if someone else comes along that fills that need in her.”

Steve stopped, gripping the back of a chair. “Drop it, Stark.”

“I'll drop it for the moment, but I'm not letting it go. She deserves to know.” He turned back to the maps. “You never know. She might love you. She might be pining for you. I'd hate to see her suffer because you're too stubborn to talk to her.” He silently let a breath slide out. “Where are we at, J?”

“I just received transmission, sir. The triplets are taking off as we speak. Ms. Potts' jet is ten minutes out.”

“Has Happy left?”

“Yes, sir. He left exactly ten and a half minutes ago.”

“Good. Give me the city's mainframe. I'm going to clear some traffic for him.” Another screen popped up at the DJ station that stood near the bar. Tony pulled a chair over. A holographic keyboard appeared on the desktop and he began tapping away.

Steve watched for a moment as screens flicked passed with the speed of Tony's fingers. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the giant map on the window. _I'll never get used to this._ He sighed silently. _It might as well be magic._ His eyes fixed on the white plane icon that showed the indigo, yellow, green-and-black, and pink dots trailing along with it.

He couldn't dislodge the lump stuck in his throat. _She's in love with another man. Did you really think a woman like her would fall in love with you? It's not like any woman has ever been interested._ Cold trickled down his back, creeping over his body.

_You won't be alone._ The velvet voice wove through his mind.

His arms stiffened. _I've got to put it in the water._

“Rogers,” Tony's voice broke through a moment before a wave of warm water hit him in the face.

Steve gasped for air. “What's... what's going on? Where am I?”

Tony put a hand on his shoulder. “Relax, Cap. You're in Stark Tower. Arriana and company are on their way.”

Steve fought to drag air into his lungs as his chest tightened. His fists clenched until the muscles throbbed. “What happened?”

“Probably a flashback.” Tony clapped him on the shoulder and then headed for the bar. “J, take the temp up five degrees.”

“Yes, sir.” The sound of soft rushing air permeated the room.

Steve glanced down at his soaked shirt. A shiver raced over him. “Oh, uh...” As the cold fabric touched his skin, he jolted and pulled the shirt off. “Do you have another shirt, Stark? I didn't bring any clothes.”

“Oh, yeah. Come on. I'll show you your floor.” He tapped a few more times on the invisible keyboard, and then mimed grabbing the screens. They disappeared as Tony slid his phone into his pocket.

Steve shook his head. “I'll never get used to your technology.”

“Most people would never get used to my technology,” Tony said as he led the way to the elevator.

“Wait, what did you mean by 'my floor'?”

“Your floor. The floor that is yours.” Tony shrugged. “I wouldn't think that would be a riddle to you.”

With another shake of his head, Steve waited to ask further questions until they arrived at whatever Tony was talking about.

“Captain Rogers' floor,” Jarvis said as the doors opened.

“Whoa, snazzy pad.” Steve's eyes swept over the dark marble floor and the Chrysler building-style, white marble columns.

Tony gave a shrill whistle. “He likes it so much he snapped back to the 20s.”

Steve chuckled. “Well, people still talked like that in the 40s, which, for me... was just a few months ago.”

Tony's mouth stretched with a sharp intake of breath. “Fair.” He swept his arm in front of them. “Welcome home.”

A large, ornate, gold-and-marble table stood in the center of the circular entry with a huge spray of red roses, white gardenias, and blue asters. Above hung a massive tiered, crystal chandelier casting a warm glow around the room. Paintings hung on the walls, interspersed with sculptures on stylized pedestals.

“Wow,” Steve breathed, “Tony, this... this is...”

“Come on,” Tony clapped him in the shoulder, “there's more to see.” He headed through the archway on their left.

With a shake of his head, Steve followed into the equally elaborate hallway. “This is too swanky for me, Tony.”

He shrugged. “Well, you've got your little shoebox in Brooklyn. I thought about building a tenement for you, but little miss Carebear thought you might enjoy something nicer for a change.”

“Arriana?” Steve watched Tony out of the corner of his eye.

“Yeah, she helped me with some of the renovations. She loves decorating places for people she loves.” Tony gave him a wink and pushed a set of double doors open.

Steve tentatively stepped onto the plush sapphire blue carpet and surveyed the rich furnishings. “This is amazing. I don't even know how I'd sleep in here.”

“Oh, this is just a guest room,” Tony said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“What?” Steve spun around.

“Guest room. Your room is kitty corner. You've got a better view. There's a bathroom through those doors and a closet through those.” He turned. “Come on. More to see.” Steve jogged after him.

The charcoal marble disappeared into dark wood floors as they approached the next set of double doors. The walls of the hallway were papered in cream damask pattern.

Steve turned as he walked, studying everything around him. “Why would I need a guest room? I don't really know anyone but the other team members.”

“Eh, you're one of those fuzzy, friendly types. I'm sure you'll make a bunch of friends and want to have them visit and talk and all that squishy, touchy-feely crap. Now this,” he paused outside a set of doors, “this is cool.” He pushed them open and stepped back for Steve to enter.

A large black screen took up the majority of the opposite wall, flanked by tall narrow windows. A few feet in front of him, the floor dropped three feet. Plush benches lined the walls of the upper level, and huge pillows piled against the lower level. In the center of the lower level sat three rows of red-cushion theater chairs.

“Is this a theater?” Steve wandered down the steps to the lower level.

“Home theater. There's a bigger one upstairs.”

Steve frowned as he ran his hand over the rich red fabric. They felt familiar.

“They're from Radio City Music Hall.”

Steve's head snapped up. “What?”

“When they renovated Radio City Music Hall, I purchased a few rows of the old chairs and had them restored.” He shrugged. “They fit the décor.”

Steve gave a soft chuckle. He was quiet for a moment, blinking back tears. Finally, he cleared his throat. “Thanks. They're great.”

Tony nodded and wandered back out to the hallway.

Steve stood for another moment. He remembered standing with Bucky in the huge crowd of people two days after Christmas, both of them just 14 years old. Snow lay in piles on the edges of the sidewalk as the lights blazed for the opening of Radio City Music Hall. The air was dry and cold. They couldn't stay to watch the rich and famous arrive for opening night as his nose started to bleed and soon he was lightheaded. Bucky slung his arm over his shoulder and half carried him back to the orphanage. He spent the night holding the bucket for Steve to puke into and trying to keep him warm. Bucky promised one day they'd go to a show there together.

“And you kept your promise.” He chuckled softly until the lump in his throat twisted the sound. “I'll never forget you.” He turned and rapidly left the room.

Tony stood nearby and looked up. “Ready to see more?” He didn't wait and pushed open the next set of doors. “This is your art studio. It's a small one, but we figured you'd like it.”

“Wow.” Steve wandered in, hands in his pockets. The bright white walls were covered in posters and art of all kinds. A cozy, tufted gray couch sat in the curved corner to the right of the doors.

“You've got everything you could need. Arriana said you preferred drawing, so you've got paper, pens, pencils...” Tony walked over to the window. “She put painting supplies in here too. Canvases are over in the corner. If you need something in a specific size there's a shop downstairs.”

“Thanks. This is... this is wonderful, Tony.” Steve ran his hand over the stack of professional sketch books. “I've never see so much paper... just for drawing.”

“No problem.” Tony clapped him on the shoulder. “Come on.”

Steve shook his head and followed. They moved around the curved corner into a large, open kitchen. The warm-toned walls of the elegant entry gave way to a cheery bright yellow. White cabinets with smooth-front doors and delicate-edge molding lined three walls. Several doors with diamond-paned glass showed delicate blue-patterned china and intricate crystal glasses.

“Wow,” Steve breathed. “It looks just like home.” He gave a soft snort. “I mean, except for the fact that our entire apartment could have fit in this room and we couldn't have afforded half the stuff here. What am I supposed to do with all this space anyway?”

“I don't care. From what I heard, you found plenty to do in your apartment.”

Steve's face glowed. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

Tony snorted. “Right, so, how much furniture do you have that isn't broken after you and Arriana were done with it?”

“I thought you said you'd drop it.” Steve glared out of the corner of his eye.

“I said 'for now'. 'Now' was at least half an hour ago.”

With a sigh, Steve turned his attention back to the kitchen. The appliances looked like ones he remembered from home. “This isn't like the stove in the apartment I have now.”

“This whole thing was Arriana's baby. She wanted you to feel comfortable, so she had me fabricate appliances with all the usual features I include but with the old look to them.”

Steve winced. “Are we saying everything in here is even more complicated than things in my apartment now?”

“Yeah,” Tony said with a dark laugh. “But Jarvis can walk you through anything you want.”

“I don't really know how to cook anyway.”

“Arriana tends to cook for everyone, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind continuing your cooking lessons I heard about.”

“I'm sure she'll be busy, and, besides, we probably won't be here long.”

Tony shrugged. “You never know.”

Stuffing his hands in his pockets again, Steve looked out the window. Nearby, the repairs on the Chrysler Building were nearing completion.

Tony shook his head. “So you've got the fridge, stove, oven, and dishwasher. There's also a coffee and tea machine. Jarvis can operate all the appliances. And if you need help with anything, from operating to recipes, he can help you.”

“That's good to hear.”

“Come on, I'll show you the living room.”

Steve followed him back down the hallway. Art pieces were scattered throughout the area outside the living room.

“Where'd you get all these amazing pieces?”

“They were in storage,” Tony said. “I prefer to have them on display. Carebear said you liked art, so...” He steered them under a wide archway. “Your living room.”

The dark wood floor was covered in an enormous cream rug with geometric edging. Rich wood paneled the walls for the bottom three feet and then deep blue damask patterned paper rose to the ceiling high overhead. An ornate fireplace stood to one side surrounded by blue tufted velvet sofa and chairs. On the far side of the room several leather chairs sat by the window overlooking the vast city.

“You have a mini-bar here,” Tony said, moving to a cabinet beside the archway. “All your basics. Whiskey, scotch, vodka, rum, gin... There are a few mixers. I've got anything you don't have here, so if there's something you want don't hesitate.”

“Why do I have the feeling that you have enough liquor stored up for a year-long siege?”

“Gee-wilikers, Steve. No way.”

Steve rolled his eyes.

“Actually, I have enough stored up for a five year siege.”

Steve groaned, covering his eyes for a moment.

“Oh, and this was Arri's idea.” Tony moved across the room to a familiar-looking cabinet. “A record player just for you. She also spent a good deal of time finding records for you online.”

“Really?” Steve knelt beside the record cabinet. “Glenn Miller? Wow, I guess I'm surprised these are still around.”

“Everything's still around, Rogers. You've got everything. Benny Goodman, Cab Calloway, Bing Crosby, Billie Holiday...”

Steve was quiet for a moment, his eyes stinging as the world blurred. “Thanks, Tony.”

Tony shrugged and wandered over to the windows to give him a moment.

Steve flipped through the records for a few moments, letting his fingers linger on the familiar feel of the covers. He reached to pull a few records out and realized he was still holding his wet shirt in his hand. He shook himself and stood.

“So, I think you've shown me about a block of Brooklyn, but in all this is there a shirt anywhere?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah.” Tony turned and led the way out of the room and down the other hallway. “Here's your room.” He pushed the high-polished doors open.

The enormous room was nearly the size of the kitchen. Another cream carpet covered the wood floors. The walls were paneled with rich dark wood with numerous windows letting in the late morning light, each flanked with cream brocade curtains. The ornate bed with sapphire coverlet looked large enough for Steve to stretch out to his full height and breadth. Near the doors that opened out onto the balcony, sofas and chairs made a comfortable seating area.

“All this... is my room?” Steve looked around him, his mouth hanging open.

Tony shrugged. “Your closet's through those doors. I'm sure you'll find a shirt there. Arri filled your closet in case you ever needed to be here in a hurry.”

Steve pushed the doors open. “That's my _closet_?” he cried. “There are more clothes here than at Sears and Roebuck!”

“Not even close.”

“How do I find anything?”

Tony gave a massive eyeroll. “Jarvis, where are Cap's t-shirts?”

“To your left, Captain Rogers, you will find a selection of t-shirts suitable for everyday use.”

Steve turned. “I don't need this many shirts,” he said, pulling a blue shirt off its hanger.

“Well, you have that many.” Tony turned back out into the room. “Come on, I'll show you your bathroom. You'll probably think that's too big, too.”

Steve pulled the shirt over his head as he hurried after Tony. “I don't mean to sound ungrateful, Tony. I just... I don't need all this space...” He stared around the large room which could have more than comfortably accommodated 20 or 30 men. “Wow, this is... this is... incredible.”

“Steam shower, tub, double sinks in case you have a guest...”

Steve folded his arms. “I thought that's what I had a guest room for.”

“A friendly, benefiting guest,” Tony said with a quirk of a dark brow.

Face flushing, Steve wandered to look at the tub, hoping to ignore the comment. “I think you're missing a part though, Tony.”

Another massive eyeroll. “The toilet's behind that wall.”

“Oh, gotcha.” With another turn as his eyes tried to take everything in, Steve said, “So are we done or is there somehow more?”

“There's more. Come on.”

Steve jogged a few steps to catch up. “Tony, I literally can't think of anything else you could put in a home. I mean, there are two huge bedrooms. Enormous kitchen, living room. An art studio.” He jogged a step ahead and turned. “There's a movie theater for, god's sake. What more could there be?”

Tony stepped around him and pushed the door open. “A study, for one.”

Steve turned and moved into the rich, lush room. Dark wood and plush carpet. A fireplace stood on the far wall. Shelves filled with books lined the walls .

Gesturing toward a globe that stood near the center of the room, Tony lifted the top hemisphere. “Another mini-bar.” He poured himself a scotch.

“Another? Really, Tony?”

“Are you really surprised?”

Steve sighed. “No, not really.” Turning to survey the room, he stopped as bright colors froze him on the spot. “What... what is this?”

Tony shoved his hands into his pockets. “Just some stuff I found.”

Steve moved closer. Captain America posters, lunchboxes, cards, and pins lined a section of wall. “What are these from?”

Tony stepped up beside him and shrugged. “They're from the war, and after. You became a legend.”

Steve's eyes traveled over the brightly colored objects until they came to a tall glass case.

“It... it can't be.” He stepped closer, his breath fogging the glass for a moment. “My suit?”

Tony dug his toe into the carpet. “I swiped it. Didn't belong to SHIELD. 'Sides, Coulson–” He cleared his throat for a moment. “Phil wouldn't have wanted it just stuffed away in storage.”

Steve looked up. Tony had suddenly become obsessed with straightening a painting.

With effort, Steve blinked back the tears that were threatening. Arriana had told him enough about Coulson during the month they spent together. Whatever painful memories these things brought to him, they had meant a great deal to a lot of people. Swallowing thickly, he gave a nod to the suit. He still didn't feel like Captain America. It was as if that was a separate person. _I'm just a kid from Brooklyn._ He gave himself a shake and turned away.

“So, are we done now or is there somehow still more? A theme park, a dance hall? I can't image what else you could've put in an apartment.”

Tony snorted. “You don't know me, Rogers. No, we're not done. And the water park is down a few floors. But Pepper wouldn't let me put in a roller coaster. Said it was ridiculous.”

“I have to say I agree with her. A roller coaster? In a tower this tall? It would knock it over.”

“No it wouldn't. Bit dramatic, grandpa. I put flex-steel reinforcing in the core of the tower. Nothing can knock this baby over.”

“Stark, you can't be serious.”

“Well, seeing as it survived being at the core of an alien invasion, I think I did pretty good.”

Steve was quiet for a moment. “Alright, well, I'll credit you that, but still...”

Tony gave an epic eyeroll and headed out of the room. “This is your billiards slash pool room.” He let them in. “I figured an old guy like you would like that.” He pointed to the far corner past the pool table. “That's–”

“Let me guess, a mini-bar, right?”

“You can never have too many.”

“You can, actually.” Steve shook his head.

“And that is exactly why you only have three mini-bars. Some of us know the value of convenience.”

Steve just shook his head and followed Tony back out of the room.

“Oh, and there are two bathrooms right there for any guests or just convenience,” he said, pointing back toward the living room. “You'll pretty much find a couple bathrooms on the south side of the center pillar on every floor.”

“Oh, good to know. So...” Steve turned to the final side of the apartment. One long wall with two sets of double doors, ornately carved in Art Deco style. “Where do these lead?”

Tony shrugged. “Well, your dance hall.” He pushed the doors open.

Stepping through the doors, Steve suddenly found himself in an elegant ballroom. Tall windows on the far curved wall poured in golden morning light and Steve could only imagine how beautiful it would be in silvery moonlight. The marble floor flowed into the ballroom and around the sides of the dance floor. Tables and club chairs dotted the room. To the far right stood a large bandstand and to the left a long, old fashioned bar.

And for one moment, he forgot. The smell of cigars filled the air and the gentle tones of the band played Glenn Miller.

“Nothing better to charm the ladies than Glenn Miller, is there, Buck?” he said, turning. He jumped, stepping backward when he saw Tony. “Oh, uh... S-sorry.”

“You're fine.” Tony shrugged and moved farther into the room.

Steve shook himself, trying to shake the memories. Bucky's smile still haunted him. He had loved going to the ballroom. Dame after dame waited to dance with him. He always tried to get someone to dance with Steve, but it never worked. And Steve didn't mind- he went only so Bucky could have some fun. And it was his fault Bucky was dead.

Tony's voice broke through his thoughts. “Arriana had a great time designing this.”

“Arriana?” Steve's focus suddenly riveted on the dance floor. Arriana stood waiting in a beautiful green velvet evening gown, her shimmering red hair swept up in piled curls. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and dance in the moonlight until dawn, and then sweep her into his arms and take her off.

“You'll be happy to know that's all of your floor, Rogers. There are other floors available to you, but I figure you're spent on tours for the moment. I'm going back up to the Party Deck to keep an eye on everyone. You can hang out here or come up there.”

“Sir?” came Jarvis's voice. Steve looked around, still not used to the disembodied voice.

“What ya got, J?”

“Ms. Potts and Happy have returned.”

Tony headed for the elevator. “Bring them up to the Party Deck.”

Steve watched him leave and then turned back to the ballroom for a moment. “Arriana,” he sighed. With a jolt, he looked up at the ceiling. “Uh... Jarvis?”

“How may I help you, Captain Rogers?”

“Where's Arriana, and, um... the others? The triplets. Where are the triplets?”

“They are currently flying over Marion, Michigan and are on schedule to land at LaGuardia Airport at 12 o'clock.”

“What time is it now?”

“Eleven o'clock, sir.”

“Thank you.” Steve shoved his hands in his pockets and wandered toward the ballroom doors. “Oh, uh, would you please let me know if anything changes?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Thank you.” He closed the doors behind him and wandered back through his apartment. “I still don't know what I'm supposed to do with all this space.” His feet took him back to his kitchen- the room that always reminded him of Arriana. “My apartment in Brooklyn is lonely enough as it is.”

* * *

Tony paced back and forth in front of the elevator doors.

“Tony!” Pepper called as the elevator dinged.

He spun around. “Pepper!” He pulled her into his arms as she raced toward him. “Are you okay?”

“I' m fine, Tony. What's going on?” She studied his eyes for a moment, and then wrapped her arms around his neck again.

“I don't know,” Tony sighed as he held her tight against him. “The triplets called me this morning and said Fury called them with the seven-eight code. I've scrambled everyone to get here as fast as possible.” He glanced over her shoulder. “Thanks, Happy.”

“You're welcome, sir.”

“Any trouble?”

“Just a jam on the Midtown tunnel, as usual, sir,” Happy said with a chuckle.

“Good.”

“Is everyone else okay?” Pepper asked.

“So far.” Tony moved back over to the windows and flicked the screens from his phone. “Rogers is already here. Banner's in the air, but not due to land until almost ten. Romanoff and Barton aren't due to land until seven, seven-thirty tonight.”

“And the triplets?”

“They're on schedule to land in about an hour. ”

“Will you need me to go get anyone else, Mr. Stark?” Happy asked.

“Just Banner. The triplets, and Barton and Romanoff can drive themselves just fine.”

“Should we call Thor?” Pepper asked.

“Signal's on. We don't technically need Hammerhead, but he should at least know so he doesn't accidentally drop in at SHIELD to say hi and get himself killed.”

Pepper nodded and leaned into him. “I'm glad we got the renovations done so quickly.”

“This is exactly why I got them done as fast as possible. I was afraid it wouldn't be long before the Council decided they wanted to remove the thorns in their side. I'm just hoping we're far enough ahead of them.”

“Me too. Do you think we have enough food in case this goes on a while?”

“Jarvis, did last week's shipment come in?”

“Yes, sir. My calculations indicate there is enough food currently in the tower to safely sustain twelve people, two cats, and a dog for approximately eight years, assuming continued yields from the greenhouses.”

“Let's make that a round ten years, Jarvis. Get me a rush order. I want every box checked and inside the doors before 9pm tonight.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Normally, I'd say that's overkill, Tony, but...” Pepper shrugged against him. “Considering the circumstances...”

“I don't want to leave anything to chance.”

“I agree. The triplets are bringing Loki, right?”

“Yep.”

“You need to make sure you warn everyone not to kill him before they arrive.”

“Yeah, I sort of accidentally let the cat out of the bag with Rogers.”

“Just don't tell him that the triplets are involved with Loki. Otherwise he'll think he doesn't have a chance with Arriana anymore.”

“Oops.” Tony winced at her. “Too late for that.”

She groaned. “Tony!”

“Well, he was going to figure it out when they got here and Loki was kissing all up and down the three of them.” He moved back over to the DJ station and tossed the screens up in front of him. “Besides it doesn't mean she doesn't want to be with him anymore.”

“I know that, but he's from the 1940s, Tony. When a girl is romantic with another man, that usually means that girl is off limits.”

“So?”

“So!” She planted her hands on her hips. “Tony, Arriana is in love with him. He's not going to go for polyamory. He's from the 1940s.”

“You keep saying that. The guy took the Civil Rights movement, Women's Lib, and Gay Pride all in stride. He's a male unicorn. I've already been talking to him. He'll get past his super restrictive traditional values crap.”

Pepper rolled her eyes but didn't bother arguing further. “I'm going to go change. Let me know if anything happens or anyone gets here.”

“Got it, gorgeous. Go relax.” He kissed her and then turned back to the screens. “You too, Happy. Jarvis will let you know when you need to leave or if anything happens.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.” Happy stepped onto the elevator.

“Will that be all, Mr. Stark?” Pepper whispered in his ear.

Tony groaned and spun around. Pulling her to him, he devoured her mouth. He pulled her lithe form against him as hard as he could. His tongue slipped between her lips, tasting the depths of her mouth. She melted against him with a soft whimper. He finally released her.

“God, I'm glad you're okay,” he sighed, leaning his forehead against hers.

“I'm glad you weren't out.”

“I was exactly where you'd left me yesterday,” he said with a chuckle.

“Under a car?” She shook her head, smiling at him.

“Well, I'd rather be under you, but you weren't in.”

“Tony,” she giggled.

He kissed her for another moment and finally released her. “That'll be all, Ms. Potts.”

She gave him a wink, and headed to the elevator.

Tony stood watching her go with a wicked smile and a quirk to his brow as dirty thoughts wandered through his mind. “Well, I know what to do with the extra time while we're on lockdown,” he mumbled to himself as the elevator doors closed. Shaking his head, he turned back to the maps. “Now, what ya got for me, SHIELD?” He began tapping away again. “You didn't think I'd let you clear out my hack virus that easily, did you?”

* * *

“Cruising altitude at 60,000 feet. We'll begin our descent in ten minutes.” Arriana flipped a few switches. “We good, Michael?”

“We're all clear.”

“Looks like we're coming in earlier than planned,” Lizzy said, leaning forward to see the controls.

“Yeah, we'll be about ten minutes early.” Arriana tilted her head back to look up at Lizzy. “I used what hyper-fuel was in the tank. It's not much, but I figured right now every minute counts.”

“Good idea, Princess.” Lizzy kissed her forehead. “We good on fuel otherwise?”

“Oh, yeah. We could fly another five hours on what we have.”

“Good. Just in case something goes wrong.”

Arriana nodded. “Last thing we need is to go down because we ran out of gas.”

Michael spun around in his chair. “Uh, guys, I just realized...” He pointed at Loki. “Other than Tony...”

“Oh my god!” Lizzy and Arriana looked at each other, eyes screaming.

“Well, that could get a bit...” Loki looked between the three with a wince. “Sticky.”

“What are we going to do?” Arriana cried. “They'll try to kill you.”

Concern furrowing his brow, Loki crossed the few feet and knelt beside her. “Shh... my darling.” He brushed her hair back. “It will be alright. You have your private floors. I'll enter the tower cloaked and just remain on your floors. No one need know I'm even there.”

“I hate to have you constantly hiding,” Michael said, stroking Loki's cheek.

Loki took his hand, kissing his fingers. “I know, my love, but it will solve our problem. And your safety is far more important than my freedom and comfort.”

“No, it's not,” Lizzy said. She stepped up behind him, running her fingers through his hair.

“Fear not, my darling. When I'm with the three of you, I'm always free. You are my joy.” He kissed Lizzy's fingers. “My comfort.” He kissed Michael's fingers. “And my heart.” He kissed Arriana's fingers.

Arriana fanned herself and turned back to the controls, muttering, “I'm flying, I'm flying, I'm flying. I'm busy flying a plane.”

Lizzy snorted. “You might be, but I'm not.”

“No,” Michael said, grabbing her by the belt loops. “If something goes wrong, you are not allowed to be distracted with anything non-essential.”

She slid up against Loki. “Believe me, it's essential.”

“I'll tell Tasha,” Arriana said in a sing-song voice.

Lizzy growled and folded her arms in a huff. “Fine. But when we get to the tower...”

“We are going to responsibly meet with the other Avengers, decide if anything further needs to be done. Make sure everyone is shown their floor and settled, and _then_ ,” Arriana huffed, “then you may do what you like with our plaything.”

“Oh, I do love being the plaything of three such delectable,” Loki kissed Lizzy wrist, making her moan, “delicious,” he kissed the inside of her elbow, “divine,” he slid closer and brushed his lips against her neck, “little morsels.”

“Naughty boy, Loki,” Arriana said, taking a swipe at him from her captain's chair.

“Oh, I do hope so,” he purred.

“Damn it, someone get a leash on him.”

“Later,” Michael croaked out.

Arriana rolled her eyes. “Am I the only one who can resist him?”

Suddenly Loki's breath caressed her ear. “I don't know, are you?”

She shuddered with a soft moan. A moment later, her eyes sprang open. “Flying a plane, flying a plane, flying a plane. Safety, safety, safety...”

Lizzy and Michael gave a soft snort.

“Okay, okay,” Lizzy grabbed Loki's collar, hauling him up. “Behave yourself. We will punish you to your libido's satisfaction when we get there and are settled, like Ms. Smartypants said.”

“Oh, I can only hope.”

“But we have to get there safely for that to happen.”

He gave an elegant bow. “As you wish, my precious. I shall strive to, as you say, behave myself.” He kissed her fingers once more, and then glanced up with a wicked glint in his eye. “Now, did you say 'behave _like_ myself'?”

“No,” they chorused.

“Just checking,” he shrugged.

They laughed and settled back as the sun climbed toward the peak of the sky.

“Alright, look alive,” Arriana said. “LaGuardia Tower, this is Stark 3 requesting permission for priority landing.”

“This is tower. What is your emergency?”

Arriana rolled her eyes. “Tower, I _repeat_ this is _Stark 3_ requesting priority landing.”

There was a moment's pause and then the voice replied, “Roger, Stark 3. You have permission for priority landing. Begin your descent at your convenience.”

“Roger, tower. Beginning descent from 60,028 feet.” She flipped up her microphone.

“You'd think they'd know by now,” Lizzy said, leaning on the back of Arriana's chair.

“I think that was a new guy. I'm pretty sure I heard Ed's voice in the background during the pause.” Arriana glanced over her instruments. “Michael, how much traffic is there?”

“One plane landing in the next five minutes. No others for another 30. I slowed things down to give us a better chance at landing sooner.”

“Good thinking. Everyone buckle in, we're going down the big slide.”

Lizzy and Loki headed into the main cabin, slid into seats, and buckled.

With the flick of a few switches, Arriana pressed the stick forward gently into a steep decline. “Descent to landing at 4000 feet per minute, holding for 12 minutes. Estimated land time, 18 minutes.”

The world pitched downward. Loki's stomach plummeted and then careened upward to lodge somewhere in his throat. He reached for Lizzy, who threw her hands up.

“Wheeee! I love when she does this.”

“You love this?” he exclaimed. “Have you gone mad?”

“No more than usual,” she giggled, a wild glint possessing her eyes.

Loki shook his head. “Arriana, are you alright?” he called.

“Yeah, you okay, sweetheart?”

“Is the plane meant to be crashing?” His breath was starting to come in shallow gasps.

“It's not crashing, honey. I said we're taking the big slide.”

“I'm not sure he knew what that meant,” Michael said.

“Oh, sorry, Loki. I'm making a steep landing because I wanted to stay higher for longer, for speed. Normally a landing from this height could take 45 minutes to an hour.”

“Stark 3, this is tower. We are registering a rapid descent. Are you experiencing malfunction, over?”

“Negative, tower. Stark 3 making rapid landing. Holding current descent for ten more minutes.”

“Stark 3, we do not advise this action. Tower requesting you level out to descent of 750 feet per minute.”

Arriana rolled her eyes, making Michael snort.

“Negative, tower. Stark 3 will hold current descent pattern.”

“Stark 3–”

“Can it and talk to Ed. I've flown more hours than you've trained.”

There was silence for a moment and then another voice came over the radio.

“Stark 3, this is Ed. Who do I have at the controls?”

“This is Little Eagle, Ed. Tell your newbie I know what I'm doing and clear the damn runway for me.”

The voice gave a short laugh. “Roger that, Little Eagle. What is your estimated wheels-down time?”

“Estimated wheels-down in 14 minutes.”

“Roger that, Stark 3. I'll see you down.”

“Thanks, Ed.”

“Passing 43,778 ft,” Michael said.

“Holding for eight more minutes.”

Lizzy stroked Loki's hand as he gripped her.

“Are you sure this is alright?” he called. “If the tower doesn't like it, maybe...?”

Arriana giggled. “It's fine, Loki. I've been flying since I was 14. I can land anything at pretty much any speed. This is an easy landing. I got to plan it.”

“I'm not honestly sure how reassuring that is, my darling. You're all rather mad.”

They all laughed.

Loki looked around, trying to figure out what to do if things went wrong. He listened carefully as Michael and Arriana called back and forth to each other.

“That's twelve minutes, Arri,” Michael said. “Now passing 12,015 feet.”

“Decreasing descent to 3000 feet per minute. Holding for three minutes.”

“Three minutes!” Loki cried. “We'll be barely above land.”

“Relax, Loki,” Lizzy said. “She knows what she's doing.”

“We'll still be about 3000 feet up, baby,” Michael called back.

Seconds ticked by. Loki tried to remain calm, but his whole world, everything he loved, was in this human-made tin can.

“Now passing 3,000 feet.”

“Decreasing descent to 2000 feet per minute for 54 seconds.”

His heart thrumming, his every particle was alive to the rapidly approaching earth.

“Now passing 1,201 feet.”

“Decreasing descent to 600 feet per minute to landing.”

The plane leveled out. The world seemed to float for a moment. Loki let his breath slide from his body. It seemed only a few seconds and he felt a gentle bump.

“We have wheels-down,” Arriana said.

The plane quickly slowed down, turning to move off the main runway. Loki peered out the window. They moved toward a small grouping. A few cars, a tall set of stairs, and a red carpet leading to a black SUV.

Lizzy unbuckled and moved around, gathering their bags and the pets. Tani yipped and wiggled as she let her out of her harness, and the cats began to yowl again. Loki leaped up and followed her. The plane finally came to a stop. They could hear movement outside.

Arriana and Michael bounced out of the cockpit.

Loki spun around. “I have never in my life been so pleased to be still.”

Arriana giggled softly and snuggled up to him. “Did we scare you, darling?”

“Yes, most efficiently.”

She hugged him. “We were fine. I've landed much worse planes in much worse places.”

“And much more suddenly,” Michael added. She nodded emphatically.

“That is not a comfort.” He hugged her tightly. “I don't like thinking of any of you in danger.”

“I have terrible news for you, Loki, dear,” Lizzy said. She hefted one of the duffle bags and handed the remaining two to Michael and Arriana.

They quickly gathered their things and pets, and paused at the door.

“Loki, sweetie, you need to cloak yourself,” Michael said.

“Oh, yes. My apologies.” He quickly made himself invisible.

“I can never tell when you're cloaked,” Arriana said.

He chuckled and kissed her. “Never fear, my darling. I'm invisible to all but your eyes.”

“Good.” Lizzy popped the door open and jogged down the steps.

Loki followed Arriana down, and Michael came last with Tani.

The doors of the SUV were already opened for them and they quickly loaded their things.

“Did you get everything?” Lizzy asked, standing back from the door. _Hop in, Loki,_ she said in their minds.

He slid past her and climbed into the vehicle. Michael ordered Tani to jump in at the same time to camouflage the movement of the car.

“Yeah, I think we did.” Arriana stood next to the driver's side. _You okay, Loki?_

_Yes, darling._

She pushed the door closed and then climbed in. “Okay, I think we're ready to go.”

“Lock and load,” Lizzy said.

Arriana shifted into drive and sped off.

* * *

Tony tapped away as screen after screen flicked past. “Now what is this?” He peered closer. “Oh, no you didn't, Fury. I swear on your eye patch, if this is what I think it is, I might actually kill you.” He clicked through a few different screens, waiting a moment or two here and there as his software opened secure files. “And you'll be so lucky for me to kill you. The triplets will make you wish you were dead.”

“Sir, the triplets have landed and are transferring into the secure SUV as we speak.”

He looked up. The various counters had moved accordingly while he'd been working. “Good. Let Pepper and Rogers know. Is their apartment ready?”

“I have already alerted Ms. Potts and Captain Rogers, and have already had their apartment in the readying stages. All will be completed within the next ten minutes.”

“Thank you, Jarvis. Let me know the second they get here.” He copied a few files and began searching through yet more information.

* * *

Steve wandered around his apartment for the twentieth time.

“Captain Rogers,” Jarvis said.

“Yes, sir?” Steve stopped in his tracks and looked up at the ceiling.

“The triplets have landed safely and will be leaving the airport in the next few minutes.”

“Thank you, uh, Jarvis. How long will it take them to get here?”

“Approximately 32 minutes with current traffic predictions.”

Steve paused, frowning. “You can do that?”

“Yes, sir. I can continuously estimate their arrival time with changing traffic and road conditions to give a minute-to-minute update.”

His face flushed. “Maybe not every minute, but could you update me every five minutes... if it's not too much trouble.”

“No trouble, sir. I will alert you to their progress in five minutes time.”

“Thank you.” He shoved his hands back in his pockets and looked around, trying to figure out what to do with himself while he waited. “I could take a shower, I guess.” He paused at a mirror and sighed, still not used to his new appearance. “I guess it's been a few days.”

He headed to his bedroom, still unnerved by the size. He paused at the closet and then pushed the doors open. “Uh, Jarvis...”

“Yes, sir?”

“How do I find things? There's... there's a lot here.”

“What would you like me to find, sir?”

“Um, I just need some fresh clothes. Jeans, t-shirt, I guess.”

“Casual, I presume, sir?”

“Yeah.” Steve jumped back as the racks of clothes moved, shifting hangers until a t-shirt and pair of jeans hung to his left. “Uh, thanks.”

“Do you require undergarments, sir?”

Steve's face blazed. “Uh, yeah. That'd be helpful.”

“Boxers, briefs, boxer-briefs, or other options?”

He was silent for a moment. “I honestly am terrified of what 'other options' could be. Just boxers.”

A drawer opened in the center island revealing a plethora of options. He grabbed a pair of blue boxers and headed for the bathroom. Stripping his clothes off, he stopped short in front of the glass-enclosed shower. He frowned as he searched for the door. Finally locating a silver handle, he pulled on it and nearly hit himself in the face as a pane of glass directly in front of him opened. Shaking his head, he stepped into the shower.

He stopped, looking around. The walls were smooth gray slate tiles, thin and staggered . To his left there was a large stone bench edged in white marble. A shelf in the wall held a selection of bottles and several bars of soap. No less than nine showerheads dotted the walls, along with several silver disks only a few inches wide that surrounded the bench. The one thing he didn't see was the valve to turn it on.

“I'll never understand the modern world,” he sighed. “All of this and I can't find the valve.” He shook his head and looked up at the ceiling. “Uh, Jarvis, how do I... turn this on?”

“I can control the shower, sir. What temperature would you like your shower set to?”

“Uh, I don't know what temperature, but I know I don't want cold.”

“Yes, sir. I shall begin at 100 degrees Fahrenheit.”

The multiple shower heads, which had confused Steve enough at first glance, all turned on at once. Two showerheads in the ceiling, which he hadn't even seen only confused him more as water poured out of them as well. Steam began to rise lazily from the water.

“Uh, Jarvis... why are there so many showerheads? Isn't that a waste of water?”

“I'm afraid, Captain Rogers, that the word 'waste' is subjective, and therefore I am not equipped to accurately answer your question. Mr. Stark does not consider what he terms 'a decent shower' to be a waste of water. However, if your concerns stem from an environmental nature, I can assure you that Mr. Stark has a gray water system in place which reuses water from the showers and sinks to water the plants in the greenhouses and for cleaning purposes, maintaining a zero increase in water usage.”

Steve frowned. “Oh, uh... well, I don't really know anything about the environment. I didn't even really think about it. I just meant... isn't it expensive?”

“Not for Mr. Stark. Though according to the triplets, his ideas about showering are insane as always.”

He chuckled. “Sounds like them.” He paused, sticking his hand under the water. “Uh, can... can you make it hotter?”

“Yes, sir. Increasing temperature to 105 degrees Fahrenheit.”

He checked again. “How hot can this go, Jarvis?”

“Hotter than is safe, sir. Would you like me to increase the temperature to the maximum safe level, sir?”

“Sure. Let's give it a try.”

“Increasing temperature to 115 degrees Fahrenheit.”

After another moment, steam began to fill the shower. Steve stuck his hand in again. “Oh, yeah. That's better.” He stepped under the stream and heaved a sigh. Hot water poured over his body, relaxing his tense muscles. He sat down on the bench, enjoying the sound of the rushing water and the warmth around him, making him forget for a few moments.

“Captain Rogers,” Jarvis's voice startled him.

He reflexively jumped up, trying to cover himself before his brain kicked back into action, reminding him that Jarvis was a computer.

“Uh, yes, Jarvis?”

“It is 11:56 am. I have an update on the triplets' progress.”

“Oh, yeah. How long until they get here?”

“They are due to arrive in 20 minutes, at 12:16 pm.”

“Everything okay so far?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“Shall I update you in another five minutes, sir?”

“Oh, uh... why don't you just tell me if anything changes?”

“Yes, sir.”

Steve relaxed again. His mind wandered. Everything was a blur since Bucky had left for war. Erskein, the serum, the months of hocking war bonds, rescuing Bucky. And then the missions, Hydra, losing Bucky, the Red Skull, and the damn Tesseract. And Peggy. The memory of their one kiss still hurt. The lost moments. The whole life that he lost. He wasn't supposed to be alive, and a part of him didn't want to be. Everything was different. So much had changed in 80 years. Even Brooklyn. The one thing he had always thought would be the same. Good old Brooklyn. Nothing was where it was supposed to be. The shops he had once frequented were completely different. Different faces greeted him.

And then there was the technology.

“Bucky would have loved it. He was such a nerd underneath that damned suave exterior.” He shook his head, water running down his face.

He pushed the thoughts aside and got to his feet. He surveyed the soaps for a few minutes.

“Cut and Shave...” He picked up the other labeled bottle. “Black leather...” He frowned for a moment. “Oh, these are the ones Arriana brought me when she stayed with me.” A wicked grin lifted the corners of his mouth. He popped open the bottle of Black Leather and breathed deeply.

Forlorn thoughts were banished by the memories of the steamy month Arriana had stayed with him.

“It's just friends with benefits,” he reminded himself. “And that's done now.” He heaved a sigh. “She's with Loki.” The water suddenly felt too hot as his blood pounded through his veins. “How could she be with that murderer?” And then, like the water around him, his anger poured down the drain. He leaned against the wall, pressing his face against the cool tile. “I love you, Arriana. How could you not know how much I loved you?”

Tears stung his eyes. He was confused enough. It seemed like only a moment ago he was in love with Peggy, and then he blinked and everything he knew and loved was gone. But then there was her. His goddess. His savior. She appeared out of nowhere – strong, intelligent, passionate, loving, and as soft and gentle as a rose petal. He'd put his feelings for Peggy aside, knowing that life was gone, and looked forward to a new life. And now that life was gone too.

Tony's words drifted through his mind. _She loves more, much more. If ever there was a person who could completely and truly love more than one person, it's her._

“I don't know what he's talking about. She's not going to two-time him. She's not that kind of girl. If she's with him, then she's with him.”

Shaking his head at himself, he rapidly soaped up and rinsed off, dreading stepping out into the cold, large room.

“Do you turn it off too, Jarvis?”

“Yes, sir.” The water ceased.

“Thanks.” Steeling himself, he pushed the door open, but warm air rushed over him instead of the cold slap he was expecting. He frowned. “How is it so warm in here, Jarvis?”

“Room temperatures are automatically set to adjust for water temperature to eliminate the unpleasant sudden changes in temperature.”

“Oh, that's amazing.” He shook his head and grabbed a towel that hung nearby, nearly dropping it when his fingers registered how warm it was. “Are the towels self-heating too?”

“No, sir, but all towel bars are heated.”

“Right.” He sighed. “Technology.” He quickly toweled off and dressed. Glancing at his watch, he shook his head. “Ten after. I was hoping that would chew up more time if I didn't hurry.”

He wandered into the kitchen and poured a glass of water, leaning against the counter to drink it.

_What would you do, Bucky?_

It didn't take imagination to know.

_Go after her, Steve. You're a catch._

_You've got to be kidding, Bucky. I'm the furthest thing from a catch. And she's with another guy anyway._

_Then steal her back. If he's so great you won't be able to steal her, and at least you'll know. But hey, if he's not so great... You get the princess._

Steve shook his head and washed out the glass, drying it and putting it away again. “I doubt it.” Shoving his hands into his pockets, he wandered to his study. He stood looking at his uniform. “Just my luck. I finally become superhuman, and the girl I love falls for a god. Now I know I'm not dreaming.”

“Captain Rogers,” Jarvis interrupted.

“Yes, sir.”

“There is no need to call me 'sir', sir.”

“Sorry. What's up, Jarvis?”

“I have an update on the triplets' progress.”

“Yes, where are they?”

“They have been delayed by an accident on the Long Island Expressway. They are due to arrive in 12 minute at 12:24 pm.”

“But they're okay?” He held his breath.

“Yes, sir. Merely delayed.” There was a moment's pause. “Also, Mr. Stark would like your presence on the Party Deck as Mr. Thor has arrived.”

“Oh, sure. I'll be up in a minute.” Relieved to have something to do, he jogged to the elevator.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and the Triplets arrive at the tower, and someone loses their temper, almost killing Tony.

“Mr. Stark, Mr. Thor has arrived on the roof.”

“Is he coming in?” Tony didn't bother glancing away from the screens.

“I have directed him into the elevator, sir.”

“Thank you, J. Ask Rogers to come up here.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony spun away from the desk. He grabbed his glass and was pouring himself another scotch when the elevator opened.

“Man of Iron!”

He rolled his eyes. “Not my name, Thor. We've been over this.”

“Yes, of course. My apologies, Friend Stark.”

Another eyeroll. “Eh, close enough.”

“You called?”

“Yeah. We've got a situation.”

“Hmm... That is terrible news. Things are not well on Asgard either.”

A wry smile quirked Tony's mouth. “Oh, what's wrong in paradise?”

“Loki has escaped, and the All-Father is angry beyond reason. I fear what will happen if he is not found soon.”

Tony snorted. “They really did a number on you.”

Thor frowned. “Who? Did... what to me?”

“The triplets.”

The elevator dinged. “Stark...” Steve hurried over. “Thor, I'm glad you're here.”

“I'm glad to see you well, Captain. Friend Stark was just about to inform me of the current trouble.”

“Yeah,” Steve glanced at Tony, and then looked back at Thor, “and what's the big idea letting your brother escape and not telling the rest of us?”

Tony grimaced. “Damn it.”

“What is this?” Thor looked between them. “You know my brother's location?”

“Apparently–”

“Shut up!” Tony hissed.

Steve and Thor looked at him.

He heaved a sigh. “Long story short: triplets' brains got tangled with Loki's while he was on the Helicarrier. When you took him back to Asgard, they started basically torturing him, his mind reached out and found the triplets. Once they realized it was him and got the whole story, they decided to bust him out of prison. We called you, Thor, and you brought them to Asgard – it should all be coming back to you shortly – they stayed for a while as ambassadors and then hid in your rooms, busted him out during a feast thing and he magicked them all back here. They stayed here about 10 days to rehab him after the beat down he'd gotten, and then took him home with them. Also they're sort of all in love with Loki and he's in love with them.”

Thor looked confused for a moment and then his eyes widened. “How could I possibly have forgotten that?”

“The triplets buried it in the back of your mind so you couldn't be accused of doing anything,” Tony said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “There's a lot more info where Loki's concerned. The triplets will be better able to explain, but he's not as evil as we think. He's been with the triplets for a couple weeks and everything's been fine. He's actually been really sweet with them, and is taking good care of them. So at very least,” Tony looked between them, “don't attack him when they get here. Let them explain.”

Thor frowned for a moment, but nodded. “Now what is this trouble you have called me here for?”

Tony glanced at Steve, who looked away. He shook his head and headed to the windows which still showed the maps and everyone's progress. Another red and silver dot had appeared at Stark Tower.

“I've called all the Avengers to the tower. The triplets got a call this morning from Fury, calling the seven-eight code.”

“Seven-eight, but that is the code signifying SHIELD's intent to harm us,” Thor said, frowning at the map.

“Yeah, that's why I turned on the signal. We wanted to make sure you at least knew. That way SHIELD couldn't trick you to come down and use you against us. You wouldn't have to stay since this doesn't directly involve you.”

“Nonsense, you are my friends. I will not leave you to fight this battle alone. Now that I understand what happened with Loki it is best if I remain to speak with him before I return home. Is he intended to remain on your planet?”

“For now, yeah. He'll stay with the triplets. At least until SHIELD finds out. Then I don't really want to think what will happen.”

Steve stood stoically nearby. His gaze snapped to Tony. “What do you mean?”

Tony turned to look at him. “Their minds are connected. What one experiences, they all experience, at least to a point. We don't really know what that means as far as death, but... we know what it means for torture.” His face grew dark remembering the missions that had gone wrong. It wasn't common, but things happened from time to time.

“When are they due to arrive?” Thor asked.

“Any minute now,” Tony said, glancing at his watch. “Jarvis, where're they at?”

“They are turning onto Park Ave, as we speak, sir.”

“Thank you. Tell them it's safe to bring Loki up with them when they get here.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Is their apartment ready?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. They can take the time to stop and drop off the pets if they want, there's no rush.”

“Yes, sir. I will let them know.”

Tony turned back to the map when Jarvis's voice sounded in the room again.

“The triplets have arrived in Stark Tower, sir. I have informed Ms Potts.”

“Thank you, J.”

* * *

Arriana parked the SUV, and they started piling out.

“Welcome home, Ms. Arriana, Ms. Lizzy, Mr. Michael, and Mr. Loki,” Jarvis said.

“Hi, Jarvis,” the triplets said in unison.

“I'm glad you have arrived safely.”

Tani leaped out of the car and raced over to the access panel next to the elevator. She barked and yipped, licking at the panel.

“Yes, welcome, Ms. Tani. Here is your treat.” The panel slid open and she plunged almost her whole head into the opening, gobbling down the duck nibble Tony bought for her. She sat back, licking her chops.

The triplets each stepped up to the panel, put their hand on it and said their names. Loki took Munchkin out of his carrier, holding him up to the panel. Munchkin pawed at the glass panel which switched momentarily with the usual light tan chicken paste on it. His little tongue attacked it before Loki moved him close enough.

“You really are quite uncouth, you know,” he said, stroking the cat.

“Welcome, Mr. Munchkin.”

Lizzy pulled Angel out, who sat primly in her arms until the pink salmon paste appeared on the panel and then daintily lapped it up.

“Welcome, Ms. Angel.”

Loki quickly put his hand on the panel and looked at the red dot. “Loki.”

“Welcome, Mr. Loki.” The elevator doors opened. “You are welcome to stop at your floors before continuing up to see Mr. Stark, as everyone is gathering on the Party Deck. Mr. Stark also wanted me to inform you that you are safe to bring Mr. Loki with you if you wish.”

“Really?” Lizzy asked.

The triplets looked at each other.

“He let the cat out of the bag, didn't he?” Michael asked.

“Indeed, sir.”

“Anyone have weapons on the Party Deck?” Lizzy asked.

“Only Mr. Thor's battle hammer, ma'am.”

Arriana leaned against Loki. “What do you think, sweetie? Do you want to stay on our floors or come up with us?”

“I'd rather stay with you right now, if you don't mind.”

She reached up to kiss him. “We never mind.” She sat up after a moment. “Jarvis, is Steve here?”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“Oh... good.” She leaned against Loki again, her heart slowly sinking into her stomach.

Loki wrapped an arm around her and glanced at the other two, worry pinching his brow.

Lizzy's brows shot up. “Where's Bruce, Jarvis?”

“Dr. Banner is currently flying over Afghanistan, Ms. Lizzy.”

“Is he okay?”

“Yes, ma'am. He fell asleep 20 minutes into his flight and has remained asleep since.”

“That's good.” She leaned back against the wall with a happy sigh which slowly descended as she slid down the wall.

Michael slid down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. “Where are Clint and Tasha, Jarvis?”

“Approximately, 300 miles off the coast of Hokkaido island. They are due to land at approximately 7 o'clock this evening.”

“Thank you, Jarvis. Is anyone else here?”

“Mr. Thor, sir.”

“Oh, goody,” Loki sighed. He pulled Arriana closer, pressing a kiss to her hair.

“It'll be okay, baby,” Michael said, rubbing his leg. “We'll be with you. We won't let him touch you.”

“I'm not overly concerned about his overdeveloped muscles.”

The doors opened. “The Knights' apartment.”

Tani yipped happily and frolicked out the doors. Arriana and Lizzy picked up the carriers and brought the cats into the living room where their cushy beds were. Tani ran between her bed and Michael.

“Yes, baby,” Michael chuckled. “I know, it's your pretty bed.” He patted her as she ran back and forth.

The girls extracted their disgruntled cats from the carriers and settled them in their beds.

“You're okay, Princess,” Lizzy cooed. “I know you don't like flying. I'm sorry.”

“Calm down, Munchies. You're fine. Calm down.” Arriana held him down and petted him by turn until he untensed. “After all the flying we've done, you'd think they'd be used to it.”

“They are used to it,” Michael said as he tucked the soft blanket around Tani. “They just like making you feel guilty because they're mean cats.”

The girls looked at each other, shrugged, and continued cooing to their cats.

Loki chuckled as he watched them. “Come, darlings. I'm sure your friends are anxious to see that you're well.”

“Are you still cloaked?” Michael asked as he got to his feet.

“No, I am not. Would you like me to cloak myself again?”

“What do you think?” Michael turned to look at the girls.

“Well, they know you're here,” Lizzy said.

“That doesn't mean they won't react poorly,” Arriana said. “Maybe cloak yourself at first and we'll see how they react.”

“Very well.” He nodded and shifted slightly. “I am now cloaked.”

They headed back to the elevator, and cuddled together on the bench.

“Oh, Jarvis,” Arriana said as they got to their feet before the doors opened.

“Yes, ma'am?”

“If we're not back downstairs in an hour, could you have Kitch-E put kibble out for the cats and Tani?”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“Thank you.”

The doors opened and they stepped out.

The three men were standing in conversation, a world map splashed over the windows behind them.

Arriana's heart stopped the moment she saw Steve, and at once she felt joy and pain fill her. She ran her hand over her chest. Loki squeezed her shoulder.

_Go hug your captain,_ he said in her mind.

_He's not my captain._

_You never know, but he is your friend. Now go hug him. You want to._

Tony spotted them and grinned. “There you three are.”

Steve's face lit up when his eyes settled on her. “Arriana!” He started toward her, but then stopped.

Loki nudged Arriana. The frown that clouded Steve's eyes moved her. She ran to him, a wide smile on her face. His eyes cleared, his beautiful grin in place as he opened his arms and scooped her up.

“God, I missed you.” He breathed in her delicate scent, feeling how perfectly she fit against him.

“I missed you, too.” She buried her face in his neck. He lifted her so easily and held her so tightly. Tears squeezed from beneath her lids.

He gently set her down, and suddenly neither knew what to do.

Arriana wrapped her arms around herself. “How have you been?”

“Oh, uh, alright.” His smile was a little tight, and he shoved his hands in his pockets. “How are you?”

“I'm fine.”

“That's good... that's good.” He pushed non-existent dirt around with his toe. “Oh, uh, thanks for my apartment... thing, here.”

“Did Tony show you?” Light leaped into her eyes again. “I was hoping you'd like it. I mean, it wasn't all me, but I got to help.”

“Yeah, it's...” He sighed. “It's beautiful.” He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was everything he wanted, right in front of him.

Tony had shoved Thor over toward Michael and Lizzy, hoping Steve would impulsively spout his love to Arriana.

“How was the flight?” Tony asked, hugging them.

“Just fine,” Michael said. “Arriana drove the tower nuts.”

“Really?”

“New guy,” Lizzy said. “Ed had to take over when she started the descent.”

“Did she take the big slide again?”

“Oh, yeah,” Michael chuckled.

“I love when she takes the big slide.”

“What is 'the big slide'?” Thor asked. He gave them each a nod. “Greetings, friend Michael, friend Lizzy.”

They internally rolled their eyes, but said nothing since he meant no harm.

“Arri's really good at making steep take-offs and landings,” Lizzy said. “She made a steep landing.”

“Ah, I see,” he said, though Lizzy knew he did not see. “I'm fairly good at steep landings myself,” he chuckled.

They forced a smile, but no one in the room felt much like laughing at the moment.

“How was Bruce when you talked to him, Tony?” Lizzy asked.

“Nervous.” Tony grinned and hugged her. “Actually, he'd just been working on some poor bastard, so he was fairly calm.”

“A little adrenaline does calm him down.”

“So I heard.” Tony gave her a wink.

With an eyeroll, she jabbed him in the side with her elbow. “Don't you tease him.” A small smile forced up the corners of her mouth. “Besides, it was good for him.”

“That is always good for everyone.” Tony pulled her over to the map with Michael following. “He's here...” Tony pointed to the green dot.

“He's not going to appreciate that you made his signal green,” Lizzy said.

He shrugged. “He's the last one in so the map won't be up when he gets here.”

She rolled her eyes, but a sigh slipped passed her control.

Loki slid up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. _He'll be alright, darling._

She blinked hard and then straightened her back, giving herself a shake to dislodge the gloomy thoughts.

“How's she been?” Tony asked, his eyes flicking toward Arriana and Steve standing in awkward conversation.

Lizzy and Michael both shrugged.

“Not good,” Michael said. “She's depressed even though she tries to hide it.” He flicked his eyes toward Lizzy and lifted a brow at Tony.

Tony gave him a slight nod. “Has she been eating okay?”

“Well, enough, I guess.”

Loki gave Lizzy a kiss on the cheek. _I'm going to move closer to hear what Arriana and Rogers are talking about,_ he said in her mind. She gave a slight nod. He carefully shifted around her and passed Michael, trailing his fingers up Michael's arm, making him shiver.

“Are you cold, Friend Michael?” Thor asked. “I'm sure we could light a fire to warm you.”

“No, Thor,” Michael said. “I'm fine. Just a shiver. That happens sometimes.”

“Does not a shiver indicate a lower than desired temperature for Midgardians?”

“It can, but not always.”

“Numerous things can cause the physical reaction we call a shiver, Point Break,” Tony said. “A chill, a burst of adrenaline...” A grin spread over his face. “Arousal.”

Michael glared at him, jabbing him in the side. He shivered again as a strong finger slid up his back.

_Eh-hehehehehe._

Michael looked over at Lizzy with a brow quirked. She pressed her lips together, trying not to openly laugh at Loki's antics.

“So how has your side been?” Steve asked.

Arriana frowned. “My side?”

“Yeah, after the battle.” His blond brows pinched. “You were injured.”

“Oh, my side.” She waved aside the thought. “Yeah. I'm fine.”

“Maybe Dr. Banner should take a look at it when he gets here.”

She shrugged. “He probably will whether I think I need to or not, but it wouldn't hurt. He'll probably check Lizzy and Michael's injuries too.” Her curtain of golden-red hair fell forward.

Before he could stop himself, Steve reached out and tucked the soft locks behind her ear.

Warm tingles shuddered through her body and she reached for his hand, but recognition sprang to life in his eyes and he pulled his hand back.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Oh, uh, it's fine.” She dug a toe into the rug. “How are your injuries? I mean, I know... they were better... by the time I left, but, uh... have they...” She fumbled for words. “Have they given you any more trouble?”

“No,” he said, “no, they've been fine.”

“That's good.”

They fell silent again. Arriana's eyes flicked over Steve's shoulder where Loki prowled, watching and listening. _Tell him,_ he said in her mind.

_No._ She gave him a fleeting glare.

“You okay?” Steve asked. He glanced over his shoulder. Loki stood invisible, waving ridiculously at him. “Did you see something on the map?”

“Oh, no.” Arriana waved the concern aside. “I... I thought I saw something outside. Sorry.”

“No need to apologize. We need to be on high alert right now.” The thought shook the cobwebs of love loose. He turned to study the map. “What's the ETA on Barton, Romanoff, and Banner?”

“Hmm?” Tony glanced up from arguing with Lizzy about Bruce while Michael distracted Thor. “Oh, Jarvis will let us know when they're in range.”

“Stark, we need to know where they are. They're targets too, and–”

Arriana put a hand on his arm.

“And now that I can get a word in,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “I am monitoring them, Rogers. I know exactly where they are within 25 feet. And last I checked, sitting here wringing my hands won't get them home any faster or safer. Jarvis is watching everything. He'll alert us if anything changes. So much as a traffic jam.”

Lizzy put a hand on Tony's back as his voice rose a notch.

“We should be suited up and ready to go in case anything happens,” Steve said.

“Stealth is not your strong suit, Spangles. Leave this to the professionals.”

Steve stepped forward and Loki darted out of the soon-to-be-battleground.

“Oh, hang on!” Arriana leaped in front of Steve, planting her hands on his broad chest. “Tony is doing everything we can right now. While we're all targets, the fact that Directory Fury called us, tells me we were the first targets. Which means, there should be time to pull everyone back.”

“The captain is right,” Thor said. “This means war. We should ready ourselves.” He lifted his arm and a moment later his hammer flew from the far end of the room, flying straight at Loki. He dropped to the floor to avoid catching it with his face.

The triplets gasped and jolted toward the spot where he lay on the floor.

Tony frowned for a moment, and then nodded, taking a drink. He leaned down to Lizzy, and whispered, “I'm assuming since I didn't hear any cry of pain that our resident megalomaniac is fine.”

She nodded.

Steve frowned, looking between the three and Mjolnir. He followed Arriana's gaze to a blank space on the floor. She let out a sigh and turned back to him. He watched her for a moment before it dawned on him.

“Is he here?” he asked her.

Her gaze leaped up to his for a moment. Cheeks warming, she looked away, not able to look into his eyes as a jumbled concoction of emotions swirled and boiled through her.

“Is who here?” Thor asked.

The triplets all instinctively looked to Tony.

“We're good, Point Break. Chill.”

Thor's usually cheerful air clouded. “Loki?” He pounced on the spot they had been looking.

Loki leaped out of the way a moment before Thor's hand closed on him.

“I know you're there, Loki,” Thor roared. His tree trunk arm swiped through the air, the other wielding Mjolnir.

Loki jumped and darted out of the way again and again, nearly being hit by the hammer several times.

The triplets leaped forward, putting their hands up. The hammer came down against the invisible wall in front of Loki. Rainbow-colored lightning cracked through the room with a wave of hot air.

Tony's breath caught for a moment, his hand leaping to his chest as he overbalanced. Steve jumped forward and caught him.

Lights flickered. “System malfunction,” Jarvis said.

With a painful jolt, Tony started panting.

“What the hell just happened, Stark?” Steve asked, pushing him upright again.

Tony frowned as he looked around. The map flickered with the lights. Tony shook himself and groaned. “Good job, Point Break.” He moved back over to the DJ station, staggering slightly, and tossed up several screens. “Give me a damage readout, Jarvis.”

“Loki is here,” Thor roared.

“I told you that before.” Tony shot a glare across the room. “Everybody knock it off until I get Jarvis back online. We're flying blind without him.”

Thor frowned for a moment. “You told me... what did you tell me?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Not now.” Steve opened his mouth. “You too, Spangles. Do you three want to try to sort out Thunderhead while I fix J?”

The triplets turned back to Thor.

“Keep his attention and I'll unlock the wall,” Lizzy said and grabbed Thor's wrist.

“What are you doing?” He started to pull his arm away. He frowned slightly. Lizzy dove into his mind, weaving and winding her way through more easily than the last time.

“Thor,” Michael barked. Thor looked at him curiously. “You can't just swing that thing around in an enclosed area. You could kill someone.”

Jarvis's voice crackled slightly as he spoke. “A power surge of 18.6 gigajoules has shocked my operating system, sir.”

“Run rapid systems check, J. Move to emergency mode and force manual lock down,” Tony said, he rubbed his chest again. “I thought we could take in that much power and redirect.”

“You were in no danger,” Thor said calmly with a frown. “I would not harm you.”

“One, you were trying to harm someone,” Micheal said, “so if you'd hit someone with the hammer, harm would have happened.”

When Thor started to speak, Arriana held up her hand.

“I have met your mother, and I know she would not approve of you whipping that thing around inside.” He clapped his mouth shut. “That's better.”

“And two,” Michael continued, “there is such a thing as an accident. It means you didn't mean to do the thing, but that doesn't stop the thing from happening.”

“But if Loki is here...”

“Do you see damage and destruction?” Arriana asked, her head swaying dangerously like a cobra. “Other than what you caused with your hammer, there is nothing going on that has anything to do with Loki. So whether he is here or not, doesn't affect anything.”

“Sir,” Jarvis's voice crackled harshly, “the direct power... surge does... not appear to... be the problem.”

“Shit, stay with me, J. Have we overcharged and hit the Arc Reactor? Readouts look fine. Magnetic field intensity looks good. Show me the flux density.”

“Arc reactor... operational...”

“Jarvis, give me the data,” Tony barked, turning and throwing screens all around him. He spun around, his eyes flicking back and forth through the scrolling numbers.

“But... but Loki...” Thor mumbled.

“There it is,” Lizzy mumbled. “Timber.” She pulled the proverbial pin holding the wall in Thor's mind together.

The memories of helping them break Loki out of prison rushed forward. With a giggle of a head rush, Lizzy allowed herself to be swept out of his mind with the force of the rushing memories.

Thor shook his head. “What... what has happened?”

“Tony, what's going on?” Steve asked.

“Not now, Steve,” Tony hissed. His face grew pale, sweat beading his forehead. “If Jarvis goes offline we're sitting ducks, and Bruce goes down in that plane.”

“What?” Lizzy spun around with a shriek.

“Triplets, get over here and check the data. I need to find the problem.”

They rushed over, taking positions in front of scrolling screens, stances wide and hands clasped behind their backs as their eyes began to race over the numbers and letters.

“What are we looking for, sir?” Michael asked.

“Anything, get me anything. Code errors, frayed wires, broken light bulbs for god's sake.”

* * *

“Excuse me, Dr. Banner,” came a tense female voice.

He jolted upright as the world lurched. “What's going on?” His heart thudded against his ribs and his head rushed, throbbing as the beast rattled his cage. The plane lurched.

“We seem to have a system malfunction.” The flight attendant stood at the door of the cabin. “The pilot is currently flying blind and we are trying to get in contact with Mr. Stark. Please secure the five point safety harness in your seat.”

Thoughts flying through his mind, he grabbed the belts on either side of him. “What... what's going on?”

“We've had a major system failure,” she said again. “Secure your harness. It is a parachute, expandable flotation device, and contains a month's worth of water filtration and basic nutrition needs.”

He frowned again, but obediently buckled his harness. “I don't think this is going to help.”

The plane pitched to the right and lurched again. And so did Bruce's heart as pain spread across his body.

“No.”

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster is averted, Bruce gets some help calming his alter ego, and Dr. Cal Lightman begins to research why his three newest hires - who are as close as family to him by now - are always disappearing off somewhere.

“I'm not seeing any coding errors, sir,” Lizzy called out. “Code is intact.”

“All hardware seems intact other than minor surge damage, sir,” Michael said.

“Arc reactor readouts show normal power production and...” Arriana frowned. “And rotation rate?”

“What's the rate, Carebear?” Tony panted.

“Sir, system... crit... ical... mal... func... tion.” Jarvis's voice flickered.

Loki took the opportunity of the chaos to move away from Thor, hurrying to stand behind the triplets, glancing over the floods of data streaming past their eyes.

Tony's hand went to his chest again and he braced himself on the desk.

Steve moved closer. “Stark, are you alright?”

“I'm fine, Spangles.” His breathing grew more labored by the moment.

Loki looked between the data and Tony.

Steve and Tony jumped as he suddenly appeared in their midst.

“It's affecting both Stark and his systems. What is that thing that powers his suit?” he asked.

“Loki!” Thor barked.

“Shut up!” everyone yelled.

Arriana spun around, stared at Tony for a moment, and then back at the arc reactor readouts. “The arc reactor,” she squealed. “It's electromagnetic and so are we!”

“So what?” Lizzy asked. “He charges us up, we've never hurt him before.”

“And Thor's lightning charges him up,” Michael said.

“No,” Loki said, “the two combined.”

Arriana gasped. “We flipped the rotation! Oh my god!”

“What?” the other two cried.

“We reversed the polarity of the electromagnets in the tower! The two arc reactors.”

“Two?” Steve said. “I thought there was just one thing powering this tower.”

“The other powers Tony,” Michael said. He turned and grabbed Tony's shirt to open it.

“Don't rip this shirt,” Tony panted. “It's vintage.”

Michael rolled his eyes and yanked Tony's shirt over his head. The normally glowing orb in his chest flickered.

“What do we do, Tony?” Arriana asked. “We don't know how to fix your arc reactors.”

“I... I don't know.” Tony leaned hard against the desk.

“Do it again,” Loki said.

“What?” The triplets spun to look at him.

“Do it again.” He gave them a nod, holding their gaze. “Once changed it, twice should change it back.”

“You're right.” Arriana grabbed Michael and Lizzy and dragged them back over to Thor. “Thor, hit us with your hammer.”

“No, I would never harm you.”

“Hit us, damn it,” Arriana shrieked, glancing at Tony.

Steve sprang forward and caught him before he slid to the floor.

Arriana turned to yell again, but Lizzy held up a hand.

“Leave it to the professional.” She turned to Thor. “It's not my fault that your mother likes to fuck everything so hard that her son came out a thunderdolt.”

The gasp from Loki was drowned out by the roar from Thor as he raised his hammer. They put their hands up. Loki shot forward, appearing behind them, his knives out.

The hammer slammed down on their invisible shield once more and a rainbow exploded through the room with a thundering crack and blazing heat.

Tony gasped, grabbing his chest again.

“All systems operational,” Jarvis said in his usual calm voice.

Color came back into Tony's face.

“My triplets,” he coughed out.

Steve pulled him to his feet and then moved out from behind the haze of screens.

The triplets lay in a tumbled heap on the floor, and Loki's knives were locked with Mjolnir.

“You want to pick a fight with someone, you do it with me,” Loki growled. “Never... lay... a … hand... on... them... again!” With a roar, he forced Thor tumbling backward.

Thor stayed where he was, stunned into silence.

Loki spun around and knelt among the triplets. “My darlings, are you alright?” He pulled them to him, kissing them gently and clutching them to his chest. “Don't ever scare me like that again.”

“We had to,” Michael panted.

“I meant the first time,” he said, kissing their heads. “It's not the first time I've taken a blow from Thor's hammer. I'll be fine.”

“It's not right,” Arriana chirped. “He shouldn't hit you.”

He hugged her to him. “Never mind, darling. Are you hurt?”

“No,” Lizzy said. “We're just shaken. That was, admittedly, a hell of a hit.”

He breathed a sigh of relief. “I can't lose you. You know that.”

“We're sorry, sweetheart.”

They cuddled up to him.

Tony glanced at Steve. “You're really not going to listen to me now, are you?”

“Drop it, Stark.”

With the roll of his eyes, he spun back to his screens. “Shit. J, give me a full status report and get me the pilot.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony's fingers flew on his keyboard and he pulled and tossed things from the screens faster than a card-wielding magician.

“Is Bruce okay?” Lizzy called.

Loki helped her to her feet and nudged her toward the screens.

“Are you okay, Arriana?” Steve asked, hurrying over.

“I'm fine. Just shaky.”

“What's going on?” Thor asked, still sitting on the floor.

Loki rolled his eyes, putting Tony's skills to shame. “Thor, you idiot. She insulted your mother to get you to swing your hammer. She didn't mean it.”

“Yeah, didn't mean it, sweetie,” Lizzy called distractedly. “I love your mother. She's amazing.”

Thor blinked for a moment, and then turned his gaze back to Loki and frowned. “How... how are you here?”

“Seriously?” Michael asked as Loki helped him up. “We pulled down that wall in your brain.”

“Use your head, Thor,” Loki sneered. “You brought them to Asgard to rescue me.”

He frowned for another moment. Leaping to his feet, he cried, “Brother!” A wide grin spread across his face and he wrapped his arms around Loki, who made no movement.

The next moment he cried out and leaped back, a knife sticking out of his side.

“Oops,” Loki said. “It slipped.” Shaking his head, he pulled Michael to stand by Lizzy, putting an arm around them both and keeping eyes on Arriana as she stood with Steve.

“Do you need to sit down?” Steve asked.

“No, I'm okay.” She smiled up at him. “Come on, let's make sure everyone's okay.”

“Oh, right.” He shook himself and then joined the others at the screens.

“Everything is now operational, sir,” Jarvis said. “The arc reactors are both rotating correctly and steadily, power is back to normal at 8 gigajoules per second and 80 gigajoules per second respectively. And I have the pilot for you, sir.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.” Tony took a long drink from the glass Steve set down and instantly spit it back out. “Blech, what is this?” He frowned up at Steve.

“Water,” he said, a brow quirked on his sardonic face. “It's water, Tony.”

Tony shuddered. “Ugh. What, are you trying to poison me?” He chuckled.

“Tony, what's going on?” Pepper hurried off the elevator.

“You okay, Pep?” He tossed aside one of the screens so he could see her.

“Yeah, what was going on with the power? Is everything alright?” She screeched to a halt. “Are you alright, Tony? You look sick.”

He chuckled. “Always so liberal with the compliments.”

She planted a hand on her hip. “Tony, what is going on?”

He waved her concern aside. “Just a glitch. It's taken care of.”

“Tony, I'm not buying it. Jarvis doesn't glitch.”

“Thank you, ma'am,” Jarvis said. “But I was experiencing technical difficulties.”

“We just had a minor mishap, everything's under control.” He held up a hand. “Stark 5 pilot, please go,” he said.

“Mr. Stark, I've got instruments up, but we had a major system failure.”

“I am aware of the failure and have rectified the problem. Should be smooth sailing from here on home. Report any damage or further issues immediately, and put me back to the cabin.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good flying.”

“Thank you, sir.”

The connection beeped.

“You breathing, big man?” Tony asked.

“Stark.” The growl came through gritted teeth.

“We gotcha, Bruce. Sorry for the scare, but everything's fine. You hear that, big guy. Everything's fine. There's no danger.”

“You're okay, Brucey,” Lizzy called over him. “Just keep breathing. I'm here and everything's safe.”

“Lizzy?” His usual gentle voice was garbled with gravel.

“Lizzy, throw your mind,” Arriana said.

“He's too far away.”

“You reached me in another realm,” Loki said. “She's right. You should be able to reach him.”

“Here, tether yourself to us like I do,” Michael said, holding out his hand. “And just reach for him.”

She frowned for a moment, but took their hands with a nod. She slid down into the blackness of her mind and flung a figurative hand out, reaching out into the blackness. _Bruce? Where are you, Bruce?_

_I'm here._ His voice shook with pain and exertion. _How... how are you...?_

_Never mind that. I'm here._ She wrapped her mind around him. _Everyone's okay. There's was a problem, but we've fixed it. Danger averted._ She carefully slid through his mind for the rattling box and found it half open. _Hey, big guy. Brucey's safe. I know we scared you, and I'm sorry, but he's safe now and would like you to go back to sleep._

A growl thundered through the back of his mind. _Save._

_You don't need to save him. There's no more danger._

_Not danger?_

_Not danger. Everything's good now. Brucey needs rest. Can you please go back to sleep so he can rest?_

_No smash?_

_No smash. Not right now._

_You stay?_

_Of course I'll stay with Brucey._

The growl quieted and the lid on the box slowly slid shut again. She watched it for a moment and then moved back into the normal areas of his mind.

_Everything's okay. He's calmed down._

His voice trembled. _Are... are you sure?_

_Yeah. He'll be okay. I'll stay with you through the rest of the flight._

_That's... that's hours, Lizzy. And how are you doing this anyway?_

_Long story. I'll tell you when you get here._

_It's still a long time. Maybe just... just stay until I fall asleep again. I'm..._ He sighed. _I'm so exhausted._

_I'm sure you are. You did great holding everything together, baby._

He gave a wry chuckle. _I think it's more not breaking everything apart._

_To-may-to, to-mah-to,_ she giggled. _You're okay. I'll stay until you're asleep and check in on you until you're here._

_Th-thanks._

Loki picked Lizzy up and settled her on his lap on a nearby couch while she talked with Bruce. He glanced up at Arriana and nodded toward Steve, but she pretended to be stupid and not know what he meant.

“Jarvis, check Tony's vitals, please,” she said.

“Heart rate is steady, though elevated at 97 bpm. Blood pressure elevated at 130 over 90, at steady decline. Pulse ox steady at 99%.”

“Is his heart okay?”

“Yes, ma'am. The shrapnel is stable and shows no signs of movement.”

“Oh, thank gods. Thank you, Jarvis.”

“My pleasure, ma'am.”

“Please monitor at hourly intervals over the next 24 hours.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“No, hey,” Tony said, spinning around in his chair. “I didn't say monitor me.”

“I apologize, sir, but my programming allows for an override to monitor your health by the triplets and Ms. Potts.”

“I did not put that in your programming.” He glared up at Arriana, who grinned at him.

“Whoops. Did we do a little reprogramming?”

He rolled his eyes. “Go cuddle with your boyfriend.” He glanced at Michael, who grinned back at him too. “Both of you.” Turning back to the screens, he surreptitiously took the hem of Pepper's shirt and tugged her over to sit on the arm of his chair.

She rolled her eyes, but leaned into him.

“I do not understand,” Thor said, still sitting on the floor, looking between them.

“Join the club,” Steve sighed.

Arriana's phone chirped. “Oh, shit!” she squeaked. “We forgot to call Cal.”

* * *

Cal glanced up from the FBI threat-watch page he'd hacked into as the door opened. He tilted the screen toward the wall.

Gillian poked her head in. “Cal, did you get a chance to look over those consult requests I sent you this morning?”

“Oh, uh...” He looked around for a moment and then ran a hand over his face. “No, sorry, love. I... I haven't looked at them.”

She came in with a frown, pushing the door shut behind her. “You haven't done any work, have you?”

Cal leaned his chin on his hand, looking up at her as she settled into a chair opposite him. “You look beautiful today. That dress must be new. I haven't seen if before.”

“Nice try.” She gave him a smile. “But you can't butter me up.”

He chuckled, leaning harder on his hand. “I'm not, love.” He grinned at her.

“So you haven't gotten anything done.” She leveled a warm gaze at him.

“No, love, I haven't.”

“What have you been doing, then?” She reached forward and turned his computer monitor toward her. “The FBI mainframe. Did you use Reynolds's ID again, Cal? He got in trouble last time.”

“I know, but they changed it again. An' he's in the office so it won't be suspicious if he's checking the threat list.” She frowned at him, but the small smile that played across her lips made him smile. “An' you know I'm right.”

“Stop it, Cal. Now why are you checking the threat list?”

He sighed. “Lizzy, Michael, and Arriana had to leave suddenly this morning.”

A frown pinched her brow. “Is everything alright?”

“I don't know.” He ran a hand through his already-mussed hair. “They said their friend Nick called this morning and said there was something going on and they needed to go.”

“Where did they go? Not New York, I hope.”

“Course they went to New York.” He gave a sharp snort. “Where else, but one of the biggest targets in the world and the one that was attacked by a billion aliens three and a half months ago.”

“Why did they go to New York? Can't their friends come here?”

“I don't know.” Cal thumped his head down on his desk. “I don't know. They said they were going to Tony's place cuz it's the safest place in the world.”

She gave a soft laugh. “Maybe if it's Tony Stark, but I doubt even a nice building in New York City is safer than here.”

“I don't know what's goin' on with them. I wish I did. I care about them. I don't want them to get hurt again.”

“I know, Cal.” She reached across the desk and squeezed his hand.

He clutched her hand. “I mean, god, it terrified me when I realized they were in New York. An' then they come home bleeding an' beaten to a pulp. I doubt the ruddy Avengers looked worse.”

“I know, Cal, but they'll be okay. How often can aliens attack New York? After all they've never attacked before in known history, so it's unlikely anything like that will happen again.”

“I know.” He was quiet for a moment. “But I'm startin' to worry they're involved in something bigger.”

“What do you mean?”

“The way they keep talkin' about their friends, but no one ever comes to visit them. An' they have to jump up an' go at a moment's notice. Like they're on-call for someone important.”

She frowned, laughing softly. “What, you think they're involved with the mob or something?”

“Maybe. I know it sounds crazy.” He clicked out of the FBI database. “I don't know. I know they were freaked out when they left, an' I know I'm worried.”

“Well, after New York, I'm not surprised they were freaked out, Cal.”

“Yeah, I suppose.”

She gave his hand another squeeze. “They'll be alright, Cal. They've left a few times since New York and come back perfectly fine.”

“I know.” Cal slumped down on his desk again.

“And they weren't worried when they went to stay with their friends right after New York. Who did they stay with again?”

“Well, Bruce came to stay with Lizzy here. I met him. He's a bit of a headcase. I've never seen so much agony and anxiety flash across a human being's face.”

“You said you talked to Lizzy about it, right?”

“Yeah, she told me to leave it alone. She an' her friends knew everything an' he was fine. He was talkin' to them an' to not push it.” He groaned. “I'm gettin' really tired of bein' a good boy an' respectin' the line.”

“I know, Cal, but it's important to them. They told you, if you push too much they have to leave.”

“I know.”

“Who did Michael and Arriana stay with again?”

Cal sighed and slumped back in his chair. “Michael stayed with Tony, an' Arriana went to stay with their new friend, Steve.” He wrinkled his nose. “Bit of a nerdy name. Steve.”

Gillian rolled her eyes. “From what Arriana said he's a bit of a babe.”

“Nerds can be babes,” Cal chuckled. “Look at me.”

“I am.” Gillian quirked a brow with a laugh.

Cal gave her a playful glare and crumpled up a piece of paper. He threw it at her and it landed in her lap. She laughed, and threw it back at him, whacking him square in the head.

“Oy,” he laughed. He watched the radiant smile fill her face, crinkling the corners of her eyes. “You sure they'll be okay?”

Her laugh drifted into a sigh. “I don't know. Since a hoard of aliens showed up I don't think anyone is sure of anything.”

He sighed. “They were so scared when they left.”

“Life and death scared?”

He nodded. “An' that hunted look in their eyes. I don't know.” He ran his hand through his hair again. “I'm just worried. They're like... I don't know. They're like m' kids. I just don't have all the memories of them as kids like I do with Emily.”

Gillian smiled. “Except that when they jokingly call you daddy, your pupils expand.”

“Yeah, that's that lack of memories of them being kids.” He rolled his eyes. “I'm only a little more than a decade older than them. An' a blind man could tell they're gorgeous.”

She laughed. “They are. I'm sure there is a lengthy trail of broken hearts behind them.”

“They've never said anything about it though.” Cal frowned. “An' they never date.” He peered at her for a moment. “Don't you think that's odd. I mean, they're only twenty four. But they never talk about even goin' home with anyone.”

“Well, they don't tend to share much personal information in the first place, Cal. Not all young people, or people in general, like to crow about sexual conquests.”

“No, I know, but you never hear about old boyfriends or girlfriends. Nothin'. Just their few friends that all seem to live far away, an' are always busy.”

“Most people are busy, Cal.”

“Seems like it's more than usual though.”

She got to her feet. “I think you're just being paranoid. You're just worried. They'll be fine.”

“Probably.” He slumped back in his chair again. “But they haven't called me.”

“When did they leave?”

“Eight-thirty or so this morning.”

She glanced at her watch. “Well, it's twelve-thirty. They should be in New York by now.”

“I should call them.” Cal grabbed his phone and started dialing.

Gillian reached over and took the phone from him. “Don't call them or they'll know how much you're worrying. Just text them, Cal.” She smiled and headed for the door. “And look at those consultation requests, please.”

“Yeah, I will, darlin',” he said distractedly. Cal stared at his phone for a minute. “What if somethin' happened to them an' that's why they haven't called?” He frowned and flipped on the news.

“... mass power outage in Manhattan only minutes ago, affecting over 4 million people. New York officials say power has been fully restored after the outage which lasted eighteen minutes – knocking out lights, shutting down subways, and stranding people in elevators across the entire city of Manhattan.”

Cal shook his head. “What are the odds that's a coincidence?” He pulled out his phone. _Hey, darling. Just checking in to make sure you're okay. Give me a call as soon as you can._

He rubbed his face and dropped into his chair. “God, please call soon.”

“No official statement has been released as to what caused the outage. A spokesperson for the mayor of New York said they will ensure a complete investigation is conducted as to what caused the outage.”

He stared at the screen for a moment, and then clicked back into the FBI threats list.

* * *

“Okay, everybody shut up,” Arriana said. She grabbed her phone and clicked on Cal's number.

“Oh, I have the overwhelming urge to yell 'put your pants back on',” Michael said.

“What?” Steve said.

Arriana glared at Michael. “Resist.”

He held up his hands and cuddled into Loki.

“Hey, Cal.”

“Darlin'? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, we're fine, Cal. We just got to Tony's place a little bit ago.”

“Did you get caught in the power outage?”

“Power outage?” She spun around and looked at Tony.

“Oops,” he whispered. “Guess that went farther than we realized.” He flicked up a screen with the entire island of Manhattan blinking.

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, yeah. We didn't really notice. We were parking and bringing our stuff in.”

“Darlin', you know I can tell when you lie, yeah?” Cal chided. “Now why would you lie about what your were doin'?”

She balled up her fist and whacked herself in the forehead, jumping up and down on the spot for a moment. “We were having a bit of a fight, Cal,” she sighed, affecting frustration and irritation in her voice as best she could.

“With your friends?”

“Yeah. We were arguing about if we should wait or not.”

“Wait on what?”

“Doing something.”

“Do you know what's goin' on yet?”

“Sort of, but we don't know any specifics.”

“Tell me what's happenin', love. I'm goin' out of my mind with worry.”

She sighed. “You really don't need to worry about us, Cal. We're fine.”

“It doesn't sound like you're fine. It's sounds like you're scared, love.”

Tears stung her eyes as she looked around the room at all the people she loved, several still in harm's way. “I am.” Her voice caught.

“I can help you, darlin'. I have connections, an' I'm no stranger to dangerous situations. Let me help you.”

A laugh bubbled up. “You're sweet, Cal, but there's nothing you can do to help us.”

“He's sweet,” Michael muttered.

Loki tightened an arm around him.

Lizzy shook her head. “What's going on?”

“Shhh.” Loki put a finger to her lips for a moment, and then kissed her gently. _Arriana's talking with Lightman on the phone. She's having enough trouble as it is._

_Sorry._

_You're fine._ He kissed her again and tucked her against him.

“I appreciate your concern, Cal, but truly, there's nothing you can do.”

“I'm sure I can, love,” he said. “I'll fly out right away. Gillian can hold the office down for a bit and I'll help you three sort this all out.”

Arriana heaved a sigh, running her hand over her face. “Cal, I know you want to help, but... the line.”

“I know.” He was quiet for a moment. “I don't know what's goin' on, darlin', but the line's gettin' thin. I'm tryin', I really am. But you three looked terrified when you left, an' I'm not goin' to just sit back an' do nothin' if m' three little minions are bein' threatened.”

Her body tensed. “Why do you think we're being threatened, Cal?” She spun around and looked at the other two. _How the fuck did he guess that?_

They shrugged.

_It's Cal,_ Michael said. _He's good._

_Just try to throw him off the scent as best you can,_ Lizzy said. _Even if he thinks we're being threatened or something, so long as he doesn't go guessing about us being spies we're okay._

She nodded.

“Darlin', it's obvious somethin' serious is goin' on. You raced out of here last May sayin' one of your friends had been kidnapped. An' then in July somethin' was goin' on with you three an' you raced out of here again. An' this mornin' you looked like you were runnin' for your lives when you left.”

Arriana inwardly cursed herself for not being more careful. Cal was inches from the truth, and for once, the truth wasn't going to save anyone. It would kill him.

“I can keep secrets, love. You know that.”

“I know you can, Cal, but this...” She sighed. “It's personal.”

“You say that a lot, but I know you want to tell me.”

“Not the point, Cal. There are a lot of things I want...” Her eyes drifted toward Steve who stood studying the map, arms crossed over his chest, looking every bit like the hero he was. “But that doesn't mean I can have it.” She gave herself a hard shake and turned away.

Loki watched her, feeling the pain and emptiness welling up in her chest. He looked at the other two. Michael frowned and tucked into him. Lizzy looked away, swallowing thickly.

Tony and Pepper exchanged looks. She prodded him.

“What do you want me to do?” he whispered. “I'm trying to talk to him, but he's being noble.”

“Just get him to ask her,” she hissed back. “If she says no, then he can be a gentleman and step back and be happy for her.”

“I'm trying to, but he doesn't want to steal Loki's girl and all that misogynistic crap. Women are property and all that.”

“Well, tell him that.”

“Tried. He's not even listening at this point.”

Pepper watched Arriana as Tony turned back to the screens, shooting glances at her every few minutes.

“Cal,” she laughingly wailed, “okay, okay. I'll make sure the others know you're ready and willing to help. If there's anything at all you can do, we'll let you know. But I have to go. There's a lot for us to discuss.”

“Alright, darlin'. I love you. Give Lizzy and Michael my love, too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Triplets get a call from a worried Cal which sets off a wave of emotions, Steve becomes jealous, and Cal edges closer to the truth.

“I will... Bye.” She ended the call and slid the phone back into her pocket. “So Cal's worried as all hell and starting to sniff way too close to the truth.”

“We should probably leave the Lightman Group,” Lizzy said. “We never should have risked getting so close to him.”

“I know.” Arriana hugged herself.

“I'm not sure that's a good idea,” Tony said from behind the holographic wall of information. “Lightman's the obsessive type. He'll try to track you down. And while I have no doubt that you're skilled enough to evade him, the last thing you need is him chasing you. It'll put him on SHIELD's radar for sure.”

“Then what do we do, Tony?” Michael said.

“Distance is your friend at the moment. You can lie better over the phone and text than to his face. We'll brainstorm some good lies that are as close to the truth as we can get.” He flicked a few screens away. “If we have to, we'll use his suspicions to our advantage. Let him think you're involved with the mob or something.”

They groaned.

“Oh, yeah, that won't have him riding in on his proverbial white horse to save us,” Lizzy said.

“Well, the only other option is to tell him the truth and swear him to secrecy.”

“And hope he doesn't reject us on the mere fact that we're assassins and have killed loads of people,” Arriana said a little bitterly.

Steve turned to look at her, but she immediately spun around, not able to bear his rejection for the same reason. He and Thor were the only ones in their group that didn't know, didn't understand the weight the rest of them carried. The weight of the thousands of dead.

The room seemed to dim around them.

Tony's head snapped up. “Jarvis, are we having problems again?”

“No, sir. There has been no change in physical surroundings.”

“Right.” He hopped up from his chair and jogged over to Arriana, taking her by the shoulders. “Hey, Carebear, deep breath. It's alright. You're depressing the air again,” he chuckled. “Everything will work out.”

“No it won't, Tony.” Tears poured over, cascading down her cheeks.

“Hey,” he cooed, pulling her against him. “It's okay, kiddo. This is just a bump in the road. We'll figure it out. We've been in hard places before.” He pulled her back and lifted her chin. “I once thought it was over and nothing would get better, and then three little squirts stole a plane, crash landed it in my front yard, and said they were there to help.” Tony cupped her face. “And you did help. I thought it was impossible, but you knew it wasn't. You knew I could figure it out. But I couldn't do it without you. And now I'm going to help you figure this out.”

She sniffled, fighting to blink away the tears as she looked up at him. “You promise?”

“I promise.” He brushed her tears away. “After all, what are the odds that a massive world spy organization can beat a couple geniuses, three little mutants, two master assassins, two gods, and an old man, huh?”

She giggled.

“That's better.” He tucked her against him again. “We got this. After all, none of us should even be alive. We've got nothing to lose.”

Arriana laughed in spite of herself. “Well, in that case, how about we have a party on the roof and light some fireworks.”

Tony playfully winced. “Ooh, sorry, can't. I've got a thing.”

She laughed and gave him a push. “Oh, go thing yourself, Tony.”

He snorted. “And I'll leave the thinging to Loki.” He gave her a shove into Loki's lap.

“Speaking of,” Loki murmured in her ear. He looked up at Tony. “Do you still need them?”

“Nope. We're waiting. Romanoff and Barton are still on schedule, and Banner is stable again.”

“I said I'd check in on him every hour or so,” Lizzy said.

“Jarvis can get the pilot for you,” Tony said.

She shrugged. “I figured I'd contact him in his mind, that way I don't have to wake him if he's actually sleeping.”

Tony snapped and gave her finger-guns. “Then that's all you, babe.”

Loki got to his feet, lifting Arriana with him. “Then I'll take them down to their rooms so they can get freshened up and rest.”

“Sounds good. Give Tani and the cats pets for me,” Tony said.

“We will.” Michael got to his feet and pulled Lizzy up.

“Come, my darlings.” Loki kept an eye on Steve, but he made no movement to stop them, so he carried Arriana into the elevator with Michael and Lizzy on his heels.

The doors slid shut.

“You should have told her,” Tony said.

“Drop it, Stark.” Steve stood stubbornly with his back to them, pretending to watch the map.

Tony shook his head and slid back into his chair.

Pepper leaned down and kissed his cheek. “I'm going to go back up to my office. Since I couldn't be at the meeting, I should try to do a conference call.”

“We need to lock down, Pepper. I can't let any transmissions go out right now.”

“But...”

He turned to her, a rare moment of giving her his full attention. “I understand this is important to the business, and as soon as I can allow transmissions I will sit in on the conference with you if you'd like, but right now it's a safety concern. There can't be any way for SHIELD to detect our presence. I'm 99% certain my technology is impermeable by theirs, but I can't be 100% certain, so I won't risk everyone's safety.” He brought her fingers to his lips. “Especially yours.”

Pepper sighed. “Alright.” She cupped his face. “Do I still have access to the Stark Industries databases and mainframe?”

“Absolutely, Ms. Potts.” He looked up at her, studying every detail of her face – her bright, sharp eyes that saw every one of his faults, her elfin ears that picked up everything he muttered under his breath, her straight and somehow perfectly set nose that she wrinkled when she was thinking, and her indulgent smile when he acted like a charming ass.

Steve watched them out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't a look he thought would ever cross Tony Stark's face. It looked as if he was worshiping her, this woman he loved. _Lucky bastard._ Steve turned back to studying the world map, forcing his mind to focus on any differences from the maps in the 1940s. New countries. New lines drawn. _Everything's new._ He glanced over his shoulders at the elevator doors where Arriana had disappeared. _Well, some things are the same. I always lose the girl._

* * *

Cal paced his office for the millionth time that day with the New York news droning in the background, sure he'd worn a trench in the floor by now. He couldn't get the look of hunted fear in Lizzy, Michael, and Arriana's eyes out of his head, nor shake the sadness in Arriana's voice when she said she couldn't have what she wanted. He didn't know if those were connected or not, but he didn't like to hear her so heartbroken.

_They're always a little freaked out when they leave for New York since the attack,_ he told himself for the hundredth time. He stopped short. _No, they're not. They weren't scared when they went to stay with friends just weeks after the attack._ A frown pinched his brow. _An' they were freaked out when they left for New York before the attack._ He turned to pace again. _But that was because one of their friends was kidnapped or somethin'._

“Are you still here?”

He spun around to find Gillian leaning against his door. “What are you doin' here?”

She shook her head, a smile curving her lips. “I was finishing up the paychecks for this week. Remember, we had to cut back on our accounting budget so I do the paychecks now.” She stopped in front of him.

“Oh, right,” he frowned. “I'm sorry, love.” He cupped her face. “Are you doin' alright? Are you doin' too much?”

She gave a soft laugh. “I'm fine, Cal. It's just some accounting.”

“Yeah, but I don't want too much on your plate. We can get someone in to do that.”

“No, we can't,” she said, her gaze pinning him to the spot. “We can barely afford the abysmal salary we're paying our little minions.” She sighed. “I really don't know how they make ends meet.”

“I'm not sure they always are.” Cal brushed her hair back and then forced himself to withdraw his hands. “I was hoping their friends would help them more, but there's some reason they won't take help.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, they let slip one time that their friend Tony offered to help them with bills – he's the one who lives in Manhattan, so you know he's got to be loaded,” he said. She nodded. “But they said they couldn't, and wouldn't say anything more about it. Which is what always happens when I get close to this other part of their life.”

She put a hand on his shoulder. “I guess be grateful they're at least not lying to you and accept it for now, Cal.”

“You're not worried about them?”

“Of course, I am. But I don't want to lose what trust we've gained by pushing passed the line. We've always had that line for a reason. We know things around here. We see things. There needs to be some privacy.”

“Yeah, I know. I just...” He heaved a sigh.

The newscaster's voice changed tone. “In other news, the Bronx police are still investigating the explosion near the 46th precinct at 4:37 this morning.” Cal and Gillian exchanged glances. “No deaths have been reported, but two were taken to the hospital in critical condition. A second explosion occurred just two hours later in the parking lot of a Hackensack 7-Eleven at 6:26 this morning where three were taken to the hospital. Two are still in critical condition, while one person was released a few hours later with minor injuries. A police spokesperson said the incidents don't appear to be related and insist there is no reason to suspect an act of terrorism, however, a source close to the investigation stated that the explosives used were the same. It's unclear yet what the motivation of either bomber was.”

Cal turned to her, pointing at the screen. “Two explosions this morning! What are the chances?”

“Don't overreact, Cal,” she said, a frown pinching her brow as she rubbed his arm. “I know it's odd timing, but don't you think if that had something to do with our three little minions the explosions would've been here in Minnesota? Not in New York.”

He frowned. “True, but their friends are all in New York.”

“No, they go to New York to see their friends. We only know Tony lives in New York, and he's in Manhattan. Neither explosion was in Manhattan.”

“Maybe the organization runs out of Manhattan.”

“Cal,” she sighed. Shaking her head, Gillian hugged him. “You've seen how they've reacted to criminals in our investigations.”

“Yeah?” He frowned. “What's your point?”

“And you've seen how warmly they talk about Tony and their other friends. These are people they truly love. Now do you really think our little minions would feel that way about hardened criminals?”

He pressed his lips, searching for a reason to say yes, but he finally let his breath rush out. “No, it's not possible.”

“Based on their reactions to a lot of the criminals we've come across it's more likely they're part of... some crime fighting group than a criminal organization.”

He let out a harsh laugh. “Yeah, probably more likely they're part of the bloody Avengers than being part of the mob or somethin'.”

“Try not to worry too much,” she said. “I'm sure they'll be fine.”

Cal gave himself a shake. “Yeah, you're right, of course.” He managed a smile for her. “You should go home and get some rest. I know accounting tires you out.”

She smiled, shaking her head at him. “Good night, Cal. You get some rest, too.”

“I will.”

“No, you won't.”

“Not a chance.” He grinned. “But you should.” He kissed her cheek. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Cal.” With one more glance at him, she left.

He listened to the click of her heels down the echoing halls until they disappeared out the door. Sliding behind his desk, he pulled up the security cameras, and watched her as she walked to her car, got in, and drove away without anyone suspicious following her.

Smiling in spite of himself, Cal clicked out of the security system and leaned back in his chair. _M' little minions are damn good with the security system,_ he chuckled to himself. He froze.

They were more than damn good with it. They were better than Loker at times, and his ability with technology was what frequently saved Loker from being fired.

“An' how the hell were they so calm going back to New York only a few weeks after aliens fuckin' invaded?” He launched out of his chair again, pacing the length of the room. “They were freaked out before the attack on New York. They were horribly injured. Weeks later they go back to New York, but they aren't freakin' out.” He stopped short. “But why not?”

Dropping into his chair he pulled up the saved security footage of them leaving each time.

The first trip had been unplanned, an emergency. “Brows raised and pinched. Eyes wide, pupils dilated. An' there, when I ask them why they're leaving, they all look down.” He tracked the footage backward and forward. “God, they look down exactly together. That's impossible. There's always a slight variation.” He spun it forward and back again and again. “But there's definitely no variation. They are in perfect sync with each other.”

He slumped back in his chair. “I know they're close, but this is on the level of mass hallucination. It just doesn't happen.”

Tossing the thought aside to worry about later, he flipped to the footage of when they left to stay with their friends.

“Smiles. Eyes crinkling. Relaxed posture. Laughing.” He sat back again, chewing on his finger. “They're not scared at all.” He was quiet for a moment, and then flipped to the footage of them leaving in July.

All three had seemed off since they got back from visiting their friends, but it hadn't seemed serious at first.

“A week later...” He stared at the date on the footage. “Ten days... Ten days later and they had to leave again after Lizzy had some sort of episode.” He watched the footage through.

Her eyes slid out of focus and she sort of froze like a posed doll. Then a moment later she'd started speaking in a language that Cal still hadn't identified.

“It's got to be some kind of Norse language, but I don't think she knows any Scandinavian languages even though her family's Norwegian.” He unlocked the drawer he kept important documents in and grabbed the key to open the drawer he really kept important documents in. Launching out of his chair, he jogged the few steps into his study and popped open the file cabinet, flicking through the personnel files until he came to theirs.

He scanned the files. “No, they only speak Spanish, German, an' ASL, an' I know they know some art related words in Hindi – which is odd enough – and Russian swearwords.” He flipped their files shut and slid them back into the drawer, careful to lock it and return the keys to their lockbox as well.

“Which means it must have been a hallucination? But...” He dropped back into his chair. “That calls for a trip to the doctor, not a trip to see your friends. An' now this time. Absolutely terrified when they left.” He clicked to the footage of them leaving that morning. They came in, talked for a moment, hugged him, and left – all with terror in their eyes. Cal stared at the video of the closed office door.

Curious, he flicked through footage until he found the pieces he wanted and linked them together. Hitting play, he watched them leave his office, walk down the hall, out the front doors...

“And break into a run.” He chewed his fingers as he watched the video. “Damn, where did they learn to slide across the hood of a car... and how the hell can she drive like that...” The footage stopped as their car careened around a corner and disappeared behind a building.

He launched out of his chair once more and resumed pacing. “They were afraid, yeah, but not actually terrified. That's m' worry seein' that. The science says they were experiencing an amount of fear. An' I did see the signs of paranoia typically associated with someone being stalked or chased, but they were calm and in control. Average people aren't in control if they believe they're being followed.”

A frown pinched his brow and he slid around his desk, leaning to click through video stills. He rewound to them leaving their office before they talked to him.

“God, they're so casual. Their body language isn't showin' any of the fear I could see up close.” He paused and backed the video up. “Did Lizzy just subtly check their six?” His heart skipped a beat. “No, there's no way.”

His feet dragged him back to pacing. “Unnatural amounts of emotional control, excess language skills – though nothing outside of the normal range – random skills the average person has no business having...” Cal stopped short and dropped onto his couch, staring at the diagrm photos on the wall opposite. “A perfect shot. Months ago. Why didn't I see that? No one in this bloody office can handle an armed assailant except me. That's why the FBI fuckin' gave me an agent. An' they were all a better shot. So good there was only one hole in the guy. An' they didn't seem phased.”

“No. No, no, no, no.” He leaped up again, hands dragging through his hair. “It can't be. They can't be agents. The FBI would've told me. Why would they put one known agent and three undercover agents in m' office?” He stopped. “Would the CIA? I've had a few dealing's with them, but I didn't think I'd pissed anyone off enough to embed three secret agents in m' office.”

He shook himself and resumed pacing. “No, no, they can't be agents. Their mental health and background would disqualify them for the training programs. An' they've known some o' these friends since they were young. Phil they knew since they were, what? Twelve, I think. God,” he groaned, running a hand over his face. “M' poor little minions. His death hit them hard. No wonder they were so beat up when they got back from New York if they were close enough one of their friends was killed by an alien.”

Cal froze for a moment and then spun toward the chair where Gillian usually sat. “But if they're takin' his death so hard, why were they fine with goin' back to New York weeks after?” The growled cry rushed out of him without his permission. “It doesn't make sense. What are they? What's this bloody secret? Did they get involved in drug trafficking as kids? Did they somehow get messed up with the mafia – talkin' about all these 'friends'? Are they FBI or CIA?”

He wandered into his study and collapsed onto his couch. “I just wish they'd let me in,” he groaned. “I just want to know m' little minions are safe.” Knowing Emily was at her mother's and he'd only be going home to an empty house, he pulled the blanket Gillian bought for him over himself and let his mind wander through the strange patterns of information he'd picked up over two years. “I love them. I just want to make sure they're safe.” He heaved a sigh. “I'm not sure I'd be less devastated if something happened to them than I would if something happened to Emily.”

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve continue to argue, and Thor tries to make peace.

Thor paced back and forth in front of the map. “I told you already, Captain. The memories are fuzzy and don't seem to be in order. I have told you what I know. Of one thing alone am I certain, and that is Loki is innocent.”

“He killed thousands, Thor.” Steve rubbed his hands over his face. “He can't be innocent of that.”

“Innocent's probably the wrong word,” Tony chimed in. “Pardoned?”

Steve glared at him. “Then that decision should have been made by the whole team, not a small part.”

Tony turned in his chair and leaned back, hands behind his head and legs crossed. “Time was of the essence.”

“And you didn't have time to call me? What's the point of all this technology if it isn't faster?”

“It is faster, and contacting everyone wasn't the time killer. It was the convincing everyone part.”

“So you admit you went behind our backs.”

“Gee,” Tony slammed his hands down on the arms of the chair and launched to his feet, “I wonder if this conversation would go differently if you were talking to Arriana instead of me.”

“That has nothing to do with this.” Steve launched off the couch, squaring up with Tony. “There are nine members in this team.”

“And five members made the decision.”

“Without everyone even knowing it was up for discussion.”

They circled each other, only one step below shouting.

“Gentlemen,” Thor called.

“What?” they both barked, turning to him.

“I suggest we take a deep breath and attempt to recall that we are all friends and allies here.”

The two men glared at each other and then turned, Tony stomping to the bar to refill his glass and Steve stomping to the windows to stare out over Manhattan.

Thor looked between them. He wandered over to the bar. “You must forgive his harsh words, Friend Stark.”

Tony leaned on the bar. “For the millionth time, Thor. You can drop the 'friend' title on everyone's name. Not a thing done here. We're not big on titles.”

“My apologies, Stark.”

“That works.”

“I shall do better to remember, but that aside, he only wants to protect your world.”

“As if I don't?”

“I did not say that. But you and he approach things differently.” Thor watched him carefully. “Correct me if I am wrong, but you usually work alone.” Tony shrugged. “And he has long worked as leader of a team.” Another shrug. “Then I'm sure it seemed very cautious to consult with four others, but the captain seems to be accustomed to seeking the advise and agreement of all. Neither approach is wrong, but each has its strengths in different moments. From what little I can piece together, time was very much of the essence. I'm sure my delay was longer than you would have liked.”

“True. We've really gotta find a faster way to get in touch with you.”

“My apologies. If I could make my father see reason that I am a part of a team here and not just doting on my pet planet, it would be much easier. I'm sure our magicians could find a way to wed your technology with our own ways to give you access to me.”

Tony glanced at the screens scrolling through data and handed Thor a filled glass.

Thor smiled and lifted his glass in salute. “You will have to acquaint me with your Midgardian liquors. Do you know if they are much like that of Asgard?”

“Triplets didn't say anything about the liquor.”

“Come to think of it, I'm not sure they had any.”

“Glad to hear it. That could've been dangerous since they don't know how it would effect them.”

“Very true. And they were not there for a friendly visit unfortunately. I hope they found Asgardian hospitality up to their standards.”

Tony waved aside the comment. “They liked your mom. Weren't keen on your dad. Not a big shock.”

Thor frowned. “Hmm... that is worrisome.”

Tony took a long drink. “Why?”

“Well, as he is king of Asgard, I had hoped they would find him a good and fair ruler.”

Tony snorted. “Sorry to disappoint there, Point Break.” He clapped him on the shoulder. “But based on first impressions they sound like they're ready to start a coup.”

“That is troubling. I shall have to talk with them more of their impressions while I am here. Things are not well on Asgard and I fear that my father may be to blame.” He sighed, took a long drink, and nearly dropped it, coughing heavily. “What is this made of? Bilgesnipe bile?”

Tony gave a wry laugh. “Hardly. If you can't handle that, don't try the cheap stuff.”

“What is it?”

“Scotch. It's a whiskey made in Scotland. Don't drink too much. If you think that's strong, you'll be flat on your back after two glasses.”

“Oh, no, you mistake me. It isn't a potent libation, only strong of taste. On Asgard our liquors are mellow and warm, or sweet. Depending on the occasion.”

Tony quirked a brow. “We might have to talk more about how you make your liquors.”

“My sincerest apologies, but I am a poor source of talk. I know only of the drinking of liquors and nothing of their making.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Typical palace brat.”

Thor chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder harder than Tony would have liked. “I am afraid that may be very true.” He was quiet for a moment as he drank and grimaced. “You might ask Loki. He seems to know odd things.”

“Such as?”

Thor shrugged his massive shoulders. “Out on campaign once, he and I were separated from the rest of our company. I had of course been trained to build a fire and shelter as necessary, and hunt of course, but Loki knew how to make the most delicious stew. He knew of tasty herbs and roots in the region and how to find them. I was amazed. Though I must confess I never told him so.” He fell quiet for a moment and stared off into the distance. “Perhaps that is what he meant, that he lived in my shadow.”

“Oh, I'd bet there's a lot more to it than that, Thor.” Rolling his eyes, he refilled his glass and Thor's, and headed for his makeshift command station again.

Thor stood in contemplation for another moment, and then poured a second glass. He paused at the map to watch the blinking dots and then moved over to stand beside Steve, handing him the glass.

“Thanks,” Steve said, not looking away from the deepening shadows of the skyscrapers far below them.

“It is beautiful,” Thor said. “A different sort of beauty than what I am used to, but I cannot deny the wonder of such a landscape constructed by Midgardians.”

“Yeah.” Steve fell silent for a moment. “Didn't used to look like this.”

Thor watched him for a moment. “Were things much different in your time?”

Steve gave a harsh laugh. “Seems like it, but I guess not so much. Buildings weren't as tall, things didn't move so fast, but people weren't as free and I suppose that's more important than the rest. I'd rather people were free than I felt comfortable.”

Thor clapped him on the shoulder. “You are a good man. All should feel as such, but alas I think that is something much too similar between Asgard and Midgard – those in power grow comfortable and perhaps overstep their power even without realizing they do so. I must confess I am one. Growing up in a palace I suppose it would be difficult not to become blind to everything around you.”

Steve chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder. “Must have been hard for you, Thor.”

Thor threw his head back, letting our a roar of laughter. “A fair hit, my friend. A very fair hit. My life could not be said to be hard. Servants to wait upon me, all the court to lavish praise upon me, and the king himself training me at his right hand.” He fell quiet. “But then there are many things I've lost. The most precious I think being an honest voice to remind me of my commonness. That is what I value most about all of you. You are not afraid to tell me your honest thoughts. And what I valued in Loki, I suppose. Though I never told him.” He frowned and fell silent.

“You can always do better, Thor. Learning is a part of being human. Or Asgardian, I suppose. I think it's probably the same. When you stop learning you start dying.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, at least for us, if you don't use something, you lose it. Like muscles.” He shrugged. “For the average person, if you don't keep strengthening your muscles, they'll weaken. It's the same with the mind. Learning is training the mind, like you train muscles.”

“That is a very interesting way of looking at it. I had always supposed that scholars lived longer because they never ventured near anything more dangerous than a cut from the edge of a scroll or neck strain.”

“That's a thing on Asgard, too?”

Thor laughed. “Indeed it is. A great affliction of the scholars. Most warriors don't live long enough to have neck strain.”

Steve laughed.

“Perhaps that is because warriors do not use their minds much once they have learned the ways of battle and how to wield their weapon of choice.” He frowned again. “Maybe if warriors spent more time among the scrolls they would not die so young.”

“And if the scholars spent a little more time swinging a sword they might not suffer from neck strain so much.”

“Indeed,” Thor laughed. “Perhaps we should all learn many trades rather than just one.”

“We have a saying that goes 'Jack of all trades is a master of none, but oftentimes better than a master of one'.”

“And what does it mean?”

“It means that knowing a little about a lot of things can often be more useful than knowing a lot about one thing.”

“Perhaps that's why Loki always seems more clever than I.” Thor shrugged. “Or perhaps he's just cleverer than I.”

They fell into silence as they watched the minute movements of the ant-like cars far below.

“Come to daddy,” Tony laughed as he typed away.

Steve glanced over and shook his head.

Thor looked between them. “It seems to me you are very much alike. You and the Man of Iron.”

“Hardly, Thor. I'll grant you he's more willing to sacrifice when the cards are down than I expected, but he's still a rich, egotistical madman.”

Thor chuckled. “I'm not sure he would completely disagree with you. None the less, you are both leaders. You merely lead differently.”

“What do you mean?” Steve glanced over at him.

“You both lead by example, but you are accustomed to your fellows being close to observe your example and Stark is accustomed to working alone with others observing him from afar.”

“You mean doing whatever he wants.”

“No,” Thor said, “I do not believe Stark merely does whatever he wants. I believe he weighs the effects and outcomes most carefully, but not perhaps in the most friendly way. You are much more like the lovely Lady Arriana. She cares more for the heart than is strictly practical, which is why she works so well with Lady Lizzy, who tends to focus on what is more strictly practical and logical.”

“And Michael?” Steve lifted a brow.

“I believe, as Lord Michael put it, he is the cookie that holds the nuts and chocolate chips together.”

“I remember when chocolate chips came out in 1941. They were big news. Not that I could have any at first. Not until after the serum.”

“Why could you not have these chocolate chips?” Thor asked, glancing over at him. “And what are chocolate chips?”

Steve chuckled. “They're small bits of chocolate? I was allergic to chocolate.”

Thor lifted a brow.

“You don't have chocolate on Asgard?”

“Not to my knowledge.”

“Damn, that's too bad. It's killer diller.”

“I am not sure I understand you.” Thor frowned. “I'm afraid my Allspeak doesn't account for the many colorful variations in your language.”

Steve laughed softly. “Sorry, Thor. Um... chocolate's great. It's a dessert ingredient – sort of creamy and sweet, but dark and earthy. If that makes sense.”

“It sounds wonderful. It sounds much like súkkulaði.”

“I don't have that neat Allspeak thing. What's that?”

Thor chuckled. “It is a confection made from the milk of the hreindýr and the roasted bark of the kanil tree.”

Steve frowned. “Sounds awful, but if I'm honest it doesn't sound that much different than how chocolate is made. It's milk from a cow and the roasted beans of the cacao tree. I looked it up on Wikipedia.”

“What is Wikipedia?”

“Did anyone explain the internet to you?” Steve asked. Thor shook his head. “Oh, well, I'm not the man for that job, I don't really understand it, but it has huge amounts of information and Wikipedia is a huge encyclopedia with information on just about any topic. I've been doing a lot of reading.”

“Has your world changed so much in such a short space of time?”

“I guess it's not that a lot has changed, but there's a lot more access to information we just didn't have back in the forties. Seems like nobody knew anything back then.”

“I still know little of Midgard, though I am eager to learn more. I only know what I learned from Jane Foster when I was here a year or so ago by your reckoning, and the great exploits of my father when he defeated the Jotuns when I was a small boy. About the time Loki was born, or adopted, I suppose.”

“I thought I knew more, but I'm realizing that I knew what I was told in the newspapers, not necessarily what was actually going on.”

“I suppose there are always two stories to tell,” Thor said, glancing at Tony. “The one we wish people to see and the truth that lies beneath.” He turned back to Steve. “Much like yourself.”

“Meaning?”

“There is more to your dislike of Stark than merely disagreeing about how the decision to save Loki was made. It seems to me something a little more personal.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Now you're being nosy too?”

Thor held up his hands. “I do not mean to make a nuisance of myself. I only wish to help.” He watched Steve for a moment. “Though, to make a nuisance of myself, did you and Lady Arriana not have affection for one another? I was certain you admired her.”

“She's with your brother now, isn't she?”

“Is it not allowable to take more than one lover on Midgard?”

Steve spun to face him. “No, and are you saying it's normal on Asgard?”

“Normal, no. I suppose it is allowable, but I know of none who do. There are some cultures in other realms that frequently take more than one lover.” Thor shrugged. “None the less, perhaps she has taken refuge in my brother's affections because she is unsure of your own. Why not tell her that you love her? If she does not return the affections, I'm sure she will gently tell you so.”

“Yeah, it's that part that I'm worried about.”

“You fear her rejection?”

Steve was silent.

“Do not let your fear cloud your judgment. I am guilty of that mistake and I'm afraid I have lost the woman I loved.” He stood for a long moment watching the sun as it began it's final journey to the horizon. “If ever I were given the chance to see her again, however, I would tell her I love her. That I would spend all the years of my life with her if she would have me.”

Steve swallowed thickly and firmly stared at the darkening horizon.

“Sir,” Jarvis interrupted their thoughts.

“Whatcha got for me, J?” Tony called.

“Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton have safely landed at LaGuardia airport, sir. They have stowed the SHIELD Quinjet in your private hanger and are currently loading into the waiting SUV.”

“Perfect. Calculate time of arrival with current conditions.” He spun around to look at the map.

“Twenty-five minutes to arrival at Stark Tower according to current traffic conditions, sir.”

“Keep us posted if anything changes, Jarvis.” He flicked a few screens away and studied the map for a moment. “How long until Banner lands, J?”

“Two hours and twenty-three minutes, sir.”

“Good. We only lost a few minutes with our little snafu.”

Steve watched him work for a few minutes, and then wandered over to the bar and grabbed the decanter of scotch. He took a deep breath and walked over and refilled Tony's glass.

Tony looked up, one brow quirked.

“Look, Stark, I still don't agree with the decision to bring Loki here without discussing it with the whole team, but I understand you felt you needed to make an immediate decision.”

“I wasn't the only one making it, Rogers.”

“I understand. I'm hoping once we have the whole team here we can sit down and all discuss what happened. I'd like to know what information the decision was based on.”

“That's for the triplets and Loki to decide.” Tony took a long swig from his glass. “And I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention Loki to Barton or Romanoff. Barton's going to be touchy about it and I don't want the triplets caught between Loki and him.”

Steve's back straightened. “Stark, he has a right to know.”

“I didn't say he wouldn't be told. I just asked _you_ not to tell him. Since I told you guys, the triplets will probably have to tell everyone else.”

“You weren't going to tell anyone, were you?”

Tony folded his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair. “Would that bother you, Rogers? If Loki had been in the tower, minding his own business, and you hadn't known about it? Or are you mad that I told you and now you think you can't have Arriana?”

“Don't start that again, Stark.”

“I don't consider it starting when I never really stopped.”

“Stark...”

“Gentlemen,” Thor called. “I think our energies would be better served focusing on our common enemy. We are all wanted by SHIELD, correct?”

They both muttered agreement. Steve turned to stomp away.

“Leave the scotch,” Tony said.

Steve met his gaze and walked it back over to the bar and set it back in its place.

Tony snorted. “Nice. I'm completely defeated by you putting the scotch back where I always keep it.”

“I don't think it's advisable for you to be drunk right now,” Steve said, crossing his arms over his heaving chest as he fought to keep his emotions under control.

“Oh, please, I've done a lot more a hell of a lot drunker than this. At the moment, this is just Jarvis running the show.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jarvis said.

“I'm just poking around SHIELD's databases.”

“Stark, they're going to catch you and then whatever secrecy we have is gone,” Steve barked.

“Oh, yeah, they're great at catching me at stuff. Like they caught the hidden virus I planted in the first virus I used to discover Phase 2.”

“They immediately caught you infiltrating their systems.”

“Because I didn't care if they knew,” Tony said. “Once I had the information I didn't care if they knew. Hell, I wanted them to know,” he leaped up from his chair, “because I wanted to happen exactly what happened. Fury barges in to ask me what I'm doing. I now can ask all the questions I want. The fact that your inelegant detective work turned something up is a coincidence. And I did it faster, by the way.”

The elevator doors dinged.

“Oh, this pissing contest is really turning me on,” Lizzy said as the four of them came off the elevator. “Jarvis woke us. He said Clint and Tasha would be here soon.”

“Yeah.” Tony glanced at the map. “A couple minutes until they're in the tower. Then it's just Bruce we're waiting for.”

“What about Fury?” Steve asked. “Do we know where he is?”

“He'll have disappeared underground with the other rats,” Tony said with a chuckle. “They'll never find him.”

“What's your problem, Stark?” Steve spun around again. “The man risked his life to warn us and you're calling him a rat.”

“It's a compliment.” Tony dropped back into his chair. “He's a spy.”

Arriana helplessly watched between them.

Loki nudged her. _Go,_ he whispered in her mind, _you're the only one that can calm him down right now._

_I doubt I'll calm him much given... everything._

_Well, try anyway._ Loki gave her a harder push and pulled Michael and Lizzy down onto the couch with him.

She wandered over, took a deep breath, and put a hand on Steve's arm. He spun to look at her.

“You okay?”

“Uh... yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Are you feeling better?” He wasn't sure, and he didn't want to know for sure, but Steve thought he could smell the heady scent of sex surrounding her. He glanced over at Loki cuddling the other two. He frowned. “That doesn't bother you?”

She glanced over. “Oh, no.” Her cheeks flamed. “I'm sure it's an odd arrangement to you. It's not really normal for most, but...” She shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself. “It works for us. Loki loves all three of us equally and we all love him. We all want him to be happy, and we want each other to be happy. There's not really any competition between us.”

Steve nodded as he watched them for a moment, and then shook himself. “Do you think Fury needs protection?”

“Huh? Oh...” She looked over at the map. “No, Tony's right. He'll have had at least three or four hiding places prepared for something like this.”

“He figured SHIELD would try to kill him?”

“He always figures everyone's trying to kill him,” she shrugged. “Cost of being a spy.”

“Are you afraid someone's always trying to kill you?” he asked, watching her closely.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Natasha arrive, Steve tries a little self-sabotage, and Clint and Natasha get a surprise and are faced with the realities of Coulson's death in the Battle of New York.

“Sir,” Jarvis said, “Agents Barton and Romanoff have safely arrived in Stark Tower.”

“Thank you, Jarvis. Bring them up after they've checked in.” Tony turned to the triplets. “You might want to cover up Loverboy, or he'll be shot on sight.”

They nodded.

“Loki, sweetheart,” Lizzy kissed his cheek.

“Gladly, for your sakes.” He slid her off his lap and then disappeared in a flicker.

“Are you cloaked?” Arriana asked.

“Yes,” they heard his disembodied voice.

“Can you still see him?” Tony asked. All three nodded. “Interesting. I'll have to look into that more. Maybe his powers are just a higher version of yours or maybe it's because your brains are tangled.”

They all shrugged.

“That's for your big brain to figure out,” Michael said.

Tony gave him a wink and turned back to the screens.

The elevator dinged.

“Where is everyone and what do we know so far?” Natasha asked before she'd even exited the elevator.

Michael and Lizzy leaped up, and all three raced for her and Clint, slamming into them in a hug.

“Are you both okay?” Arriana asked.

“Were you on a mission?” Lizzy asked.

“Where were you?” Michael asked. “Was the food good?”

Clint snorted and hugged them. “Slow down, you three. Yes, we were on a mission in North Korea, and, yes, the food was good. Not that we ate much.”

“Are you hungry?” Arriana asked. “We can get you something to eat. Tony...” She spun around.

“Sorry, kiddo. I sent the kitchen staff home. I didn't want to risk them being here if something went down.”

“Oh, true. Okay, well, I'll make you something.”

Romanoff put an arm around her. “We're fine. We'll grab something after we've debriefed.”

“Bruce is still in the air,” Lizzy said. “He's the last one we're waiting for.”

“How far out?”

“A couple hours.”

“It's going to be a long debriefing,” Tony said. “I figure we'll wait until Bruce gets here so we don't have to start all over. You can head down to your floors and relax while we wait.”

“Floors?” Clint asked.

“Yeah. You're a few floors below the triplets.” He waved aside further comment. “They can show you. Or Jarvis can.”

Arriana was already gathering up her hair and twisting it into a messy bun. “Lizzy, Michael, why don't you show Tasha and Clint their floors and I'll make everyone something to eat. We have a few hours before Bruce lands and I'm sure he'll be hungry when he gets here, and we'll have lots to talk about so we'll need nibbles.”

“Knock yourself out,” Michael said. “Tony, did you show Thor his floor?”

“Oh, right.” Tony grabbed the screens and tossed them onto his phone. “Come on, Point Break. Then you can put that hammer away. And don't call it through the floors, I just repaired everything.”

“Not unless it was an emergency, of course.”

“Yeah, it's your definition of emergency I'm questioning.” He rolled his eyes as he passed the triplets, making them laugh, and led the way into one of the elevators.

“Come on,” Lizzy said, “it might take a couple hours to show you your floors. This is Stark Tower, after all.”

“What do you mean floors?” Clint asked as they followed her.

“You each have a floor.”

The doors closed.

Arriana glanced over at Steve. “Are... are you hungry?” she asked.

“Uh, I guess. I hadn't thought about it.”

“You could come down with me if you wanted. Or just hang out here, or your floor. It's... it's up to you.”

“I don't want to get in your way.”

A sad smile lifted the corners of her mouth. “You're never in my way, Steve. You're more than welcome to come down to our floors while I make food.”

“I'm sure Loki can keep you company.”

Loki appeared with a shimmer out of thin air behind her. “I'm sure Arriana would enjoy your company, Captain Rogers. You are friends, are you not?” He lifted a smooth brow. “And I certainly have no objections, assuming you do not mean to punch me.”

He gave a short laugh. “I'm not big on bullies.”

“We have a great deal in common then.”

Arriana frowned. “Please.”

It felt as if Thor's hammer had just crashed into Steve's chest. “I... I think I'll stay here and keep an eye on... things.” He looked around, knowing it was a pathetic attempt at an excuse.

“Oh, okay.” She followed Loki into the elevator.

Loki wrapped his arms around her and glared back at him. He turned and stared at the nearly darkened cityscape as he listened to the elevator doors close.

“I'm an idiot,” Steve sighed, turning.

“You are.” Loki appeared in front of him.

Steve yelled. “What the hell? What's the big idea popping up behind me?”

Loki prowled around him. “I swear if you break her heart, Rogers, I will show you how dangerous I can be.”

“Are you threatening me?” Steve said, standing to his full six foot height.

With a dark laugh, Loki straightened, standing a couple inches taller and looked down at him. “Yes.” With a maniacal laugh, he disappeared in a glimmer of light.

“God, I hate that,” Steve sighed.

“Do you?” came Loki's voice from behind him again. “Good to know.”

Steve spun around. “I thought you'd gone with Arriana.”

“Just one question,” Loki hissed. “If you love her so, why torment her? Or is that your preference? To hurt those you profess to love?”

Before Steve could answer, Loki spun around and dissipated.

“What the hell was that?”

No answer came.

Steve finally breathed a sigh of relief and dropped onto the couch. “Now what?” he sighed.

* * *

“Loki,” Arriana said, poking him in the side.

He spun around and gave her a winning grin. “Yes, my darling?”

“What were you doing?” She quirked a brow and headed out of the elevator, pausing to pluck a few dead flowers from the huge spray on their entry table.

“Nothing, my pet.”

“I hardly believe that when it is true,” she called as she headed under the archway into the cavernous kitchen.

Happy yips echoed softly off the walls as Tani raced over. She paused to scratch her. The dog wandered around for a moment, sniffing and looking between them.

“Sorry, Tani, Michael's still busy. He'll be back.” She patted the dog again and then turned back to the cabinets.

Loki jogged the few steps to catch up to her. “I don't know why you think I was doing anything, my love. I was merely lost in thought.”

She gave a soft snort as she started pulling pots and pans out of the innumerable cupboards. “I don't know what you were doing, but leave Steve alone.” Arriana pinned him to the spot as she snatched a pink flowered apron off its hook. “He's had a hard enough time.”

Loki bowed to her. “As you wish, my princess.” He watched her for a moment. “Is there anything I can help you with? Not that I know much of cooking.”

She slid the apron over her head. “Tie this for me?” she said, turning her back to him.

“With pleasure.” He slid his arms around her, kissing the back of her neck, and drew the thin strips of cotton around her, tying them snugly. “Anything else I can help you with?”

She giggled. “Not that.” His kisses turned to nibbles. “Loki,” she squealed, “I need to cook. Behave yourself.”

“Oh, I'm terrible at that.”

“I've noticed.” She spun around, playfully whacking him off. “I have food to make for eleven people. And you and Thor each eat for about three or four, and so does Steve, frankly. Now get off or I'll tie you down to the bed and not satisfy you.”

“Ooh, you are so deliciously mean.” He leaned in again, but she snatched up a spatula and whacked his hand with it. “Ehhehehehehe! Oh, you are quick.”

“Don't even think about it,” she said, brandishing it at him. “Here, take these over to the stove.”

“And where in this palace is the stove, may I ask?” he said as she shoved a stack of pots into his hands.

“It's over there.” She pointed to the far side of the kitchen, past both enormous islands.

“All the way over there?”

“Yes.”

“But it's so far away from you, my pet.” He leaned in to kiss her and landed his kiss on a large baking sheet. “Cold,” he chuckled.

She snorted. “Terrible pun.”

“Just the way you like them.”

She swatted him in the ass with the baking pan. “Go! For gods' sake, you're driving me crazy already.”

He laughed as he went to do as bidden, and she disappeared through the pantry doors. A yowl around her ankles made her look down. “Hello, Munchies.” She bent and pet the cat for a moment. He rubbed his face against her hand and returned to winding around her ankles. She waded through the cat into the pantry. “Oh, good,” she mumbled.

“Oh, good what?”

“Are you back already?”

“Yes.” He wrapped around her again. “Now, 'oh, good' what?”

“It looks like Tony stocked my kitchen. I meant to ask him earlier if we had supplies to last for a while, but I forgot.” Remembering why she forgot brought Steve to mind again and her smile slid away.

Loki kissed her. “Hush, now, my pet. I'm here.” He kissed her fingers. “Now, what are you going to make? We need food for an army.” He turned her back to the eternal shelves stacked with cans, jars, and bags of everything. High-tech barrels and crates stood along one wall filled with all sorts of produce Loki had never seen. “When we have more time on our hands, and I do _not_ have you otherwise occupied, you must tell me what these things are. Some look similar to foods on Asgard, but others less so.”

“Of course.” She wandered around, pawing through the veritable treasure trove of foods. “I wish I had more time, but I should be able to make enough food for everyone.”

“I'm sure you can, darling. What can I help you with?”

“Here, take these onions and garlic.” She unhooked a braided bundle of each type of bulb down from the ceiling and handed them to him. “I'm going to make pasta, chili, a pot roast,” she ticked them off on her fingers, “a couple roast chickens, and then I'll make garlic bread, cornbread, and regular bread. I'll roast some root vegetables, make mashed potatoes, and a spring vegetable risotto.”

“Ms. Arriana,” Jarvis said.

“What's up, Jarvis?” she said, not looking up as she flitted around the pantry.

“My programming requires that I tell you to 'cool it' as Mr. Stark would say, as you have listed off four complete dishes that would amount to enough food for forty people.”

She frowned. “Really?”

“Yes, ma'am. I recommend making only two dishes.”

“He's right, darling,” Loki said. “You only have two hours, and if you feed everyone like this we'll be out of food in a matter of days.”

“True.” She sighed and peered at the things she'd collected on the pantry table large enough for Loki to stretch out on. “Well, how about chili and pot roast? That will stick to everyone's ribs.”

“An excellent choice, ma'am,” Jarvis said.

“I agree entirely, Jarvis.” Loki pressed a kiss to her hair. “You'll have plenty of opportunity to cook for everyone. Never fear, my pet.”

“I know. I just like to cook and make everyone happy.”

“You do both of those admirably.” He looked over the laden table. “Now what do you actually still need?”

She giggled and started putting things back. “No, keep the onions and garlic, I'll need some for both.”

“You do use these a great deal.”

She shrugged. “They're a standard base of flavors in a number of cuisines.”

He chuckled, shaking his head as he watched her. “You do amaze me. Not only are you a skilled warrior, but also a talented homemaker.”

“Flatterer.” She stuck her tongue out at him as she shoved things into his arms. “Follow me.”

“It isn't flattery if it's true,” he said as he followed her.

* * *

“Agent Romanoff's floor,” Jarvis said as the elevator dinged open.

“Why do we each have a floor?” Clint asked. “We're barely used to having our own rooms.”

Lizzy shrugged. “We figured it gave you options. That way if Tasha gets sick of you she can have her own floor.”

Natasha gave a soft snort, nodding. “Then I don't have to see your face dawn to dusk.”

“Aw, but I have such a cute face,” he laughed.

She gave him a shove out of the elevator.

“Whoa,” he breathed as he looked around at the entry to her floor.

Her breath caught as she stepped out, turning to gaze around her. The room glowed golden, from the intricate inlays in the gold-toned wood floor to the gold gilding of the molding on the walls. Her eyes traveled up the ornate walls to the ceiling gilded with gold and an intricately painted mural of sunset-kissed clouds. At the center, a golden and crystal chandelier hung over a marble and gold table which held a huge arrangement of roses and calla lilies. Around the edge of the room statues and carvings filled lighted niches.

“Wow,” she whispered.

“This is just the entry,” Michael said with a grin. He took her by the arm. “Come on, you have to see the rest.”

Clint and Lizzy followed as Michael pulled her out the left archway.

“Your kitchen's in here. It's not as big as Arriana's, but frankly no one's is as big as Arriana's.”

“Good,” Natasha laughed. “I hate cooking.” She looked around. “This is not small.”

“I said smaller. It's like forty by forty or something. But you have all the basics, and everything can be controlled by Jarvis.” He pulled her over to a large contraption just inside the archway. “This is the coffee and tea maker. You can load up to six different types of coffee beans and six different types of tea. Tony scientifically calculated the optimal water temperatures for all the different types of coffee and tea. So you just tell Jarvis which you want and how much. It'll fill the pot below. It can make everything from one cup to several gallons if you want.”

“Okay, now that's pretty cool,” Clint said.

“So your coffee's ready the second you get out of bed,” Lizzy said. “And it takes next to no time cuz Tony's figured out how to rapidly do everything.”

The ornate wood flooring continued into the kitchen, still glowing against the dark red-toned cabinets and the black granite countertops.

They followed Lizzy through the kitchen.

“This is your dining area. Tony figured you weren't going to be giving dinner parties, so there's just a small table.”

The table set for two, with two more chairs tucked in the opposite corners, stood in front of a wall of windows overlooking the Manhattan cityscape, now aglow as the sun dropped below the distant horizon. A red and cream oriental rug covered most of the golden wood floor.

Michael led the way through the carved double doors at the far side of the room. “This leads into your living room.”

The room was cozy despite its giant size. Dark beams and wood paneling covered the ceiling with deep garnet walls filled with bookshelves and artwork. The wood flooring gave way to thick cream carpeting. A large chocolate-brown sectional stood in front of a huge fireplace that Clint could have easily laid down inside.

“You don't have as extensive a library as we do,” Lizzy said, “but we made sure you had plenty to choose from. There is a larger library on the home office level and you can always borrow from our library, too.”

Natasha ran her fingers down the length of books. “This is great. Ah, and a mini-bar. I'm guessing there's one every fifty feet.”

Lizzy shrugged with a laugh. “Not _every_ fifty feet, but close.”

“What's the splashing sound?” Natasha asked, glancing around.

“Your fountain,” Michael said.

“My what?”

“We'll get there in a minute,” Lizzy said. “Anyone want drinks?”

They paused at the minibar.

Clint watched them closely. “You two seem like you're hiding something.”

“What are you talking about?” Michael asked.

“See, I'm no mind reader, but we know you.” He folded his arms and studied their faces for a moment. “Yeah, you're hiding something. What's up?”

Lizzy and Michael looked at each other for a moment, and then heaved a sigh.

“We'll explain when we debrief,” Lizzy said. “It's important and I don't want to just give you a quick explanation.”

“How important?” Natasha asked, leaning against the bar and sipping the Rusty Nail Lizzy handed her.

Michael winced. “Please-don't-hate-us important?”

“Now I'm worried,” Clint said.

“I know, but we really can't explain right now.”

He cupped Michael's face with one hand. “Okay, kid. Don't worry about it.”

“And you should know by now we're not going to hate you,” Natasha said. “After you stole a plane and flew across the damn country at fourteen, we're not likely to even get mad.”

Lizzy and Michael glanced at each other.

“Now _I'm_ nervous,” Natasha said, her eyes flicking between them. “What did you do?”

“Wanna see your fountain?” Michael asked, hurrying out of the living room.

“Oh, this isn't good,” Clint muttered to her. She nodded.

They followed Michael and Lizzy out into the main hall which glowed golden again like the entry area. At the center of the large expanse stood a tall, ornate white marble fountain.

“Why does the water look more sparkly than usual?” Clint asked. “What did he do, crush up diamonds?”

Lizzy snorted. “No, but he did create a biodegradable glitter that suspends in water. Every fountain has it.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Natasha said, rolling her eyes as she trailed her fingers through the water. “Why such a huge fountain? I could swim in this thing. It must be thirty feet across.”

“About that.” Michael shrugged. “It's Tony. Why does he do anything?”

They looked at each other and shrugged.

“Your bedroom's through here,” Lizzy said, heading toward a set of carved double doors.

She pushed them open to reveal a dimly lit, warm extravagant room. The dark wood floor was inlaid with white edging.

“That's not ivory, is it?” Natasha asked.

“No,” Lizzy said. “It's a stone of some sort, I can't remember... Jarvis, what was it Tony uses instead of ivory?”

“In this particular case, it is white jade, ma'am,” Jarvis said.

“There you go,” she said. “Expensive, but more environmentally friendly as usual.”

“It seems like an oxymoron where Tony's concerned,” Clint said.

“I know, but it's true,” Michael said. “This whole tower actually has a negative carbon footprint.”

“Seriously?”

He nodded. “The arc reactor alone powers the whole tower and can usually push power out to the New York grid.”

“And he uses gray water systems for the greenhouses,” Lizzy said. “He can actually catch and purify rainwater, too.”

“To drinking standards?” Natasha asked.

She nodded. “He basically has an entire water processing plant in the basement. It can take any liquid and purify it to perfectly pure water. It's better than any system in the world.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Clint said.

“It also means he can close off the city water systems to prevent access or poisoning.”

Natasha's eyebrows rose. “I like hearing that. If we have to go into full lockdown, that would be a concern.”

Michael nodded. “He can also purify air so we can completely seal the tower. Nothing coming in or going out. He utilizes both scrubbers and the greenhouses to balance oxygen levels in the air.”

“Power grid seals off too,” Lizzy said.

“So no entry or exit points?”

They nodded.

Natasha gave a soft laugh as she moved farther into the room. “This is one lavish bunker.”

A cream and scarlet oriental rug covered most of the floor. Floor to ceiling brocade curtains hung around all the broad windows. Coffee colored plush, tufted couches circled a golden coffee table by the windows, and a large scarlet chaise lounge stood between the bedroom doors and a second set of double doors.

“Where do these go?” Clint asked.

“To the closet,” Michael said.

“Is this as insane as I think it is?” Natasha asked pushing the doors open. “Oh yeah. That's definitely insane. What is it... 25 by 30?”

Clint eyed the room. “Looks it.”

“Why?” Natasha turned to them.

They shrugged.

“It's Tony,” Michael said. “This is a small closet. You should see ours.”

Lizzy nodded. “It's the size of a small city, I think.”

“How am I going to find anything though?” Natasha asked.

“That's what Jarvis is for.” Michael moved over to the island in the center of the closet and swept his hand over the glass. A holographic closet door appeared. He flicked his hand across the hologram and the doors opened, revealing a rack hung with clothes.

“What are your preferences, sir?” Jarvis asked.

“Show me casual clothes, Jarvis.”

The clothes rack spun until it separated into four sections, each represented by a generic item of clothing.

“Tops, bottoms, dresses, jumpsuits,” Jarvis said.

“Show me bottoms.”

The pants glowed for a moment, and then the clothes rack spun again to reveal several more categories with representative clothing items.

“Jeans, slacks, skirts, shorts, leggings.”

“Give me jeans, Jarvis,” Michael said.

The icon glowed and spun. A second later an image of a pair of jeans hung in the air over the island.

“So at this point you can just scroll through,” Michael said as he flicked his hand through the air left a few times and then to the right. “If there's something more specific you're looking for you can request it. Right down to a brand or detail. Like, give me straight leg jeans with embroidery down the thighs.”

The image spun and was replaced by a pair of jeans with embroidery.

“That's a little ridiculous,” Clint said. “Don't you think?”

Lizzy shrugged. “You'd spend an hour looking through this closet and for the larger closets like ours you could spend days. So it's practical and easy. Jarvis can find anything. And if there's something you don't like, just grab it toss it in the basket icon you see down in the corner. It'll drop it in the basket that gets collected and donated.”

“These look like designer clothes,” Natasha said. “He donates them?”

“Sure,” she shrugged. “Designers send Tony stuff all the time and if we don't like it, why keep it in the closet? Someone can use it, if only for a cool Halloween costume. And the sale money goes to the charity that gets the donation, so even if the item itself isn't useful to someone the money is.”

“Yeah, a lot of the designer stuff gets sold at auction,” Michael said. “That way they get more money for it.”

Natasha and Clint could only shake their heads, but they couldn't argue with that.

Turning back to the room, Natasha ran her hand over the enormous fur blanket tossed across the garnet velvet coverlet. “Is this real fur?”

“No, faux fur,” Michael said. “But those are real silk sheets.”

“Isn't silk impossible to get stains out of?” she asked.

“Tony found a way,” Lizzy said with a shrug. “He engineered a soap that will target human proteins instead of just protein in general. So human blood, sweat, or whatever comes right out without damaging the silk.”

“If an animal bleeds on it, you have to use a different soap,” Michael said. “He has one targeted to humans, one to cats, and one to dogs.”

“Tani and the cats okay?” Clint asked.

“Oh, yeah. He made it just in case.”

“I think he said he was working on combining them into one single formulation,” Lizzy said.

“This really is beautiful,” Natasha said, fingering the sheer cream curtains that hung around the intricately carved mahogany four poster bed.

“Tony spares no expense,” Michael shrugged.

She frowned. “How big is this bed? It looks bigger than a king size bed, but it's been so long since I've seen a king size, I can't tell.”

“No, it's bigger,” Lizzy said. “Most standard beds in Stark Tower are ten by fifteen.”

“Holy shit,” they both cried.

“Why so big?” Natasha asked.

Michael laughed, shrugging. “More room for... activities.”

“Figures.” She rolled her eyes.

“What's with the giant bean bag chair?” Clint asked, wandering toward the far corner of the room where a round, eight foot wide pillow bed sat overlooking the New York cityscape. “She has a bed.”

“It looks like a giant marshmallow,” Natasha said, dropping onto it. “Okay, that's comfy though.”

“We have one in our room,” Lizzy said. “It's amazing to sleep on.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes at her. “You say that as if it's not the intended purpose of this giant chocolate marshmallow.”

Lizzy shrugged with a grin. “Maybe.”

“I'm suddenly not the least bit surprised,” Clint said.

“Oh, come see your bathroom,” Michael said. “It turned out better than I hoped.”

He crossed the room and pushed open the third set of double doors. The room glittered with golden light again. Dark, rough stones covered the floor with small, glinting colored gems set among them. Smooth, tan stone covered the walls in the majority of the bathroom. In the glass enclosed shower, glittering copper tiles covered the walls and ceiling, continuing behind the enormous tub. Smooth stone columns flanked the tub which abutted the wall of windows looking out over New York.

“Am I giving a show to Manhattan?” Natasha asked, looking out the windows onto the glowing city.

“Nope, all the windows are darkened on the outside. No one can see in no matter how much light is on the inside,” Lizzy said. “It's part privacy and a lot security. Tony didn't want anyone to know who was or wasn't in the tower. And Jarvis can darken the windows on the inside to completely black or any other color you want.”

“You can even have him put up a live image on the windows,” Michael said. “Jarvis, give me the view from Tony's Malibu house.”

The windows dimmed for a moment and then a late afternoon seascape appeared, a tiny pinprick of a boat on the distant horizon.

“Is that what it looks like right now?” Clint asked.

“Yep.” Michael grinned. “You can choose any of Tony's houses or several public cameras he can access for some other options. There's a decent list to choose from. Jarvis also has options for video loops from just about anywhere in the world.”

Natasha shook her head as she looked around. “Is there a couch in my bathroom?” They nodded. “And this doesn't seem weird to you?”

Michael shrugged. “We've lived with Tony before.”

“It's not that it isn't weird,” Lizzy said, “it's that we're used to it.”

“And I have to admit it's nice after you get out of the shower or a hot bath to just lay out and air dry,” he said

Clint snorted. “Why do I have the feeling that's Stark's favorite way to dry off.”

“Actually,” Lizzy said, “Tony doesn't usually bother. It takes too long. Unless he's purposely being lazy or has company, he just takes a five minute shower and is done with it.”

“So what else is on this floor in the magic castle?” Natasha said, shaking her head at the chandelier overhead.

“You have your movie slash game room,” Lizzy said. “It's pretty cool.”

“Lead the way.” Clint stepped out of the way and gestured for them to go ahead.

Michael hugged him as he passed. “I'm really glad you two are okay.”

Clint wrapped an arm around him as they followed Lizzy and Natasha. “I'm glad we're okay too. It does explain our mission a lot though.”

“What do you mean?” Lizzy asked.

Natasha put an arm around her shoulders. “It seemed unnecessary and dangerous even for us.”

“Death trap?”

“It had occurred to us.”

“And you went?” Michael cried.

Clint shrugged. “It's our job. You know that.”

“I know. I just don't like it.”

Clint just hugged him as they paused outside yet another set of double doors. Lizzy pushed them open and stepped back for them to enter.

The room was pitch black at first, but as they stepped inside they could see small pinpricks of red light outlining everything around them. To either side of the doors were large deep couches. Ten feet in front of them the floor dropped about three feet down a short set of steps. On either side the floor sloped down to meet the lower level. In the far right corner stood yet another mini-bar, and on the wall opposite, between two thick curtains, was a black panel. Around the edge of the lower level, huge pillows were piled and stacked everywhere.

“This is dark mode,” Lizzy said.

“What's making the red lights?” Natasha asked. “They're even edging the pillows.”

“It's a natural bio-luminescent thread that Tony created,” Michael said. “It doesn't require sunlight, any light will work, and it can glow any color. It responds to whatever light wave hit it last. So if you want it blue, for example. Jarvis, change the thread to blue, please.”

“Yes, sir.”

Dim light flicked on for a split second, and the next moment the red lights dimmed and faded to blue.

“It takes that little light?” Clint asked.

He nodded. “It's really cool.”

“Does it glow no matter what?” Natasha asked.

“This does,” Lizzy said, “but Tony created a form of it that's electro-bio-luminescent for our suits. It can store up light, so we just need to have been exposed to some form of light within about 24 hours, and then we can control it with our powers.”

“Tony said it can be run with tech in our suits too,” Michael said. “Just in case we're unconscious, he can have Jarvis turn it on so we can be found even in a lightless area.”

“I will say,” Clint said, “that all through your training, as much as we bashed heads with Stark's way of working with you...”

“You mean babying them,” Natasha said.

They laughed.

“Either way,” Clint said, “the one thing we always agreed on is the huge amount of safety measures he could add to your suits with his tech.”

Natasha nodded. She looked around. “So everything's a lovely shape, but could we add some light and color to this?”

Lizzy laughed. “Jarvis, light mode, please.”

“Yes, ma'am.” The lights slowly rose until the room was fully lit.

Swirly patterned charcoal carpet covered the whole room, including the stairs. The plush couches were primarily a lighter gray with a hint of beige, and a variety of pillows in shades of cream, beige, and gray, matching the piles of pillows on the lower levels. The thick curtains were patterned with swirls like the carpet, but glinting silver thread ran through them. The giant screen had become a floor to ceiling painting, and overhead silver-leafed panels covered the ceiling, glowing with the barest amount of light.

“Does that mini-bar have snacks?” Clint asked.

“Yeah. All Tony's movie rooms have liquor and snacks right there so you don't have to pause the movie,” Lizzy said.

“Such a hardship,” Natasha said, rolling her eyes, but she wandered over to look at the selection. “Are these...?” She picked up several boxes of candy with Russian lettering on them from among the vast array of M&Ms, Jujubees, sour gummies, Twizzlers, and every other candy expected at the best movie theater.

“Yeah. That's half Tony, half us,” Michael said. “He ordered a bunch of Russian candy and we picked out your favorites.”

“Why did he order them? Just because I was Russian?”

They shrugged.

“He figured there were things you were used to or might even like, and couldn't readily get a hold of,” Lizzy said.

“Ooh, are those ptichye moloko?” Clint said. “Oh, I love those.” He swiped one of the small packages from under Natasha's arm and ripped it open, biting half the chocolate coated, marshmallow-like candy off with a grin. “Ooh, he even got zefirs.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, gave him a playful whack, and took the other half of the candy. “It's not like I was going to a lot of movies as a kid.” She took a bite. “Those are good.”

“He also just likes to try different things,” Michael said, “so he just ordered a bunch since we asked for zefirs anyway.”

“Huh,” was all she said, but they caught her tuck a few candies in her pockets as they turned back to the rest of the room. “So I see the movie part,” she said, gesturing to the screen, “but you said movie slash game room. I'm not seeing any games.”

“Game room mode, Jarvis,” Lizzy said.

“Yes, ma'am. Please step into the lighted area for safety.” The swirls in a large rectangle of carpet in front of the screen lit up.

Clint and Natasha looked at each other, but then shrugged and joined Lizzy and Michael in the rectangle.

“Shifting to game mode,” Jarvis said.

Several panels in the ceiling slid open and long, thin metal arms moved down. As soon as they were in range, the large floor pillows jumped to them like magnets, and the arms disappeared back into the ceiling. They heard a soft click. The short walls of upper floor rose and then the whole floor began to retract, pulling the stairs back toward the doors, revealing a pool table, foosball table, air hockey table, and several arcade games, along with two sets of bar tables and stools.

Panels in the walls slid away to reveal a rack of pool cues on one side of the room, and a dart board on the other. Once the upper floor had disappeared, the various gaming tables slid across the floor to lighted areas of the carpet the same size as each table. Once everything had come to rest, the light gray swirls in the charcoal carpet turned multicolored and brightly colored circles appeared on the walls.

“Game mode complete,” Jarvis said.

“Alright, I might have to admit that was cool,” Natasha said. She stared around, shaking her head. “All without lifting a finger.”

“That's the beauty of Tony,” Lizzy said. “He's kinda lazy and doesn't want to do work, but he also doesn't want a lot of people around, so he creates robots and tech that can do things that you'd hire people to do.”

“He's probably the first rich person in the world who doesn't like servants,” Clint said.

Michael shrugged. “Probably not, but he's one of the only ones with enough technology to actually do without most staff. Other than Happy, Tony only keeps a small kitchen and cleaning staff. And the cleaning is only for what he hasn't created robots for yet. They rarely come up on the personal floors.”

“So how does everything stay clean?” Natasha asked.

“You know Roombas?” Lizzy said. She nodded. “They're single celled organisms to Tony's people-robots.” She wandered over to the mini-bar, peering at it for a moment. “Sixlets? Why do we have Sixlets, they're nasty.”

“Because we crave that crappy, waxy chocolate taste every now and then,” Michael said.

She shrugged and grabbed a pack, ripping it open and dumping it on the floor, making sure to kick a few chocolate balls into the corner. “Observe.”

A small panel in the wall slid open and a sleek, black disk a few inches thick swept out, heading straight for the spilled candy with a slightly exasperated sounding beep-beep. As if it knew exactly what it was doing, it moved around the room to each bit of candy, sucking it up.

“How does it get to the corners, though?” Clint asked. “Isn't that the problem with the round Roombas?”

“Yeah, but this is Tony-tech,” Michael said.

The cleaning robot moved to the corner where Lizzy had kicked several pieces of candy. A long, thin tube slid out, snaking its way to each piece and sucking them up.

Giving them a grin, Lizzy tossed the candy wrapper onto the pool table.

The robot gave a judgmental chirp and swept over to the pool table. The top panel popped up, rose to the height of the table, and another tube slid out. It suctioned the wrapper and tucked it underneath the panel. Another thin rod-like arm slid out, extending over the width of the pool table. As it swept over the pool table surface, the felt was a little brighter and the pile showed the lines of just being brushed.

“It actually can clean everything in this room, can't it?” Natasha said.

“Yup,” Lizzy said. “And because they're so quiet, the robots do most of their cleaning at night.”

“What do those tubes remind me of?” Clint said.

“Puffskein tongues?” Michael offered with a grin.

Clint frowned. “Yes.”

Lizzy and Michael grinned at each other.

“That's because Tony thought that was a great idea,” Lizzy said. “It's functional and you can fit a huge amount of flexible tubing in a small space.”

“So should we be expecting to wake up to the robots cleaning our noses in the middle of the night?” Natasha asked.

They laughed.

“No,” Michael said. “Though you could set the request for them to do that if you wanted them to for some reason.”

“No thanks,” she said.

“And coming out at night?” Clint said.

“Like House Elves,” Lizzy nodded. “It's awesome. The place is just always magically clean.”

Having finished dusting the last game table, the robot chirped and returned to its little home.

“What about stairs?” Natasha asked.

“Tony's tech can go up and down the stairs,” Michael said. “I think Dum-E's the only one that has to use the elevator. The rest can use the stairs if they either need to or need to clean them.”

Natasha and Clint looked at each other, shaking their heads.

“There's also party mode,” Lizzy said. “It has black lights and is really awesome when you're a little drunk and trying to play pool.”

“Why do I get the feeling you've done that a number of times?” Clint said, quirking a brow at her.

She shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Also awesome when high,” Michael said.

“Seriously?” Clint hooked his arm around Michael's neck and pulled him under his arm, grinding his knuckles against his head as Michael laughed.

Natasha quirked one smooth brow at Lizzy.

“What? Tony's working on different strains of weed, we have to test it every now and then.”

“And how much of the greenhouse is taken up with weed?'

“Actually not that much. It's only like a twenty-five by forty patch. And it's gated so no one accidentally gets into it.”

They looked over at a soft cry from Clint as Michael grabbed his leg and yanked up, toppling them both to the floor. They laughed as they wrestled into a pretzeled stalemate.

“So is that all her floor?” Clint croaked out from under Michael's leg.

“No, there's your workout room,” Lizzy said.

“Alright, come on, you two,” Natasha said, nudging the boys with her foot. “We do have a time limit, and we still have to see you floor, Clint.”

“Oh, yeah,” he croaked. He flipped over, pinning Michael under him. “You give?”

“Do I ever?” Michael kicked Clint's legs out from under him, pinning him down.

The girls rolled their eyes.

“Knock it off,” Natasha said. “You could do this for hours. Michael wins.”

“What? Hey!” Clint climbed to his feet, giving her a playful glare. “How come he gets to win?”

Michael and Lizzy cuddled against her with mischievous grins.

“Because Tasha says so,” Michael said.

Lizzy nodded. “And what Tasha says, goes.”

He laughed. “Wow, you really got them trained well, didn't you?”

She gave him a smile, tucking them against her. “Of course I did. Mama-spider knows what she's doing.”

Shaking his head as he laughed, Clint held up his hands. “Alright, I give. Lead the way to the workout room.”

They headed out of the room.

Lizzy pushed the door shut. “Return to movie mode, Jarvis.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“So that'll go back to the way it was?” Clint asked.

Michael nodded. “One of the many beauties of Tony's tech. It can happen without anyone watching.”

“What if something's left in there?” Natasha said.

“It'll still be in there,” Lizzy said. “I've left books, drinks, my e-cig, guns... All kinds of stuff in changeable rooms. It might be in a slightly different position, but it'll be where you left it.”

“Unless you ask Jarvis to put it away,” Michael said. “Or it's something that has a time limit on it, like food. That'll be automatically cleaned up after a certain amount of time.”

“Most of the time Jarvis will just ask if you want it cleaned up or left,” Lizzy said. “He generally knows if you've forgotten about something.”

“Yeah, it'll just be remembering where you left stuff in this palace,” Natasha said.

“Jarvis helps with that too.” Lizzy grinned. “Arriana would go crazy if he didn't.”

“And why would Arriana go crazy? She's the one always remembering where everything is,” Clint said.

“Exactly. But this place is huge and I lose stuff a lot. She'd be trying to remember what room on what floor I left which book on.”

“To say the least,” Michael said, “Arri'd marry Jarvis if he wasn't AI.”

“No, she'd marry him if he was corporeal,” Lizzy laughed. “Being AI isn't the problem.”

“True.”

Lizzy pushed the final set of double doors open. “This is your workout room.”

The brightly lit, cavernous room took up the curved side of the floor, over half a football field wide and half that deep. Workout equipment was spotted throughout the main area. On either side, large areas of the ceiling were open to the floor above.

“Does that go up to my floor?” Clint asked.

Lizzy nodded. “Tony wanted to give you both more room to maneuver to workout since just lifting weights or running on a treadmill isn't going to do it for you.”

“He figured you wouldn't mind if you shared some of the space,” Michael said.

They moved farther into the room to get a better view.

“So there isn't much for basic workout equipment,” Lizzy said, “since there's an entire workout floor. This is more a variety pack. So there's climbing walls and ceiling climbing bars. Balance beams hung above. Climbing poles. Punching bag...” They wandered the room as she continued listing off the supposed short list of basics.

* * *

“What did you mean by my floor, Stark?” Thor asked, crossing his arms and resting Mjolnir against his shoulder.

“Your rooms, my liege,” Tony said with a snort.

“You needn't call me 'my liege'.”

“Yeah, I wasn't. I don't call anyone 'my liege', except me.” He gave a self-indulgent grin.

“Ah, I see,” Thor clapped him on the shoulder, making him wince. “You were jesting.”

“Yeah.” Tony rolled his eyes and shifted out of arm's reach.

The door dinged and slid open.

“Thor's floor,” Jarvis said.

“Thank you, Master Jarvis,” Thor said.

The room glowed in firelight from golden sconces on the walls that shone off the mirror-smooth black granite floor. Two stands of ancient armor flanked the far wall with murals of Norse myth surrounding, and in the center of it all a dais of onyx, white quartz, and gold stood with a rough-hewn stone altar sitting on it.

Thor looked around, a smile spread over his genial face. “I am impressed, Stark. The beauty of this more than rivals the very halls of my home.”

“Yeah, we took a guess. The triplets said this is pretty close when they got back.”

“Indeed. My thanks.” He stopped in front of the dais. “And what is this?”

“That's where you put your hammer. We don't generally carry weapons around.”

“Ah, yes. Of course.” He carefully set Mjolnir in the carved out hollow in the rock. When the metal contacted, the dais glowed, with spirals of glittering light spreading over the smooth surface. “It is befitting Mjolnir. My thanks.”

“No problem, and call it through the elevator or stairwell if you have to, don't go busting holes in my floors.”

“So long as life is not on the line, I will gladly use less problematic measures, Stark.”

“Sweet.” Tony led the way out of the entry.

Black marble pillars flanked the archway and the flickering firelight sconces continued down the halls.

“These doors go to your workout room.” Tony pushed the carved doors open. “I've souped up all the equipment to what I think are Asgardian levels, but let me know if anything isn't working for you.”

Thor looked over the various equipment, from the electronic weight bench to the treadmill and elliptical.

“These shall be most useful in the days to come. It would be foolish to become idle during this siege.”

“There's also a larger workout room and gymnastics floor available to everyone downstairs.” Tony side-eyed Thor's bicep the size of his head. “Wouldn't want you to get flabby.”

“That would take many hundreds of your years for me to lose even a tenth of my strength,” Thor said, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Yeowch.” Tony rolled his shoulder. “You gotta ease up there, Point Break. Still human over here. I'm gonna have to start wearing shoulder pads. And the 90s are over.”

“I'm not sure what the 90s are, but my apologies.” Thor put a hand to his chest and gave a slight bow. “I forget that I am not among my fellow Asgardians. I see you all as my fellows and more than equals, and so I am afraid I forget that you are yet weaker than I.”

“I wouldn't say weaker,” Tony said. “Just a little more prone to bruising.” He rolled his shoulder again. “Anyway, so let me know if you need anything turned up. Jarvis can give you a tutorial on how to work things.”

“Thank you, my friend. I'm sure I will find a great deal of relief in the weary days ahead.”

“Yeah.” Tony frowned at him. “We've really gotta teach you how to talk like a normal person. This Shakespeare in the Park thing is a bit overdone.” He headed out of the room with Thor following.

“I am eager to learn more about your culture. Though I sincerely hope this war will not be of long duration, I will cherish any time I have to learn from all of you.” Thor pleasantly looked around as he followed Tony into the kitchen.

The archway was again flanked by black marble pillars, and the black granite of the grand hall disappeared and was replaced with rough-edged tan stone. Dark cabinets lined the walls with black granite counters reflecting the warm light of the wrought iron chandelier hanging from the dark-stained beams overhead.

“And what is this room used for?”

“It's the kitchen, Thor. You make food here.”

Thor frowned. “Yet another of my many insufficiencies. I'm afraid I haven't the first idea how to prepare food for myself.”

“You've got to be kidding.” Tony stared for a moment. “Not at all? Like anything? You can't even make yourself eggs. I mean, I'm no one to talk most of the time, but even I can make a killer omelet.”

“Alas, the many wonderful cooks in the palace were quite strict about keeping myself and my brother out from under their feet. My only expertise in the kitchen is attempting to steal a taste from the many cooking pots.”

“Didn't you have to cook for yourself on those camping trips you talked about?”

“Our campaigns?” Thor's brows rose. “No, I was the crown prince. The leader. My time was spent learning to lead the soldiers when I was a lad, and then leading them. It was the job of others to supply our camp with needed sustenance.”

“Right.” Tony frowned up at him. “That's why Rudolph the Egomaniacal Reindeer was so special when he made stew.”

Thor nodded solemnly. “Indeed. Where Loki learned such things, I do not know.”

“Well, you'll probably luck out about having to fend for yourself. Arriana likes to cook, so she usually feeds everybody.”

“I will be most appreciative of her generosity. Though it would be wise I learn how to provide myself basic sustenance.”

“Yup.” Tony wandered through the kitchen.

“What is this device?” He lifted the small metal box with four long slits evenly spaced over the top. A black cord trailed behind it, connecting it to the wall.

“It's a toaster, Thor.”

“And what is it's use?”

Tony stared for a long moment. “It toasts things.”

Thor threw his head back and roared with laughter. Tony's dark brow rose as he watched him.

After a moment, Thor rubbed his eyes, sighing deeply. “My apologies, my friend, but I am unsure of what toast means.”

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“I jest not.”

Tony shook himself and rubbed his face. “Jest not. Right. Okay. Sure.” He growled softly. “It's when you take soft bread and make it crisp and crunchy.”

“Ah, what a wondrous idea! Does it taste of smoke as fired meats do?”

With an epic eyeroll, Tony said, “Not unless fire's involved. That uses electrical currents to heat a ceramic coil, which heats the air around it. The heated air draws the moisture out of the bread and caramelizes the sugars. Tastes good.”

“Most interesting. It sounds wonderful.”

“Seriously? You don't have that on Asgard?”

“The peasants might.” Thor shrugged. “I do not know. When we dine in court, the only use for breads is to sop up the juices and gravies from the roasts.”

“Real Conan the Barbarian Warrior shit, there, huh?”

“I am unsure who this Conan is, but that is how we feast.”

Tony shook his head and headed through the kitchen. “Jarvis can walk you through how use anything in the kitchen and what Jarvis can't manage with you, you can try asking Arriana if she'll help you. She's pretty good at giving cooking lessons.”

“I shall do my best to utilize your servant, Jarvis, before I take up her hours.”

“Sounds good.” Tony's eyes were beginning to resemble dolphins breaching the ocean surf. “You've got a dining room in here. Seats ten.”

The rough stone of the kitchen slowly merged into smooth polished tan-and-gray stone tiles. The dark wood beams from the kitchen continued into the dining room, and the gentle flicker of firelight filled the room from the two large iron chandeliers overhead. A large red rug patterned with Norse symbols sat under a heavy, dark wood table that would have looked at home in ye ole castle pub, surrounded by heavily carved, dark wood chairs that resembled director's chairs. Each chair had an ornate hammer carved into the back.

“These are marvelous,” Thor said, looking at them. “Is that Mjolnir?”

“Seemed a safe bet you like hammers.”

He laughed. “Indeed. Are these not the symbols your people use for Mjolnir?”

“Yeah.” Tony headed out of the dining room. “This way, Point Break. This tour ain't gonna last all day.”

Thor smiled and followed. Four black marble pillars separated the dining and living rooms. More pillars edged the entry from the main hall and another room opposite the dining room. The tan-and-gray tiles returned to the smooth polished black granite. Deep scarlet fabric draped down the walls here and there from the dark wood beams overhead. Sculptures and ancient carvings dotted the room. And at the center of it all was a massive ten foot wide, round hearth, surrounded by three giant curved sofas with plush red and gold patterned rugs beneath.

“Living room,” Tony said. “Don't use a match or torch or something to light the fireplace, Jarvis controls it. That's not real wood, that's ceramic and glass.”

“I was not aware those materials burned,” Thor said.

“They don't. That's the idea. The fireplaces all use a fuel I make that comes through pipes.”

“Most fascinating, Stark.” He smiled and looked around. “I can imagine many happy hours spent in this room.”

The pillars opposite the dining room each had tall folding screens between them, decorated with more Norse symbols. The central screen was intricately painted with Yggdrasil, the tree of the worlds, and nine sparkling gems glinted from the branches and roots of the tree, each symbolizing one of the nine realms.

“This is masterful work, my friend,” Thor said, gently grazing his hand over the surface. “Your artisans do you justice.”

“Thanks.” Tony edged past him and pushed the screen open. “This is your game room and bar.”

“A pub? That is marvelous,” Thor laughed. “These gaming tables are fascinating. How do you play?”

Tony brushed aside the question with a wave of his hand. “Jarvis can explain the rules. You've got pool, foosball, air hockey – all the standard stuff. There's also a larger game table and shelves filled with various board games from around the world.” He swept through the area, pointing at things as he spoke. “Your bar is fully stocked.” Tony paused to pour himself a scotch. “I also have you set up with sixteen taps. There's plenty of options for beer. If you want something other than what I have hooked up, just let Jarvis know. The next time I'm down changing a keg, I'll switch it out. You luck out and have some mead options for now since Arriana likes it. But if you drink too much of it, I'll disconnect you, cuz Carebear has first dibs.”

“I shall remember I am sharing with all and these are not my own private stores.” Thor looked over the numerous taps. “This is wonderful, my friend.”

“Glad you like it. Follow me.” Tony swept back out of the room to the main hall.

Thor hurried after him, pulling up short when Tony stopped in front of doors just past the living room pillars.

Tony rolled his eyes. “This is your movie room. Jarvis can help you figure out movies.” He pushed open the doors.

The stone disappeared entirely, replaced with thick, wall-to-wall warm tan carpet. To the right, the floor remained level. To the left, it sloped down to a cushy pillow pit in the center of the room filled with large red and tan pillows. A long cushiony bench ran along the wall to the right on the upper deck. The far left wall was taken up entirely with a giant painting of a Norse-styled pastoral scene.

“That is a masterful work of art,” Thor said, pausing in front of it. “And that your artisans work on such a scale.”

“Huh?” Tony glanced over and then rolled his eyes again. “Thor, it's a screen. It's just a picture of the art.” He snapped his fingers and the screen changed to the logo for Stark Industries. “See? You play movies on the screen. The art is just there so there isn't a big black blank space.” He pointed to the far corner of the room. “You have a mini-bar and concessions over there. There's candy and a popcorn maker. That sort of stuff.”

“Is this traditional fare during plays?”

“Movies, Thor...” Tony sighed. “Oh, whatever. Yeah, we have popcorn and candy during plays.” He pulled out his phone and surveyed it for a moment. “We gotta hurry up, Point Break. I've gotta get back to work. I have a lot to get through before Banner lands.”

“My apologies. Lead the way.”

“Thank you.” Tony spun around and led them to another set of double doors off the main hall. “This is your library. It can also function as a guest room if you need it.”

The walls were lined with shelves upon shelves of books. In the center of the room, a shelf not much higher than Thor's head created a short wall. On the other side a large, circular scarlet rug gathered a chaise and a large sectional.

“There's a private bathroom and what can be a closet through those doors,” Tony said, pointing to two sets of double doors on the wall to their left. Spinning on the spot, he headed out again. “In here is an observatory. I have a telescope set up and a smattering of research books and computers if you get curious about what we can see from our realm.”

The smooth black granite floor reflected the large piece of equipment that stood by the windows, pointing out into the night.

Thor smiled and ran his hand over the metal structure. “It's marvelous. I will enjoy watching the stars. Jane taught me much of your realm's planets and celestial bodies.”

“Well, you can look at them now.” Tony busied himself with straightening a few books while Thor's thoughts wandered for a moment. He cleared his throat. “It's just your room left. I'll show you quick and then I need to get back to work.”

“My apologies.” After one more look, Thor turned and followed him.

Black marble pillars flanked the recessed entrance to the bedroom. He pushed the heavily carved doors open.

At the center of the room a five-sided dais rose a few feet high with black marble pillars at each corner. On it sat a carved, dark wood, four poster bed, hung with red and gold velvet curtains. Above, an iron chandelier cast dim flickering firelight over the room. Iron sconces dotted the walls here and there.

Tony led the way to the right, bypassing the dais. To their right a cluster of deep cushioned couches and chairs sat in a large alcove. Under the tall windows on their left sat an elegant red velvet chaise and eight foot wide round pillow-like bed.

“Your closet's in here,” Tony said, briefly pushing open the first set of double doors. “The clothes should all be about the right size. If anything isn't, just let Jarvis know. In there is the bathroom.” He led the way in.

Polished black granite, gold, and iridescent red tiles glittered in the flickering light from the iron sconces. A large tub sat not far inside the doors, overlooking the darkened cityscape below.

Tony moved farther into the room, and gestured to the right. “Your shower's there. As with everything else, Jarvis can help you with how to use anything. There are soaps and bath products in the cabinets.” He glanced at his phone again. “Sorry for the brief tour, but I need to get back to work.”

“Of course.” Thor gave him a shallow bow. “And my thanks for these wonderful rooms. I will be most comfortable.”

“Great. Glad you like it. You can hang out here or come down to the Party Deck. Jarvis will let you know when Banner gets here.”

“Thank you.”

Tony hurried out at a jog.

Thor wandered out of the bedroom, smiling at everything around him. With a sigh, he headed for the observatory room with a soft smile on his face. He gently slid his hand over the telescope.

“Jane would have like this very much.” He sat down on the stool. “Jarvis, would you teach me to use this?”

“Of course, sir. Beginning telescope tutorial...”

* * *

Tony jogged off the elevator and screeched to a halt when he saw Steve standing by the windows. “I thought you'd be down...” He cut himself off as Steve spun around. “Oh, of course, you're being an idiot.”

“What are you talking about, Stark?” Steve shot, his voice sharp.

“Hey, don't take it out on me that you're throwing her away.”

Steve stormed toward him. “I am not throwing her away! She made a choice and I will respect her choice.”

“You're not respecting her choice,” Tony spat. “You're being a coward and making the choice for her.”

“She chose Loki.”

“She doesn't know she has a choice!”

Steve's hands jolted into fists, but he kept them carefully at his sides. “I think it was clear how I felt about her when she stayed with me, Stark,” he said, his voice purposely quiet and level.

Tony gave a derisive snort. “Please. You going on and on about 'it's just friends with benefits, just friends with benefits, we're just friends'. Give me a break. If it was so clear how _you_ felt, how did she feel about it?”

“That we're friends.” Steve could only hold his gaze for a few moments before he turned away to stare out at the darkness again.

Tony stared, slowly shaking his head. “Here I thought I'd been wrong about you. That you weren't full of your self-righteous, self-sacrificing bullshit.” Steve looked over at him, a frown pinching his brows. “But I shouldn't have doubted myself. You are exactly the self-righteous martyr I thought you'd be.” Tony's chest heaved as he glared for a moment, the next the anger melted away. He shook his head. “You don't deserve her. Not for a second.”

Before Steve could say anything, Tony jogged over to his makeshift console and tossed the screens all around him, blocking any view of the rest of the room.

Steve stared after him for a moment and then turned back to his darkened reflection in the windows. _He's right. You don't deserve her. You never did. Your life has one purpose – to protect peace for the innocent. Nothing else. I'll do what I have to._ He looked away, not even able to look himself in the eye. _Whether I have to live or die, I'll give her the life I never had, even if it's with another._

* * *

“There's practice weapons over there,” Michael said, pointing to a long rack to the left of the doors of Natasha's level of their workout room. “And a variety of obstacles that can be changed around to keep it interesting. There are also more obstacle parts down on the gymnastics level that can be brought up here.”

“I doubt those balance beams will fit in the elevator,” Clint said.

“They don't,” Lizzy said. “We have to use the cargo elevator. It's ten by twenty. It can fit a really big car.”

“Let me guess, Stark has his cars here.”

“Some,” she shrugged. “Not all of them. The cargo elevator is also for renovations and moving large furniture and stuff, but yeah, it was mainly put in so he could get his cars up to the auto shop level.”

“Come on, we'll show you your floor, Clint,” Michael said, hopping up on one of the balance beams. “Race you.”

“Then you lose,” Natasha said, her voice coming from above.

They looked up and saw her leaning over the railing.

Lizzy frowned. “We should've put bells on the obstacles so at least we'd know.”

“You should've known,” Natasha said. “Always know your enemy.”

“And everyone could be your enemy,” they chanted in a bored tone.

Hoping they wouldn't see them rolling their eyes, they hopped from obstacle to obstacle, and then onto the upper floor.

“You have a couple perches up there,” Michael said, pointing to the two platforms almost fifteen feet up the wall of windows. “Obviously there's no built in way to get up there, so you have to have some obstacles near enough, but there's plenty of options with that.”

“Nice.” Clint hopped up onto the railing, scurried up a dangling rope, onto a suspended balance beam, and flipped across the space onto the platform. “I like it. I've got good visuals straight down into your training area, Nat. Which means you better watch out for training ballistics.”

“It also makes you a sitting duck,” she said. “Especially if you take a nap up there like you probably will, and I happen to take down all the obstacles while you're asleep.”

He laughed, jumping back down. “True. Not that I can't land a jump from fifteen feet.”

“Onto an oil slicked floor?” she said, one smooth brow arched. “Can't wait to see that.” Turning, she headed for the doors.

Clint let out a breath as he watched her. “Hurt me, gorgeous,” he whispered.

Lizzy and Michael glanced at each other, trying to suppress their laughter. They jogged a few steps to catch up with her.

“So is my floor the same as Nat's?” Clint asked, looking around the main hall. While it had the same layout, the tones were cozier and less royal. Wood beams above were the same dark wood tone as the floor, though the floor was still intricately patterned, and there was still plenty of art around.

“Mostly,” Michael said. “The basic layout's the same. Obviously finishes are different.”

They wandered through the kitchen and dining room. Instead of golden wood tones and black granite, the dark wood tones were set off by rough-hewn stone and wrought iron details.

Lizzy pushed the doors into the living room open. At the center of the large room stood a round fireplace in stone. Two curved couches stood on either side. The coffee-colored walls were interspersed with art and wide expanses of bookshelves. Beginning at the archway that led out into the main hall, large planks a couple feet deep stuck out of the walls.

Clint frowned as he tracked them across one wall. “Are those stairs up to that platform?”

Halfway up the twenty foot high walls of windows a perch the size of a normal-person room poked out. More planks jutted out of the wall leading from the first platform to a second in the corner.

“Yeah,” Lizzy said. “There's also a ladder by the second platform for easier access. Those steps lead up to the loft.”

At the far side of the room, another set of planks stuck out of the wall.

Lizzy trotted up with the others following to a cozy loft that overlooked the main hall. A tufted chocolate brown couch and two chairs circled a coffee table surrounded by several more bookshelves.

Clint frowned. “Does he actually think I'm a bird or something?”

Lizzy and Michael snorted and shrugged.

“No?” Lizzy said with a giggle.

“Seriously, Clint?” Natasha folded her arms, quirking a brow at him. “Please explain to me when you're not trying to find the highest perch possible. Hell, most mornings I find you sitting on top of the fridge with your coffee.”

He gave her a sardonic glare. “Haha, very funny.”

She grinned and plunked down on the couch. “Am I hearing water again?” They fell silent for a moment. “Yeah, that's definitely water. Does he have a swimming pool sized fountain, too?”

“No,” Michael said. “His is smaller.” He pointed over the half wall that overlooked the main hall.

Kneeling on the couch they both looked over.

“There is a tree in my apartment,” Clint said. He glanced back at them. “There's a fucking tree in my apartment.”

“It's totally climbable, too,” Lizzy said with a grin. “We checked.”

“When exactly did you have time to check?” Natasha asked. “You've been home mostly. And when the hell did he have time to do all this? It's been what? Almost four months?”

They shrugged.

“It's Tony,” Michael said. “He's rich. Jarvis, what's Tony's current net worth?”

“Mr. Stark's current net worth stands at 149.653 billion US dollars, sir.”

Natasha and Clint just stared for a moment.

“Yeah, I don't even think that's a real number,” Natasha finally said, throwing up her hands.

“How the hell...” Clint leaned his elbows on his knees. “You know, I don't even know how to finish that question.”

Lizzy and Michael laughed.

“I know,” Lizzy said. “At this point I don't even try to wrap my head around the numbers. Suffice to say Tony has limitless wealth.”

“If he has money like...” Clint fell silent again. “I mean, how... why...” He shrugged. “How come he hasn't just fixed world poverty and stuff like that? I mean, the environment alone...”

Michael sighed. “He wants to actually. It's getting around all the evil people running shit.”

“We routinely joke we should just assassinate anyone in his way,” Lizzy laughed, “so he can save the planet and fix the world order, but...”

“He won't let us,” Michael said.

“Well, you are most certainly not allowed to do that,” Natasha said, pinning them with her death stare. “But can't he just buy them off?”

“Jeff Bezos has something like $131 billion,” Lizzy said.

“Ah,” Clint nodded.

“And he has tried to buy him out,” Michael said. “But there's no reason for Bezos to sell. He's actively making more money all the time, killing the environment and basically enslaving people. If Tony buys him out, he has a static amount of money.”

“And he'd only start another company like Amazon. It wouldn't actually change anything,” Lizzy said.

“Tony's doing the best he can,” Michael said. “He keeps Stark Industries actually green and always makes sure his employees are treated well. Not just humanely, but well.”

“Yeah,” Lizzy said. “He considers humane treatment the bare minimum.”

“But... couldn't he just like buy food and have it flown to all the hungry countries?” Natasha asked.

“He has the money to do that,” Michael said, “but people get in his way, including the government.”

“Stuff like US dependence on oil. Most scientists have the knowledge to fix that, and Tony is light-years ahead of them, but between the red tape to get clean energy cars approved to drive on public roads and the general propaganda against clean energy, it's not viable yet. He's working on it.”

“Right. The oil and coal barons,” Clint said. “They've got senators and congressmen by the dicks, so nobody can fix the problem.”

“Yup.” Lizzy sucked her teeth for a moment. “Tony has everything tested, perfect, and ready to go, but can he? Nope.”

Michael rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. “Tony actually recently bought huge tracts of land around the world for mining the various ores he uses.”

“You say that like that doesn't sound like a despicable rich man thing to do,” Clint laughed.

“If it wasn't Tony, I'd say it is, but Tony bought it because he didn't like depending on other companies to responsibly and fairly mine the areas. Many of them are environmentally delicate after years of mining. Tony's tech does less to no damage to the surrounding environment and can reach the hard to reach places.”

Natasha gave a soft snort. “He sounds like a new and improved toothbrush.”

They laughed.

“It does,” Lizzy said. “He also found out, when he bought the lands, that his suppliers were lying about how much there was to mine and how hard it was to get to so they could drive the prices up.”

“He's got plenty of money,” Clint said.

“That's not the problem,” Michael said. “It's that Tony can't correctly calculate resources and where to use things effectively if he doesn't actually know how much there is. Plus they were selling to everyone at those levels.”

“He actually wouldn't have cared much if they were just lying to him,” Lizzy said. “He's very, very aware of how obscenely rich he is, but if every company has to buy ore at inflated prices, that drives the price for customers up.”

“It was artificially driving up tech prices, and making it hard for both the poor to have and learn tech, and preventing the forward development of technology.” Michael glanced at his watch. “Oh, hey, it's been almost an hour, you should check on Bruce.”

“Oh, thank you.” Lizzy put a hand on Michael's arm. Her eyes slid out of focus and her face froze in a doll-like pose.

“I hate when she does that,” Clint chuckled. “Gives me the creeps.”

Lizzy slid down into the blackness again. _Bruce?_ She groped around in the collective consciousness. _Brucey?_ Moving through the various minds closer to her, she reached farther out. _Bruce?_

_Bruce sleep,_ came the gruff reply.

_Oh, hi, big guy._ Her mind jolted slightly as she had reached farther than necessary and slammed into his mind. _That's good he's sleeping._

_Bruce sad._

_Why's he sad?_

_Bad people do bad things._

_I'll go check and see if I can make him feel better._

_Pretty Lizzy make Bruce better._

She inwardly frowned. _Yeah, I'll go make him better._ She carefully wandered through Bruce's mind. _I wonder why he said 'pretty'._ She shrugged the thought away and concentrated on navigating his complex mind. _Brucey?_

The grotesque face of a large man appeared in front of her. She pulled back with a gasp, but managed to keep contact with his mind.

_What the hell?_ Shaking off the surprise, she looked around.

She stood on what looked like a college campus. Nearby a small boy lay curled on the ground, bruised and bloody. Dead bodies of students lay all around. The man lunged at her, grabbing her by the wrist and wrenching it around behind her.

As she stared up into the terrible face, she recognized Bruce's sharp, brown eyes. With a frown, she twisted around, trying to look at the boy. His face, though covered in blood, was unmistakably recognizable.

_Bruce..._ She glanced back and forth.

The man twisted her arm harder.

_You're gonna regret this, bitch._

_Regret what?_ she gasped out as pain seared through her whole body. _Regret being around you, Bruce? I won't._

She spun, kicking the man's legs out from under him, and forcing him face down on the ground.

_This isn't you, Bruce. You're not this man._

_I am!_ he bellowed. With a growl, he wrenched out of her grasp, pushing up and grabbing for her neck. _I'll kill you!_

_No you won't._ Lizzy easily knocked his hand away, now understanding what was happening.

As they tussled, the boy sobbed and curled into a tighter ball. _Help me! Please, somebody!_

_I'm here,_ Lizzy called. _Nothing's going to hurt you. I'm here to protect you._

_He'll hurt you!_ the boy cried.

She flipped the man onto his back, stepped on his thigh just above the knee, and wrapped his arms around himself, pinning them to his chest. _He won't hurt me. I'm strong._

The boy looked up. _He kills everyone._

_Not anymore._

_Lizzy?_

She looked up as she held the man down to see Bruce as he was, though a little nerdier and leaner than in reality.

_Hi, Bruce,_ she panted.

_What are you doing here? Get away from him, he'll kill you._

_I'm good._ The man tried to leverage his free leg to flip over; Lizzy just stepped on his ankle. He cried out. _Good. Stop hurting Brucey._ She looked up at the current Bruce. _So, how's the flight?_

He frowned. _Flight? Oh, yeah._ He shook his head. _Sorry about this._

_It's fine. Do you trust me?_

_Of course,_ he said immediately.

She smiled. _Let me take control for a moment._

He swallowed thickly, but nodded.

Lizzy grabbed the man by the throat and lifted him, thrashing and whimpering, over her head. _It's one of the tricks I've learned,_ she said, looking at Bruce. _In dreams, you can do anything. I mean, not in my own, but in other people's dreams I can._

He managed a wry smile. _This is all a dream, huh?_

_Yep._ Making no further comment about the deeper implications on his psyche, she grabbed the man's foot and crumpled him up like a piece of paper and threw him into the nearby fountain. The dead students all started climbing to their feet, laughing and talking about the movie they were filming.

Giving Bruce a wink, she moved over to the boy. _It's okay._ The boy trembled. _It's not happening any more._

_It's always happening,_ he whimpered. _I can't get away._

_You're safe._ She gently put a hand on his head, stroking his hair. _Go to sleep,_ she cooed and hummed softly for a few moments.

The boy trembled, but his eyes closed and after a moment he relaxed and fell asleep.

She stood and moved over to Bruce. _Let's change the scene a little._ With a snap of her fingers, the college campus dimmed and a lush garden appeared around them.

_This is beautiful,_ Bruce sighed. _It's peaceful._

_I know._ She smiled at him. _So, how are you?_

He gave a harsh laugh. _I'm great. It's been a very relaxing flight._ He heaved another sigh. _How much longer until I land?_

_Just over an hour, I think. You're almost there._

_Yeah, but then what? Being in a huge tower with people trapped there with me, isn't the best idea._

She pulled him to sit under a tree, a trickling fountain nearby. _It'll be fine, Bruce. I doubt we'll be there long, and you really have better control than you think. Plus, nothing's likely to happen._

He rubbed his hands over his face. _Really? You really think, what? SHIELD's just going to say, 'oh, sorry, guys. You're right we shouldn't try to kill you again, that wasn't very nice of us to try to nuke a civilian population?'_

_Well, they probably wouldn't say it like that,_ she giggled.

He quirked a brow at her.

She rubbed his back as she sighed. _I know what you mean, but I don't think we're going to have a huge battle out of all this. I really don't. SHIELD will probably try to get a hold of all of us, won't be able to, and then back down and go back to trying to control us like agents again._

_Somehow I don't think it'll be that simple._ He sighed and leaned back against the tree.

_Well, don't worry about that at the moment._ Lizzy curled around him, stroking his thick, wavy hair. _We'll take one step at a time. For now, just get some sleep._

_I thought I was asleep._

She laughed. _You are, but I'm trying to put your subconscious to sleep so you can just rest._

_You can do that?_ His wide, pleading brown eyes looked up at her.

_Generally, but you have to let me._

_How?_

_Just relax as best you can. Let everything go for the moment. Tony and I are in control. You're safe._

_But I'm not safe, Lizzy. Not for everyone else. I shouldn't be around people._

She curled tighter around him, stroking his hair and humming softly. _You are safe. You stayed with me for a month and nothing happened._

His body began to relax. _Well, I wouldn't say nothing happened._

She giggled softly in his ear. _That's true, some very good things happened._ Leaning close, she whispered, _Think about that._ She felt his full weight rest back against her as he fell into deeper sleep.

After laying for a few more minutes, she gently got up, replacing herself with a plush mound of moss.

_Let's take a leaf out of Arriana's brain and give you a sunshine blanket, shall we._ Reaching up, she took hold of the sunlight shimmering through the trees and laid it over him. _A little bird song._ Blowing across her hand, pretty white birds fluttered up into the trees, singing softly. She glanced around for a moment. Almost. She reached down to turn up the fountain, and then blew on the trees. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair. _There. Perfect._ She bent and kissed his forehead. _Just relax, Brucey B. I've got you._

She stood for a moment and then slowly focused on the feel of Michael's arm in her hand. The scene around her faded and a moment later she was looking at Clint and Natasha again.

She shook herself. “Oh, god. Sorry that took so long.”

“It was only a few minutes,” Michael said. “I sort of already know,” he shrugged, “but he okay?”

“Yeah. A little restless, but he's sleeping.” Her cheeks glowed and she looked away.

“Why don't you show us the rest of Clint's palace, then?” Natasha said, getting to her feet. “You still have to explain how Stark managed to put a tree in here.”

Lizzy laughed, grateful for the distraction. “It wasn't hard. Every floor's at least 20 feet tall. I mean, he has tons of trees in the greenhouses.”

“He does?” Clint spun around as they followed her to the steps on the main hall side of the loft.

She shrugged. “Sure. Loads of both regular trees and fruit trees. Arriana makes yummy jams and jellies all the time.”

“Don't fruit trees need bees or something to actually have fruit?” Natasha asked.

“Tony has bees,” Michael said. “There are a bunch of honey beehives in the greenhouses. He calculated how much area and plants per square foot each hive needed to thrive.”

“Does he have a whole eco-system up there?” Clint asked.

“Basically.” Lizzy stopped at the bottom of the stairs in front of a lush green area. A tree stood almost ten feet tall over plants and flowering bushes, moss covered stones, and a small pond with a fountain at its center.

“That explains the water sounds,” Clint said as he stood, staring at his own personal forest glade. “So explain. I'm still stuck on there being a tree in my apartment.”

Michael laughed. “It wasn't hard. Nurseries grow trees this big and bigger all the time. They flew it in and brought it up in the cargo elevator and planted it. Jarvis keeps track of moisture and nutrient levels in the soil and monitors for disease. Simple and self-sustaining.”

Natasha and Clint shook their heads, but could only shrug.

“So what else is on my floor? You mentioned I had the same movie slash game room.”

“Yup. Just your bedroom left.” Lizzy led the way through the forest glade to the double doors opposite the archway into the living room. She pushed them open. “Pretty similar to Tasha's, layout-wise.”

The dark wood floors continued into the room, covered by a cream and chocolate brown patterned rug. To the right an armless, curved, purple velvet chaise stood between the bedroom doors and the closet doors.

“Why do I get the feeling that's intended for activities, too?” Clint said.

“Because it is,” Lizzy shrugged. “We have one of those in our room too. The curves are amazing for various positions.”

“I'll say, you three have far more sex than any agents I've ever met,” Natasha said.

They shrugged.

“It works that we're happy to have sex with each other,” Michael said. “We might not be each other's desperate desire, but we like making each other feel good, and hell, sex with best friends you're not worried about impressing is just better sometimes.”

Clint laughed. “That's true.”

A long curved couch sat between the bathroom doors and the balcony doors. The bed stood on the opposite wall, a piled mass of purple silk, brown and cream velvet, and plush brown faux fur. A tufted chocolate velvet headboard stood as tall as the bed was long.

“Another loft?” Clint wandered toward the far corner of the room.

Lizzy shrugged. “We all know you like to sleep up high. And with the bed up there right up against the windows you feel _really_ high up.”

He scurried up the ladder. “How big is this?” He flumped onto the cushy perch.

“It's like ten by twenty,” Michael said.

Clint lay for a moment looking out over the city. “This is dangerous.”

“What is?” Natasha asked. “A high up perch? That's new for you.”

“No.” He sat up, and leaned against his knee as he looked down at them. “This much luxury when we're under threat of death. We'll get comfortable.”

“True.”

“I think it'll be fine,” Michael said. “We know the stakes. And there are safeties in place. If we're on lockdown, which we are at the moment, you can't open doors onto the balconies or the roof. Jarvis is constantly monitoring everything surrounding the tower for a 3 mile radius. If they try to hit us with a missile or plane or something, we'll have some warning.”

“And then what?” Natasha said. “This tower is a huge target and not easy to evacuate.”

“Actually, it is pretty easy to evacuate,” Lizzy said. “The central core of the tower can close off, giving added protection from a blast. The elevators can drop to the ground floor in less than a minute.”

“That has to be a couple thousand feet!” Clint said.

“Twenty-eight hundred from the top of the tower,” Michael said. “At its fastest it goes up to forty miles per hour. It's slower at the start and finish.”

“While that is impressive,” Natasha said, “what if we can't use the elevators? Stairs are slower.”

“It's three miles of stairs from the top of the tower to the ground,” Lizzy said. “But if Jarvis is still functioning the stairs become a slide that propels you down at up to 20 mile per hour.”

“Is that safe?” Clint asked.

“Jarvis controls your descent,” Michael said. “The stairs essentially flex under you to control the angle. The steeper the angle the faster you slide.”

“And if Jarvis isn't functioning?” Natasha asked.

“There's still a manual switch to flip the stairs into a smooth ramp which is faster to run than stairs,” Lizzy shrugged. “At worst it's three miles of running.”

“That takes about fifteen minutes,” Clint said. “We'll be dead by then.”

“Maybe not,” Michael said. “Stark tower can take a hell of a pounding before the exterior is breached, and then they would have to breach the internal tower, too.”

“This building is mostly windows.”

“Yeah, but they're Stark tech windows,” Lizzy said. “Tony tests against his own missiles and ballistics. The weakest points in the windows can take a hit from four or so of his missiles before they crack, and his concrete can take about seven or eight blasts.”

“So they'd have to fire off at least 10 consecutive missiles to try to breach the tower,” Michael said. “And they don't know they need to do that. Tony's formulations are his alone. He even split up the manufacturing of the concrete so no one company or person would be able to replicate his formula for glass or concrete.”

“Okay, that's a glorious level of paranoia,” Natasha said with a smile, “and I'm admittedly impressed.”

“Tony's arrogant,” Lizzy said, “but he's not stupid. And he's not going to take chances with the people he cares about. If only Pepper and us.”

“Aw, isn't that cute.” Natasha laughed as she looked around.

“I still think we need to be careful to be vigilant,” Clint said. He slid down the ladder. “So is this all of my floor?”

“Almost,” Michael grinned. “Just one other little thing we didn't show you about the two floors.”

“A hidden safety feature,” Lizzy said, heading for the closet.

“What? Did he put in a secret panic room or something?” Clint asked.

“Better.” Lizzy swept her hand over the holographic menu panel. The panel lit up and she put her hand flat on the glass. “Jarvis, activate Batcave protocol.”

“Yes, ma'am.” The closet door hologram was replaced by a number panel. “Enter access code.”

“You can talk or type it in,” Lizzy said. “Access code 3-1-2-9-1-4-2-0-1-1-9-8-1.”

“Thank you, Ms. Lizzy.”

The racks of clothes parted on the back wall and the outline of a door slowly appeared as it slid back and split, disappearing into the walls.

“Batcave, really?” Natasha quirked a brow.

Michael shrugged. “You can have him change the protocol name, but we thought it was funny and unexpected.”

“And the access code?” Clint asked.

“You can have him change that too, but he wanted it to be secure.”

“Why do I get the feeling it's not as random as it sounds?” he said.

“Because you're paranoid,” Lizzy said. “And it isn't.”

“Do we want to know?” Natasha asked.

“Not really. It's Tony being Tony,” Michael said. “Suffice it to say it's random enough that it isn't likely to be figured out, especially as this isn't access to the whole tower.”

“Where does it go?” Clint glanced down the stairs.

“Down to Tasha's level. It's only between the two floors,” Lizzy said, “but it gives some added security that you can escape the floor in the event the tower is penetrated. Buys you a couple minutes to get out.”

“There's also a weapons cache in here,” Michael said. He swept his hand across a glass panel beside a door. The panel lit up and he put his hand to it. “It's got the same security as the room.”

“Access code, please,” Jarvis said.

He repeated the number.

“Thank you, Mr. Michael.”

The door slid open to reveal an array of weapons from small daggers to high powered rifles.

“Everything you could need,” Michael said. “Along with bags to pack and transport if you need to go on the run.”

“Extra provisions are kept in here, too,” Lizzy said, gesturing to several floor-to-ceiling cabinets. She pulled one open. “Everything you could need from food rations to water packs and water filtration devices.” She pulled open another cabinet. “There's also survival basics. Rope and rock climbing gear, med kits, water survival gear, suits for all occasions...”

Clint and Natasha looked through the cabinets and weapons.

“Is it SHIELD grade?” Clint asked.

“Better,” Lizzy grinned. “Stark tech. We showed you the upgrades Tony had made to our suits.”

“Are these the same?” Natasha asked.

She nodded. “I think there are a few upgrades he made since the battle, but yeah, these are the same as our suits.”

They shut everything and jogged down the stairs into Natasha's secret room.

“I'm impressed that we didn't detect a hidden space,” Natasha said as she paused to paw through her suits. “We usually do.”

“That's the beauty of Tony being so extra,” Michael said. “It hides things. The rooms are so large it's hard to tell if the room you just saw takes up all the wall on the outside.”

“He uses it to his advantage,” Lizzy said. “There's actually a lot of hidden spaces throughout the tower.”

“Is everyone outfitted with suits?” Clint asked.

“Yeah, everyone has a hidden compartment in their closet that contains a basic supply of suits, survival gear, and weapons. If they have specialty equipment that'll be in there too.”

“Is that where Thor's gonna put his hammer?” he laughed.

“No,” Michael said, “Tony figured Thor wouldn't be willing to put it in a closet. He created a pedestal at the center of Thor's entry for Mjolnir. You know, proper respect and all that.”

“How extra is his floor?” Clint asked as they headed back out into the closet, the hidden door sliding shut and disappearing into the wall again behind them.

“Really extra,” Lizzy laughed. “And actually fairly reminiscent of the palace in Asgard.”

Natasha spun around. “How would you know?”

“That's what Thor said,” she said, her voice hesitating slightly.

“Thor hadn't seen his floor yet,” Clint said, narrowing his eyes. “What did you three do?”

Michael looked at Lizzy, his eyes meaningfully wide.

She winced. “If we say we'll explain everything once Bruce gets here, will you leave it alone for now?”

They both crossed their arms, standing shoulder to shoulder.

“What did you do?” Natasha asked again.

“Guess that's a no,” Lizzy mumbled. She sighed. “We went to Asgard, alright? We had a really, really good reason that we'll explain later.”

“You left the planet without permission?” Clint said.

“You left the universe without permission?” Natasha hissed.

“Oh, we are in so much trouble.” Michael ran a hand over his face with a sigh. “We really will explain everything later. And we hope you won't hate us.”

The words and the pleading looks on their faces stopped Clint and Natasha's tirade in its tracks.

They let their prepared lungfuls of air slip out.

“Okay, fair enough,” Clint said. “We want a full and complete explanation as soon as possible, but we're not going to hate you. No matter what.”

Natasha groaned and pulled them both into a hug with Clint. “You know we love you. That didn't change after you hijacked the jet or went to the Stark Expo without telling anyone. It didn't change when missions went wrong. It didn't change when you stupidly adopted that puppy-dog Lightman, and it won't change now... Whatever you've done this time.” She gave them a gentle shove.

Clint kissed them. “You three managed to make us love you, and that doesn't happen often, so you're stuck with us.”

“We like being stuck with you,” Michael said, gripping them tightly, terrified that having broken Loki, of all people, out of prison and then hooking up with him would be the last straw.

“Come on, let's go up to your floor and see how little miss chef is doing,” Natasha said. “Then we'll head up to the Party Deck and see where everyone's at.”

“I should check on Bruce again,” Lizzy said. “Michael...”

“I got you.” Michael took her hand and started toward the elevators.

Lizzy's eyes slid out of focus as they walked.

“Isn't it tempting sometimes to just walk her into a wall or something?” Clint asked.

“Always,” Michael said with a wicked grin. “Though not at the moment. I want her to be able to contact Bruce.”

“Can she hear us right now?” Natasha asked.

“No. She's way deep in our brains.”

“So are she and Banner together yet?” Clint asked.

Michael snorted. “No. They haven't talked much except for sending each other funny texts every now and then since he left for India again.”

“And I'm guessing it's the same for Arriana and Captain Courage.”

Michael nodded. “Things aren't so good on that score.” He waved aside the comment. “You'll understand when we explain. I'm guessing it'll make things worse with Bruce, too.”

“Should we assume that's why the girls look underfed again?” Natasha asked.

He nodded. “They're trying really hard, but yeah, they're struggling to eat again.”

“You look a little underfed too,” Clint said. “How are you doing?”

“I'm okay,” he shrugged as he sat down on the bench in the elevator and pulled Lizzy down next to him. “Not great, but okay.”

Clint moved around to stand in front of him. “Honest?”

Michael nodded. “Honest.”

“Okay.”

Lizzy jolted back to herself suddenly. “Oh, Jarvis, let Arri know we're coming up.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

* * *

Loki glanced over from the pot he was stirring at the small sniffle. “Arriana, my pet, are you alright?”

“I'm fine,” she said, her voice clearly straining for what little feigned calm she was managing.

He abandoned his task and slid up behind her, brushing his fingers down her arms. “What is it, my darling?” he cooed.

Tears burst their banks. She spun around and buried her face in his chest. “I'm fine!”

“Shhh... it's alright, my pet.” He wrapped her in his arms, holding her as tightly as he dared, always afraid his powerful build would hurt one of his precious, fragile Midgardian loves. “What is it, my love? Tell me.”

“I don't know,” she gasped. “I don't know. There's so much anger. So much sadness. I can't face it. It's crushing me.”

Tani trotted over and nudged her leg, whimpering softly. When she didn't immediately receive pets, Tani sat and leaned all her weight against her leg.

Loki pressed her head to his chest, stroking her hair. “It is moments like these that I curse your powers for hurting you so.”

“Mr. Loki, sir...”

“What is it, Jarvis?” He hushed and cooed to Arriana as she sobbed into his chest.

“Ms. Lizzy wanted me to inform you that they are returning to this floor with Agents Barton and Romanoff to see Ms. Arriana.”

“How long?”

“Moments, sir.”

“Thank you.” He pressed a kiss to her hair as the elevator dinged. _My pet,_ he cooed in her mind, _I have cloaked myself. So do not worry. But you must stand as if I am not here._ He nudged her to stand a little straighter and lean back against the counter.

“Arri?” Michael called.

Tani yipped and whimpered, but didn't leave her side.

Arriana fought to take a deep breath and steady her voice. “In here.”

All four burst in the next moment.

“What's wrong, detka?” Natasha asked, hurrying over to her.

Loki leaped back as Natasha wrapped her arms around Arriana. He nearly tripped as he leaped to the side as Clint raced to her.

“I'm okay,” she whimpered.

“It's alright to cry, Carebear,” Clint said, stroking her hair.

Lizzy and Michael glanced over to the corner where Loki had taken refuge. Meowing overhead made them look up. Munchkin was on top of the cabinets, pawing at Loki, whether able to see him or just aware of his presence there, and meowing to be picked up. Loki rolled his eyes and motioned out the archway to the butler's pantry. They nodded. He disappeared through the doorway. Munchkin looked around for a moment, and then started yowling into the void as he wandered the kitchen. A moment later, Loki wandered up behind them.

_What's wrong?_ Lizzy asked in their minds.

_Emotions are running high. Her powers are overwhelming her._

_Poor thing,_ Michael sighed. _Steve and Tony are at each other's throats, she's missing Steve, he's all depressed and moping about her, and then we're all worried. Thor's probably the only one not adding to the emotional spike._

_Not necessarily,_ Loki said. _Being back on Midgard will make him think of her._

_Her who?_ Lizzy asked.

_Jane Foster. He's sure he'll never see her again._

_Super! So literally everyone's emotions are dumping on her,_ Michael said.

Lizzy shook her head, arms crossing. _And now we're going to have to go through every detail of why and how we broke a fugitive out of jail._

_Not to mention all of us fell in love with him and now we're all banging the villain._ Michael ran a hand through his hair. _Oh, yeah, this is going great. I'm sure we won't all end up dead._

Loki's breath caught and he pulled both of them back against him. _Please don't say that, my love. Please. I swear I will protect you. I will give everything to keep you safe._

_Sorry, sweetheart,_ Michael sighed. _I didn't mean it. We_ are _likely to come out okay. We'll probably just have to stay here for a while and everything will blow over._ He glanced at Lizzy, but they neither said nor thought any of doubts that filled them.

“Sdelay gluboky vdokh, detka,” Natasha cooed. (Take a deep breath, baby)

Arriana fought to obey, years of training battling with the overwhelming power of the emotions swirling inside her.

“I can beat him up for you,” Clint said.

A watery laugh burst through.

“No, you couldn't,” she giggled.

“Well, I can shoot him.”

“Well, I don't want you to.” The smile faltered. “And it wouldn't help. That's not what this is anyway.”

“You're telling me Cap has nothing to do with these tears?” Clint said, pressing his thumb across her wet cheeks.

“Not... not all of it,” she said with a shrug.

“I still wanna shoot him.” He looked at Natasha. “Can I shoot him?”

“No.” She shot a teasing glare at him. “Besides, it won't help anything. She's not going to be less upset if he's dead.”

“No, but I'll feel better.”

Natasha whacked him upside the head. “No, Clint.”

“I'm just saying.” He shrugged and continued to stroke Arriana's hair while she cried into Natasha's shoulder. He glanced over at the other two as they stood, arms crossed and looking anywhere but at their sobbing Arriana, and nodded toward their little huddle. “Come here, you two.”

Loki nudged them forward. _Go. I'll be here._

They hurried around the island and dove into the pile.

Clint and Natasha wrapped their arms around all three, exchanging knowing glances that if Coulson had been there, he would've cuddled them up and made them feel better. But Coulson wasn't there and they were the only ones left to take care of their triplets.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury makes his way toward Stark Tower while the team waits for Bruce's arrival.

The light flickered overhead below the red, white, and blue sign of the bowling alley. The street was still busy with traffic. Across the street the little post office was dark, but laughter and talk flowed from the barbershop next door. Faint music filtered through the hot, sweltering summer air from the Mexican restaurant down the street.

Fury paused outside the ring of light and pulled up the hood of the Yankees sweatshirt he wore, hoping the bandaging around the gunshot wound in his arm would hold.

“Fuckin' Wilson. Had to be one of my few reliable shots,” he muttered. _Course, you'd just remind me he isn't one of my good shots since I'm still alive, wouldn't you, Coulson?_

He started down the street, hands stuffed in his pocket to conceal his SIG Sauer, his eye darting into every dark corner. He kept his pace fast, but casual, taking a turn every few blocks as he made his way toward the Hoboken ferry. He paused at the bakery before he turned onto the footpath that would take him past the train tracks and open parking lots. Unable to keep waiting by the closed bakery, he jogged down the stairs, across the road, and down the footpath.

The footsteps he'd been waiting for joined him down the footpath. He kept his pace, seemingly paying no attention. The steps were far enough back that he didn't want to assume it was an assassin. When they hadn't turned off by the time he got to Willow Ave, he knew they wanted him to lead them to the Avengers.

“Not today, motherfucker,” he muttered.

Fury paused for a moment, glanced around, and disappeared down the next alley. He jogged a few steps and slipped behind a dumpster a moment before the footsteps echoed into the alley.

“Yes, sir. I'm tracking him north parallel to Garden Street. It looks like he's heading to Harborside Park.” The footsteps jogged closer.

Shaking his head at the stupidity, Fury waited around the corner. The agent rounded the corner at speed.

“Goodnight, motherfucker.” He punched him dead in the face, leveling him to the ground.

The agent opened his mouth to call for back up, but Fury dropped, knee-first, onto his solar plex. A soft grunt was the last sound the agent made. Fury snapped his windpipe.

He let a sigh slip out as he removed the insignia and weapons.

“Why the hell'd you have to do this, Strom?”

Tearing his clothes and planting an empty bag laced with traces of heroin, Fury shifted the body under the dumpster. Pocketing everything and glancing at his watch, he retraced his steps and then continued toward the ferry in as straight a line as possible. He saw two men heading north up the streets. Once they were out of sight, he broke into a run to make it on the 9:43pm ferry.

* * *

“Sir, Dr. Banner is five minutes from landing.”

“Thank you, Jarvis. Let Lizzy know so she can calm him down.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony pulled image after image out of the data he'd pirated from SHIELD's files. Data swept passed his eyes. He glanced through his screens at Steve who had stood motionless in front of the map for the last hour. _Damn idiot. He's even more self-righteous than I thought. I swear if Arriana ends up sick because of him, I'm going to kill him._ He turned back to the screens. _There it is. That's exactly what I'm looking for. Fury, you sly dog._

* * *

A warm wind swept over Bruce's face. He refused to move. For once he was comfortable. The bed was soft and warm with a nice breeze from the window. He frowned slightly when he heard birds singing. _That's not lark-song._ Bubbling water reached his ears as he listened harder to the birds. He sat up and found himself in a glade, lying on a bed of moss _._ The light blanket that lay over him shimmered almost invisible to the eye, but it was warm and cozy. He pulled it around him as he blinked at his surroundings.

_Where am I?_

_Oh, good, you're awake._

He looked up. In a flash of evening sunlight, Lizzy stood before him.

_Is this a dream?_ he asked.

She smiled. _Sort of._ She wandered over and dropped down next to him. _I'm in your mind. You're still asleep on your way to Stark Tower._

He frowned for a moment, and then everything came rushing back. His body tensed. _Right, the... the code._ She nodded. _How... how much longer?_ His hands compulsively leapt to each other, rubbing and stroking.

_Hey,_ she cooed, laying her hands over his. _It's okay. The flight's been fine since the little problem that we fixed. You'll be landing in just a couple minutes. There's nothing to worry about. Everyone else is safe in the tower. You're the last one getting in._

_You're... you're safe?_

_I'm just fine._ Her smile sparkled as she laughed, and it warmed him through. She glanced off into the distance for a moment. _Dr. Banner, it's time to wake up._

He sat bolt upright, blinking around him. The flight attendant stood in the doorway of the cockpit.

“We'll be landing in just a minute, Dr. Banner.”

“Oh, uh... yes, thank you.”

“There's a car waiting for you as soon as we land.”

“Thank you.” He shook himself. He could still feel the warmth of the forest glade, but it was Lizzy's smile he wanted to hang onto.

The plane gave a gentle bump. He peered out the window, but he could only see lights in the distance. Everything was dark near the plane. As the flight attendant swept back in, he unbuckled and grabbed his bag. She pushed the door open as soon as he was ready.

Bruce stepped out onto the stairs, glancing around him. Then he hurried down, not wanting to be such an easy target. _I'm okay. Everything's okay. Nothing's going to happen. Lizzy said everything was fine, and she wouldn't lie to me._

“Welcome back, Dr. Banner.”

Bruce spun toward the sound. “Oh,” he sighed. “Hi, Happy. Is everything okay?”

“Yes, sir. I'm here to pick you up.” He gestured toward the SUV behind him. “We should get going. Everyone's waiting for you. And Mr. Stark informed me that if I didn't get you back in a timely manner I would get to answer to Ms. Lizzy myself.”

Bruce managed a smile. “Well, I don't want to make everyone wait.”

Happy popped open the door and waited for Bruce to climb in, and then jumped into the driver's seat.

“Why is it so dark over here?”

“Just a precaution,” he said, glancing in his rearview mirror as the windshield lit up green like night-vision goggles. “Mr. Stark has been keeping today's movements as secret as possible, just in case.”

“Ah.” It didn't do much to calm his pounding heart, but he just kept reminding himself that if there had been any real cause for concern, Lizzy would have told him.

* * *

“Is there anything we can do to help you, Carebear?” Clint asked, poking into the bubbling pots that sat on the stove.

“No,” Arriana giggled, still sniffling slightly as she rubbed tears from her eyes. “Get out of that.”

“Mmm, that's delicious. God, I missed your cooking.”

She swatted him away and stirred the chili. “Lizzy, come taste this and tell me if it's spicy enough.”

“Haha!” Lizzy stuck her tongue out at everyone else. “I get to taste it.”

Loki crept behind her and leaned over her to stick his finger in the pot while Lizzy took a spoonful, giving Arriana a wink. She shot a playful glare at him.

“Mmm, no, that's delicious just the way it is.”

Michael came up behind Arriana and hugged her. “Can I try the pot roast? Please?”

“Do I smell fresh bread too, detka?” Natasha asked.

“I had time, so I figured it would be yummy with the pot roast.” Arriana nodded and held open the other pot for Michael. Loki's hand shot in and out of the pot before she could even attempt to slam it shut. She used her telekinetic powers to pinch his ass. He jolted but stayed quiet, smiling wickedly at her. “I also made cornbread for the chili. And fresh butter.”

“How the hell did you manage that?” Clint said. “We weren't downstairs that long!”

“Well, with a stand mixer it doesn't take long,” Arriana said.

“Really?”

“No.”

“Clint, you don't even know how butter is made,” Natasha said.

“I do. You churn it... a lot.”

Arriana giggled. “Churning is just a slower form of whipping. You can make butter by over-whipping whipped cream, essentially. I made it accidentally one time when we were making pies for our families' Thanksgiving get-togethers.”

“Oh, yeah, I remember that,” Michael said. He leaned against the counter, scratching Tani's head as she sat slow-blinking next to him. “How old were we? Ten?”

“Yeah, I think we were ten,” Lizzy said.

Arriana nodded. “And holy shit, did I get in trouble.”

“I know.” Lizzy hugged her. “That was so stupid that you got in that much trouble just for over-whipping cream.”

“Why did you get in trouble?” Clint asked.

“It's a waste of cream, which is expensive. According to my mother.”

“Your family weren't the poor ones, though,” Natasha said. “Why should she care?”

“Because I was being stupid for wanting to make fresh whipped cream in the first place.” Arriana shrugged. “I should have just slapped some Cool Whip on the pies, and shouldn't have messed with the recipes in the first place.”

“The butter was good, though,” Michael said.

“The beat-down, not so much,” Arriana said, wincing slightly. Loki slid behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her.

“Now remind me why we can't kill your family?” Natasha asked. “They're a liability, and it would be very satisfying.”

A smile lifted the corner of Arriana's mouth. “Because I would feel guilty. That's why. I know they were abusive, and that it was wrong...”

“Evil,” Lizzy said.

“Despicable,” Michael said.

“Cruel,” Clint said.

Natasha quirked a sharp brow. “Inhuman.”

Arriana shrugged. “I'm not disagreeing, but does it deserve the punishment of death?”

“I'm more than happy to debate that,” Natasha said, “and confident I can win.” Arriana rolled her eyes. “Besides, my point still stands that deserving or not, they are a liability while they live and I don't think your safety is worth risking for them.”

“Yet another debate for another time,” Arriana said. “Tasha, can you pull the bread out? I think it's done.”

“Pardon me,” Jarvis said.

“What's up, Jarvis?” Lizzy asked.

“Dr. Banner has safely landed and is currently transferring into the SUV.”

“Thank you.”

“We should head upstairs,” Natasha said, setting the bread on the rack Arriana pointed to.

“Just one sec.” Arriana turned down the heat on the stove and stuck thermometers into the pots. “Michael, can you check the cornbread?”

“Sure.”

“Turn the light on in oven three, please, Jarvis.” An oven near the baking station in the far corner of the kitchen lit up. “Clint or Tasha, could you take a look at the cakes in there and tell me if it looks risen?”

Clint was closer, so he peered in. “They still look wet on top.”

“Okay.” She frowned, planting her hands on her hips. “Jarvis, start temperature monitoring and open the camera for oven three. Activate Kitch-E so he's ready to take the cakes out of the oven if I'm not on the floor.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“Okay, I'm ready to go upstairs,” she said, untying her apron and tossing it onto the counter.

“Would you like Kitch-E to clean up while you're upstairs, ma'am?” Jarvis asked.

“Yes, please. Just leave the herbs on this cutting board as they are.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“Oh, and if he could take the cornbread out of their baking dishes in fifteen minutes and put them on a cooling rack, I'd appreciate it.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“Ready?” Natasha asked.

Arriana nodded and they headed for the elevator. They heard a grumpy meow in the hallway and turned to see Angel sitting in the center of the hall staring at them, the tip of her tail flicking back and forth.

Lizzy rolled her eyes with a sigh and hurried over, scooping up the disgruntled cat who gave a squeaked growl. “I'm sorry, baby, but there's a lot going on. I'll have time to snuggle you soon.” She kissed her furry head and then plunked her back on the floor. “Okay, let's go.”

They headed into the elevator, with Loki slipping in unseen between Michael and Lizzy, and the doors closed.

“What's the knocking noise?” Natasha asked.

They looked around, the triplets glancing at Loki who shook his head, and then they all spotted the source. Tani sat next to Michael, her tail thwacking against the wall of the elevator.

“Oh, Tani,” he chuckled. “Hang on, Jarvis.” He knelt and scratched her, receiving a bath of kisses. “I know, but you need to stay down here. Things might get tense and I don't want you getting underfoot.”

The elevator doors opened. Tani whimpered.

“Go on. We'll be back soon.” He gave the dog a kiss and then pointed out the doors.

Tani obediently trotted out, tail down and softly whimpering.

“Don't do that to me, girl. Just go curl up with the cats. Keep Angel company.”

The doors closed again.

Michael slumped down on the bench with a sigh. “I hate when she does that.”

Lizzy laughed softly. “I know. They're so mean to us. We even brought them with us.”

“Yeah, but they want undivided attention,” Arriana said. “And our attention is just a little divided right now.”

“They're fine,” Clint said. “They just like making you feel guilty.”

“Jarvis, if we're not back in an hour, would you play fetch with Tani, please,” Michael said.

“Yes, sir.”

“And release a small infestation for the cats, too,” Arriana said. “Munchkin will be racing around like his butt's on fire and driving Angel nuts by then.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“An infestation?” Clint asked, pulling her down on the bench next to him.

“Yeah, Tony made these little mechanical mice,” Lizzy said. “They run around on their own in random patterns for the cats to chase.”

“Is it safe for the cats to catch robot mice?” Natasha asked.

“They come apart in safe ways,” Arriana said.

“Yeah, the first ones he designed didn't, and Angel sort of destroyed one. Bits and pieces of it everywhere,” Lizzy said. “So he created them with tails and legs that can be pulled off.”

Natasha smiled fondly. “That cat really is bloodthirsty.”

“Very.”

“How does Jarvis play fetch with Tani?” Clint asked.

“In the main hall there are a couple tennis ball shooters in the wall,” Michael said. “A basket comes out near the floor that she can drop the retrieved balls into and Jarvis talks to her and praises her when she does a good job. It wouldn't be good for her if that was all the play she got, but I play with her a lot, so it's just to entertain her for a while.”

“He really has thought of everything, hasn't he?”

“Pretty much.” Arriana leaned against Clint's shoulder.

The elevator doors opened.

Tony looked up over the ring of screens. “Hey. Bruce should be here in about 25 minutes.”

“Jarvis said he'd landed,” Lizzy said.

“I've cleared traffic on his route, so he'll be here as fast as I can make it happen.”

“Thank you, Tony.” She wandered over to him, through the screens, and hugged him.

He squeezed her arms as they wrapped around his shoulders from behind. “It's gonna be okay, kiddo. I promise.”

“Yeah, I know.” She buried her face in his neck, certain that Bruce didn't and could never love her, but also that she was about to lose him as a friend.

Arriana watched Steve as he stood by the windows. He had barely glanced over when they came in. She wrapped her arms around herself. The core of her body began to ache.

Michael wrapped an arm around her. _Hey, it's gonna be okay. I promise. I don't know how, but I know it will be._

_I don't know what you mean,_ she sighed, no longer bothering to sound convincing.

He hugged her. Loki slid up behind them, wrapping his arms around them both.

Clint and Natasha glanced at each other, and then at Arriana and Steve. They wandered over to the bar.

“Why is he suddenly ignoring her?” Clint said.

“I know. It's like she killed his puppy or something.” Natasha poured them both drinks. “It's definitely Rogers that feels injured.”

“Yeah, Arriana's feelings haven't changed, but what the hell would he have against her?”

“Obviously something the triplets think Bruce will hold against Lizzy, too.”

Clint sipped the tequila sunrise she'd handed him. “I wanna shoot 'em. Can I shoot them, please, Nat?”

“No.”

“Please? They're making our triplets sad.”

“No.”

He grumbled into his drink. “Coulson would've shot them by now.”

She rolled her eyes. “No, he wouldn't. It would only hurt them more.”

“I'd feel better.”

“I don't care. You get to feel good enough.” She grazed a finger down his spine. He shivered. “Now behave. The fact is Coulson isn't here anymore. So they need us to be there for them.”

“I know.” He sighed. “Do you have any guesses what their secret might be?”

“They went to Asgard, what else?” She quirked a brow at him.

He narrowed his eyes, fighting the sneer that twisted his face. “Loki.”

“Don't overreact.” Natasha pushed away from the counter. “We don't know exactly what's going on or even if it does involve Loki. There could be something going on with Thor.”

“Do you think Arriana's with Thor?” he said.

“That might account for Steve being upset, but not why they're afraid Bruce will be upset with Lizzy. Thor is somewhat Arriana's type, but he's definitely not Lizzy's type.”

Clint snorted. “Oh, god, can you imagine?”

“She'd kill him.” Natasha smiled to herself as she poured vodka into a glass, a squeeze of lime, and filled with ginger beer. “We need to kill the tension as much as we can. Arriana's already feeling the strain and it's not likely to get better after the briefing.” Clint nodded. She took a sip of her drink. “God, Stark, this is good vodka. And since when does anyone ever have ginger beer?”

He glanced up from the screens. “I keep a full bar on this floor and the arcade and theater floor.”

“Arcade?” Clint said. “You know what? I'm not even surprised.”

“Is there really a waterpark?” Natasha asked.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Pepper walked out of the elevator. “Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, how are you?” She paused to hug and kiss them. “Was your flight alright?”

“Just fine,” Natasha said. “We flew high enough we saw very little traffic.”

“I'm glad to hear it.” She glanced over at Tony. “Is Bruce doing alright?”

“Uneventful flight and his route is cleared,” he said. “Lizzy's been in contact with him. That's the best I can do.”

“Well, that's good.” Pepper smiled at Lizzy. “Were you planning on showing him his floor?”

“Maybe Tony wants to,” Lizzy said with a shrug.

Tony took her hand and kissed it. “Can't, kiddo. I've got to finish this up before we start the briefing.” He glanced at the now magnified map of New York as Bruce's green dot moved steadily closer.

“You really should show him his floor before debriefing,” Arriana piped up.

“Any particular reason?” Clint asked.

“He might need a place to go cool off afterward and our floors might not be somewhere he wants to be,” she said, looking significantly at Lizzy. “It would be good for him to have somewhere he feels safe and undisturbed.”

She nodded.

Tony glanced between them, and then wrapped an arm around Lizzy's waist. “It would also buy me some time to finish this up. If you don't mind.”

“You know I don't, Tony.” She bent and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Dr. Banner is five minutes out, sir,” Jarvis said.

“Gotcha, J. Increase surveillance to one sweep every ten seconds. Give two inch clearance on entrance and drop the door in less than 2 seconds.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I'll go down to meet him,” Lizzy said. “How long do you need, Tony?”

He glanced at his watch. “Give me half an hour. I should have everything ready by then.”

“What are you working on anyway?” Michael asked.

“You'll find out at the debriefing. It's a long story of its own.”

“What did you do, Tony?” Pepper asked, planting a hand on her hip.

His brows rose. “Nothing.” He shrugged. “For once. This is me finding out what other people have done.”

Lizzy headed for the elevators.

“Do you want anyone to come with you?” Natasha asked.

“No, I'm good.” She managed a smile. “The less people there are, the less stressed he'll be when he's just getting in.”

They nodded and watched the elevator doors close. Clint and Natasha went back to watching Arriana and Steve. He still stood staring through the map, and Arriana had curled up on the couch with Michael.

The elevator dinged and they all turned. Thor stopped short and gave them all a wide grin.

“Am I interrupting?” he chuckled. “Jarvis informed me that Dr. Banner would soon arrive.”

“You're fine, Point Break.” Tony flicked a few screens out of his way and pulled several more into view.

“Hi, Thor,” Pepper said with a smile. “Bruce should be here in just a couple minutes. Lizzy's going to show him his floor and then we're going to start our meeting.”

Tony smiled to himself. “Grab a drink and have a seat.”

“Thank you, Stark.” Thor looked around with a frown and opened his mouth to speak.

With a soft gasp, Loki slid from around Arriana and Michael and leaped across the room until he was behind Thor, unable to materialize an invisible image of himself. Leaning in close to his ear, he hissed, “Speak my name and I will stab you with every dagger I possess.”

Thor closed his mouth.

“Let the triplets reveal my presence or you could very well get us all killed. Don't repeat your mistake of the Jotunheim battle.” Seeing Thor nod, Loki returned to his place cuddling Arriana and Michael.

“Dr. Banner has arrived,” Jarvis said.

“Secure perimeter and seal the tower, Jarvis,” Tony said. “Cut off power, water, and sewer. Move to full airlock. Raise communication restriction to level 5.”

“Done, sir.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.” Tony stood and moved to the map sprayed across the windows. “We're on full lockdown now. Nothing goes in or out.” He spread his hands over the map and moved them away from each other, zooming the map in until the ground directly surrounding the tower was perfectly visible. He drew his finger over the outline of the tower and grabbed at the air. A ball of light glowed in his hand. He tossed it into the center of the seating area. A hologram of the full tower and all movement around it appeared. “We can watch the ground and airspace. Jarvis is in constant scanning mode.”

“Can your systems pick up suspicious activity?” Natasha asked.

“Jarvis can detect so much as a drug deal. But it wouldn't hurt to have you and the triplets watch for now. You might recognize someone before they start acting suspicious.”

Natasha and Clint nodded and moved to sit opposite Michael and Arriana. Thor poured himself a drink and one for Steve, and then joined him by the ground-view map.

* * *

Bruce tried to deep breathe as he held his hand on the glass panel, but the speed the garage door had shut behind them reminded him of their precarious existence. His presence wasn't exactly going to help the situation.

“Welcome back, Dr. Banner,” Jarvis said.

“Thanks, Jarvis.”

The elevator doors dinged open.

“Hey, Bruce.”

He looked up to see Lizzy sitting in the elevator, smiling at him. Cool water rushed over his burning worries. He smiled.

“Hi, Lizzy.”

“Come on.” She shifted over on the bench. “I want to show you your floor before we start all the debriefing stuff.”

“My floor.” He dropped his bag on the floor and sat down next to her. His arms started to ache. _Inexplicably,_ he sighed.

“What?” she asked, looking up.

“Oh, uh, nothing.”

She winced. “Sorry, was that a private thought?”

He chuckled. “It was a thought in my head, but you didn't do anything wrong.”

“I'm sorry, Bruce. I didn't mean to intrude.”

He smiled, ducking his head slightly. “You're... you're not intruding.”

Lizzy's eyes wandered over his gentle features and she couldn't stop her hand pushing back the lock of wavy hair that fell forward over his eyes. She felt him sigh and lean into her.

The elevator dinged. “Dr. Banner's floor.”

His head snapped up. “Oh, right. What did you mean my floor? Tony just had me on a guest floor when I stayed last time.”

Lizzy shrugged. “It's Tony. You know him. He's not exactly going to crow about something nice he's going to do for you.”

“True. He just does it and shrugs like anyone would built an entire... penthouse... suite.” His mouth fell open as he looked around.

A cluster of twelve golden paper lanterns hung in midair over a trickling circular fountain. Nine glowing lotus flowers floated in the fountain. On the far side of the circular entry, a Japanese cherry tree grew amidst a zen garden that stretched out to encircle the fountain. Large flat black rocks created stepping stones across the white pebbles of the garden, mirroring the smooth white circular stones set in the dark-stained bamboo floor.

“This... this is just...” He fell silent again.

“It turned out nice,” Lizzy said, smiling at the instant peaceful feeling that surrounded the entry. “He tried to get the four elements in balance. You have fire and air in the lanterns, the water and fire in the fountain, and earth under the tree.”

“I'm supposed to be seeing the taijitu symbol, right? Or something similar?”

“Yeah. He did a whole ring of dark and light spots, rather than just the one in either side. We liked the symbolism of a part of the other in each side, but we felt with all of our experiences it felt more like a flow of parts moving through.” Lizzy shrugged. “Plus it looked really cool.”

Bruce chuckled softly. “It never seems to be just a small amount anyway.” He let a sigh slip out as he listened to the trickle of the water and the rustle of the leaves. “It's beautiful.”

“Come on, there's lots to see.” She took his hand and led him out through the left archway.

The dark-stained bamboo floor continued out into the main hall. The walls were covered with woven grasscloth, dampening most of the echoing of their steps. Dark beams overhead held golden lanterns every few dozen feet or so. To the immediate left were a set of heavily carved dark wood doors.

“This is your science lab.” When she touched the door a panel at the center lit up.

“Please place your hand on the panel,” Jarvis said, “look directly at the red dot, and speak your name.” Giving Bruce a wink, she did as Jarvis asked. “Access granted, Ms. Lizzy.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.”

The doors slid open, and she beckoned him to follow. Steel floor and glass walls greeted him, making him smile in spite of himself.

“I have my own lab?”

She nodded. “Tony figured you might not always want to be down in the big labs, especially as he's aware he has a tendency to cause chaos. So if there's nothing special you need, you can run any tests and experiments up here away from his nosy interest.”

Bruce chuckled. “He does have a habit of getting into things.”

Lizzy's eyes widened as she nodded. “So this area is an airlock. The whole room is sealed off and heavily ventilated with scrubbers, so any contamination won't leak into other parts of the tower. There's a bathroom here both for convenience and it has a decontamination shower so whatever you're working with won't follow you out.”

He almost laughed outright. “He does know me there. I might have a PhD in thermonuclear physics, but with my medical degree I like to work with plenty of biologic experiments.”

“He mentioned that. So you have all the basics, and anything you don't have here you can probably get from the various lab levels as you need it.”

He surveyed the large equipment-filled room through the glass wall. “It's great. Really. It's better than any lab I've ever had.”

“And private too.” She gave him a smile.

“Always nice.”

They stood for several long moments, vacillating between looking into each other's eyes and trying to avoid the other's gaze.

Finally Lizzy shook herself. “Well, why don't I keep showing you around? Tony just needed half an hour to finish whatever he was doing.”

“Oh, sure.” He stepped back to let her out of the airlock.

Pressing her lips with a nod, she led the way back out, the doors sliding shut with a hiss behind them.

“Your kitchen's through here.” She pushed the ornate doors open.

The simply-built, light wood cabinets with black granite counters edged two sides of the room, and two large islands filled the center of the room with a few stools on the outer sides. Rice paper shutters covered the windows and large ebony wood and rice paper chandeliers hung over the islands.

“You have a fully stocked pantry through those doors,” Lizzy said, pointing to rice paper sliding doors on the wall to their right. “It's not as huge as Arriana's kitchen, but Tony figured you weren't exactly going to be cooking for everyone.”

“Not... not unless you need me to,” he said, running his hand through his tousled hair. “I don't want to just be useless.”

Lizzy couldn't help herself as agony and fear flashed across his face. She hugged him, making him jump slightly. “You're not useless. And there's not really anything any of us need to do really. We're just lying low until SHIELD decides to drop it.”

He looked at her carefully. “You really don't think this is going to end peacefully, do you?”

She sighed with a shrug. “No, not really, but I'm hoping that somehow this won't end up in a world-ending battle either.”

“Call me a pessimist, but I'm guessing it will.”

“Me, too.” She heaved another sigh and then brushed away the thought with a wave of her hand. “We'll worry about that later. Come on, your dining room is through here.” She led the way through the kitchen and under an ornately carved archway.

A large blue, green, and brown oriental rug covered the dark bamboo floor. At the center, a long ebony wood table sat low to the ground with richly colored cushions around. Overhead hung an intricate jewel-colored glass Indian-inspired lantern. To their left, an ornately carved and painted sideboard stood between tall windows, and on the right, flanking either side of carved sliding doors, stood two tall china cabinets filled with what Bruce hoped were replicas of fine china and intricate pottery.

“This is really beautiful,” he said, looking around. “I don't know what I'm going to do with this much space.”

She shrugged with a soft laugh. “No one is. We're the only ones used to this much extra... everything. And Thor.”

“Well, yeah, that makes sense,” he chuckled. “After a palace, this probably seems small to him.”

“Probably. Tony showed him around, so I didn't hear what he thought of his floor. Oh, I hope you'll like this...” She slid open the carved doors. “It's your meditation room.”

The large open space was filled with glowing light. The dark wood floors flowed into the room, but the twenty-five foot square at the perfect center of the room was covered with a smoothly woven cream rug, piled with a variety of vibrantly colored soft and firm pillows. On the far right a set of equally carved doors looked out into the main hall. On either side of the doors, curving walls hugged the room, each with a planter filled with exotic plants and a trickling fountain.

The curving window side of the room held planters with bamboo and several ornamental trees. The walls on the far side of the room were covered in green growing moss and draping plants. Simple paper lanterns ringed the room, balancing brightness and the gentle peace of dim warmth at the center of the meditation area. Statues and meditative art were tucked in the planters and several stood in the open spaces of the room.

Bruce blinked at his surroundings. “This... this is beautiful. It's so peaceful.”

“I'm glad you like it.” She hugged his arm. “We wanted you to have a place to come and relax.”

“You mean so I don't kill everyone,” he chuckled wryly.

“No,” she rolled her eyes, “so we don't drive you crazy. We're not worried about the big guy. We're worried about you going stir-crazy with all of us crazy people around.”

“You're not crazy.”

“Well, keep me cooped up too long, I might be. Plus I'm not the only one here. Have you ever seen Tony when he's been stuck in one place for even a week?”

“No.” Bruce looked at her nervously.

“It's not pretty. Add to that Thor, Steve, Natasha, Clint, and the three of us... it's bound to get crazy.”

He chuckled. “Well, this is an amazing room.”

“And all the planters can be self-tended by Jarvis, or you can opt to take care of them if you want. Just let Jarvis know.”

He nodded, still looking around in amazement.

“Come on, I'll show you your room.”

She led the way into the main hall, around a curve, and through another set of carved doors. The room was dimly lit with warm light from jewel-toned blown glass sconces dotting the walls. A brown-gray rug patterned with ginkgo leaves covered most of the dark wood floor. The windows surrounding the balcony doors were partially covered with potted bamboo, which already stood at least ten feet tall.

Several squashy gray chairs stood to one side of the doors with a bonsai tree at the center of a softly rippling fountain sitting between them. Warm-toned tan silk covered the walls that weren't floor to ceiling windows. In the far corner of the room a deep, wide low couch sat surrounded with flowering potted plants.

The smooth-sided bed – piled with plush white pillows, luscious Egyptian cotton sheets, and an elaborately woven coverlet in every tone of earth – stood in the center of the far wall with an intricately carved arching panel towering over it. Sheer white curtains arched over and hung down on either side, cocooning the head of the bed.

Bruce laughed in spite of himself. “Tony really tried to keep it low key, didn't he?”

“He really did,” Lizzy said, wincing slightly. “Gold and bejeweled things kept creeping in and he kept taking them back out. He tried really hard to make it simple and not ostentatious.”

“Well, he failed spectacularly, but it's beautiful. And he did manage to make it feel restful.”

“I'm glad.” A sad smile curved her lips as she watched him take in the room. After a moment, she shook herself. “Uh, your closet is through those doors.”

“Same idea as before?”

“Yeah. Jarvis knows where everything is.” She headed over to the farthest set of doors. “Your bathroom's through here.”

Slate tile covered the floor with rich red-toned wood on the walls. The large gray stone tub sat in front of the windows, looking out over New York, and a glass-surround steam shower took up the opposite corner with rough edged slate running up the walls and several plants hung from hooks or growing right out of the stone walls.

Bruce chuckled, shaking his head slightly. “Running water and growing plants everywhere.”

She shrugged. “We all know they're restful things.”

“Fair enough. So what else did he find to put on my floor?”

She led the way back out into the main hall. “Well, you have your living room.” She pushed open another set of doors.

Brightly patterned rugs covered the floor, and vibrant tapestries and colorful fabric hung here and there around the room. To the left a giant, squashy chocolate brown three-side sectional sat in front of a large fireplace.

“The painting over the fireplace is a screen,” Lizzy said. “You have access to every movie, TV show, and video game on the planet, as usual.”

He chuckled. “I'm at risk of becoming a couch potato again.”

“I think we all are. You have a bunch of games and game tables on this side of the room.” She pointed to a cabinet with a large table sitting in front of it. “And the chess table can play both regularly between people, or you can play Jarvis on any difficulty setting.”

“Really? The pieces move?”

She nodded. “He can simulate famous chess games, too. It's kind of fun to watch and guess what the next moves will be. I suck at it, but doesn't stop me from playing.”

“Maybe we can play a few rounds and I can see just how much you suck.”

She looked him straight in the eye. “A lot.”

His face grew warm as he gave a halting chuckle. “Oh, uh...” He ran a hand through his hair.

“Sorry.” She rolled her eyes at herself. “You know I can't help it.”

“I know.” He managed a warmer chuckle. “So I feel like you've only shown me about half the floor.”

“About two-thirds,” she shrugged.

Turning, she led the way out and around another curved wall.

“This is your study.”

As she opened the doors, the East and South Asian feel of his floor dissipated into the warmth of a veritable British professor's study. Wingback chairs flanked the fireplace and the walls were covered in bookshelves. A heavy-set desk sat to one side, on the other side of the room a large globe settled in the open space.

“You'll be glad that this is one of only two mini-bars on your floor,” Lizzy said, opening the northern hemisphere and pouring herself a drink. “If you don't want it in here, we can put just a regular globe in here.”

“Where's the other?”

“Oh, it was in the living room past the game cabinet. I forgot to show you since I know you aren't really interested. That's more for anyone else who might visit your floors.”

“You mean, you and Tony.”

“Mostly.” She shrugged. “Oh, and this is a cool feature.” She moved to the far right side of the curving wall to a bust of Marie Curie that sat on a shelf. “There's a hidden button in here.” She pushed the head back like a Pez dispenser and pressed the button it revealed.

A section of the bookshelf popped out and swung forward. A wooden wall blocked the way, but a screen appeared that showed a library.

“This shows if there's anyone on the other side. It's the same if you're coming this way.”

“Is this a secret door?”

“Yup. Into your library.” She put her hand to the panel and the door swung easily open.

The carpeted room with floor to ceiling shelves filled with thousands of books stopped Bruce short.

“Four hundred feet of twenty foot tall shelves,” Lizzy said with a grin.

“This... this is amazing,” he panted. “I haven't seen anything this amazing since I was at university.”

“This isn't even the largest library in the tower. You have mostly science and medical journals and books, but there are plenty of fiction and other non-fiction books. But...” A mischievous gleam glinted in her eyes.

“What did you do?”

“ _I_ didn't do anything, Dr. Banner. This is all Tony.” She led the way across the library. “On either end of this wall...” A statue of the Buddha sat on a shelf. She slid it to the side and set a book in its place. The shelf popped away from the wall and swung open again. “You have a secret library.”

The door shut behind them and what little ambient noise there had been almost entirely disappeared.

“Wow, it's so quiet,” he whispered.

She nodded. “Tony engineered it to be as quiet as is safe for human habitation.” She led the way to the far side where a few squashy armchairs sat before a fireplace with several study tables nearby. “This way you can hide away for a while and read in peace and quiet.”

“That is definitely something I don't get a lot of.” He looked around. “There's just as many books on this side as there are on the other, aren't there?”

“Yep.”

“It's still not the biggest library, is it?”

She shook her head. “I think the main library on the home office level is just a tiny bit bigger than ours. I mean, ours is physically larger, but speaking in number of books, the open library is bigger than ours.”

A soft chiming sounded for a moment before Jarvis's voice came over the speakers, softer than usual. “Ms. Lizzy and Dr. Banner, you're needed immediately in the infirmary.”

“What's going on, Jarvis?” Lizzy asked as she headed back to the hidden door with Bruce hurrying after her.

“Director Fury has arrived.”

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Director Fury arrives

The empty ferry docked. Fury glanced around and wandered off the boat and up the dock as casually as possible, unable to blend into the safety of a crowd. Every sense prickled. His arm throbbed with every thudding heartbeat and he could feel the bandaging growing wet. _Fucking Strom._ His eye jumped back and forth, searching every shadow, his ears alert for the barest scurry which he knew would very soon do nothing for him as the hustle and bustle of the city that never sleeps overtook every helpful sound.

He fought to keep his pace steady. With the pier to one side and a lot full of parked buses to his right, it was an ideal targeting location. Everything depended on his abilities to throw SHIELD off his scent, and the fact that he had been tracked in Newark of all places told him SHIELD was in full deployment in the area. They knew he was on the move. The question remained – were they safe? In the end, that was all that mattered. Were his team safe?

_What I wouldn't give to have Coulson to watch over them right now._ He skirted the Chinese consulate, hoping to avoid being caught on their cameras. He turned right on 44th street, picking up his pace to a jog past the parking structure and mini-storage. As he passed 11th Avenue, traffic picked up and he slowed to a walk again.

Fury wove in and out of the trickle of people. _This would've been so much easier when school was letting out. Not that a giant-ass black man disappears well in a sea of kids, but they're less likely to shoot, and at the moment, I'll take that._

He took a left on 10th Avenue to stay near restaurants, hoping to use what crowds there were for cover. _Had to fucking do this on a Monday, didn't you, you bastards?_ He jogged a little faster to fall in step with a group coming out of a health club. If he was lucky, he'd be able to take advantage of the theater crowds heading for restaurants and bars for most of the remaining distance to Stark Tower. The challenge would be getting close enough to the building to find a way in. _And I have enough faith in Stark to have that place locked down like a motherfucking impenetrable fortress._

Traffic picked up to a steady stream, and Fury breathed a little more freely as he wove his way in and out of laughing groups and harried third shift workers, all blithely ignorant to the danger that could be following him. His ears waited for the sound of gunfire or a voice suddenly behind him.

His head grew light as he jogged up 8th Avenue to 45th again to pass the cluster of theaters. He glanced around as he entered Times Square. It was tempting to grab a cab. The likelihood that he'd be found was low, as was his energy. The slow bleed of the last almost sixteen hours had taken its toll and as he moved now he bled faster, but there was nothing he could do about it. And he wasn't going to put an innocent cab driver at risk just to move a little faster.

Turning north on 6th Avenue, he hurried up a few blocks, hoping to throw them off where he was headed. He tried to move quickly but casually, knowing a large black man with an eyepatch wasn't going to go unnoticed in the posh parts of Manhattan. The fact that he was actually concealing a gun in his pocket didn't make the situation any better.

With Saks on the left side of the street, he passed the doorway of an apartment building.

“Director Fury, what are you doing here?”

He spun around, his finger leaping to the trigger of his SIG Sauer. His arm throbbed. “Identify, Agent.”

“Agent Mosley, sir,” the man said immediately. “ID number 601417592. How can I be of service, sir?”

Fury slowly moved closer, sighing deeply. “I gotta train my agents better.”

“Sir?” He frowned, glancing back and forth.

“Never identify yourself when on assignment.” He stepped right up to the man, fighting to keep his head from spinning off into space. “And never call out a superior.”

Mosley's face fell. He made a grab for Fury's injured arm.

Pain searing through his bicep, Fury knocked his hand away. “Unless of course that man is your assignment.”

With a soft pop, the man fell. He glanced around, knowing he had seconds. Grabbing the agent's gun and ID, he hurried down the street, disappearing around the corner down Madison Avenue.

Traffic was jammed in every direction. _Great, just what I need. Everything at a standstill, so I'm the dumb-ass lone duck who decides to fly._ His head spun, making his stagger.

Disapproving glares and hisses of “drunks” followed him, but he kept moving as straight as he could. He nearly lost his balance as the noise of backed-up traffic suddenly opened up to the foreign sound of a soft hum of smooth sailing on Park Avenue. _And this is worse._ Giving himself a shake, he hurried down the street, jogging through the Park Avenue tunnel. Time was now of the essence, and if Mosley had managed to radio in, it didn't matter what he did – SHIELD would know where he was going.

Fury's head swam, but he forced himself forward. Hearing the rattle of a truck below, he vaulted the guard wall and managed to land on the tail end of the UPS truck and jump off again, rolling as he hit the ground. Blood now freely flowing from his gunshot wound, he dragged himself to his feet and raced down 45th Street to the maintenance entrance of Stark Tower.

To his surprise, the door slid open as he closed the distance. He threw himself inside as the world went black.

* * *

“What is that?” Thor said, pointing at the map.

Steve shook himself and leaned closer. “Someone's coming through the Park Avenue tunnel fast.”

Tony launched out of his chair. “Jarvis, give me any visual.”

A screen popped up behind Steve and Thor.

“They're moving fast but not steady,” Steve said.

Natasha and Clint leaped to their feet.

“Give me a still,” Clint said. He squinted at it. “It's Fury. Get him in here.”

“He's bleeding from his arm,” Steve said.

“Wait, are we sure?” Tony said. “I'm not opening the door until we're sure.”

“It's Fury,” Natasha said.

“Arri, Michael...” Tony spun around. “Sound them out.”

They grabbed each other's hands and closed their eyes, throwing their consciousness down the tower.

“There's so much going on,” Arriana said. “I'm just feeling everything all at once.”

Michael dove from vision to vision, searching for the person they were looking for. “Where are they? Someone talk to me.”

“They're on Park Avenue... nope, jumped down to 45th Street,” Tony said.

“That's Fury and he's hurt,” Natasha hissed. “Open a damn door.”

“No!” Tony barked. “He's on 45th heading toward Lexington. In a... looks like a Yankee's sweatshirt. Hood up.”

Michael flipped through person after person, looking for their target. “Got him! Arri, follow.”

She gripped his mind and he tossed her toward the person he was watching.

“There's too much fear and anxiety.” She growled out a cry.

“We're running out of time,” Clint said.

“Feel it now, detka,” Natasha shot.

“Everyone stop feeling upset!” Arriana screeched. The air cleared and she flew forward into the mind of their target. “It's him!” she shouted. “Open the door. He's dying.”

“Jarvis, open the maintenance entry door in time with approach,” Tony barked. They watched the figure throw himself through the door. “Close it now!”

The door slammed shut.

The room fell silent. Only their collective panting hushed through the air.

“We need to move,” Clint said. “Stark, do you have a field kit closer than our floors?”

“The infirmary,” Tony said. “Stay here, Pepper.” She nodded and took his drink from him.

Natasha and Clint were already moving toward the elevators.

“Triplets, pull back,” Natasha called. “We need to go.”

Loki gripped them, reaching into their shared mind and helping to pull them back to themselves. They glanced back at him with a slight nod as they launched to their feet. He leaped over the couch to follow.

They all raced into the elevator. Michael sat on Loki's lap to camouflage his presence. Arriana stood near, hoping no one would notice Michael was sitting higher than usual.

“Emergency descent, Jarvis,” Tony said, dropping onto the bench and grabbing the edge. “Hang on.”

The elevator rapidly began moving down. In half a second it picked up speed, and then with a jolt it fell.

Everyone reached for a wall. Thor caught Clint who had pushed Natasha onto the bench. Arriana lurched forward before she could catch herself. Steve caught her, pulling her against him.

They fell.

“When does this end, Stark?” Steve called over their thundering heartbeats.

“It's sixty seconds from drop,” Tony panted. “Jarvis, countdown.”

“Thirty-seven seconds remaining,” Jarvis said.

“Jesus Christ,” Natasha hissed.

“It'll settle out in a few seconds,” Tony said.

“Thirty seconds remaining.”

Slowly they shook themselves one by one as they acclimated to the fall, though the weightlessness made it difficult to move. Steve leaned back against the wall, unthinkingly keeping Arriana against him.

“Twenty seconds remaining.”

Their ears started popping.

“Ten seconds remaining.”

“Everybody hang on,” Tony said.

They had seconds to brace themselves. Steve tightened his arms around Arriana.

Like reigns pulling up on a runaway horse, the elevator suddenly slowed. Steve slid to the floor with a thud, holding Arriana safely on top of him. They looked up into each other's eyes for one moment before everything came to rest. Arriana's heart pounded in her throat.

“Pognali, detka,” Natasha said, fighting to her feet past Clint and Thor. (let's go, baby)

Loki pushed Michael to his feet. It tore at his heart to watch Arriana force herself away from Steve, but she obediently took Michael's hand and raced out of the elevator after the others.

Steve shook himself, pounding his fist on the floor, and raced after them.

Loki stayed where he was. “Hold the elevator here, Jarvis,” he said quietly. “And have another ready, just in case.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony led the way through the maze of halls. “Jarvis, clear the path.”

Doors opened as they ran.

“I can feel him,” Arriana said. “He's still alive, just unconscious.”

The final airlock opened to the maintenance entry. Fury lay face down on the floor, the shoulder and arm of his sweatshirt stained dark with blood.

Clint pushed him onto his back and Natasha yanked the sweatshirt open.

“It's not a fatal wound,” Natasha said. “It's got to be blood loss.”

“We need to get him to a hospital, he needs a transfusion.” Clint reached for the entry door.

“Don't open that door!” Tony said. “I have blood.”

“You what?”

“Questions later,” Steve barked. “Thor.”

With a nod, Thor stepped around Natasha, bent, and lifted Fury with ease. “Lead the way. I can move at speed.”

Steve leaped back. “Stark.”

Tony jogged back into the labyrinth with Thor on his heels and everyone else behind.

A surge of emotion jolted through them.

“Hang on, Arri,” Michael said, grabbing her by the hand. “He'll be okay.”

“I'm trying,” she said, her voice shaking. “I can't...” Her breath caught. “Not Fury too.”

Natasha spun around as they ran. “Vy soldat. Bez slez.” (You are a soldier. No tears.)

Pain tore through their bodies for a moment and then disappeared.

Arriana's eyes went cold, and with it, the air around them. “Da, mem.” (Yes, ma'am)

“Khoroshaya devushka.” (Good girl)

They raced through hall after hall back to the elevators. Steve glanced behind them to see doors closing and robots waking up and moving to where they had just been. It was then he noticed the blood dripping from Fury's shoulder.

“He's still bleeding fast,” Steve said.

“Jarvis, get a second elevator ready,” Tony said.

“Done, sir.”

Tony almost stopped short. “G-good.” He turned the corner. “Straight ahead.”

“Thor, Barton, Romanoff, Stark in one,” Steve shouted, “the rest in two.”

Hearing the called orders, Loki slipped into the second elevator and tucked himself out of the way.

“Put him down, Thor,” Natasha ordered as soon as they were in the elevator. She pressed down on Fury's wound, leaning her full body weight against the bleed.

Arriana and Michael shifted in front of Loki as Steve got in the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, he said, “I know he's here.”

“I mean no harm, Captain,” came the disembodied voice.

“Thank you for getting the elevators ready,” was all he said in return.

The elevators gained speed as they rose.

“Where are we going when we get to the right level?” Clint asked.

“Take a right out of the elevator and then a left out of the entry,” Tony said. “Jarvis, get OR 1 ready and get a bed to the entry.”

“Preparations ongoing, sir. Pirated files show a blood type of O positive.”

“Do we have any live?”

“Yes, sir,” Jarvis said. “I have three units of O positive in refrigeration, ready for use. More can be made available within the next four hours, sir.”

“How much do you need?” Tony asked, looking between Clint and Natasha.

“Well, he's out, so we're likely at about 40% loss,” Clint said.

“We don't usually run the transfusions, Stark,” Natasha said. “We stop the bleed and get them to doctors.”

Tony snapped his fingers. “Jarvis, get Lizzy and Banner to the infirmary now.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Forgot we have a doctor.”

The elevator slowed rapidly and the doors slid open. Natasha shifted slightly to the side, pinching Fury's shoulder between her hands, and Thor picked him up. A hospital bed sat just outside the doors and as soon as Thor set him down, Natasha climbed onto the bed, putting her full weight on the wound again.

Thor began pushing the bed with Clint steering as they followed Tony.

“Do we have everything ready?” Steve called as they raced out of their elevator.

“Banner's on the way, Cap,” Tony called back.

Michael and Arriana ran at top speed to catch up with them.

“Does Lizzy know?” Michael asked.

“I let them both know.”

“What did you say?”

“Jarvis let them know we need them now on the infirmary. That Fury's here.”

The two rolled their eyes. Michael grabbed Arriana's shoulder and slid into their shared brain.

_Lizzy, where are you?_ He asked.

_In the elevator. What's going on?_

_Fury's here. He has a bleeding wound on his left shoulder or arm. I couldn't tell; there was too much blood. He's unconscious._

_Bruce is with me._

_We're heading for OR 1._

_Thanks._ Lizzy gave her head a slight shake. “Bruce, Fury has a bleeding wound on his left shoulder or arm. He's unconscious. They're taking him to OR 1.”

“Jarvis, do we have live blood?” Bruce asked.

“Yes, sir. Three units are immediately available. Would you like me to thaw more?”

“No. Three should be plenty. What type is he?”

“According to SHIELD records, he is O positive.”

Bruce let a sigh slip out. “Thank god. He shouldn't have trouble with a transfusion.” The doors opened. “Where's OR 1?”

“This way.” Lizzy ran out of the entry and down the corridor with Bruce on her heels.

She pushed the door of the OR open. The bed with Fury, and Natasha still keeping pressure on the wound, was in place. Clint was starting oxygen, Michael was hooking up the blood pressure cuff, and Arriana was at the cabinets gathering things onto a tray.

“Who has training?” Bruce asked as soon as he was in the room. He rolled up his sleeves, stopping at the sink to scrub in.

“Clint, Tasha, Arri, Michael, and I are all field trained,” Lizzy said. “But that's as good as it gets.”

“Lizzy's the best to assist,” Natasha called. “She's taken some classes.”

“Okay. Lizzy scrub in.” Bruce grabbed gloves. “Cut everything off his upper torso. Is there blood anywhere else?”

“Not that we can tell,” Steve said.

“Okay. Anyone not actively doing something, go scrub in.”

“I'm not sure what that means,” Steve said.

“Nor I,” Thor said.

“Follow me.” Tony headed for the sinks.

“Do we have vitals?” Bruce asked.

“Getting them now,” Michael said. “Heart rate: 138. BP is sixty-two over...” He frowned. “I'm not getting diastolic. Trying manually.”

“Don't bother,” Bruce said. He put the back of his hand against Fury's cheek. “Yeah, he's cool. We need to move.”

“I'm ready to set an IV,” Arriana called from behind him. “What gauge do you want?”

“The biggest you can manage. Give me a garden hose if you can. And I'll need two.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Romanoff, I need you to move. I need to know what we're dealing with.”

“Yes, sir.” She slowly moved her hands to release the pressure and then leaped off the bed.

Clint had the scissors and was starting to cut the clothing off him, but Bruce took them and within seconds Fury's upper torso was clear of clothing.

Bruce wiped away some of the blood. “I've got a bullet wound in the upper left arm. He had a makeshift tourniquet on it, which is probably why he's still alive.” He lifted Fury's shoulder. “No exit wound. I've got to get that bullet out.” He put a handful of gauze over the wound and pressed down.

“Do you want to start general anesthesia?” Clint asked.

“Are you nuts? He's already unconscious. Give me a large dose of local. Arriana, do you have that line in yet?”

“Trying, his veins are clamped down.” She worked carefully but as quickly as possible.

“I don't care if it's comfy, get it in.”

“Yes, sir.” She dug for another moment or two. “I've got one.”

“Start a bag now and keep an eye on it so it doesn't collapse. Give a half standard dose of Ativan to start.”

Lizzy pulled over several trays with surgical instruments. “I've got the basics for extracting the bullet, Dr. Banner. Is there anything else you need?”

“Not at the moment.” He glanced around and took the syringe of local anesthesia Clint handed him. “Barton, I need you to monitor his alertness. Let me know if he starts to surface. I don't feel like a fistfight while I'm trying to get a bullet out of his arm. Romanoff, watch his vitals. Let me know if anything changes drastically, good or bad.”

“Dr. Banner, I can't set the second IV in his other arm,” Arriana said. “Where would you like it?”

He frowned. “Damn it.” He was quiet for a moment. “Get me a femoral central line.”

“I'm better at IVs,” Lizzy said. “Let me try.”

Arriana nodded and pushed the tray around to her. Lizzy grabbed the scissors and cut away the pant leg and settled to starting an IV in Fury's thigh.

“Okay, Arriana, stay on that IV,” Bruce said. She nodded and shifted Fury's arm to see the IV entry better. “Michael, once Lizzy has the second IV set, I want you to watch it.”

“Yes, Dr. Banner.”

“Tony, I need his legs elevated. Get me something. And get me a warming blanket.”

“You got it.” Tony disappeared out the doors.

“Anything we can do?” Steve asked, watching everyone moving around.

“Not at the moment. Stay here though in case I need you to hold him down.”

“Yes, sir.” He moved into the corner, pulling Thor with him.

“I've got the IV set, Dr. Banner,” Lizzy said.

“Michael, hang a unit of whole blood. Max volume.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Lizzy, I need you to assist.”

She pushed the trays of instruments in reach. “Ready, Dr. Banner.”

Moments after he started working to carefully open the wound, Tony came back in with a wedge cushion and a warming blanket.

“Cap, help me out,” he said. Steve immediately jogged over. “Lift his legs carefully.”

“Move slowly,” Michael said. “I don't want this IV to shift.”

Steve slowly lifted Fury's legs until Tony could slide the cushion under them.

Tony handed him the warming blanket.

“Does this have bear paw prints on it?” Steve asked.

“Yup.” Tony grinned at him. “Hey, Arri likes the little paw prints. I buy what the triplets like.”

Arriana managed a soft giggle. “He may just beat you up for that, Tony.”

“You have regular ones, don't you?” Michael asked.

Tony shrugged with a grin. “I couldn't find them.”

Some of the tension in the room eased.

“I think I found the bullet,” Bruce said. “If we're lucky it won't be lodged in the bone.”

“Anyone wanna take bets on us being lucky?” Tony asked.

“I don't think betting on someone's health is appropriate, Stark,” Steve said with a sideways glare.

“A hundred bucks we're not lucky,” Lizzy said.

“Same,” Michael said.

“Fifty bucks unlucky,” Clint said.

“I'll go for that,” Natasha said.

Tony gave a snort. “Is anyone betting lucky? I'll give you fifty to one odds. Twenty to one, unlucky.”

Arriana gave a bitter laugh. “Sure, just for funsies, I'll bet 100 bucks lucky.”

Steve looked around. “You're all betting?”

Arriana shrugged. “This isn't new for us, Cap.”

He stared at her as if she'd slapped him.

Tony looked between them. He turned toward Steve and muttered, “She's in battle mode. She always uses titles in battle mode.”

Steve didn't say anything and moved back into the corner.

“Shit,” Tony hissed under his breath, catching Michael's eye.

Michael could only shrug.

“Thank you, Lizzy,” Bruce said as he glanced up to see her holding the tray for the bullet.

She nodded with a smile. Bruce's eyes stuck for a moment.

Tony rolled his eyes. “What temp you want this set to, Dr. Banner?” he called louder than necessary.

Bruce gave a slight jolt. “Oh, uh, get me above 36 degrees Celsius. I don't want to overheat him.”

He finished hooking the blanket up. “So what's the verdict, doc? Lucky or unlucky?”

“Miraculously, lucky,” Bruce said. “It's in several pieces and it's against the bone, but not lodged.”

“Yes,” Arriana said. “Pay up, fuckers.”

A chuckle rumbled through the OR.

“Blood pressure's slowly rising, Dr. Banner,” Natasha said. “I've got diastolic again.”

“Where are we?”

“Seventy-two over forty. Pulse at 112.”

“Good. Barton, how are we looking?”

“Some slight stirring, but nothing concerning.”

“Okay, let me know immediately if he's waking.”

“Yes, sir. Though I feel like you'll know.”

“Unfortunately,” Bruce muttered. “Tony, do you have a magnet?”

“A magnet?”

“It's rudimentary, but I need to know I've got all the pieces out.”

“I do, but it'll fuck with three of your helpers.”

“We'll handle it,” Lizzy said.

Bruce looked between the triplets. “Can you stand it for a few seconds?”

“Yeah, we'll be fine,” she said again. The other two nodded.

Tony retrieved the small electromagnet from the storage cabinet, and held it out. “Give them warning.”

Bruce nodded. He held the magnet close to the wound. “Three, two, one.”

The earsplitting shriek in their heads made the triplets jump, but they held their positions, fighting not to clutch their heads in pain.

“How much longer?” Arriana whimpered.

Bruce saw a slight movement in the flesh and switched the magnet off. “Done. Sorry, but it found me a bit more.” He carefully extracted the last bit, noting Lizzy's watering eyes and the flush in her cheeks. “Sorry about that,” he mumbled.

“You're fine,” Lizzy said. “Better than leaving part of the bullet behind in his arm.”

“Okay, I'm ready to clean and start closing up.”

She nodded and shifted the trays.

“BP up to 80 over 49. Pulse at 105,” Natasha said.

“Good. Looks like he'll be fine,” Bruce said, looking up at Lizzy. “We just need to keep at it.”

He steadily worked with Lizzy helping as the others kept their assigned stations. As he was nearly finished, Fury started to shift.

“He's waking up,” Clint called.

“Yep, I noticed,” Bruce said. “Give the remaining dose of Ativan and somebody start talking to him, for god's sake. He can't move.”

“Can someone take over assisting?” Lizzy said. “I can get inside his mind.”

“Not right now,” Bruce said. “I'm in the middle of this.”

“I'll take care of it,” Arriana said. “Tony, keep an eye on this IV. Just make sure he doesn't move his arm too much.”

“Gotcha, kiddo.” Tony moved to take her place.

Arriana shifted up to the head of the bed and put her hand on Fury's forehead. “Shh...” she cooed, “peace. Feel peace.” She closed her eyes.

Light rippled through the air and everyone felt their anxiety lower. The room grew calm.

“Feel peace,” she chanted softly.

Ripple after ripple swept through the room.

“I'm fucking calm,” Fury mumbled. “You can stop your voodoo, Knight.”

“Just doing my job, Director,” she said, a slight waver in her voice.

Bruce glanced up, surprised to see Fury's eyes open and looking around.

“Holy shit, I feel like crap,” Fury said, glancing over at him. “You're fixing that right?”

“Working on it, Director. I need you to stay still so I can finish closing up the bullet wound.”

“You took the damn thing out, right?”

Bruce managed a chuckle. “Yes, I took the bullet out.”

“It wouldn't be the first time I ended up with a bullet sewn up in me.”

“Well, I figure you don't want to set off metal detectors.” Bruce glanced up at the monitors. “You're tough, Director. Most wouldn't be quite conscious yet.”

“I sort of wish I wasn't.”

“When were you shot?”

“Around 6:30 this morning. The bleeding wasn't bad and I wasn't about to go to an ER. They have cameras there.”

Bruce glanced at the clock. “Pretty good. And you placed the tourniquet well. I'm impressed you made it 16 hours before passing out.”

“I'm pissed I passed out. I would've been fine if that agent hadn't stopped me.”

“Were you tracked here, sir?” Clint asked.

“Don't think they tracked me. They're in full deployment. Agents everywhere.”

“Okay, stop talking,” Bruce said. “We can go over all of this when I'm finished.”

“Dr. Banner, we're almost done with the first unit of blood,” Michael said. “Do you want me to start a second?”

“Hang one more. We should be fine from there. We'll keep giving fluids for a day or so. The body should do the rest.”

“Oh, fuck that, I'm not staying on an IV for days,” Fury growled. “Pump me full and be done with it.”

Bruce paused for a moment and then said, “I'm the doctor here, Director. My rules. You'll get a better recovery if we move slower, and there's no time pressure to get you up and moving right away.”

“There most certainly is a motherfucking time pressure,” Fury said.

“Peace,” Arriana said firmly. A bright ripple ripped through the OR.

“See, I'm still thinking the same thoughts, I'm just gonna say it more calmly now,” Fury said, sounding a little spacey.

“I can fix that, Director,” Lizzy said. “So don't tempt me.”

“Are you pulling rank, agent?”

“I think we've firmly gone rogue at this point,” Michael said.

Fury chuckled slightly. “That seems fair.”

“I think you hit him with too much,” Clint said with a laugh. “I've never seen him so chill.”

“Maybe I should hit him more often,” Arriana said.

Bruce just shook his head. “Alright, we're closed. Lizzy, gauze.”

It only took a few more minutes and Bruce was done.

“Lizzy, I need you to immobilize his arm the best you can.”

“Yes, Dr. Banner.”

“Did we see any other injuries?” Bruce looked at the others assisting.

“There were some slight burns on his forearm,” Arriana said, “but nothing bad.”

“Same on his shins, too,” Michael said.

“What the fuck am I wearing?” Fury said. “What in the motherfucking hell? Bear paws?”

“It's a warming blanket, sir,” Natasha said. “Apparently that was all Stark could find.”

“Oh, sure, throw me under the bus,” Tony said.

She shrugged and smiled at him.

Bruce sighed. “Director, I'm either going to sedate you or let Arriana at you again if you don't calm down on your own. I'm glad to see you're feeling well enough to throw a fit about a hospital gown with bear paws on it, but I don't want your blood pressure that high. So calm down or I'll let Arriana calm you down again.”

She grinned down at him. “I've been wanting to calm you down for a long time now, Director. So, please feel free to continue being pissy.”

Fury rolled his eye. “I'll deal with you later, Stark.”

Tony shrugged. “Yeah, I think I'll have a head start.”

“You better start running, cuz I gotta pee, and once I do that, I'm gonna make you pay.”

“You're not getting up,” Bruce said. “I'll set a catheter.”

“You gonna what, now?”

Bruce sighed, pulling off the bloodied gloves. “Director, you have an IV in your thigh. You're not allowed to get up for another hour. Once the second unit of blood is finished, I'll look at taking that IV out, but for the moment, you're not going anywhere.”

Fury grumbled, but didn't argue.

“Steve, Thor, Tony, you can all head out,” Bruce said. “Arriana, Michael, and Lizzy, if you want to help me finish getting him settled. Barton and Romanoff, you can both head out, too, if you want.”

They nodded.

“Glad you're still alive, Director,” Clint said. “But duck next time, okay?”

“Yeah, you're going to need to duck if you're not careful,” Fury said, narrowing his eye. He looked over at Natasha and nodded to her. She gave a nod and turned and left with Clint following. “Oh, good, I'm left with the chaos trio.”

They grinned at him.

“And who the fuck put a damn needle in my thigh?”

“That would be me, Director,” Lizzy said. “And you got lucky. I didn't have to dig around for it.”

“Oh, yeah, lucky me.”

“Well, sort of,” Arriana said with a slight wince. “I had to dig to put the one in your arm. So, sorry about that.”

“Speaking of,” Bruce said. “Let's get him on a low dose of morphine before the local wears off. I'm trying to stabilize his blood pressure, not jack it up.”

Lizzy moved to get the medicine while Arriana got things ready to clean Fury up.

“Okay, director, I'm going to be generous,” Bruce said. “You can use the bedpan or get a catheter, but either way you're not getting up.”

He grumbled for a moment. “Gimme the damn bedpan, cuz you sure as hell are not sticking a fucking catheter in there.”

“You got it.”

Michael grabbed the bedpan with a grin.

It took the better part of half an hour to get the grumbling Fury cleaned up and settled.

“Everything's starting to look really good, Director,” Bruce said. “Heart rate, 94. BP 92 over 60. Temp normal. Good.”

“Can you get this thing off me now?” he said, nodding to the IV in his thigh.

“Not until you've finished the unit. Should take another twenty to thirty minutes.”

“Oh fucking hell.” He thumped his head back.

The triplets giggled softly.

“You're so grumpy, Director,” Arriana said. “This has to be better than med bay.”

“Maybe for you,” he said. “But I can make them scurry in med bay. Dr. Banner doesn't scurry, apparently.”

Bruce quirked a brow. “What are you going to do to me? Kill me? I'd just thank you for that.”

A soft gasp from Lizzy made him glance over. He winced slightly.

Fury looked from one to the other. “Fair enough. Do we have everyone in the tower?” he asked, looking at Michael and Arriana.

“Yes, sir,” Michael said. “Dr. Banner was the last to get in. About half an hour before you dropped on our doorstep.”

“Any trouble?”

“Doesn't look like it.”

“How'd you get Thor here?”

A smile spread over Arriana's face. “Tony installed a Thor-signal on the roof when he renovated the tower after the battle.”

“A what now?”

“A Thor-signal. The lights in the floor of the top of the tower light up in the shape of his hammer and blink to get Heimdall's attention. It's the best we can do for now.”

“You three doing okay?” Fury looked between them.

They nodded, but none of them made eye contact.

Bruce rummaged in the cabinets. “I need to take some blood to run some tests, Director.” He pulled a stool over and positioned himself next to Fury's elbow.

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me. You've got me hooked up to two goddamn IVs and now you're gonna stick me again?”

Bruce watched him for a moment. “Yes, that's about where it stands.”

Still grumbling, Fury stuck his arm out. “Can I get some food around here?”

“Oh, shit,” Arriana hissed, rolling her eyes. “Jarvis, is everything cooked to hell in the kitchen?”

“No, ma'am,” Jarvis said. “I turned down the stove to simmer an hour ago. Everything is hot and ready. Kitch-E removed the cakes from the oven when they reached 210 degrees Fahrenheit. They are now cool.”

“Oh, perfect. God, I love you, Jarvis.”

“Thank you, ma'am. I love you, too.”

“Why don't you and Michael go finish up getting the food ready?” Lizzy said. “I can stay and help Bruce with whatever he needs. If that's okay, Bruce?”

He nodded. “That's fine. There's not much I need help with.” He sat for a moment tilting the blood vials. “We'll be up in about twenty minutes. He'll be done with the transfusion and Tony has rolling IV poles, so if you behave, Director, and take a wheelchair, I'll let you go up for the meeting.”

“So fucking generous,” Fury muttered.

“Okay, we'll see you up there,” Michael said.

Arriana got an impish look for a moment, and then she leaned over and kissed Fury on the cheek. “We're really glad you're okay, Director.”

He met her gaze and nodded. “I am too, squirt. Now get out of here.”

She followed Michael, scrubbing up quickly before they headed out.

Bruce tossed the remnants of the blood draw. “I'll be back in a few minutes, Lizzy. You have my permission to make him behave.”

“Ooh, yay.” She grinned at Fury, who rolled his eye.

Fury waited for Bruce to leave and then pinned Lizzy with his eye. “Are you two together yet?”

“Oh, for fuck's sake, not you, too.”

“That's not an answer.”

“No, alright? We are not together. We're friends.”

Fury rolled his eye again. “Oh, we're still there, are we?”

It was Lizzy's turn to roll her eyes. “Since when are you the nosy Nelly?”

“I'm a spy,” he grinned. “I'm always nosy. I'm just not bothering to be covert about it at the moment.”

“Well, go back to covert. You wear it so well.”

He gave a snort. “Yeah, harder to do with morphine in you.”

“Try.” She turned to finish cleaning the room up and generally puttering around to look busy.

Fury watched her, but knew he wasn't the one she wanted to talk to. _I'd give you Coulson if I could, kiddo._

By the time Bruce came back with the lab results, the unit of blood was finished. “Alright, we can take the IV out of his thigh. His stats look good enough. If we need to transfuse more, we can use the first IV and run it slower now.”

“Okay.” Lizzy pulled the tray over she'd gotten ready while killing time. “This is going to sting, Director.”

“Yeah, I kind of assumed that. Go ahead.”

They looked up at the knock on the door.

Clint walked in. “I brought some clothes down. There's a few options for whatever's easiest.”

“Thanks, Barton,” Fury said. “Get me out of this huggy-bear outfit.”

He worked to fight back a smile, wagging his eyebrows for a moment. “Yes, sir.”

“Oh, get the hell out of here, agent.”

“Yes, sir.” They heard him laughing as he jogged back down the hall.

“I'm gonna get Stark for this damn thing.”

“He buys them because Arriana likes them,” Lizzy said. “Okay, you're fine. If it starts hurting, let us know immediately.”

They helped him get dressed and Lizzy pulled out a wheelchair with a grin.

Fury eyed Bruce for a moment, but when he didn't relent, he obediently sat down and allowed Lizzy to push him.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury's on the mend, and the Avengers gather to discuss everything.

“Tony, is everything alright?” Pepper asked as he settled back behind his veil of screens.

“Yeah. He'll be fine. He passed out from blood loss from a bullet wound. Bruce got the bullet out, patched him up, and dumped a couple units of blood into him.”

“Did we have enough ready?”

“Yeah. He's O positive, so we're good.”

“Do we have enough overall? I know we've been storing up, but it takes hours to thaw blood from frozen. Should we keep some unfrozen?”

Tony was quiet for a moment. “I'm not going to thaw any at the moment. It only lasts 42 days in refrigeration. I don't know how long we'll be here, but it'll probably be more than 42 days.”

“But if a fight or something happens...”

“We can always pull from any healthy people. The triplets are all O positive, which is pretty much the universal.”

“I know, but if they're the ones injured...”

He let a sigh slowly slip out as he stared past her. Finally he said, “Fair.” He sat forward. “Jarvis, show me our current blood stock.” A new screen popped up. “We can replenish as necessary... Okay, Jarvis, give me a total of three units O positive at the ready. In twenty-one days, add another three units.” He looked back at Pepper. “Sound good?”

She smiled and bent to kiss him. “I think that's perfect. We'll have six units at the ready at all times, but we won't be wasting it quite so fast.”

He pulled her into his lap, lingering on her lips for a moment, and then leaned his head against hers. “We're going to be okay. I promise.”

“I know.” She wrapped her arms around him. “We have everyone here now. That was the most dangerous part.”

He gave a harsh laugh. “I wish I could agree with that.”

“Why? What's going on?”

“Not yet,” he said, kissing her again. “I need to finish getting the information together.”

“Anything I can do?” Pepper ran her fingers through his hair.

A smile lifted the corner of his mouth. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. “If you wouldn't mind checking if Arriana's got food ready and maybe figuring out some coffee for us. This isn't going to be a quick meeting.”

She smiled and kissed him again. “Will that be all, Mr. Stark?”

He groaned softly. “That'll be all, Ms. Potts.”

She got up and headed for the coffee maker at the bar. Tony sat staring after her for a few moments, and then shook himself and returned to his screens.

Steve wandered over to the bar. “Is there anything I can help with, Ms. Potts?”

She gave him a smile. “You can call me Pepper.” She put a large thermos pot under the spout of the coffee maker. “I don't think there's anything I need help with. Do you know if Arriana was cooking?”

“I, uh, I think so. I know she went downstairs with the intent to make food.”

“Didn't you go down with her?” She glanced over at him in between selecting options on the coffee maker.

“Uh, no, ma'am, I didn't.”

Pepper frowned slightly. “Oh, okay. Jarvis, did Arriana make anything?”

“Yes, ma'am,” Jarvis said. “There will be chili and cornbread, pot roast and fresh baked bread, as well as two-layer chocolate espresso cake.”

She laughed. “You had to restrain her, didn't you?”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“Is she on her floors?”

“Not yet, ma'am. The triplets are still assisting Dr. Banner.”

“Let me know when she's available, please.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.” She glanced over at Steve again, who stood with his hands behind his back looking from one side of the room to the other. “Actually, Captain Rogers...”

“Steve, please.”

She nodded. “Steve, would you make sure there's enough places for everyone to comfortably sit? We'll have thirteen if Director Fury comes up.”

“I believe he intended to. I'd be happy to help.”

“There are more couches and chairs spread out around the floor.”

Steve nodded and turned to find another couch or two.

* * *

Natasha dropped onto the bench, arms resting on her knees and staring intensely at the floor.

Clint sat down next to her, putting an arm around her. “He'll be fine.”

“I know, but if something happens to the director, the triplets are left entirely to us to take care of.”

“They're not little kids anymore, Nat. SHIELD at this point is of no use to us or the triplets, so there's not a chain of command to worry about.”

“No, just keeping them alive,” she said, leaping to her feet and pacing back and forth. She looked down. “Oh, dammit. I'm covered in blood.”

“Well, let's stop at your floor. You can take a shower. Fury won't be let out of the infirmary for at least half hour or so.” She gave a single nod. “Jarvis, take us to Agent Romanoff's floor, please.”

“Yes, sir.”

They sat in silence as the elevator rose through the tower at a normal pace again. It slowed to a stop and the doors slid open. Natasha got up and started out the doors.

“Do you want to be alone?” Clint asked, still sitting where he was.

She stopped and stood silently for a moment. “No,” she whispered.

He got up and followed her. She slowed to a stop as they came to the fountain. The splashing water echoed off the gilded walls and ceiling high above.

She looked around for a moment. “Chto delayet krest'yanka-sirota vo dvortse iz zolata?” she whispered. (What does an orphan peasant do in a palace of gold?)

Clint watched her for a moment and then said, “Ona delayet imenno tak, kak yey nravitsya.” (She does exactly as she likes.)

With a soft gasp, Natasha spun around, grabbed the vest of his suit, pulled him to her, and devoured his mouth. She pressed hard against his body, desperate to feel real, to feel anything – pain or pleasure – so long as the screaming emptiness was quiet for a moment.

Clint groaned and wrapped his arms around her, letting his hand slide up and tangle in her short, silken hair. Feeling what she needed, he tightened his hand and pressed his tongue deep into her mouth. She moaned softly and reached up, grabbing him by his hair and yanking his head back. A groan tore through him as her hot mouth dropped to his neck, vacillating between soft kisses and sharp nips, dragging her teeth across his skin over and over again.

* * *

Clint wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed their boots. “I'm gonna go throw on some clothes,” he said as he handed her boots to her. “I'll be up in a couple minutes.”

“That's if you can figure out the closet.”

He stopped short. “Aw, shit.” He rolled his eyes. “Well, I'll be up as quick as I can.”

“We should probably see if we can find some clothes for the director. I don't think he wants to go upstairs in the teddy bear paw hospital gown.”

Clint snorted. “Oh, god, I'd pay big money for that.”

“I don't feel like getting shot today,” she said. A smile crept over her features. “But I can't deny I'd give almost anything to see that.”

“I'll see what I can find.”

“Excuse me, sir,” Jarvis said.

“Yeah, Jarvis?”

“I have clothes available for Director Fury on Storage level 5, sir.”

“Perfect. I'll go grab them when I'm done getting dressed.”

“Yes, sir. I shall have them waiting.”

Natasha pushed her closet doors open. “You might as well take our private stairs.” She put her hand on the glass and rattled off the access number.

“Perfect.” Clint grinned. He paused as he passed her and slid his arms around her. “You feeling a little better?”

She smiled. “Well, you're always pretty good medicine.”

“Remember the prescription says take at least twice per day or as needed.”

She managed a laugh. “I think it was more along the lines of use whenever convenient.”

“That too.” He leaned down and brushed a kiss to her ear. “Ya lyublyu vas.” (I love you.)

For one moment, she leaned against him and buried her face in his neck. Then with a sigh, she pushed him away and slapped his ass. “Ty by luchshe.” (You had better.)

He chuckled as he jogged into their hidden room and disappeared down the stairs.

She shook her head as she watched him, a smile lifting one corner of her mouth. “Jarvis, I need underwear, jeans, and a tank top.”

“Yes, ma'am. Options are coming up on the menu now.”

* * *

“Can I get anything for you, Director Fury?” Pepper asked as Bruce and Lizzy settled him on one of the couches with his legs elevated.

“I need a stiff drink.”

“One drink,” Bruce said. “So you better enjoy it.”

Fury glared at him for a moment and then rolled his eye.

“What would you like?” Pepper said, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

“Whiskey, straight up.”

She nodded and headed to the bar as the elevator dinged.

“I have food,” Arriana called as she and Michael pushed carts out of the elevator.

A general cry of joy filled the room, and everyone except Steve moved to help her set the food out on the bar. He had returned to his place staring out the windows and hadn't budged since.

“Are you done, Tony?” Pepper asked. “Everything else is ready.”

“Yup!” He clapped his hands and the screens vanished.

The 3-D map of the tower still sat in the center of the sitting area.

“Everyone grab food and drink and we'll get started,” Tony said.

“Stay there, Director,” Lizzy said. “I'll get you some food.”

“Get me all the food. I haven't eaten since dinner last night.” He leaned back on the couch.

“It's a good sign you have an appetite,” Bruce said.

“You can't make me sick enough not to eat Arriana's cooking when I can get it.”

Arriana smiled and dished up a heaping plate.

“Get some food and sit down,” Michael said, giving Arriana a shove.

“I will,” she said. “Just let me make sure...”

“No, no just.” Lizzy gave her another shove. “Go. We'll make sure everyone gets food.”

Arriana stood looking between them for a moment. _What about Steve?_ She asked in their minds. _And Loki._

_I can't eat yet, anyway,_ Loki offered, stepping up behind her and running his hands down her arms. _Floating food won't go unnoticed right now._

_I'll get some for Steve,_ Michael said. _Don't worry._

She sighed, rolled her eyes, and plunked herself down on a couch, arms still crossed over her chest.

The room buzzed as they gathered sustenance and each found a seat. Loki prowled invisibly behind the couch Arriana claimed for them.

Michael loaded a plate and headed for Steve. “Here you go, Cap.”

“Oh, I'm not hungry, but thank you,” he said, only glancing at him.

With an epic eyeroll, Michael shoved the plate into his hands. “I wasn't asking. Eat or I'll force you to.” Steve opened his mouth to speak. “And I can force you.” He spun on his heel and headed for their couch, where Lizzy handed him a plate filled with what looked like half the pot roast. “Oh, yeah!”

As everyone settled onto the couches, Fury glanced over at Steve. He shook his head and sighed. “Captain Rogers, please join us. I don't want to have to go over everything twice.”

There was a pause. “Yes, sir.” With a soft sigh, Steve turned and found an empty spot. The food smelled better than anything had in over a month. His stomach rumbled.

Thor chuckled. “You'd think I'd conjured a storm.” He clapped Steve on the shoulder. “Feast, Captain. Everything is delicious. My compliments,” he said, raising his glass to Arriana.

“Yeah, fanks, kiddo,” Clint said around a mouthful.

She laughed. “You're welcome.”

“Alright, down to business,” Tony said, perching on the back of the couch beside Pepper. “We have a number of things to talk about. I want to lay down ground rules now, that everyone, and I do mean everyone, is expected to keep calm as we discuss. The last thing we need right now is to be trying to kill each other.”

They all looked at each other, frowning. All except Steve, Thor, and the triplets.

Fury watched him closely. “What are you talking about, Stark?”

“Now that would be ruining the surprise, wouldn't it?” He took a long drink from his glass. “If anyone needs to step away to calm down, you're more than welcome to. You've all been shown your private floors. Director, you'll be staying on Guest level 5.”

“You telling me everybody else has their own floor and I've got a guest room?” Fury asked.

Tony gave a short laugh. “Yeah, sorry, I didn't know you were going to invite yourself to our slumber party.”

“Stark, get to the point,” Steve said.

Tony opened his mouth to answer back, but Pepper subtly put a hand on his thigh. He took a deep breath. “Okay, there's three main things we have to go over. We obviously know the seven-eight code was called this morning. We'd like to know what you know, Director.”

“It was about two hundred hours yesterday I was woken up by an alarm I set. Twelve agents rushed my room and tried to shoot me. I got out and headed...”

“Oh, hang on,” Lizzy said. “I so want to know how that went down.”

Fury quirked a brow at her. “You don't think I'm ready at all times?”

“No, I know you are, sir, but I want the play-by-play on that.”

He sighed, shaking his head, but the shadow of a smile passed over his face. “I had a censor set to trip if someone didn't step on it as they opened my outer door. Only select people know about it. None of these agents knew, obviously. It tripped the censor and set off an alarm. It also set off a smoke detonator, which filled the room with smoke. I keep a breathing mask at the ready. The smoke confused them enough, which gave me time to grab my clothes and get under the bed where I have an escape hatch that isn't registered in the logs. The last I heard before I closed the hatch was they opened fire, like idiots, and set off several pressure explosives. I obviously know every exit on that base. I took an underground tunnel out and headed for my first emergency bunker in Brooklyn.”

“Why are you telling us where it is, sir?” Clint asked.

“Because you probably already knew about it, for one,” Fury said. “And two, they know about it. So it's useless now.”

“How many emergency bunkers do they know about, sir?” Natasha asked.

“At least half a dozen. At the Brooklyn bunker, I hacked into their systems to find out what I could. When I realized they knew about the bunker, I couldn't stay, I knew they wanted me dead, so that meant they likely wanted all of you dead, but I needed to know for sure. It was possible they were against me shooting down one of the jets that carried the nukes during the battle of New York.”

“One of the jets?” Steve asked.

Fury nodded. “They scrambled two. I managed to shoot the first down, but I didn't anticipate the second, nor have the time to do anything about it.”

“It appears it was by yet a narrower margin that we prevailed than even we thought,” Thor said. “It is unfortunate you weren't able to stop the second.”

“Would a nuke have stopped the aliens?” Steve asked.

“No,” Thor said. “The Chitauri are veritably innumerable. It would have destroyed those in the city when the blast went off, but more would have come. And without us, the world would have been overrun in hours.”

“Good to know,” Fury growled. “I moved to the Bronx bunker and hacked into their systems again. Since the bunker was still unknown, I had time to dig around. They weren't just out for me. They want you all dead. And it goes deeper than that.”

“Sir?” Natasha said.

Fury ran a hand over his face. “Captain Rogers, are you still familiar with the organization known as Hydra?”

Steve frowned. “Yeah, they were the organization I fought in World War Two. Schmidt was leading them. He was using the Tesseract to build weapons in an attempt to take over the world.” He paused. “But I thought they were defeated.”

“You stopped Schmidt, and that attempt. We thought they were gone.”

“But?” the triplets said at once.

“But we were wrong. They've laid low. Moving in secret, and if I'm right, infiltrating SHIELD itself. Potentially from the very beginning.”

Silence gripped the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The discussion continues, the Triplets officially reveal their guest, and another argument causes another accident.

It was Lizzy who broke the silence. “We really should've known. Hydra is the beast from Greek mythology that if you cut off one head, three more grow in its place.”

“That was their creed,” Steve said, gripping the arm of the couch until the wood creaked beneath his hand.

“Everyone calm down,” Tony said. “We need to keep clear heads if we're going to stay alive long enough to take them down. Fury, do we know how deep it goes?”

“Not completely, but based on recent events, I would guess all the way to the top.”

“The Council,” Michael growled.

“And they've never liked us,” Lizzy said. “Didn't want us to begin with.”

Fury looked at them. “You were the first targets after they took me out.”

“Why them?” Clint asked.

Fury gave a harsh laugh. “Isn't it obvious? They're the heart and soul of this whole team. None of you could work together for five minutes without them. They've been what this whole thing depended on.”

“That's why you assigned us,” Natasha said.

He shrugged. “It was also true that you and Barton were the most qualified to train them. But yeah, I had this plan a long time ago.”

“That explains why you let me hang around,” Tony said. “I wondered why you never had me hauled off the base when I first broke into their containment unit.”

“It was hardly a containment unit, Stark,” Fury said. “And I had to focus on keeping them alive. Comfort, unfortunately, had to come second.”

“We'll argue about that later,” Tony said. “So are they out for all of us?”

“Yes.”

Bruce laughed. “I'm sorry. What, exactly, were their plans to kill me?”

Fury's gaze darkened. “I'm not sure you want to know.”

“No, no, no.” Bruce sat forward. “Tell me.” His voice rose as he spoke. “What were they planning to do with me?”

“They were going to set off your alter-ego and use you as a convenient excuse to seize control. Plunging the world into planet-wide military occupation. They would quickly squash any resistance and within a year, have full and permanent control.”

They all fell silent again.

“So we're all that stands between the freedom of the entire planet and an organization who we don't know how big it is, where it is, or how powerful it is?” Arriana said quietly.

“That's about the size of it,” Fury said. “It was going to happen eventually, but your actions during the Battle of New York were a convenient excuse.”

Loki crouched behind the couch, pressing his hands to his face, desperately wishing the fall into the broken Bifrost had killed him.

_Don't leave us, please,_ Arriana said in their shared mind.

He shook his head as tears blurred his vision. _I would never leave, could never leave you. But, by the gods, I am sorry._

Tony sighed and ran his hands over his face. “Anything else we need to know right now? We have a couple other things to go over.”

Fury shook his head. “That about sums it up.”

“Good.” Tony watched the triplets for a moment. “Well, what do you want to do?”

They looked between each other.

_Should we just keep Loki a secret?_ Michael asked.

_Steve already knows,_ Arriana said. _He'll want an explanation._

_And we might need Loki,_ Lizzy said. _This isn't going to blow over, and we'll need all hands on deck._

They turned to Tony and nodded. “Okay, the triplets have a situation to explain. Go ahead, you three.”

They looked between each other for a moment.

Finally Lizzy sat forward. “We didn't get a chance to explain our powers last time we were all together. Mostly to Thor, Steve, and Bruce. I know Arriana and I explained a little while we stayed with you after the battle, but for clarity, I'll give a brief overview.” She took a deep breath and let it rush out. “The three of us were mutated when we were eleven. We all have telekinesis – the ability to move things with our minds – and then we each have a specialty. I'm a psychic – I can read minds, Arriana's an empath – she can read feelings, and Michael is what we call an optipath – meaning he can see through another person's eyes. We also sort of share a mind. We each have our own minds, but then there's a shared portion. Sort of like a Venn diagram.”

“We have tried to unlink our minds before,” Michael said. “But every attempt has caused our powers to sort of explode out of us. So we stopped trying and just accepted it as part of us.”

“This is old news, kiddo,” Clint said. “What's the point?”

He sighed. “Last May, when Loki was captive on board the Helicarrier, we went against orders.”

“Motherfucker,” Fury growled.

“We each went to interview Loki,” Arriana said. “We thought with our powers we had the best chance of finding out what he was up to.”

Natasha gave a harsh laugh. “That's why it was so easy to get him to slip up.” She shook her head. “I'm good, but I was surprised how easy it was. You three were in there before me, mucking around in his brain.”

“Yes,” Arriana said quietly.

“In our defense, it was an emergency,” Lizzy said.

“We didn't think anything further of it at the time,” Michael said. “The arguing in the lab started, and then the explosion... It didn't seem important.”

“But...” Clint prodded.

“In June,” Lizzy said, “while we were separated, we each started having trouble with our powers. Nothing big, just little bursts here and there.”

“After we went home, we returned to work at the Lightman Group,” Arriana said. “Things started getting worse. The day before my birthday, Lizzy had a channeling episode.”

“Wait, you haven't had problems with actually channeling someone since you were fourteen,” Natasha said.

They nodded.

“We immediately left the Lightman Group and came to see Tony,” Michael said. “He's the only real expert on our powers. He worked with us to figure out what was going on. Over the course of a few days of intense meditation we realized someone was calling out to us. Contacting us.”

“Oh, I don't like where this is going,” Natasha said.

They looked down, biting their lips.

“It took a lot of work, but we managed to make contact with that someone,” Arriana said. “With Michael's and my help, Lizzy was able to talk to them. We had no idea who it was. This had never happened before. So we started talking to them. Thinking they were going crazy, the person talked back to us and eventually told us their story.”

“It wasn't until well into the story we realized who we were talking to,” Michael said.

“Loki,” Clint growled.

The triplets exchanged glances with one another.

After a deep breath, Lizzy said, “Yes, it was Loki, but you have to hear his story.”

“What the hell did you three do?” Fury said, slamming his hand against the couch arm.

“That is why you went,” Natasha said, pinning them to the spot with her intense gaze.

They fought to breathe slowly as their hearts thudded in their chests.

“We didn't mean for this to happen,” Arriana said. “But you have to listen.”

“Do I have to hit your three over the head too?” Natasha said, shaking her head.

Clint sat silently watching them.

“That's enough,” Tony called. “They told me everything.”

“So you knew about this, Stark?” Fury barked.

“Yep.” He held the director's gaze. “Got a problem, Nick? Besides, I don't think any of us actually answer to you anymore. I think it's safe to say SHIELD's fired them, and I never worked for you.”

“What did you do?” Clint growled.

They pulled together, wrapping around each other like they did when they were young. After a few moments, Lizzy shifted, sitting in front of the other two.

“We went to Asgard and broke Loki out of prison.”

Silence swallowed the room.

Then an explosion of voices rocked the tower as they all yelled their disapproval. Bruce shifted, starting to search for the exit. Pepper and Tony both tried to yell over the clamor to shut everyone up. The triplets pulled back, and Loki, still invisible to all but them, leaped over them and drew knives from seemingly nowhere.

Thor leaped to his feet. “Silence!”

Shock forced obedience, and everyone turned to look at him.

“Thank you.” He looked around the room. “I was somewhat privy to this information. My friends, we must hear them out. I, above all, would agree that my brother has done many things worthy of censure, but is it not your custom to give everyone a fair hearing?”

“He got one,” Steve said. “On your planet.”

Thor looked down and sighed. “That is where I must begin my explanation, because I am ashamed to say, he did not receive a fair hearing. Or any hearing, for that matter.”

“What are you talking about, Thor?” Steve leaned forward to look at him. “You said he'd get a fair trial.”

“When I assured you Loki would receive fair trial and judgment, I was sincere. I believed he would. The Allfather, however, saw no need to allow anyone to speak on Loki's behalf, least of all Loki himself. He was judged based solely on what knowledge I gave and sentenced to live the remainder of his life in solitary confinement in the deepest cell of the dungeons.”

“Sounds lenient to me,” Clint said.

“Had all Loki's actions been his own and without provocation or any other consideration, I would heartily agree, I'm afraid,” Thor said. “But if you would all recall, even before I took Loki to Asgard, the triplets all said something felt odd about him.”

Attention turned back to the triplets.

“Are we sure he hasn't taken control of their minds?” Clint said.

“Yes,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “They have all looked and acted normal before, during, and after talking to him.”

“Yeah, but they'd already talked to him on the Helicarrier.”

“Oh, shut up,” Tony said.

“What did you say, Stark?” Clint leaped to his feet.

“Stop it! Just stop it!” Arriana cried, curling into a ball.

“We're connected to him now,” Michael blurted out. “It's done. There's no going back.”

Everyone turned to them again.

Lizzy shrugged. “Apparently we sort of tangled our minds with his on the Helicarrier. He's linked to us the same way we're linked to each other, and it can't be undone.”

“Please, just listen to us,” Michael said. “We're not asking you to just pardon him. We know he did bad things. We know he killed people. Last I checked, there isn't a person in this room who hasn't killed an innocent person. Maybe Cap. And Pepper, of course.”

She gave him a sympathetic smile.

They pulled Arriana between them, petting and stroking her.

“We're just asking for a fair trial,” Lizzy said. “Last I checked, we still believe in justice for all. That includes criminals, right?”

No one answered for several long minutes.

“Yes,” Steve finally said. “But we want all the information. Don't sugarcoat anything.”

“We didn't intend to,” Lizzy said, fighting not to roll her eyes.

“Hang on, you broke him out of jail,” Clint said. “Where is he? Is he here? I'll kill him.”

“Oh, yeah, that'll help,” Tony said. “Now's a great time to find out what happens to the triplets if someone connected to them dies.”

“You know what, Stark? I've had enough out of you.” Clint leaped off the couch, and Tony was immediately on his feet. “You're not the leader of this team or in charge of anybody here.”

“No, I just own the building that's keeping you from getting shot.”

“I'd be just fine on my own. I don't need you.”

“Then get out. I'll happily open the door for you, Birdboy.”

“You act like you own everything and know everything. We've known the triplets since the day they stepped into SHIELD.”

“Gentlemen, this is not helping our cause,” Thor said, getting to his feet.

“You brought this problem here, Thor,” Clint said. “You got dumped down on our planet and brought Loki here in the first place. I don't recall signing up to be the time-out planet.”

“You know nothing of the decisions of the Allfather, or of Asgard,” Thor said, standing to his full, hulking height. “His decisions are for the good of all.”

“Since when does Asgard make decisions for our planet?” Natasha said, leaping up. “We are not under your control. We recognize no royalty or ruler from another planet.”

“Your princeling butt can go back where you came from, Thunderhead,” Tony said. “We don't need you.”

“You don't get to decide who is and isn't part of our team, Stark,” Clint said.

Tony lifted his hands to encompass the room. “I own the building.”

“You know what,” Steve said, jumping up, “I've had about as much as I'm going to take of you, Stark.”

The floor began to vibrate.

“No!” Arriana screamed. A ring of light exploded from her, knocking everyone down. Their heads spun as lethargy dragged their bodies down like they were trapped in a pool of jello. The light didn't stop at the windows and, in a trance, they watched it sweep out over the city.

Dizzying silence filled the room. They looked around in a daze, momentarily fighting to remember who they were and where they were.

One sound remained, Arriana's quiet sobbing. Michael and Lizzy seemed to be the least effected. They forced their muscles to respond and wrap around her.

“It's okay,” Michael cooed, his voice slower than usual. He shook his head. His brain started working a little faster. “We're going to be okay.”

Lizzy gave herself a couple shakes. “It's okay, princess. We're here, just like always.”

“That went wide,” Tony grunted from the floor. “You gotta counter it.”

“What?” Michael and Lizzy frowned at him.

“That hit the city. Hospitals, emergency workers. Everything's slowed.”

The latch on their brains caught and spun up to speed.

“Shit,” Lizzy groaned. She sat for a moment, concentrating on the feeling of making her mind sharp and focused. “Arri, honey, we need to work together to counteract it.”

“I... I can't,” she sobbed into her hands. “I don't know how.”

“Just think quick and sharp,” Michael said. He focused on seeing everything as quickly as it should happen. “Come on, Arri. You have to.”

Natasha forced her muscles against the heaviness and looked up. “You can do it, detka.”

Arriana gasped and sat up, pulling everything into herself as if drawing energy from the air around her. She forced her mind to clear of all the confusion and fear, and feel only happy energy and peace of mind.

“Ready, princess?” Lizzy asked.

“Quick, I can't hold it long.”

“On three,” Michael said. They got to their feet and gripped each other. “One, two, three.”

As he spoke, they stomped their feet as hard as they could. Painfully bright light in all colors burst from them, speeding outward.

Everything spun like an out of control amusement park ride and then came to a sudden stop, as if nothing had happened.

They slowly picked themselves up off the floor, all looking at the triplets.

“Well, that's new,” Fury said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The explanation of the Triplets' guest begins...

Clint shook his head and adjusted his hearing aids, since the triplets' frequencies always messed with them a little. As he looked around, he spotted an embossed knife lying on the floor.

Loki looked up and saw him spot his dagger. He reached to snatch it away, but Clint stomped his foot down on it. Loki sprang back as Clint swiped at the air where he had been.

“He's here, isn't he?” Clint hissed.

“That's enough,” Fury barked. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. “You don't learn, do you?”

“What are you talking about, sir?”

“I told you.” He shook his head. “The bunch of you wouldn't last five minutes together without them. And normally I'd let you at each other, but right now the whole damn free world is on the line, so shut the hell up, all of you, and listen to them.”

Natasha put a hand on Clint's arm, and leaned into his ear. “Uspoykoysya. Eto to, chto ikh bespokoilo. Im nuzhno zna', chto my ikh ne nenavidim. I ya znayu, chto ty ikh ne nenavidish'.” (Calm down. This is what bothered them. They need to know that we do not hate them. And I know that you don’t hate them.)

He licked his lips for a moment and then nodded. Holding up his hands, he moved back and sat on the couch again. “I'm calm,” he said. Natasha sat down next to him, her eyes scanning the triplets.

“Everybody sit down,” Steve said.

Tony opened his mouth to snap back, but glanced over at the triplets, took a deep breath, and moved back to his perch on the couch. Thor nodded after a moment and sat down too. Lizzy glanced over at Bruce. He shook slightly as he shifted back onto the couch, but when he met her eyes he gave her a half smile.

Steve turned to the triplets, avoiding meeting Arriana's gaze. “I know you understand this is a charged subject. However we all agreed, even after the battle, that Loki should have a fair trial. Thor said he never got one, so then it's up to us.” He looked over at Fury. “With all due respect, sir, I think this should be a decision up to the nine of us. We fought him, so we should judge him. Does everyone agree?” He looked around the circle.

Murmured agreement answered him.

“We respect you, but given the current circumstance, the Avengers are no longer under the command of SHIELD.”

Fury nodded slowly. “Sounds fair enough. I'm not looking to be anybody's mommy.”

“Do we all agree that, criminal or not, Loki should receive a fair trial?” Steve asked.

“Yes,” Tony said right away.

“Fine by me,” Bruce said. “So long as everybody calms down.”

They all turned to look at him. He worked to breathe slowly, running a hand through his hair every few moments.

“Sorry, Bruce,” Steve said. “We got a little out of hand.”

He gave a harsh snort. “A little? You're just all lucky Arriana went off and not the other guy.”

“Big guy's pretty good at calming things down,” Tony said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, I don't think calm is usually the feeling most people have, Tony.”

He shrugged. “It'd make me feel better.”

Steve shook his head, but let the comment go for the moment. He turned back to the triplets. “Is Loki here?”

“We're not telling you where we hid him,” Lizzy said.

“I meant on this floor?”

She glared at him.

“So he is in the tower,” Clint said.

“Smooth, Capsicle,” Tony said. “So we can say stealth isn't your thing, huh?”

A vein began to twitch in Steve's temple. “Knock if off, Stark.”

“Can't take a hint, apparently.”

“Stop fighting!” Arriana yelled, leaping to her feet. “I'm sick of everyone fighting. We are grown-ass adults. Can't we act like it?” She spun to look at Clint and Natasha. “We're sorry we didn't tell you, but we couldn't get in touch with you and there wasn't time to wait and hold a committee meeting. We figured we could go break him out of jail, bring him here, and keep him under our guard. Then, when we could get a hold of everyone, we'd discuss everything.” She huffed out a breath and dropped back onto the couch. “We didn't mean for things to happen. They just did.”

Clint and Natasha looked at each other for a moment. Finally, Clint nodded.

“It's okay, Carebear,” he said. “I understand.” He got to his feet and wandered over to them. “You're right. We trained you to make the best decision you could at the moment.” He opened his arms. “Come here. You're okay. I'm not mad at you.”

The triplets looked up at him for a moment, and then Arriana sprang to her feet and into his arms.

“Hey, you're okay, Carebear. You're right.” He looked at the other two. “Come here.”

They got to their feet, but he didn't wait for them to come to him and pulled them into his hug. “I know we trained you well. You don't make stupid decisions.” He held them for a few moments and then stepped back, looking them in the eyes one at a time. “Okay. Now that I'm satisfied you're all you, we want to hear everything you found out. Just run us through what convinced you. We'll go from there.”

They nodded and curled up on their couch again.

“Well, for weeks before we had to leave the Lightman Group,” Lizzy said, “we'd been having nightmares of a strange-looking prison cell. All four walls were glass, the walls and ceiling were white, and there was bright light on all the time. No windows, no visible door. We couldn't even tell what time of day it was.”

“No clock?” Natasha asked. “You couldn't see into a hallway to see a nearby window or anything?”

She shook her head. “The area around the cell was dark, so we couldn't see anything outside, and there was no clock or other way to tell time.”

“Most of time the nightmares were just pain,” Michael said. “Like, inside of us.”

“Physical?” Clint asked.

“Mostly. The rest was probably mostly fear.”

The triplets glanced at Loki out of the corner of their eyes. He put up his hands and nodded.

_Tell them whatever you experienced,_ he said in their minds. _As much pride as I have, it is more important you are honest with your friends._ He wandered behind them, stroking the back of their necks. _It is more important you are happy, than I maintain my pride and dignity._

A smile lifted the corners of their mouths.

“We didn't know what we were seeing and didn't really say anything at first,” Arriana said.

“But as time went on,” Michael said, “we'd make a comment here or there, and one day we all looked at each other, wondering if we were having the same nightmare.”

“Is that unusual, for you to have the same nightmare?” Bruce asked.

“Most of the time,” Lizzy said. “Sometimes we share similar nightmares, but our individual minds usually interpret even the same thing differently, so for us all to be seeing the same things... it was strange. We discussed it and decided to keep an eye on it. Then, I think it was the 2nd or 3rd of July, we were all asleep and we saw the same thing. The cell as usual, but guards dressed like something out of the Renaissance festival came in and beat the hell out of us.”

“I do not understand what the Renaissance festival is,” Thor said.

“Sorry, Thor,” Michael said. “It's a Fair that's held in various states. The point is that the men were dressed in old-styled armor and carried swords rather than guns.”

“And they...” A frowned darkened his usually cheerful face. “They hurt... you?”

“It seemed like us,” Lizzy said. “We were in the eyes of the person.”

The words did nothing to calm him, but he didn't say anything further.

“When we woke up,” Arriana said, “we were all sore. Not as severe as it should've felt if it had been us, but sort of a dull ache. Like we'd been beaten up a week or so ago.”

“We went over everything,” Michael said. “We knew something was wrong, and we started telling each other about the little flares of our powers we'd been having.”

“You hadn't told each other?” Clint said.

He shook his head. “We didn't think it was a big deal. We figured it was the after-effects of the battle and it would die back down. I mean, we hadn't used so much of our power at one time since we were kids, really. But it was becoming clear that things weren't dying down. We still didn't think it was anything to raise an alarm over, however.”

“In the few days before my birthday,” Arriana said, “all three of us were having more and more powerful flares. I was having trouble with feeling listless at times, or intense fear would grip me. Michael was having flashes of the cell even during the day, and Lizzy was having thoughts and memories that sure weren't her own. And it didn't seem to be coming from anyone near us either, which is the usual cause.”

“People near you?” Bruce said. “Meaning if someone physically nearby has a strong thought or emotion you can sense it?”

“Sometimes,” Lizzy said. “We try to keep our brains to ourselves, but if it's particularly strong, yeah.”

He pressed his lips for a moment, but nodded, falling silent again.

“Things started breaking through by the fifth,” Michael said. “I think Arriana had a full channeling on the fifth in a full panicked breakdown. I channeled on the sixth. I got stuck somewhere else, looking through eyes that weren't mine.”

“We'd managed to keep everything hidden, though,” Arriana said. “Even Lightman, as observant as he was, didn't notice. I mean, he knew we seemed to be stressed out and we weren't doing well, but he helpfully chocked it all up to the attack on New York. But on the seventh we were sitting in his office when Lizzy channeled.”

“What happened?” Natasha asked.

“From what they said,” Lizzy said, “I went into the trance-like state I do and then started spouting gibberish. At least, gibberish to us.”

“What did you see?”

“Well, without Michael I didn't really see anything, but the thoughts were terrified. Thoughts of not wanting to be hurt anymore. Pain, hunger, and thirst. Really similar to the nightmare where we'd gotten the crap kicked out of us.”

“When she came to,” Michael said, “she told us in our minds that something was wrong and we told her she'd just channeled all of that and that Lightman saw. So we said we weren't feeling well and rushed to see Tony.”

Clint shifted several times.

“We did try to call you,” Arriana said, “but we got your usual message that meant you were on a mission. We needed help and we needed help now. And even you've always said Tony's the expert on our powers. He understands more what's driving them and how they function, not just on a behavioral basis, but on a molecular level.”

He forced a breath out, but nodded.

“We told him everything that had been happening and he suggested we were channeling someone specific since we were all experiencing the same things from our individual perspective, and nothing made sense as just a PTSD response to the battle.”

“Tony suggested we try intensive meditation to try to reach out to whomever this was,” Lizzy said. “Since there didn't seem to be any other good explanation, we decided it was worth a try.”

“It took two days of almost constant meditation,” Michael said, “before we made contact. At first we couldn't hold the connection for long. No more than a few minutes. Slowly we got better at it. We started making physical contact with each other while we meditated to try to combine our efforts.”

“That's when we were able to make a solid connection,” Lizzy said.

“What do you mean combine your efforts?” Natasha asked.

The triplets looked at each other for a few moments, frowning.

“I guess, we sort of moved into our shared mind space and reached out from there,” Arriana said. “We tried to make ourselves into a single being. Once we made the connection, we were able to see, feel, and hear the thoughts of the person we were contacting.”

“Why didn't you just ask who it was?” Clint asked.

“I did,” Lizzy said. “But the person we were talking to was hearing a voice and feeling the presence of three people in their head...” She shrugged. “They rather sensibly thought they were going crazy.”

“The strange part,” Michael said, “was that they were happy to be going crazy.”

“Happy?” Steve said. “Why would anyone be happy about going crazy?”

Lizzy shrugged. “If disconnection from the real world is better than the real world...”

“But couldn't you just have pushed until they gave their name?” Clint said.

She sighed. “It's not that simple in the mind, Clint, you know that. It wasn't important to the person, and their mind wasn't...” She fell quiet for a moment. “It wasn't a stable mind. They were fragile. Really fragile. I couldn't go poking around for information without risking collapse, and if their mind collapsed with us inside it, we could risk being trapped. We've never had that happen before, but with the way our powers function, it seems like a reasonable conclusion.”

“And keep in mind the one thing they knew for certain,” Tony said, “was that this person had managed to contact them. This wasn't the triplets just hearing someone close or them searching someone out. Everything was happening _to_ them, and to such an extent that they couldn't just lead their normal lives. They had to figure out what was going on and how to stop it.”

Arriana nodded. “And since it was so hard for us to reach them, we didn't want to lose the connection. Clearly whoever this was needed help.”

“So we started asking other information,” Michael said. “We got snatches of memories, thoughts on what was happening now... just things here and there.”

“When our energy was almost exhausted, the person was really freaked out that we had to go,” Lizzy said. “So we promised to come back. They wondered about what time it was. Arriana managed to reach back into herself enough to reach into Tony's mind to ask what time it was and relay it back to us. I told the person and it soothed them a lot, to say the very least.”

“So, clearly suffering time deprivation,” Natasha said.

Clint's face darkened. “They were being tortured then.”

The triplets nodded.

“We managed to return to our own minds and then passed out,” Michael said. “When we woke back up, Tony said we'd slept for almost 12 hours straight. We re-energized as much as we could, and then made contact again.”

“The person was so happy to feel our presence again,” Arriana said. “Intense relief and just... that feeling when the person you love most in the world comes home after being gone for months.”

Steve shifted and stared out the window again.

She bit her lip, but continued. “We had briefly talked before making contact again that we needed to find out how the person got to their current circumstance. From there we might be able to figure out what was happening to us. So Lizzy asked.”

“The person didn't really want to dwell on it,” Lizzy said, “and I couldn't demand. They were so fragile I had to have Arriana do her best to comfort, even Michael worked to be as comforting as possible. Eventually I managed to convince them to talk to me while Arriana and Michael mentally hugged them. Finally they agreed. The person said they were adopted, but hadn't known until recently. They had always been treated as the second rate son...”

“So we knew this was a man,” Michael said.

“But had loved his family. He said things were fuzzy, and they were. His mind was jumbled and confused. Thoughts strung to feelings being held up by bits of memory. I had to work really slowly to get each bit.”

While Lizzy was talking, Pepper quietly got up and refilled everyone's drinks.

“He said that he had loved his brother, then he corrected himself and said the crown prince, but knew the crown prince wasn't ready to be king. He worried that if he became king too soon it would corrupt him and he would never be the king he knew he could be.”

“You didn't pick up that it was Loki right away?” Clint said.

“As far as we knew, Loki was locked up on Asgard, which is in a whole other realm,” Arriana said. “We've never been able to reach someone across a state, no less across the planet, so why in the world would we ever jump to 'this must be Loki'? Our first thought was this person was nuts, but that presented its own problems.”

Michael nodded. “We thought we were the only ones who could do this. Period. Not even just on the planet. We thought we were the only beings anywhere who could read minds.”

“That's fair,” Clint said. “Go on. Sorry I interrupted.”

“You're fine. We know everyone has questions,” Arriana said.

“So on the day of the coronation,” Lizzy said, “he said he sneaked a couple of Jotuns into the palace to play a prank and stop the ceremony from completing – hoping to buy some time.”

“He what?” Thor said. His chest heaved and his gaze darkened. Electricity crackled through the air.

“Oh, hey, calm down, Point Break,” Tony said. “If you start zapping you're going to mess up my tower and I will definitely kick you out for that.”

“Loki brought the Jotuns!” Thor bellowed, leaping to his feet.

“What the hell is a Jotun?” Natasha asked.

“An ice giant,” Thor said with a wave of his hand. “They hail from the realm of Jotunheim. A millennia ago they attacked Midgard. The Allfather drove them back, making safe the nine realms.”

“Apparently that's what caused the Little Ice Age,” Michael said. “It was the Jotuns' attack that froze too much of the earth.”

“Uh, okay.” Clint frowned, his brows lifting a few times as he shook his head. “Well, there's something they don't teach you in school.”

Widening their eyes, the triplets all nodded.

“Loki caused all of this,” Thor said, his voice rising again. “He caused the battle to be re-awoken. He was the cause of my banishment.”

“Just back the fuck-truck up there, Point Break,” Lizzy said. “Sit down and shut up. You're going to listen to what we have to say before you go pointing fingers. You have two ears and one mouth, so listen twice as much as you speak.”

Thor frowned and looked between her and the other two, who both pointed at the couch with an authoritative air. He slowly sat. “My apologies,” he said hesitantly.

“That's better.” Lizzy rolled her eyes. “So anyway,” she said exaggerating the words. “Yes, Loki brought the Jotuns. Apparently when Odin defeated the Jotuns he took their magic box of power. I guess without it they can't leave their realm.”

“House arrest, basically,” Clint said.

She nodded. “But we still didn't know it was Loki. Thor didn't tell us any of this when he was here. And frankly we didn't have a choice but to try to get this guy's story because we had to figure out what was causing our powers to freak out. So we kept listening. Granted, feeling a little nervous about who we were talking to, but we still hadn't put it together that it was Loki. So he tricked the Jotuns into coming and trying to take their magic box back to disrupt the ceremony. He knew they wouldn't succeed. It was basically just a prank, and it worked. The ceremony was stopped. He said he followed the king and the crown prince down to the reliquary.”

“Believe me, we were startled to hear a word like reliquary,” Michael said. “Not a common word.”

“And what exactly is a reliquary?” Natasha asked.

Michael shrugged. “Apparently, a place you keep relics.”

“Right. That makes sense. Doesn't everyone have one,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

“Modernly we call them museums,” Tony said. “Sort of. More a rich person's private collection, but you get the idea.”

“So this entire building,” Steve said, quirking a brow.

“Basically.” Tony grinned.

Pepper swatted him. “Be nice.”

“I don't wanna,” Tony muttered.

She pointed to the seat next to her. Tony slid down and wrapped an arm around her, putting her hand on his thigh and stroking her fingers.

Steve shook his head, but didn't say anything else.

“Reliquary, go,” Natasha said.

Lizzy gave a soft snort. “They went to check to make sure everything was fine. It was. This giant mechanical guard thing that he called 'the destroyer' had killed the two Jotuns. So everything was fine. But,” she turned to Thor, “the crown prince was angry. How dare the Jotuns deign to step foot in Asgard. How dare they attempt to get their power back. They should be wiped from the nine realms. Killed until not a man, woman, or child was left.”

They all turned to look at Thor.

He had begun to argue, but he stopped, deflating. “I must confess I did say those words, and I'm ashamed to say I meant them.”

“Genocide,” Steve said. He shifted away from Thor slightly. “I don't like bullies. I don't care where they come from.”

“That's not something you mentioned when you were here on your little time-out, Thor,” Clint said.

Thor frowned and was quiet for a moment. Then he said, “I did not think I was wrong at the time. I know I was now. Most profoundly wrong.”

“Whoever we were talking to,” Lizzy said, “Loki – tried to calm him down. He said it was his custom to let the crown prince blow out some of his rage by flipping tables and throwing things, and then try to soothe his pride and get him laughing or distract him with something else. He said it was one of his last few clear memories – but he made a mistake. He tried to take the crown prince's side and say he was right to get him to listen to reason. He said that since the king had forbid going to Jotunheim, the crown prince would have to commit treason in order to do what he wanted to do.”

“Oh, please don't tell me,” Clint said.

“Yup,” Lizzy said with a bitter laugh. “The crown prince decided he was right and I'll do just that. He recruited four friends and the six of them went to Jotunheim. Even after the guard at the gate warned them that if their return threatened the kingdom, he would not open the gate, even to their deaths.”

“Six of them,” Natasha said, “against a whole realm?”

“Yup.”

They all turned to look at Thor again.

He straightened for a moment. “I thought... I... Well, I thought...”

“You didn't, that's the problem,” Steve said. “You didn't think.”

Loki leaned on the back of the couch behind the triplets. _I don't know what their decision will be, but by the gods this is enjoyable._ The triplets fought to keep their snorts in. _Ehehehehehehe!_

They shook their heads, looking at each other.

“You didn't stop for one second to wonder if that was going to get you all killed,” Steve yelled, gesticulating wildly.

“Glad I didn't say that,” Tony muttered to Pepper. She whacked his arm.

“I did not,” Thor finally said. “My only thought was my anger. I persuaded my friends to go with me and for that I will always carry the guilt of their lives. I chose that my anger, my pride was more important than their safety. I was wrong.”

Loki stood watching Thor, narrowing his eyes as he listened.

“I'm curious, Thor,” Natasha said, “what exactly were they going to do if the crown prince was killed?”

“There were two sons,” Thor said.

“You both went, and I thought Loki was adopted.”

“Well, no one knew that at the time.”

“So he was next in line for the throne after you?” Michael asked. Thor nodded. “Interesting.”

“What's interesting?” Clint asked.

“We'll get there,” Lizzy said. “So they go to Jotunheim anyway. And the crown prince goes to the king of Jotunheim, just strolls right on in there, and demands that he apologize and make amends for the Jotuns who attacked. The king said he knew nothing of their plan and therefore was at no fault. The evil-doers had been punished and it should be left at that. The person we were talking to said he tried to calm the crown prince down and get him to just leave, and he almost had him. They were actually turning to leave when the king of Jotunheim said, 'run back home, little princess'.”

They all groaned.

“He knew all attempts of getting home safe were lost,” Lizzy said. “The crown prince attacked and a battle ensued. The last clear, normal-ish memory he had was of one of the friends yelling 'don't let them touch you.'”

“Why not?” Natasha asked. “I mean, just in case they show up, I want to know.”

“We don't know,” Michael said, half glancing back at Loki, but it was Thor that answered.

“They are ice giants. They are of ice. They can burn the flesh from you with their powers. They are far more fearsome than I gave them credit for.”

“Good to know.” Steve looked over at Tony. “If we have time while we're here, we should gather intel about the other realms. If Thor can come here, and other aliens managed to come here, it stands to reason we may get an unwelcome visit from someone else. And we'll need all the information we can get to deal with them.”

Tony nodded. “Jarvis, make a note to build a database of info on the other realms and the known beings in them.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony looked back at the triplets. “Keep going.”

“Moments later,” Lizzy said, “as he was fighting a Jotun, they managed to grab his arm.”

“Loki still had both his arms when he was here,” Clint said.

Arriana nodded. “His arm didn't turn black. It shattered his armor off, but then his arm turned blue.”

“Like the Jotuns,” Michael said. “They're blue skinned with red eyes, I guess.”

“You said ice giants, though,” Bruce said. “Unless people from Asgard are a lot smaller than we thought – and that doesn't explain...” He gestured to Thor who took up almost half the couch by himself. “Then Loki can't be a Jotun. He's tall, but not a giant.”

“He was small,” Thor said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “That's why he was left to die.”

Everyone fell silent and stared at him.

“Bit cold,” Natasha said. “And that's coming from me.”

Thor frowned. “My apologies. I meant no offense. That is simply what happened. After defeating the Jotuns in your realm the Allfather followed them back to their realm to take the Casket of Ancient Winters.”

“You have got to be kidding,” Tony said with a laugh. “That's what it's called. No wonder you didn't tell me.”

“I know, right?” Lizzy said as the triplets giggled softly.

“It like something straight out of D&D,” Arriana said.

Thor frowned, looking between them. “I do not know what this 'dee and dee' is, but that is the name of the source of their power.”

“Gotcha, Point Break,” Tony chuckled. “You're fine. Keep going.”

He frowned for another moment and then shook his head. “When he was in their temple he found an infant left to die. It was small – much too small for a Jotun, but clearly of Jotun origins. And the markings upon the child made it clearly a child of Laufey.”

“And that is...” Steve said.

“Oh, Laufey is the King of Jotunheim.”

“So, the prince of Jotunheim was left to die by the king? Is that what you're saying?” Clint asked.

“Yes,” Thor said. “He was small.”

“I'm glad my parents didn't use that logic with me,” Steve muttered.

“Lucky you,” Bruce said. He got up to get another plate of food.

Thor looked between them. “You all seem surprised.”

“Yeah,” Michael said, “because in the modern world we don't kill babies just because they don't come out the way we want them to.”

“Is this not done in your realm?”

“It is,” Arriana said, “but we consider it a despicable thing, not a great way to get rid of a baby.”

“Well, my father took pity on the infant. When he picked it up, it changed to resemble the form of an Asgardian child, so he brought the child home and raised him as his own son.”

The triplets gave a harsh snort.

“Yeah, he was just so generous,” Lizzy said. “Nothing in it for him. No other motive than pure altruism.”

“I do not know what you mean.”

“This is going to sound strange coming from me, Thor,” Arriana said, “but you have got to get a clue and stop being so naïve.”

“Now there's a trip,” Tony laughed. “Queen of the Care Bears is telling you not to be so naïve.”

“Wait, so go back a minute,” Natasha said. “Loki wasn't told he was adopted. No one knew he was Jotun.”

Thor nodded.

“What do people on Asgard think about Jotuns?”

“They are villainous monsters,” Thor said. “Of course.”

The room was silent again as they stared at him.

“I do not understand the significance of this,” Thor said.

Steve held up his hand as they took a collective breath to tell Thor their thoughts. “Hang on, we're about to get really riled up. We're here to learn the events that led up to and followed the events of New York. Debating the treatment of other beings in other realms – while important – is off subject.”

A collective grumbling exhale filled the room.

“Okay, triplets, why don't you go on. You said Loki's arm turned blue.”

“Right,” Lizzy said. “The memory is clear, but too clear and too long. I know minds pretty well by now and I know how they react to trauma. In that moment, a shock took place.”

“Are you saying that Loki suffered a metal breakdown?” Clint asked.

“Sort of. That's where the first crack took place,” Lizzy said. “But they were in the middle of a life and death battle, so he kept fighting, pushing everything back. They managed to battle their way to the edge of the realm and called for Heimdall to open the bridge. He didn't.”

“He was going to leave both princes there to die?” Steve asked.

“He warned them before they went,” Michael said. “If their return risked the realm's safety, he wouldn't open the bridge.”

“The one thing I didn't get to ask last time,” Tony said, “is why didn't Loki, if he thought Thor's plan was stupid – which it was,” he glanced over at Thor, “why didn't he tell someone? Odin, or a guard, or their mom, I don't know – does she have any power?”

“Not much,” Arriana said before Thor could answer.

“And he did tell someone,” Lizzy said. “As we pieced the memories and experiences together, we realized he had told someone. He told a palace servant to go tell Odin what was happening, but the servant didn't bother to go right away. If he had, they never would have even left the realm.”

“Luckily for them,” Michael said, “the servant did eventually tell Odin. He arrived to rescue them just as they were about to all be killed. He took them back to Asgard.”

“Now, did you know by this point in the story that you were talking to Loki?” Clint asked.

“We had our suspicions,” Arriana said. “We weren't certain, but he was at the top of our list. Mostly because as he was talking, we saw a fragment of memory and recognized Thor. So we at least knew we were dealing with the events of Asgard.”

“I have to ask,” he said, “why did you keep talking to him? If you were even fairly sure it was Loki, why keep listening?”

She shrugged. “Mostly because, whether friend or foe, he had managed to effect our lives to the point that we couldn't live normal lives.”

“So we had to figure out what was going on,” Michael said.

“And how to stop it,” Lizzy said.

They all nodded.

“From there,” Arriana said, “things were more scattered and fuzzy. When Odin brought them back he stripped Thor of his powers and chucked both him and his hammer through the bridge. He didn't know where Thor had been sent. Thor's friends had always hated him and picked on him. They blamed him for Thor's banishment. He wasn't even sure anymore if he was responsible, but he had other things on his mind.”

“What of his mind was working at the time,” Lizzy said.

Arriana nodded. “His mind was scattered and he was scared. Terrified, really. He knew Jotuns were considered monsters. He had to know if he was one of them or not. So he went down to the reliquary and picked up the Casket. He turned blue and the markings of a royal Jotun appeared on his skin, and he could feel its power flow through him. Odin came down and told him to put it down. He spoke with Odin. At first Odin said he'd found a helpless baby abandoned so he brought the child home, saving his life, and raised him as his own.”

“But he didn't believe him,” Michael said. “He knew it wasn't that simple. No Asgardian would take pity on an infant monster.”

“People do have hearts, though,” Clint said.

Lizzy shook her head. “Jotuns are to Asgardians as Orcs are to Elves. You don't save a baby orc. You just don't. So why would Odin? Why would he risk bringing home the child of his enemy?”

“Brainwash him and put him on the Jotun throne,” Natasha said.

“Basically,” Arriana said. “Odin admitted that he brought Loki home to raise in as an Asgardian and then one day put him on the throne of Jotunheim – with all the attitudes and beliefs about Jotuns that the Asgardians have – and have him take control of Jotunheim.”

“For the good of all, of course,” Michael added, rolling his eyes.

Sarcastic murmurs filled the room.

“How could that not be for the good of all?” Thor said, sitting forward. “To bring the wisdom and glory of Asgard to monstrous, war-loving beings?”

“Oh, we have so much to teach you,” Arriana said, rubbing her face. “Thor,” she huffed, “the Jotuns have a temple, right?”

“Yes.”

“They have a king?”

“Yes.”

“Do they have feasts? Festivals? Do they live in families?” Michael asked.

“Yes.”

“Then they have a culture,” Lizzy said. “They are not beasts. They are not monsters. They are different from you. Warlike, maybe. But the Vikings of our realm, who most closely worshiped and mimicked Asgardian culture, were among the most warlike culture on our planet. They raped and pillaged right and left. That doesn't mean they were monsters, or inhuman. There are some things that are never okay, like murder, rape, mutilation... that sort of thing. So yeah, stop the Jotuns from trying to take over another planet. Thank you for that. But you don't get to make another culture into monsters because they're different from you.”

“But it is what they are,” Thor said, still frowning in confusion.

“Okay, triplets, that's going to be a long discussion,” Tony said. “We'll work on teaching basic human rights another time. Let's stay with what happened with Loki.”

“Right, sorry,” Lizzy said, panting slightly.

The triplets took a few deep breaths, trying to calm their blood pressure.

“Okay, so, Loki found out he was Jotun and that he was just 'another stolen relic',” Arriana said. “Those words were practically etched in his mind. And before they could even finish the conversation, Odin fell into... Odinsleep.”

“He what?” Clint asked.

“Odinsleep. It's like a coma or something. If he doesn't take enough naps or something to recharge, he crashes. He'd apparently been avoiding taking Odinsleep until after Thor was coronated. The queen refused to leave his side, worried he wouldn't wake up from this one.”

“And thus Loki seized the throne,” Thor growled.

“I'm sorry, is it just me, or isn't that how monarchies work?” Tony said. “King's out of commission. The queen's next in line. If she's either not allowed to rule,” he gave Thor a dirty look, “or doesn't want to rule, it passes to the first kid in line. That was you, right?” Tony quirked a brow. “Oh, no, that's right, you had been banished. _By_ the king. There were two kids. You and Loki. You're dead according to the rules, so Loki is the next in line.” He opened his arms and looked around. “Am I wrong? Isn't that how it works?”

“You sound like you're on Loki's side,” Steve said.

“No, I'm just calling it like I see it. And I want to know from Thor, is that how it works?”

They all turned to look at him.

“Well, yes, of course.”

“Bingo!” Tony said.

“We knew it,” Michael said.

“Thor, you told us Loki seized the throne,” Clint said. “Not that he was put in charge because he was the next in line and Odin was taking a nap. Kind of makes a difference.”

“I see no difference,” Thor said. “I was the rightful heir.”

“No, you weren't,” Arriana said. “Not after you pulled your little stunt and got banished.”

“Loki incited me.”

“Thor, I like you,” Steve said, “but you have to stop blaming Loki for everything. He's done plenty, but from what I've heard, other than play a prank – which he shouldn't have done – everything else has been your own actions and the consequences of those actions.”

“I hate to agree that Loki is innocent of anything,” Clint said, “but I have to agree with Steve. He didn't do anything wrong except play a prank.”

“But I...” Thor looked from one to the next. “Loki brought this upon everyone.”

“Thor, you're the one who made the decision to go to Jotunheim,” Lizzy said. “He tried to stop you, several times. You went. He tried to get you to go home. You let one stupid comment make you angry enough to restart a millennia-old war. Your dad punished you. What exactly is his fault?”

Thor frowned, looking around the room. “I... but I...”

“Obviously you didn't tell Thor this part last time,” Natasha said.

“We didn't want to take the time. We explained what was happening at the time, not the whole history,” Arriana said.

“Okay, then keep going. We'll deal with Thor and his issues later.”

“But I...” Thor stammered again.

“Stop interrupting,” Natasha said, pointing a finger between his eyes.

“As you wish.”

A smile lifted the corner of her mouth and she turned on the couch, putting her feet in Clint's lap.

“There's a large section that was extremely fuzzy,” Lizzy said. “We got bits and pieces. Frankly, even Loki didn't wholly know everything that happened. He knew that Heimdall, the warriors three, and Lady Sif all vowed loyalty to him as king. They asked him to bring Thor back. In fear of what Thor would do if he found out Loki was a Jotun, Loki decided to uphold Odin's banishment. He told them he couldn't take the throne and undo the last edict of the last king. It was part truth and part to protect himself. To prevent Thor from trying to come back, and killing him, Loki appeared to Thor here on Midgard and told him Odin had died and the queen didn't want him to come back.”

“Harsh,” Bruce said.

They nodded.

“He knew it was cruel,” Michael said, “but he was also sure that if Thor returned, he would murder Loki. And unsurprisingly he didn't want to be murdered.”

“Keep in mind,” Lizzy said, “after finding out the truth from Odin, he suffered a full mental breakdown. His mind was not functioning normally, or even rationally. He was fixated on one thing.”

“And that was?” Steve asked.

“To prove he was worthy,” Michael said. “To prove he was Odinson.”

“He was angry and hurt and scared,” Arriana said. “He acted out of fear. And it didn't help that immediately after he had forbidden Thor's friends from going to find him they did exactly that. And Heimdall let them.”

“Sounds like Heimdall didn't like him,” Tony said.

Lizzy shook her head. “As far as Loki knew, Heimdall, probably knowing his true parentage, had always hated him.”

“So they all commit treason seconds out of the gate?” Natasha said. They nodded. “Why didn't he just have them all imprisoned or killed?”

“Even he doesn't wholly know,” Arriana said. “Like we said, he wasn't thinking straight. He used the Casket to freeze Heimdall in place. It hurt him, but didn't kill him. In truth, Loki didn't know whether it would kill him or not. But he didn't trust anyone. The servants and guards had never respected him like they should've and given that the four people who first swore loyalty all immediately went out and betrayed him, he couldn't be sure if he ordered the guards to arrest Heimdall, that they would.”

“He went to Jotunheim,” Lizzy said, “and made a deal with Laufey. He would allow him and a few other Jotuns into the palace to reclaim the casket and kill Odin. In return they would leave peacefully, and not start a war with Asgard.”

“Why kill Odin?” Clint asked. “To keep the throne?”

“No.” Lizzy shrugged. “He was being himself. He is, so to speak, the god of lies and mischief. He was lying to Laufey. His plan was to lure Laufey and the Jotuns to Asgard, kill them, and use it as solid reasoning to attack Jotunheim and kill them.”

“Why kill them? I thought he was against genocide,” Steve said.

Michael wavered his head for a moment. “Yes and no. It wasn't that he thought killing all Jotuns was wrong, it was that he was trying to stop Thor from disobeying Odin and going on a suicide mission.”

“And you have to keep in mind, he's just found out he's a Jotun,” Lizzy said. “It's dark and brutal, but you can't be revealed to be a Jotun if there aren't any.”

“I think that might be the most selfish motive for genocide I've ever heard,” Steve said.

“We're not saying he's innocent,” Michael said. “He knows he's done wrong. Our point is that there are extenuating circumstances and he doesn't deserve what was happening to him.”

“We're all guilty of something,” Arriana said. “But you've all judged us not to be murderers because we couldn't manage to control our powers.”

“That's different,” Clint said. “Those deaths were accidental.”

“Not all of them,” Lizzy said. “And you know that. We've also been assassins for years. Are you saying now we are murderers? That we deserve to be imprisoned or killed?”

“Of course not.”

“Let's go on,” Tony said. “There's plenty more to consider before we start deciding how guilty he is or isn't.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation continues, and their guest appears for questioning.

“Hang on, how do we know this isn't just Loki telling them a story?” Steve said. “That he isn't using them as a screen? I know they believe it's true, but that doesn't mean he isn't lying.”

“You really think you're better at spotting a liar than them?” Tony asked.

“No, but I am,” Natasha said. “I agree with Steve. Let's hear all this from Loki himself.”

The triplets looked at each other.

_What do we do?_ Arriana asked.

_I don't know. I mean, it's fair to want to hear from Loki directly,_ Michael said.

_Yeah, but are they just going to shoot him on sight?_ Lizzy said.

_That's my concern,_ Arriana said.

_Mine as well,_ Loki said, leaning against the back of the couch. _I don't particularly fancy being shot._

_Well, why don't we make them promise?_ Michael said. _And have Jarvis scan for weapons._

Lizzy snorted. _We all know anything's a weapon for Tasha or Clint._

_True, but they won't kill him if they promise us,_ Arriana said. _Is that alright, Loki?_

_I'll do whatever you think best, my princess. You are my loves, and I do not want to cut you off from the ones you love so dearly. I will do as you think best and happily place myself at their mercy._

_You're scaring me, Loki_ , Michael said. _We can't lose you._

Loki leaned in and kissed Michael on the cheek. _I don't believe they will betray your trust._

“Alright,” Lizzy said aloud. “If everyone swears they won't try to kill him... or maim, or injure, or anything else... We'll have him tell you what he can. There still might be parts we have to help fill in.”

“That seems fair to me,” Steve said. “Do we all agree?”

Everyone slowly murmured their agreement.

“Jarvis, scan for weapons, please,” Michael said.

“Sir, Director Fury is carrying a SIG Sauer P320 M17, Agent Romanoff is carrying a SIG Sauer P320 LIMA compact, and Agent Barton is carrying an 8 inch dagger.”

They looked between Fury and Natasha.

“Really?” Tony said. “You brought guns to a friendly discussion?”

“Stark, I thought you knew to always expect me to carry a weapon,” Natasha said.

“Yeah, most of the time I'm just not sure where you put it.”

She smiled. “That's for me to know.”

“Alright, weapons on the table,” Steve said.

Clint held up the elegant, engraved knife. “Loki has weapons on him.”

“Oh, that's interesting,” Tony said. “Jarvis's scan didn't pick up anything Loki's got.”

“Unless he only had the one dagger,” Bruce said.

“It's Loki,” Thor said. “He never has just one dagger on him.”

“True,” Lizzy said as all three triplets started to giggle behind their hands.

“Oh, stop it, you three,” Clint said, throwing a chunk of bread at them, bouncing it off each of their heads. As soon as it was out of his hand, his face fell. “Oh, damn it. I threw the yummy bread.”

“Idiot.” Natasha shook her head and handed him the piece of bread still on her plate.

“Does Loki have other weapons on him?” Tony asked.

The triplets watched him out of the corner of their eyes. He nodded with a wicked smile and a slight bow.

“Oh yeah,” Lizzy said.

“Jarvis, scan again,” Tony said.

“My count still remains with a SIG Sauer P320 M17, a SIG Sauer P320 LIMA compact, and one 8 inch dagger, sir.”

“Okay, let's have Loki show himself and I'll scan again.”

Loki appeared behind the couch the triplets sat on. The room glared at him.

“Greetings,” he said with a bow.

“Hey,” Tony said with a nod. “Okay, Jarvis, scan for weapons.”

“The same, sir.”

Tony frowned. “I thought he said he had weapons on him.”

Thor growled and threw chunk of bread at Loki. It sailed through him. “An image. He's no different.”

Loki stepped from behind the fireplace wall. “Ehehehe. My apologies,” he grinned, “I couldn't resist.”

“That didn't help your case,” Natasha said, she and Clint both glaring from their couch.

“Thor, you said earlier that you knew Loki was innocent,” Steve said.

“Of his crimes against Midgard. I was not privy to the rest of the information.” Thor glared at Loki.

Loki looked around the room. He gave a deep bow. “For what little they are worth, I offer my most sincere apologies. I will not try your patience with pleas of ignorance or pure intention – for neither are true – but with an honest heart, I will give you whatever information you wish and...” He paused for a moment. “Beg for your forgiveness. I lay myself at your mercy.”

“I don't believe him,” Thor immediately said.

Tony snorted. “You wouldn't believe him if he told you chickens come from eggs.”

“He is a liar. It is his nature.”

“That doesn't mean he's incapable of telling the truth,” Michael said. “We're liars too, but we tell the truth plenty.”

“Thor, let him speak,” Steve said. “We agreed we'd hear him out. The reason we want him to tell the story is so we can see if he's telling the truth.”

“His words have power,” Thor said. “Do you not recall I returned him to Asgard bound and gagged?”

“We'll chance it, Thor.” Steve nodded to an empty chair. “Have a seat, Loki.”

He glanced at the obvious spot among the triplets and then thought better of asking, and took the seat offered to him.

Tony saved the triplets the question. “Can I get you a drink? Food?”

Loki inclined his head, always keeping his eyes on the other Avengers. “If I may.”

Before anyone else could respond, Tony hopped up. “Course you can. What d'ya want?”

His eyes swept the group and then he glanced at the triplets, who nodded. “A Rusty Nail, if you please.”

Pepper got up. “Would you like chili or pot roast?”

Thor grumbled, the fingers of his right hand twitching to hold something. The triplets glared at him.

“The roast, please, Ms. Potts,” Loki said, shifting slightly in his seat.

She headed over to the food. “Anyone else need anything? Director, would you like anything else?”

“I'm guessing Dr. Banner's not going to let me have another drink,” Fury said, looking over at him.

He shook his head. “You shouldn't have had the first one.”

“Looks like Lizzy softened you up,” Michael said with a grin. “You wouldn't let us have any after the battle.”

Bruce shrugged as Lizzy buried her elbow in Michael's side.

“Ouch,” he laughed, “sorry.”

“You're... you're fine,” Bruce said, rubbing his hands.

“Then I'll have some coffee, please,” Fury said.

“Anyone else?” Pepper called.

“Why don't you bring a few mugs and the whole pot over, Pep,” Tony said. He took the plate of food from her and brought it to Loki.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

“Tony's fine.”

Pepper set down a large pot of coffee and a tray of mugs. “Any cream or sugar, director?”

“No, thank you.”

“Anyone else?” she asked as she handed Fury his coffee.

“Uh, me, ma'am,” Steve said. “Just black.”

_I thought you'd gotten him softened up and drinking cream and sugar in his coffee?_ Lizzy asked in their minds.

_I did,_ Arriana said, watching Steve. _He's reverting because he feels on edge. Like a soldier. And soldiers don't get luxuries like cream and sugar._

_Right, that makes sense._ Lizzy rolled her eyes.

_There is an enemy present,_ Loki said. _I'm amazed any of them are sitting after the trouble I caused._

_Fair enough._

_Are you going to be okay telling them everything, Loki darling?_ Arriana asked.

_I have you here. I will be fine._ He made eye contact with them briefly and then looked away, feeling Clint and Natasha's gaze on him in particular.

Tony dropped back onto the couch next to Pepper. “Okay. We all good?” He glanced around as everyone gave halfhearted nods, all eyes still trained on Loki. “Now, where were we?”

“Weapons,” Clint said.

“Oh, right. Jarvis, weapons scan, please.”

“Sir, I have a SIG Sauer P320 M17, a SIG Sauer P320 LIMA compact, two eight-inch fighting daggers, six six-inch throwing knives, and two three-inch push daggers.”

Loki winced with a slight chuckle. “Do I have the throwing knives on me still? My apologies. I thought I only had the two long daggers and the push daggers.”

“What is it with you and knives?” Tony laughed.

He shrugged. “I prefer the elegance to the brute force of a hammer. Staff and blade have always suited my fighting style.”

“A woman's fighting style,” Thor said under his breath.

Loki's jaw flexed.

“I've had it,” Lizzy said, leaping up. “Shut your fucking mouth, Thor. Number one, there are three fighting women in this room and I'll bet we could all kill you, so don't use 'woman' as an insult. Number two, elegance is not synonymous with women. There are plenty of elegant men. Number three, you're just sore because Loki spoiled your party and you acted like an idiot and got yourself banished.”

“He stole the throne,” Thor roared.

“Oh my god! Grow up, will you,” Lizzy said. “He did not steal the throne. You acted like a moron, got banished, and then your dad decided to take a nap. Someone had to be on the throne. Loki was next in line. You would have been next in line if you hadn't attacked a fucking planet.”

Arriana leaped up. “Where's your 'I'll carry the weight of their lives for what I did' now? You were all apologetic before. Nothing's changed.”

“He betrayed me!”

“No, he saved you,” Michael said, getting up and taking his place between the girls. “You've admitted you aren't ready to be king. That you've learned so much. That you 'courted war in your youth'.”

“Suddenly it's all Loki's fault,” Lizzy said. “Loki stole the throne, Loki betrayed me. Loki, Loki, Loki! Grow up and take responsibility for what you've done, and stop policing him.”

“Everyone sit down,” Steve said calmly, pouring himself another cup of coffee. “Fighting won't help us. I want to get back to the explanation of how the New York attack wasn't Loki's fault.”

“Oh, please do not mistake me, Captain,” Loki said, “the attack on New York was most certainly my fault.”

“I thought you said...”

“I did not, nor have I ever said or insinuated it was not my fault. I take full and complete responsibility for the damage done to your world. However, what the triplets have said – and I believe is the distinction they are making – is that the reasons which led up to the attack change the assignment of blame or the nature of punishment.” He shrugged. “To tell you the truth, I'm not entirely clear myself. I do not personally see how I should not be punished. And if history is any indication, my punishment would be severe in nature.”

Frowns ringed the room as all eyes turned back to the triplets.

“What is he talking about?” Steve asked.

The triplets rolled their eyes.

“He's trying to take responsibility for everything,” Lizzy said. “And there's a lot more going on than just Loki decided to attack Midgard and try to take over the planet.”

“Last I checked,” Arriana said, “the UN still recognizes extenuating circumstances as a factor in judgment. Also last I checked, torture is still not allowed as a form of punishment.”

“You are alleging that he was being tortured on Asgard, then?” Natasha asked.

“Yes.”

“Alright,” Steve said with a sigh. “Loki, I assume you've heard everything the triplets have said so far. Are they correct?”

“They are, Captain.”

“Is there anything you want to clarify before we keep going?”

Loki was quiet for a moment. “I would like to make it clear to all that I did not intend to entangle my mind with theirs. I had no more idea it had occurred than they. When they spoke to me on your Helicarrier, they were delving into my mind in hopes of divining my plans and I into theirs to find what information I could use to my best advantage. I knew of their powers from the information I had gathered from Agent Barton but misjudged their skill.”

He paused and looked at Clint briefly. “While I'm sure it is of the greatest repugnance and distaste to you, Agent Barton, I would like to offer my most sincere apologies. And please do not feel obligated to forgive me. None of you owe me anything, save death.”

“Sounds good to me,” Clint growled. “Keep talking before I cut your tongue out.”

Loki inclined his head, fighting the urge to glance at the triplets. “When I apparently reached out to them, I had no idea I was doing so. I suppose I was accustomed to reaching out with my mind as none ever had the ability to reach back to me. As far as I knew the only other person who had powers similar to mine was the Queen, and I am still uncertain if she has the same mental powers to 'read minds' as you put it.”

“Do not bring mother into this, Loki,” Thor growled.

His jaw flexed again. “I do no such thing. I am merely explaining the nature of the occurrence. I am certain they wish to know from my own lips if I sought out the triplets – whether for mere assistance or to manipulate them.”

“Did you?” Steve asked.

“I did not!” Loki said, panting slightly. “In my loneliness and anguish, I cried out. Not for anyone in particular. Again, I knew nothing of the connection that had been forged between our minds, and had I known, I never would have called for them.”

“Why not?” Clint asked. “It'd be convenient. Dragging them there to free you.”

“I'm not in the habit of begging my enemies for assistance.”

“Who did you think you were talking to?” Steve asked.

Loki shrugged. “As they said, I thought I was going mad.”

“And you were happy about that?”

He inclined his head.

“Why?”

Loki gave a harsh laugh. “My good Captain, I was imprisoned for the remainder of my life – doomed to some four thousand years of loneliness, hunger, thirst, and pain – and that was if I remained in the dungeons of Asgard. Would not madness be preferable to most? And to conjure three such comforting presences as they? Oh, I would most gladly take madness if they were to be my company.”

Most of the room nodded.

“I think you're all nuts,” Fury muttered. He took a swig of his coffee. “And he's still carrying weapons.”

“Oh, my apologies,” Loki said, springing up. “I forgot. Where would you like my weapons?”

“I'll take them,” Clint said. He got up and moved to stand directly in front of Loki. “Every weapon.”

Loki fought the urge to stab him as a joke. He pulled out his other eight inch knife. “You still have the other, I assume.”

“Yep.”

He nodded and pulled the six throwing knives from the sleeves of his leather longcoat. “I forgot I'd put these on earlier. What else did I have on me, Jarvis?”

“Two three-inch push daggers, sir.”

“Oh, yes, of course.” He pulled the short daggers from his belt and handed them over.

“That's it?” Clint said, lifting a brow.

“Yes,” Loki said. “I did not arm myself for a battle, so I carried only my fighting knives and push daggers. Or so I thought. I had forgotten the throwing knives.”

“Sure you did.” Clint glared at him as he went back to his seat and dumped the knives unceremoniously on the floor beside him. He dropped back onto the couch and let Natasha put her feet back on his lap.

Loki sat again, his eyes darting between the other Avengers. Most frequently to Thor, as he was wary of having a hammer upside his head.

“Alright, so you say you didn't mean to contact the triplets and everything they've told us up to now is true,” Steve said.

“Yes, Captain.” Loki settled back, attempting to look calm.

“When did you learn it was the triplets?” Natasha asked.

“When they showed themselves on the night they broke me out of prison.”

“You had no clue before that?” Tony asked.

He shrugged. “As they did not suspect me, I had no reason to believe they, or I, could reach so far. I too thought I was the only one with mental powers. At least in the realm, and I did not know it was possible to reach beyond the realm borders with mental powers alone. Nor did I have any reason to believe my enemies would aid me.”

“You still consider them your enemies?” Steve asked.

“No, of course not, Captain, but I did at the time.”

“So pick up where they left off. You froze Heimdall and told Laufey to come to Asgard. Go from there.”

“I would greatly like to answer you, Captain, but in truth, I know little of what happened. I have bits of memory of that time. It is the triplets who have pieced together the story and know it well enough to tell it.”

“What was your intention with bringing Laufey to Asgard?” Tony asked.

“To kill him.”

“Why?” Natasha asked. “Just to kill the competing king?”

Loki frowned for a moment. “Revenge and, as the triplets said, to rid the nine realms of all Jotuns.”

“Revenge?” Steve said.

“If that was my true parentage, then he left me for dead.” Loki shrugged, a wicked glint in his eyes. “I was returning the favor, you could say.”

“Bit cold,” Clint said.

“No more so than leaving an infant to die of starvation and exposure,” Loki said matter-of-factly. “I believe I was kind. I killed him with a single blow. Had the queen not been in the room, I would have savored it more.”

“The love for killing isn't really convincing me of your innocence,” Steve said.

“I believe I was charged to tell the truth, not convince you of my innocence.” Loki leaned forward, his eyes glowing hot as his gaze slid up and down Steve's body. “And I can assure you, Captain, I am no innocent.” As Steve shifted in his seat, Loki sat back with a laugh. “Ehehehehehe, my apologies, Captain. I can never resist a good bit of mischief.”

“Try,” Clint said, giving him a stony glare.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The explanation continues, and Thor and Loki bash heads again.

Loki sobered and cleared his throat. “My apologies. I shall resist.”

“Did you mean to kill every Jotun?” Natasha asked.

“Yes, of course,” Loki said. “I simply meant to do it with no risk to Asgardian lives.”

“How would you do that?” Tony asked.

“Before we left for Jotunheim, Heimdall, unknowingly of course, gave us a piece of information which rendered the need to go to the realm unnecessary. When asked if he could just leave the gate open, he said that if left trained upon a single point, it would destroy the planet. So I simply pointed the beam at Jotunheim and opened the gate. Within minutes it began destroying everything.”

“That's terrible,” Steve said.

“And yet efficient,” Natasha said.

“You missed a bit when you sent the giant mechanical kill-machine to earth,” Clint said.

“Oh, yes, my mistake,” Loki said. “When Thor's friends, aided by Heimdall, came to Midgard to find him and tell him their incomplete version of events, I felt I was left with no choice but to kill them all.”

“And anyone on Midgard who got in the way?” Clint said.

“Well, yes.” Loki shrugged. “This is not an excuse, but you must understand, in Asgard, Midgardians are considered little more than talking animals.”

“He's right,” Michael said. “When we were on Asgard people looked at us in amazement when we were able to discuss on their level.”

Lizzy nodded. “Odin even said he was impressed that there were three Midgardians found who were intelligent enough to travel to Asgard without being driven mad with wonder.”

“It sort of felt like being an ape at the zoo,” Arriana said. “They kept asking us to say something. It was humiliating.”

“My apologies,” Loki said. “I wished the Asgardian people could have shown themselves to be more knowledgeable and understanding. They really are good people at heart.”

“What would you know, Loki?” Thor said.

Loki rolled his eyes. “I, unlike you, Thor, have actually spent time among the people of Asgard. Not just the wealthy of the court, but the low and poor as well. I know what the King has done to them and the footsteps you would have followed in – would still follow in – if you became king.”

“And how would that be?”

Loki paused with a frown and looked at the triplets. “Even I don't always believe how thick he is.” They fought to hide their laughter. “I am a shapeshifter, Thor. I can assume any form I want.”

“So you impersonated regular people?” Tony asked. “Why?”

He shrugged. “I wanted to know what it was like outside the palace. I had overheard one of the guards speaking to moth-” He halted and swallowed thickly. “The queen when I was maybe eight or nine years old. He said the people were suffering still from the long strain of war. Having lived in the palace my whole life – that I had known – I had no knowledge of how the people could be suffering. I had no concept of hunger and poverty. So I assumed the visage of a boy I had seen once or twice near the stables and snuck out of the palace.”

“How long ago was that?” Steve asked.

“Oh, some thousand years ago by now. Some things have improved, others have not.”

“Wait, how old are you?” Natasha asked.

“Almost 1100.”

“How long do Asgardians live?”

“The very old may reach some 7000 years,” Thor said. “Most live to 6000. The Allfather is more than 5200 years.”

“Out of curiosity,” Lizzy said, “how old is Queen Frigga?”

Thor frowned. “I do not know how old mother is.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “If you ask her, she is ageless,” he said with a soft smile. “According to the records, however, she is nearing 3000. Just past 2900 years, I believe.”

“Holy shit!” Arriana hissed.

“I know,” Michael said. “Talk about cradle robbing.”

“I was born 1500 years ago,” Thor said. “She was of age.”

“She'd be 1400 years old then,” Arriana said. “When do Asgardians come of age?”

“At about 1000,” Loki said.

“So she was like 19 or 20 years old marrying a middle aged man, essentially.”

“Yes.”

Thor still frowned as he looked between them.

“Never mind, Thor,” Steve said. “You girls can deal with him about that later.”

Arriana quirked a brow at him, her head rearing back. “Why do the girls have to deal with it? Don't you think that's wrong? Or is it a man's right to marry a barely legal girl?”

“It's really not important,” Steve said, not bothering to look up from pouring another cup of coffee.

“Tread carefully,” Tony whispered.

Steve frowned and looked up. “I mean it's not important right now. Age ranges in relationships are something that can be debated later. I'm trying to keep us on track so this conversation doesn't take any longer than it has to.”

“Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt you. Please, go on.” Arriana's eyes were cold as steel and her voice twice as sharp.

He halted for a moment, but then forced his attention back on Loki. “What was Barton talking about you sending a machine that killed Midgardians?”

“Oh, that,” Loki waved his had dismissively, “Yes, I sent the Destroyer to kill Thor.”

“Why did you want to kill him?” Clint asked.

“Before he killed me. While I did not know exactly what Lady Sif and the Warriors Three would tell him, I knew it would be unflattering and most certainly lacking a great deal of information.”

“So your answer was to kill him?” Steve said.

“Tell me, what was Thor's instinct when two Jotun interrupted his party?” Loki said. “Was it not kill all Jotuns? What do you think would be his reaction upon learning that a Jotun sat upon the throne of Asgard? And he did not yet know that information. He only thought his lesser brother was on the throne.” He turned his gaze on Thor. “And what did you do? What was your reaction to learning that information? Did you not come to kill me?”

“I came to stop you!” Thor roared.

“Stop me from what?”

“Destroying Asgard.”

“And tell me, how was I destroying Asgard? Hmm? Was it because I upheld the final edict of the last king? Or was it that I immediately released food from the royal stores to the poor of the city? Or was it that I immediately began reviewing the sentencing of those in prison in the dungeons, and released those who had over-served their often over-long sentence? Or was it that I was in process of changing the law which prevented women from participating in matters of the law or becoming warriors? You championed the Lady Sif only because you wished to bed her, Thor!”

“She is a valiant warrior!”

“You think that now because she has saved your life several times. You laughed at her when she first sought to train with the warriors.”

“You're only sore because she didn't want you,” Thor laughed.

Loki leaped to his feet. “No, I hate her because she humiliated me by rebuffing my offer to train her in front of you and your friends. Mocking me, a prince, that she would rather stay with the real men. And what did you do? You laughed. You and all your friends laughed in my face. Just as you always did. You mocked me. Father mocked me. You both encouraged all to disdain me. And why? Why?”

“Don't be sore, Loki,” Thor said, rolling his eyes, “it was just a bit of fun.”

“Well, then,” Loki sneered, “don't be sore, the Destroyer was just a bit of fun.” Glancing around, he bowed to Clint again. “My apologies to you as to any Midgardians harmed by the Destroyer. It's mission was only to kill Thor. It would have served everyone better had he been smart enough to remove himself from inhabited places.”

Clint frowned. “Are you telling me that if Thor had just walked out of town, that thing wouldn't have hurt anyone?”

“Yes, of course,” Loki said, calmly sitting back down. “While I was raised to believe Midgardians to be little more than talking bavian, I would no more needlessly slaughter Midgardians, than bavíanar. Granted, I would have not mourned a few dead Midgardians who got in the way any more than a few dead bavíanar.”

Clint nodded, his mouth pursed in a frown. “Fair enough, I guess.”

“Honest, at least,” Natasha said.

“Would it have killed Thor's friends?” Steve asked.

“Not unless they got in the way. They would have been exiled on Midgard for their treason.”

Clint gave a sharp laugh. “You know, we're not the planet everybody can just dump their trash on.”

“Not to sound callous,” Loki said, “but are you not? Exactly what are you going to do to another realm that dumps their garbage here?” He glanced over at Fury. “And by the way, your little Phase 2 idea wasn't going to work, either.”

“I'm aware,” Fury said. “I think I'd miss my guess if you are unaware of the concept of following orders.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “You have not missed your guess. However, it is unlikely you would have unlocked the greater power of the Tesseract.”

“Oh, I don't know about that. In time, I think we would have.”

“It is considered the jewel of Odin's crown and even he does not understand all it can do.”

“And you do?”

“Hardly. I have but scratched the surface of its power myself.”

“Good to know.”

“So you sent the destroyer to kill Thor, what then?” Steve asked.

“I watched for a while and then set my plan with Laufey into action. He came to Asgard with two Jotuns. They were to take the casket back and Laufey was to kill Odin. I followed Laufey, cloaked.”

“You allowed him to harm mother,” Thor barked.

“What happened?” Steve said.

Loki's jaw flexed. “I did not expect her to be in the room, no less take up arms against Laufey.”

“Why would she not defend her beloved husband?” Thor said.

“Oh, you know so little for the one to bear the crown,” Loki growled. “Beloved? Hardly.”

“What do you mean?” Thor leaped to his feet. “Are you accusing Mother of being unfaithful?”

Loki gave a harsh laugh. “You are so simple. Of course not. She is faithfulness itself, but that does not mean he is her beloved husband. He is her assigned husband. Her required husband. Her prison warden husband.”

“Wait, she didn't choose to marry him?” Steve asked. “Thor, sit down.”

Loki looked over at the triplets. “Are they all so simple?” They shrugged. He turned back to Steve. “Choice is an interesting concept. She was aware she must marry. The reigning king chose her to be his bride. She acquiesced because she is no fool.”

“For money?”

“No,” Loki groaned. “Please attempt to widen your mind, Captain. A king chooses a bride. If she says no, she is forever shamed and shunned from any good society. Love has nothing to do with it for the bride. She is to please her husband, that is all. The Queen is good and kind. She is well loved by all, but none ask if the Queen loves.”

Thor narrowed his eyes at Loki. “What do you know?”

“Precisely between everything and nothing,” he said, looking at Thor coolly.

“Was the Queen hurt?” Steve asked.

Loki sighed, turning his attention from Thor. “She took up a sword and killed one of the Jotuns that was with Laufey as he disobeyed my order and brought them to Odin's chambers. Laufey struck her aside, but she was unharmed save for a cut upon her cheek. When Laufey moved to kill Odin, I rushed in and struck him down. None were the wiser that I had brought him there, and I swore to the Queen I would make Jotunheim pay for this treachery. It was then Thor appeared and accused me of treachery.”

“You did commit treason against Asgard, bringing the very enemies of our realm into the palace itself twice,” Thor yelled. “You would act an innocent man who would kill his own brother.”

“And would you not have killed me?”

“Of course not.”

“Oh really? And what was it you came back to Asgard to do?”

“To stop you.”

“Stop me from what? Ruling? And how would you have done that? You were banished, stripped of rank and title. You had no claim to the throne. You would have had to kill me to claim it.”

“I reclaimed my right when I reclaimed Mjolnir.”

“But you were not the reigning king,” Loki hissed, “and while you are loved of the courts, I am loved of the people.”

“The warriors would have fought with me.”

Loki laughed. “To kill their own people? Their own mothers and fathers, their wives and sons and daughters? Hardly. Warriors of noble rank would have fought with you. But what would that have made you in the eyes of the people? Even if you had killed me and taken the throne, you would never have had peace.”

“Nor would you!”

“Boys,” Arriana called, massaging her temples, “can we argue about politics and who should rule later, please? You're giving me a headache.”

“My apologies,” Loki said. He took a breath and turned back to Thor. “A truce.” He stood and held out his hand.

Thor said nothing and stubbornly sat where he was.

Steve elbowed him. “Shake hands with your brother.”

“Oh, that's alright, Captain,” Loki said, “I've never been deemed worthy of equality in his royal highness's eyes.”

“Careful there, Reindeer Games,” Tony said. “Don't lay it on too thick.”

“Rather ironically, Stark, I'm not actually 'laying it on' at all. Thor has never been made to bend a knee to me, no matter how wrong he was, and to this day he will not so much as shake hands as equals.”

“You do realize he's making you look like an idiot, right, Thor?” Natasha asked. “Whether it's a ploy or not, he's winning right now.”

“I withdraw,” Loki said with a shallow bow to Thor. “I do not wish to cause strife. I'm sure you all wish to continue your inquiries. To completely answer the question of the Queen's safety, I did not realize she was in the room. She was to be in her chambers taking her afternoon repast. I am glad to report she was not seriously injured – a cut upon her cheek which I meant to tend myself as soon as I finished destroying Jotunheim.”

“Pretty organized for a guy not in his right mind,” Steve said.

“Some things remained clear. My plan and the Queen's safety and comfort chief among them.”

“You said Thor came in after you killed Laufey.”

“He did. He declared me a traitor before the Queen and his intent to bring me to justice. I excused myself to my intended purpose.”

“Destroying an entire planet,” Clint said.

Loki shrugged. “It was a busy afternoon.”

Clint lifted a brow at him, but didn't say anything further.

Loki cleared his throat. “My apologies. My attitude is somewhat reflective of my feelings of the time. I went to the Bifrost, aimed it at Jotunheim, and opened the gate. It rapidly began destroying their planet. Thor came out to stop me. We fought. As I was not thinking clearly, he was able to subdue me with his favorite trick of setting Mjolnir upon my chest to hold me down.”

“Does that hurt when he does that?” Tony asked.

Loki shrugged slightly. “It is like the weight of a star and none at all. It depends on how hard upon you he sets it down.” Tony nodded and motioned for him to go on. “Once I was subdued, he moved to disengage the Bifrost. However, I had frozen it in place.”

“Ironic,” Natasha said. “Freezing it in place to destroy the frost realm.”

“Beautiful, isn't it?”

“Poetic, at least.”

He shrugged. “Thor realized he could not disengage the Bifrost and called for Mjolnir to start pounding away at it.”

Michael looked between Arriana and Lizzy. “Do you think he's going to say anything?”

“Say what?” Clint asked.

“Probably not,” Lizzy said. “It would make him look good and he doesn't want to do that.”

“I will,” Arriana said with a grin.

“Say what?” Tony said.

“As Thor was smashing away at the Bifrost, Loki had a moment of clarity in his confused state. He had watched Thor on Midgard and knew about Jane Foster. He realized that if Thor succeeded he would destroy the Bifrost and never see her again. Even in a state of madness and anger, he stopped to tell Thor that if he didn't stop he'd lose her.”

“Did he?” Steve asked, looking at Thor.

Thor grumbled for a moment and then said, “Yes, he did, but he left me no choice. I had to choose to lose Jane to save an entire realm.”

“The same realm you went to destroy only a few days before.”

“Yes,” Loki said, a slight lift to a corner of his mouth, “she had quite an effect upon him. She did in a few days what I had not been able to do in a thousand years.”

“So he obviously stopped the Bifrost,” Steve said. “What happened?”

“To be honest, I am not sure,” Loki said. “The next thing I remember is looking up at Odin, speaking with him for a moment, and then falling.” He looked over at the triplets. “Were you able to discern anything from my mind?”

Lizzy nodded. “The memory was there, but hidden away.”

“What happened?” Steve asked again.

“The Bifrost was destroyed,” Lizzy said. “It created a chasm or black hole or something beneath it. They both fell. Odin apparently woke from his Odinsleep as they were battling and raced out to the bridge. He got there in time to catch Thor, and Thor grabbed Loki's staff, which Loki was still holding onto. Loki saw him and immediately tried to explain what he was doing.”

“I'm not sure standing on the edge of a cliff was the best place to explain,” Steve said, “but it was probably best to explain right away.”

“Oh, no,” Arriana said, “they weren't standing on the edge. They were still dangling over the chasm. Odin hadn't pulled them up yet.”

“They were dangling over the chasm?”

Clint sat forward. “And what, exactly, was his explanation for everything he'd done?”

“He was trying to prove he was a worthy son,” Michael said. Loki turned away as Michael spoke. “Odin's son, not Laufey's. Just like Thor, he'd been taught to hate the Jotuns. They both thought the eradication of the Jotun race was the perfect solution to all the problems. Loki said he did it for Odin, for 'all of us' he said.”

“And what did Odin say?” Steve asked.

“No, Loki,” Arriana said.

Loki nearly leaped out of his chair and wandered a few paces away, turning his back to the group so they wouldn't see the tears that stung his eyes.

Bruce spoke for the first time in over an hour. “I'm sorry. What? While he was still dangling over the damn chasm? I mean, I know bad fathers, but that's a piece of work.”

The triplets nodded.

“What happened?” Steve asked.

“He let go of his staff,” Lizzy said. “And fell.”

“Can't say I blame him,” Tony said. “I never cared much for my dad, but if all he said to me after all that was just 'no, Tony', yeah, I'd have jumped off a cliff too.”

“Well, he obviously didn't die,” Natasha said, “so what happened? Where did he end up?”

“On Midgard,” Michael said.

“Really?” Fury said. “I don't recall seeing him wandering around.”

“Some people are less conspicuous, Director,” Arriana said.

“Where did he go?” Clint asked.

Loki glanced over his shoulder and saw them all looking at him. He ran a hand over his face to clear the tears and then turned. “I went to find Thor's girlfriend,” he said casually, wandering back over to his chair and draping himself across it. “One Dr. Jane Foster.”

“I'll kill you if you laid a finger on her,” Thor growled.

“Relax, Thor. I only observed. I wanted to know who this woman was who had wrought such a wondrous change in the mighty Thor.”

“So you only watched her?” Steve asked.

Loki nodded. “And a Dr. Selvig, whom I believe I owe an apology to as well.”

“You do,” Fury said.

“Well, if I ever see him again, I'll do so.”

“How long were you here?” Clint asked. “And why didn't anyone see you?”

“I was cloaked. I can make myself invisible and I hardly wanted to be found by Heimdall's annoying all-seeing eyes.” He shrugged. “I was here a week or two, perhaps. Not long. They were hardly interesting. Only one thing caught my interest.”

“And that was?”

“I followed Dr. Selvig as he was brought to one of your military compounds and asked by none other than Director Fury to study the Tesseract.”

“You were there?” Fury said, sitting up and turning his good eye on him.

“Yes. It was hardly difficult to follow. And most amusing to see the bavíanar playing with the jewel of Odin's crown.”

“Were you controlling his mind then?” Clint asked.

“Hardly,” Loki scoffed. “I merely suggested he look into it. It was a bit of fun. Beyond that, this realm was of no interest. So I left.”

“How did you leave?” Natasha asked. “I thought you needed the Bifrost to leave, or the Tesseract.”

“Others do. I do not. I can travel between the realms with my own powers.”

“That's good to know,” Clint said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason for the New York attack is revealed.

“Where did you go?” Steve asked.

Loki shrugged. “Here and there. I wandered. I had nowhere to go and never a reason to stay.”

“So that was almost a year before the battle of New York,” Clint said. “What happened between then and you arriving on Earth?”

Loki's face lost a few shades of color. “It is of no consequence.”

“Loki,” Arriana said gently, “it's of great consequence.”

“I do not wish to speak of it. Let them pass judgment on me as I am.”

“I say prison,” Clint said.

“Loki, please,” Michael said. “It's important.”

He passed a hand over his face. “You may speak as you please. I cannot.”

“Then you tell us,” Natasha said, looking at the triplets.

They looked at each other for a moment.

“He wandered for about a month before he was captured,” Lizzy said.

“Who was he captured by?” Steve asked.

“He can't speak their name,” Michael said. “He calls them 'the others'. That's all we know.”

“This is ridiculous,” Clint said. “Tell us their fucking name.”

“He can't,” Arriana said. “Not won't, can't.”

“What? He doesn't know it?”

“No, he can't say their name.”

“Alright, well, what happened?” Natasha asked.

“They're a group of beings that are especially good at torture,” Michael said. “They enjoy it.” He shrugged. “They tortured him.”

“You want us to believe that?” Clint said.

“How do you want him to prove that?” Lizzy asked. “We know he was, okay?”

“Not good enough. He can tell you anything he wants.”

“He didn't tell us,” Arriana said. Her voice grew quiet. “We saw his memories, his nightmares.

A choked sob broke the silence of the room. “I'm so sorry, my darlings,” Loki said softly. “I never meant to hurt you, of all people. I wish I could remove you from my ruined mind.”

They leaped up from the couch and crowded around him.

“It's okay, Loki,” Lizzy said, hugging him. “It's not your fault.”

“She's right,” Michael cooed, stroking his hair. “You didn't mean for us to get tangled with you, but we're glad we did.”

Arriana slid down to kneel in front of him. She cupped his face, brushing away his tears. “We would take the nightmares and memories away if we could.”

Loki managed a smile. “I would suffer it all again just to have you in my life.” He shuddered and pulled them to him.

“Oh, what the hell is going on here?” Clint said.

Tony sat forward to look at him. “You know how it works with them. They're close. If someone's in your head, you either love them or hate them. Well, be happy they're not stuck with someone they hate in their heads.”

“No, no, no. Oh fucking no.” Clint slammed his hand down on the arm of the couch and got to his feet, stomping over to the bar. “You're telling me they love him?”

“In love with him, to be precise,” Tony said.

“All of them?” Natasha said, looking between them and Tony.

He nodded.

“How is that working?” Fury said.

“Pretty well,” Tony said. “He loves each of them and they love him. They share him. And we know they've always been good at sharing.”

“This isn't sharing a toothbrush, Stark.”

Tony shrugged, frowning slightly. “Similar...”

“The three of them are going to end up tearing each other apart,” Clint said, slamming down the bottle of scotch, “and over _him_!”

“It's polyamory,” Tony said, “it works if you're all mature, and they are. Loki is careful to be equal with all of them and they all want each other to be just as happy as they are. I've talked with them at length about it. And you all know if there's anyone on this planet who can love more than one person, it's the three of them.”

“Loki will never be faithful,” Thor said. “He's never been true to a lover a day in his life.”

Loki looked up from among the triplets, who were all glaring at Thor. He carefully put them from him and rose to his full height. “You speak of what you do not know. You, whose dalliances with the maidens of the court are known far and wide. You, who would whisper love to one maid one night, and another the next.”

“You've never even taken the same lover to bed two nights in a row,” Thor said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“Ah, but the question is not have I, but did they expect me to? And the answer is no. Ironically, unlike you, I was honest with every lover that I was not interested in taking a mate and was only interested in the enjoyment of a night. You, who have sworn everlasting love at least half a dozen times, and lifelong love another dozen or more times.” The triplets cuddled up to Loki. “So the question is, who is the faithless lover? You, who would say anything to get a maid into your bed, or I, who have never sworn love,” he looked between the triplets, “until now.” He gathered them against him.

Natasha looked over at Clint. “Well, that explains that part of the mystery.”

“Yep.” Clint glared at Loki. “And to think I was starting to be on your side.”

Loki inclined his head to him. “I am aware that you love and cherish them, and I am the last being in the nine realms you would want entwined with them, no less for them to love me, as I am and forever will be astounded that they do.”

Steve sat back, looking anywhere but at them. Bruce, too, shifted back, studying his writhing hands. The others watched them for a moment, and then the triplets. Arriana and Lizzy both looked down, curled into Loki, whose arms were wrapped protectively around them.

Clint stood. “Alright, if you're with them, then I want to know exactly what happened to you. I was going to be nice about it and leave it at what they said, but not anymore. Sit down. I want details.”

Loki sighed and held them close. “I understand. And your request is more than fair. May I make one request of you?”

“What?”

“May I sit with them? I know you would wish to prohibit my closeness to them, but if you would question me about my time... before the attack on New York, I need them.”

“I've talked to them about it,” Tony said. “Let him sit with them if you want more info. You can do at least that much.”

Clint glared for a long moment. “Fine, but keep your hands to yourself.”

“As you wish.”

The triplets pulled Loki over to their couch and cuddled around him.

“I said...”

“You said Loki had to keep his hands to himself,” Lizzy said. “Not us.”

Clint opened his mouth to protest, but Natasha put a hand on his arm. “You know they're not going to listen. Let them be.”

Finally he nodded. “Fine. Now talk.”

Loki nodded. He was silent for a minute and then swallowed thickly, his adam's apple rising and falling. When he spoke, his words were halting. “I do not have any firm grasp of what happened or for how long. I only know I was tortured.” He visibly shuddered again. “While I am a Jotun, like Asgardians, I can heal quickly. They would take me from my cell at what I suppose could be called dawn and all I knew was pain. I knew not time nor where I was, nor even who I was at times. When darkness came again, I was thrown back into my cell and left. They were... skilled.”

He fell silent for some minutes. No one spoke or moved, watching him struggle. Even Clint struggled not to look away. “Always, by the time they came for me again, I was healed. Thus they could keep a captive for all their natural life.” He swallowed again, his face growing paler still. “I cannot describe much of what was done to me. I only know the pain I knew. Slowly I began to lose sense of myself as the cycle of pain and forcible healing continued. I realized with growing desperation I had to find a way out. There would be no escape, of that I was certain. Nor could I contrive a way to force them to kill me or to kill myself.”

“Suicide seemed better?” Steve asked.

“Oh how I longed for the sweet release of death,” Loki gasped. The triplets cuddled closer and they could see a faint glow around Arriana's hand as she tried to help him feel a little better. “But they left nothing in the cell. I attempted to beat myself upon the bars or stone walls, but they only came in and subdued me with a venom that forced me to sleep through the night, plagued by horrible visions. This became their habit. I grew horribly desperate. Finally, as they took me from my cell one dawn, I remembered what would save me. I had overheard through my many days of pain their talk of need of swifter travel through the realms. And I knew of a way.”

“What?” Clint asked.

“The Tesseract.”

The room shuddered in silence.

“I can only beg your forgiveness, but I traded the safety of all nine realms for my freedom. And I cannot wish it undone. I would do it again.”

“So you made the deal to get the Tesseract and take over the planet for them?” Steve said.

“Not entirely. The thought gave me a form of clarity of mind. I fixated on escape. I told them I knew how they could travel through realms faster, but that they would have to give me an army to acquire it for them. They said I was not needed and tried to torture the information from me. It was several weeks I was able to hold out before I told them the Tesseract was in the realm of Midgard. They meant to simply come and take it. I told them it would take them many years to find it as the realm is wide and empty. Through much skill, I persuaded them to send me and have an army at the ready. I would take possession of the Tesseract and open a portal for their army to cross. With them at my command, I would subdue the realm and be able to send the Tesseract back to them. My plan was once I had accomplished taking the realm, I would hold it back and agree to give it to them in exchange for the realm.”

“Oh good, so you get to play king of the mountain, they get to go rape and pillage all the realms, and how is that helpful to us?” Clint said, though his voice no longer had a sharp edge to it.

“From my study of your realm, I was fairly certain that your foolish wars and fighting amongst yourselves would be solved by a unifying king. For what worth there is in it, I intended to make a showing of power only and then secure the surrender of the rest of your world. I would rule and be ready to protect the realm from... them, when they returned in a millennia or two to pillage it.”

Natasha sat forward, staring straight into his eyes. “You want us to believe you intended to rule peacefully?”

“I do,” he said with a slight shrug. “I knew that the petty arguments that divide you could be easily overcome and with an increase in knowledge and culture, Midgardians would calm down and enjoy the fruits of peace. You simply needed a guiding hand. In my opinion, of course.”

“And what do you think now that you've seen the place a little more?” Tony asked.

Loki chuckled softly. “Someone else can rule. I don't want to lead this planet of insanity.”

“They showed you the internet, didn't they?”

“Yes. All desire to rule has ceased.”

Tony threw his head back and laughed. “That's it. That's how we'll deal with hostile takeovers from now on. Just show them Tumblr. They'll leave us alone.”

A sad smile curved Loki's mouth. “While it has cured my desire to rule your realm, I'm afraid it would have done little to stay my hand at the time. I needed to deliver the Tesseract or my life was forfeit.” He swallowed thickly and leaned into the triplets. “I failed, and so it is.”

Tony sobered and the others looked around.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked, watching the triplets as they curled around Loki, clinging to him with all their considerable intensity.

“It's the reason there wasn't time to talk with everyone,” Arriana said quietly. “They were coming for him.”

“They?” Natasha looked from one to the next. “You mean 'the others'?” The triplets nodded, tucking tighter around Loki.

“I failed my mission.” Loki's voice was a rasping whisper. “They swore that if I failed to retrieve the Tesseract for them 'there would be no realm, no barren moon, no crevasse where he cannot find me.'” His eyes stared, trembling, into nothingness.

“He who?” Clint asked.

“I cannot.”

“Who is he? Just tell us.”

“I cannot speak it!” Loki yelled, suddenly on his feet.

His eyes frantically scanned the room, seeing only fear and anger. Pain gripped his chest as his heart beat against his ribs, every muscle alive to the hunted terror. A soft touch on his hand made him recoil as he spun around. The triplets watched him, their eyes soft, glistening with unshed tears.

Arriana slowly stood and slipped her arms around him, pressing her soft body against the trembling hardness of his. “Peace,” she whispered.

The sob blossomed from the core of his shuddering body as he collapsed around her. Michael and Lizzy slowly stood and wrapped around him, helping him back onto the couch and surrounding him. Arriana curled up on his lap, whispering softly in his ear.

The room sat silent and transfixed for minutes at length. Each sat watching, wondering what they would have done under skilled torture that could bring an Asgardian to hopeless sobs.

Tony drained the remainder of his scotch, not wanting to think or feel anymore, caught between pushing Pepper away in fear for her safety and needing to hold her against him and know she was real. His own screams echoed in the back of his mind as pain flowed through his body from the tips of his fingers to the hole in his sternum.

Natasha hugged her knees tightly to her chest, unable to watch them any longer as flashes of death and pain blinded her to everything around her. No matter how strong she made herself, she was never more than the scare little girl crying in the corner of a concrete and steel cell. She jolted as a hand rested on her arm and she looked up into soft gray eyes.

Shifting closer, Clint kept a hand on Natasha's arm, not wanting to let go to one of the few people he had opened his heart to. Faces drifted through his mind. His sister, Laura, and her two adorable kids, Natasha, and the triplets were all that remained of the people he'd loved. One by one they disappeared from his life, by death or by their own choice to leave.

Steve and Bruce sat watching Arriana and Lizzy comforting Loki, each painfully aware of the aching chasm that had just opened under their hearts. The hopes and dreams they had been desperately fighting back, now crumbled to dust.

The anger Steve had been feeling all day drained away as he watched Loki clinging to Arriana as she poured her love and power into him. If Loki was who she wanted, then he would protect Loki as fiercely he would always protect Arriana. Cold loneliness, which he had always wondered if he was doomed to, now filled his body again. He looked away, unable to watch them cling to each other, and every time he closed his eyes he saw Bucky falling again.

Bruce hated the disappointment that washed through him. When had he begun to hope that there was any future with Lizzy? She was a beautiful, smart, funny, compassionate woman. Not the type to bother with him. Nor should she be. He was dangerous. He couldn't protect those he loved. Not against others. Not against himself. It was better this way, really.

Looking around a room frozen in haunted memories, a lifetime of pain and fear pressed in around Fury as he watched the people he respected and begrudgingly cared for fight their demons. Demons he had ordered into being. Every decision was a life. Every step was a risk. So much was now broken and lost beyond recall. These extraordinary people, doomed to pain and suffering, to give the billions the chance to waste their lives in petty fights and self-destruction.

Thor stared for several silent minutes as his watched his baby brother weep quietly, broken and tormented. He had never meant to hurt him, had always loved him, and now Loki hated him. Was it not his place to protect his brother? But he hadn't protected Loki. Others had hurt Loki and he hadn't been there to stop it. As the realization hit him of how much pain it would take to break his brother, Thor bent forward, his hands pressed to his face, shoulders shaking as sobs of his own rushed over him.

“I'm sorry, brother,” he whispered. “If I had known... I could have helped you...”

Loki cleared his throat, fighting to blink away the tears. “There is no help for me,” he said softly, his voice trembling.

Pain and bitter sorrow crushing in around her, Arriana looked around. The air was dank with suffocating memories of suffering. Those she loved most in the world were each trapped in the grip of their own personal hell. She could not help herself, but she could help them. Closing her eyes, she imagined the pain as darkness blotting out their light. With smooth movements, she brushed her hand over her chest, opening her heart like a treasure chest and taking from it glowing light. Painting her hands in the air, she pushed aside the darkness and poured out her light, taking in return the pain and sorrow suffocating them and filling her chest instead.

Seeing her familiar movements, Lizzy and Michael shook themselves. They sat up, drew back into their minds, and closed their eyes. Lizzy opened her mind and took the memories one by one from each person, letting them fill her mind instead. She couldn't remove the scar the experience had left, but she could take it from their mind for the moment. Michael worked with her to remove the visions and force them through his eyes instead.

Together they followed Arriana's invisible dance of love, freeing those they loved from the chains of their pasts. Flashes of Tony's torture they replaced with memories of flying as Iron Man in the dazzling night sky. Red drained from Natasha's room, and filled her mind with the memory of putting down her gun and taking Clint's hand, and the freedom of walking away from her past. They pushed away the long line of lost faces from Clint's mind and filled him with memories of raising them with Natasha and their own antics as they grew up under his guidance and training.

Arriana's heart shuddered and threatened to shatter under the weight of Steve's loss and emptiness, but she pushed in down, feeling the pain burn through her. They swept away the sight of Bucky's fall and brought him instead to walking down a street in Brooklyn with Bucky's arm around his neck and winter nights cracking jokes around their too-small stove, huddled in their few blankets.

From Bruce they took the hundreds of strewn dead bodies and bloodied image of his mother on the pavement. Lizzy fought the sob that threatened to burst her chest as she let the pain tear at her. In its place, they put the memory of the smiling child he had helped heal and the grateful parents whose child would live because Bruce had been there, and the moment he had felt glad to be alive.

Turning to Fury, they shouldered the weight of responsibility and instead gave him the memories of the lives that had been saved. The moments of humanity that danced on through the world because he had been there to make the call, to give direction in a hopeless situation and in satisfaction he had turned and walked away knowing the world was safe because he kept fighting.

Their pity reached Thor in his sorrow. They took his confusion and fear of all that he was learning and sent two little boys running through his mind, laughing and play fighting as valiant and brave Valkyrie. They filled his mind with the dark winter nights they had sat before the fire, with their mother nearby, painting the symbol of the Valkyrie on each other's chests. His had looked better since Loki was more skilled at drawing and he had cried that Loki's wasn't as good. Frigga had sat on the floor with them and fixed Loki's symbol and painted on both boys until they fell asleep on the rug before the fire, covered in all the symbols of the wise and brave as she sang to them.

Feeling Loki in their minds, they turned and smiled.

He looked away. _I am not worthy of your help or love._

_You are more worthy than a thousand heroes,_ Arriana said. _We love you._

_You are worthy. You have always been worthy,_ Michael said. _No one can take that from you._

_And worthy or not,_ Lizzy said, _you have our love, and our help._

They reached to take away the memories of his torture. He caught their hands.

_No, it will kill you. You've taken too much already. Just come to me. Just love me._

Tears slipped down their cheeks as the pain they had taken threatened to slowly crush them. They wrapped around Loki, unable to take the pain from him. Instead they wove a tapestry around him in invisible light. Each thread a memory of their making – the bright, sunlight mornings filled with laughter and the deep, quiet nights filled with love.

The air in the room cleared as the triplets pulled everything into themselves. Each person slowly shook away the remaining darkness and looked around.

“We'll fight together,” Steve said, getting to his feet, clapping his hand on Thor's shoulder. “I think we can all agree, that whatever our feelings or decision on Loki may be, his safety now affects our team. If something happens to him, it happens to the triplets.”

Clint nodded. “He's under our protection now.” He looked at Loki. “Whether you like it or not.”

His elegant brow quirked as he gave a bitter chuckle. “One in my position is a fool to refuse what help may be offered, but I care only for their safety. Because of the connection of our minds alone do I not leave to keep them safe.”

“How long will it take them to get here?” Steve said. “No one knows you're here. That gives us time to prepare.”

“A great deal,” Loki said with a harsh laugh. “Without the Tesseract it may take them a millennia to search the nine realms for me. And I have no doubt that they will find me one day, but so long as the triplets are safe, I care not.”

“Brother, you cannot give up so easily,” Thor said.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Natasha said. “Not to be blunt here, but if it will take them hundreds of years to find him, what do we care? We'll all be long gone by then, and so will the triplets. It won't even effect them.”

“We don't know it'll take them that long,” Tony said. “I agree it's not an immanent threat, but it could become one and we should still be ready.”

“We beat the Chitauri,” Clint said.

“That was sort of a lucky break, though,” Bruce said. “Realistically speaking.”

“Is that why you broke him out of jail so readily?” Clint asked, looking at the triplets. They didn't move. “Shit, what did they do?”

“They took your pain,” Loki said softly, brushing their hair from their faces as they laid against him, trapped for the moment in their pain-drowned minds.

“What?” Tony said. “They know not to do that.”

“They couldn't help it.”

“What's going on?” Steve asked. “Why aren't they waking up?”

“They will,” Loki said. “It will take them a few minutes.”

“I don't understand. What did they do?”

“They can take pain,” Natasha said. “All pain exists in the mind to some degree. They can siphon off the pain into themselves and replace it with either nothing or something.” She sighed. “That's why...” She growled softly. “God damn it. They know not to do that.”

Clint shook his head, slumping back on the couch. “That's where the happy memories came from. It was them.”

“Are they okay?” Bruce said, shifting forward on the couch. “What does it do to them?”

Tony heaved a sigh. “It's intense psychic pain, basically. It's also a large drain on their powers, so realistically they could be out for days given that they just took on the mental pain of seven or eight people. And that doesn't count their own pain that was already there.”

“No,” Loki said, “they'll wake up in a few minutes.”

Tony lifted a brow. “I appreciate your optimism, but I've studied their powers for a decade...” The triplets began to shift as if waking from a drugged sleep. “What the hell?”

“I told you, it'll take a few minutes.” Loki stroked their hair, cooing gently to them. “Their powers have grown.”

“How? What would cause that?” Clint asked.

“You won't like the answer.”

“Just,” Clint rolled his eyes, “what the hell is it?”

“Me.”

The room glared back at him.

Loki shrugged. “I told you you wouldn't like the answer. When their minds tangled with mine it expanded their powers a small amount. That is why even they were surprised by some of the things they were able to do in the battle. And when they reached across the realms to me, it forced their powers to grow and intertwine with mine even more intensely. It helps the pain they take now spread across four minds rather than three. Not that they realize that.”

“Oh, you think we don't know that, Loki,” Michael mumbled.

“We know you're trying to take some of the weight,” Lizzy said, shifting closer to him.

“Why isn't Arriana waking up?” Steve asked, his heart thudding as he watched her still deep in sleep.

“She took the brunt of it,” Michael said. “We can take the memories, but she has to take the actual pain when we do this.”

“Yeah, they're annoying like that,” Natasha said, giving them a weak glare.

They shrugged.

“She started it,” Lizzy said.

“I think we all started it by letting things get to us,” Clint said. “She's been taking a beating through this and we keep forgetting that. She can only block out so much, and when emotions run high it overflows on her. On all three of you.”

“They are stronger than you think,” Loki said. He leaned down to Arriana lying in his lap. “Wake up, my darling. Come. Wake, my sleeping beauty.” He gently kissed her, drawing her to him. She stirred but didn't wake. He frowned and looked from Michael to Lizzy. _Do you think it's the sorrow over the Captain?_ he asked in their minds.

_Could be,_ Michael said.

_Probably,_ Lizzy said, pushing her own loss aside.

_Would it be wrong for me to imitate his voice to her?_ Loki asked.

The two frowned at each other for a moment.

_Not if you don't say anything wrong,_ Lizzy said.

_Just call her name,_ Michael said. _She'll be sad, but we need her awake right now and she took more than she realized._

Loki nodded. He thought for a moment and morphed his voice. Leaning close to her ear so no one would hear him, he used Steve's voice and whispered, “Arriana, please wake up.”

She jolted and sat up, looking around. “Sorry,” she said, panting. “I know you don't like when I do that.”

“You could kill yourself, kiddo,” Tony said.

“I just want to make everyone feel better. I can't help myself, but I can help you,” she sniffled.

“Are... are you okay?” Steve asked, watching Arriana closely.

She managed a weak smile. “I'm fine. I've done it before and I'll do it again.”

“You haven't done it with so many people at once, CareBear,” Clint said. “You three need to watch it. Your powers aren't unlimited.”

“We know,” Michael said. “But what are we going to do? Just sit here when we could help?”

“Help less,” Natasha said. “We've told you that before. You don't need to save everyone from everything.”

They shrugged.

“We don't save everyone,” Lizzy said. “There's an awful lot of people out there we leave to their own depression. It's the ones in here we care about.”

“Well, knock it off,” Clint said. “Back to the on-going trial.”

“Right.” Steve forced his eyes off Arriana and onto Loki. “So the events of New York were an attempt to escape torture?”

“So to speak,” Loki said with a shrug. “To sum up as rapidly and painlessly as possible... Once I struck the final deal with them, they tortured me to set the lesson to fear them, more or less. By the time they sent me through the portal to your world, I was barely functioning. I had just enough left in me to take the Tesseract. If it hadn't been for my staff, which was akin to the Tesseract, I never would have been able to fight off the entire room. I took what I needed to get the job done. They were in communication with me several times to remind me that I did not know the meaning of pain, and if I did not succeed, they would gladly teach me.”

“When I offered you mercy, brother,” Thor said, “is that why you did not take it?”

Loki gave a harsh laugh. “Thor, your witless offer to turn and fight with you during the battle was foolish and meaningless. You knew nothing of what would come if I turned. I was hoping if I lost you would simply kill me.”

“But we didn't,” Clint said.

“No, you did not. You returned me to Asgard for punishment. I will admit it was touching – your dedication to assuring I would have a fair trial for my crimes. Foolish, but touching.”

“Why foolish?” Steve said. “Everyone should have a fair shake.”

He laughed again. “Because 'a fair shake', as you put it, is hardly what I would have at the feet of Odin, Allfather,” he sneered. “I ceased to be useful to him. Now I am devoid of all worth and value.” He fell silent for a moment. “Would that she had not pleaded for me. Then I would not be a burden upon any.”

“Who?” Clint asked.

“Our mother,” Thor said. “She pleaded for the Allfather to spare him death.”

“He sentenced me to live the remainder of my days in the deepest cell of the dungeons. Unbeknownst to the Queen, and to Thor, he ordered I be given only enough food and water to keep me alive, and that I be beaten regularly to keep my powers in check.” Loki shook his head with a bitter laugh. “And then he felled the harshest curse of all.”

“And what was that?” Steve asked.

“That I would never see her again.”

The other Avengers look at each other as realization slowly dawned on them. Loki had been sentenced to torture and solitary confinement, separated particularly from the only person he had ever loved in all nine realms. The were quiet for a few moments.

“So you decided to bust him out of prison,” Clint said.

The triplets nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret is revealed.

“Imprisonment is one thing,” Lizzy said, “but there's no call for torture. We called Thor and explained the conditions of Loki's confinement and that he had been tortured into attacking New York. We didn't have time to run through the whole explanation.”

“He took us to Asgard,” Michael said. “We posed as ambassadors from Midgard, who wanted to convince Midgard to return to their worship of Odin. We stayed in the palace for 10 days and then appeared to leave.”

“How did you get past Heimdall?” Natasha asked. “I mean, the guy sees all, doesn't he?”

“That was the trick,” Arriana said. “Since the Bifrost wasn't completed yet, we got lucky. Thor had to use the Tesseract to bring us back. When he engaged it, we weren't holding on, so he disappeared. We were able to appear to vanish by using both our powers and slight of hand, so to speak.”

“You're not supposed to use your mirage abilities except in emergencies,” Tony said. “It drains your powers badly.”

“We know,” Michael said. “But one, we felt it was an emergency, and two, it didn't seem as hard. We've since discovered that our powers have grown.”

“Loki was mentioning that. What have you noticed?”

“Basically it feels like we leveled up,” Lizzy said. “Things still take the same amount of effort, but if feels like we have more effort to give. Like someone raised our MP meter.”

Arriana nodded. “And while things technically take the same amount of effort, it's like they don't at the same time. Like we built up our muscles and we can handle more.”

“That explains tossing the semis during the battle,” Clint said. “We've never seen you do that before.”

“We'd never done it before,” Michael said. “We were as surprised as you. We just figured it was the adrenaline of the situation and nothing more.”

“You still had power after using your mirage ability?” Natasha asked.

Lizzy nodded. “We only used it for a moment and caused something to make a noise in the distance that drew Heimdall's attention. He can see far, but he can't see everything at once. We snuck around and climbed underneath the bridge.”

Loki frowned. “There is nothing under the bridge.”

“Well, we sort of suctioned ourselves to the underside of the bridge,” Michael said. “We used some of that magnetic dust you made for us, Tony.”

“Did it work?” he asked.

“Yeah, it was great. We sprinkled it out on the bridge as we headed out to leave. It made it a lot easier to grip as we climbed along underneath.”

“We climbed more or less the whole bridge back,” Lizzy said. “We dropped onto the shore and made our way back to the edge of the city. We'd spent some time learning the city with Thor under guise of him just showing us the wonders of Asgard. We snuck back into the palace and were hiding in Thor's rooms before he even got back.”

“While we were there as ambassadors,” Arriana said, “we made a point to sneak food and medicine to Loki in his cell. And we had Thor get a bunch of herbs that Loki said would help him.”

“How did you convince him to work with you once he saw you?” Natasha asked.

“Well, at first he didn't know it was us still.” Arriana shifted on Loki's lap so Michael and Lizzy could cuddle closer. “He felt a change in our presence when we arrived in Asgard, since we didn't have to maintain a connection across realms. We were able to keep more or less constant contact except for when we had to sleep. Every time we snuck down into the dungeons to bring him food, he was asleep. We didn't want to let him see us any sooner than we had to.”

“We knew he wouldn't trust us as soon as he knew who we were,” Michael said. “We needed him to build up strength because he was our ticket home. We couldn't use the Tesseract because we couldn't risk being seen by Heimdall, and there would be no one to bring it back if we didn't involve Thor – which we didn't want to do.”

“We hid for another five days in the palace,” Lizzy said. “Still sneaking Loki food and medicine. To stop the guards from beating him while we'd been there, we found a prisoner who was in for a bogus crime and made a deal that if he would follow our orders to cause trouble, we would make sure he was set free with money to spare.”

“What do you mean trouble?” Clint said.

“Trying to escape,” Michael said. “We unlocked his cell with our powers and instructed him to go the wrong way out and get the guards to chase him.”

“I have a hard time believing there wasn't a beating that went with that,” Natasha said.

The triplets winced.

“There was,” Arriana said. “Which is why we switched up between a few prisoners we felt deserved to be set free and a few we thought deserved a good beating. Five days after we fake-left, they were going to celebrate Freyfest.”

“The harvest festival,” Thor said. “It's a night of feasting and revelry.”

“A perfect night for an escape,” Natasha said with an approving smile.

“Yep.” Lizzy grinned. “It couldn't have gone better. We snuck down to the prisons and using my powers I convinced the guards to kick back, relax, and drink. We stole the key to Loki's cell – since his was no ordinary lock – and showed ourselves to him.”

“It took quite a bit of work to get him to even leave with us,” Michael said. “He was convinced we were just there to take him back to Midgard so we could torture him.”

Lizzy gave a harsh laugh. “We eventually made the argument that being Midgardians we probably wouldn't be as good at torture as other options.”

“He took the risk?” Clint said.

“In a heartbeat,” Loki said. “I am sorry I didn't trust you.”

“Loki, sweetie, we told you we knew you wouldn't trust us before we ever came down to get you,” Michael said. “We were the enemies. You had no reason to trust us.”

“On the contrary, you'd given me weeks of reasons to trust you,” he said. “I should have.”

“Stop beating yourself up, Loki,” Arriana said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Everybody else does that enough.” He gave a bitter laugh.

“So once you'd convinced him to go with you, how'd you get back out?” Clint asked.

“I think it had to be the most fun we've ever had with a heist,” Lizzy said. “Arriana set off madness and fear throughout the prison, Michael had everyone seeing the weirdest shit, I was making people act like dogs barking at everyone. One guy I made try to give everyone a horsey ride. Another guy I convinced he was desperately in love with Odin and needed to go loudly confess his love in front of everyone right now.”

“With all the time we'd spent talking to prisoners to find some to help us distract guards,” Michael said, “we knew who deserved and didn't deserve to be there. So we may have unlocked every cell of someone we didn't think deserved to be there and directed them out of the dungeon in a huge-ass prison break.”

“And all the while,” Arriana said, “we made ourselves invisible so everyone just saw Loki. As far as they know he's even more powerful than they feared and he's on the loose. When Lady Sif and the Warriors Three got down there, we had them crying for mommy and apologizing for all the shit they'd put Loki through his whole life.”

“I must say, that was deeply satisfying,” Loki said.

“Before we'd gone down,” Michael said, “we had Lizzy implant in Thor's mind that if anything happened it was incredibly important he stay and protect Queen Frigga so he would stay out of our way.”

“I also put all the information we'd told him behind a wall in his mind so he didn't get mixed up in everything, or accidentally blab everything to Odin.”

“Well, that explains a great deal,” Thor said, frowning and shaking his head as if to clear it. “I was curious how Loki had managed to escape when I knew Father had taken such pains to make sure he couldn't.”

“More pains than you knew about,” Michael said.

“Indeed. The three of you should be hailed heroes for staging the largest prison break in Asgardian history.”

“Thor, what would you know of history,” Loki said with a soft laugh. “You never paid any attention in lessons and spent even less time reading.”

Thor frowned for a moment, but then shrugged. “I believe I know more than you think, but in truth I was told by one of the scholars that it was the largest in history.”

“Ehehehehe!” Loki threw his head back as he laughed. “Oh, the delicious thought that I have been put down in the great annuls of history as staging the largest prison break in history, all while I hardly lifted a finger.” He hugged the triplets to him as he laughed. “Oh, you should be praised indeed, my sweet ones. Your skills are so great, they do not even know it was you.”

“Alright, I'm damn proud of that,” Clint said.

Natasha nodded. “Well done. No mission is truly successful unless they didn't even know you were there.”

“I can assure you, they did not realize any of you were there,” Thor said. “Mother suspects something, but I don't believe she knew any of you were there. She may suspect Loki had help, but that is all.”

Loki stopped laughing and pinned Thor with a look. “What has she said? Has she said anything of these suspicions?”

Thor frowned at the sudden change. “No. It is but my suspicions. When the event is spoken of, she is particularly quiet as the scholars and warriors discuss how you escaped.”

“Good,” Loki sighed. “I would not want Odin to turn his wrath upon her.”

“Why would he be angry with Mother?” Thor said. “You are the one who escaped.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “And she the one who pleaded for me to not be killed. Odin is likely to think she had something to do with my escape.”

“How could she? She sat beside Father and myself the entire time.”

“It doesn't have to make sense, Thor, for Odin to be convinced she would help me.” He was quiet for a moment. “You really should return to Asgard. Now that you have been warned of the danger of SHIELD you needn't stay to fight them.”

“Nonsense,” Thor said with a laugh. “You are my fellows. My brothers – and sisters – in arms. I will not leave you to battle alone.”

“There is none there to protect the Queen from the madness of Odin,” Loki barked.

“Peace, brother. Father is as sound of mind as ever. He would never harm Mother.”

Loki started to protest, but Lizzy put a hand on his shoulder. “Leave it be for now. It's unlikely anything will happen in the next few days.”

He pressed his lips for a moment, but then nodded.

“So you broke him out of prison, and you obviously made it back here,” Steve said.

Michael nodded. “We got back on July 29th and stayed in Stark Tower until August 10th I think.”

“Yeah,” Lizzy said. “'Cause we got back to the Lightman Group on the eleventh.”

“I swear,” Arriana said, shaking her head, “it's a really good thing Lightman doesn't pay us much. We're never there anymore.”

“I'm worried he'll figure it out,” Michael said.

“You've been fine for two years,” Tony said. “In all likelihood, Lightman's given up trying to figure it out.”

“Ha!” Lizzy said. “You don't know anything about Lightman, then. He looks and acts like a bulldog. He never lets go.”

“He knows when to back down,” Natasha said.

“And you said he's got that line thing,” Clint said. “So just keep telling him not to poke and you'll probably be alright. Things should settle down again once we get this shit figured out.”

“Is there anything else you think we should know about Loki?” Steve asked. “Or any other circumstances you think are significant?”

The triplets fell silent, thinking through everything they had said, glancing between each other and Loki.

“I don't believe there was anything left out,” Loki said.

“When did this falling in love thing happen?” Clint asked.

“Um...” Arriana frowned. She looked at Loki as she flipped through her memory. “Well, he didn't trust us for most of the time we were here in the tower. By the time we went home he was talking to us and in the apology phase, I think.”

“Yeah, it was probably about a week later we told each other we loved him,” Lizzy said.

“Jarvis, when did they tell me about it?” Tony asked.

“Last Friday, sir. The nineteenth of August.”

“So this just happened,” Clint said, his voice strained.

They nodded.

“We know it seems sudden,” Arriana said. “But we feel it with the same certainty as we love both you and Tasha, and Tony, and Coulson...” Her face paled. “Sorry. I... I didn't mean to...” Tears blurred her vision and she bit her lip as she tried to hold the tsunami of emotion in check.

“On that subject,” Tony said. “I have some news.”

“What are you talking about, Stark?” Clint asked.

“Yeah, what the hell are you talking about, Stark?” Fury said, his steely gaze boring into him.

“Oh you're in trouble, Nick. Big trouble.” Tony stood and flicked a screen up in front of him. “As I was combing through the documents and files I hacked from the SHIELD database...”

“Stark, we talked about you hacking into secure files,” Fury said. “How the hell did you get another virus in there anyway?”

“Who said another?” Tony grinned and flicked through files. “This is still the virus I planted on the Helicarrier. I programmed it to mutate and clone itself. It's been sitting there this whole time in your systems, just waiting for me to need it again.”

“Son of a bitch,” Fury hissed.

“And this...” Tony spread his hands over the holographic screen, enlarging it. “This is what a certain someone didn't tell us.”

A security camera video played of a hotel-like room with the tropics out the window, and into view wandered Phil Coulson. The room fell silent and slowly smiles spread over their faces and their throats tightened with emotion as they watched the man they missed more than air grab a magazine and drop down onto the couch.

Clint cleared his throat. “I don't get the significance of essentially a home video of Coulson on vacation.”

“Oh no,” Tony said. “This is live feed. Phil Coulson is alive.”


End file.
